Cette chose appelée la vie
by xNJx
Summary: Avengers AU/ Ils sont étudiants dans différentes filières, mais vont très vite devenir amis, ou pas. La vie d'étudiant, ses avantages, ses inconvénients, et l'impression de toujours pouvoir aller plus loin. Puis les sentiments, la vie amoureuse. Foireuse. Les trucs qui tapent l'incruste quand tout va bien, ou quand tout va mal. Bref,c'est la vie...une drôle de chose. /MULTI PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**Cette chose appelée la vie :**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« C'est une blague ! » s'exclama Natasha, en pressant le pas.

Loki la suivait en mode zombie, tenant fermement ses affaires dans ses bras -car ouais, il avait encore paumé ses affaires. Ils dégoulinaient de partout, car il pleuvait dehors. Sa masse bouclée noire retombait de façon disgracieuse et très peu élégante sur ses épaules, contrairement aux boucles rousses de sa meilleure amie.

Celle ci d'ailleurs, était encore consternée par le fait que ce « putain d'amphi » était toujours blindé.

La rousse et Loki étaient dans le même groupe, dans la même filière et partageait le même appartement. Ils étudiaient assidûment la littérature du monde, et se connaissaient depuis...depuis des lustres, on va dire.

« Tu n'es pas habituée à force ? » remarqua sarcastiquement Loki, en s'installant à deux sièges libres, mais très mal positionnés.

C'est vrai que le fond de l'amphi c'était toujours le coin bordélique, m'enfin.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Natasha remarqua la dégaine de son ami et explosa de rire. Loki était habitué. Cette Natasha...

« Tu vois Steve, ce soir ? » demanda t-il, pour changer de sujet.

L'étudiante acquiesça, en sortant son ordinateur portable. Elle ouvrit un nouveau fichier intitulé, « Littérature de l'Europe Contemporaine. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs il vient avec des potes qui viennent avec des potes alors faudrait qu'on aille acheter de quoi se sustenter, mon cher et tendre. »

Le prof entra dans l'amphi et Loki sortit précipitamment ses affaires.

« Qui sait ? » poursuivit-elle, « Tu pourrais peut être enfin trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent, vu que les belles fi- »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, et tu sais que ce sujet me gène. »

Natasha lui adressa un grand sourire. Son smartphone vibra.

 _On se voit ce soir, bébé;)_

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Natasha avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

« Ah la la, je l'aime. Il est tellement beau, musclé, doué dans de nombreux domaines et- »

« Intelligent ? » la coupa Loki, en se préparant à prendre notes du cours.

Le prof n'était pas doué, il se perdait dans l'installation du projecteur.

Natasha lui tira la langue.

Élégant.

…

« Alors, ce que tu es trèèèès clairement entrain de m'expliquer, c'est que tu m'invites à une soirée chez ta copine où il n'y aura que des mecs ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? » ricana Tony, en glissant ses lunettes de soleil rouge foncé sur son nez.

Ok, merde. Mauvais timing, il pleuvait. Il galérait à allumer sa clope.

« Et en plus, tu as attendu une heure devant le bâtiment que mon cours de gestion se termine pour me dire ça ? »

« Je voulais surtout que tu amènes des potes. Tu sais, moi je connais Clint mais c'est tout... » continua le blond.

Tony soupira et décida de balancer sa clope. Il retira ses lunettes et ajusta sa veste.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, » céda t-il. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ce soir, de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si son emploi du temps était surchargé en ce moment.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Steve, en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Le costaud portait encore sa tenue de sport, et criait au téléphone « qu'un ami se chargerait de ramener un peu plus de monde. ». Ses vêtements de sport, déjà trempés de sueur à cause de son entraînement des dernières heures, se mouillèrent davantage avec la pluie.

Tony haussa les épaules et se rendit à son cours d'économie approfondie.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'une clope là.

…

Bruce quitta l'amphi 9 en se fondant dans la masse d'étudiants. Le prof avait passé l'heure à leur expliquer des bases de l'inconscient, passant par Freud et compagnie. Il avait écrit plus de douze pages en une heure, et se demandait s'il pourrait un jour retrouver l'usage de sa main droite.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un sms de Tony.

 _Toi, moi, des inconnus ce soir chez la meuf d'un pote. T'as intérêt de venir et de pas me laisser seul avec ces cinglés._

Bruce soupira. Après tout, qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ce soir ? Il devait lire quelques bouquins pour des recherches sur un travail de groupe, mais ça pouvait attendre. Il avait vraiment besoin d'oublier un moment ses études, et de se détendre.

Ce monde d'étudiants, d'études, de remboursements de dettes -d'ailleurs il devrait vraiment trouver un boulot- et blablabla.

 _Ok, je ramène les bières alors;)_

Puis il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son prochain cours.

…

Clint observait en souriant Steve qui embrassait avec passion Natasha.

 _Canon_ , pensa t-il.

La jeune femme était habillée d'une jupe un peu au dessus des genoux et d'un chemisier. Son meilleur ami, qui s'était présenté comme s'appelant Loki, l'accompagnait. Steve lui sera la main et blagua avec lui.

« Tu sens la sueur, » remarqua t-il, en plantant un écouteur dans son oreille.

« Merci, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. » lui sourit Steve, en lui tapant l'épaule.

« On est combien ce soir, alors ? » demanda Natasha, en entraînant le groupe à travers le campus.

C'était un très grand campus. Il y avait la fac de Lettres et Sciences Humaines au centre, le STAPS à droite et la fac de médecine à gauche. Un très grand campus je vous dis.

« Hum, moi et toi. Loki et Clint. Et Tony a invité deux potes. On est donc sept. Ce qui est pas mal, me semble t-il. »

« Heureusement qu'on a de la place. Ils dormiront tous chez nous ? Si oui on va devoir se serrer sous les couvertures. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on a deux canapés qui peuvent très bien faire l'affaire, » commenta Loki, en continuant de fixer son écran de smartphone d'un air absent. « Hors de question que j'héberge un inconnu dans mon lit, poil de carotte. »

Natasha lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Tu m'aides pas. Bon, on verra à ce moment là. »

« Je vous récupère après 17h, les filles. » sourit Steve, en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son cours.

Clint les salua d'un geste de la main.

« Sympa pour moi, » marmonna Loki, en s'éloignant avec Natasha.

Voilà qu'il se remettait à pleuvoir.

…

Tony arpentait les rayons d'une épicerie.

Bon sang, ça coûte cher. Bon sang, pourquoi portait-il encore ses lunettes de soleil ? Il les retira et les fourra dans sa poche de veste. Il attrapa un paquet de chips, et heurta quelque chose en se retournant.

Son portable tomba par terre.

« Putain, » jura Tony, « Bordel de- »

« Désolé. » lui fit une voix.

Au début, il n'aperçut que des pieds et des jambes. Puis il vit ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses yeux verts émeraude.

 _Waw, beaux yeux._

Tony lui sourit. « C'est rien. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Non. Mais vous devez des excuses à mon pain de mie et ma- »

« Vous vous appelez comment ? » le coupa Tony, en lui décochant à nouveau un sourire ravageur.

 _Euh qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Toto ? T'as jamais dragué quelqu'un dans une épicerie..._

L'inconnu lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

« On va dire que je m'appelle Anonyme. » répondit-il, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

…

Natasha arrangeait le salon, disposant des verres sur la table basse et les divers accompagnements. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passée une soirée entre amis. Enfin, amis, elle ne savait pas encore. A part Loki et Steve. Peut être Clint...

Loki arriva dans le salon. Il s'était changé, maintenant vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'une jean noir.

« Moulant le jean, » remarqua Natasha.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que pourrais-je dire à propos de ton décolleté ? » lui sourit Loki.

L'image du beau gosse dans l'épicerie lui revint à l'esprit. Ouais, beau gosse. Puis on sonnait à la porte. Natasha tapa dans ses mains et tira sur sa mini jupe. Micro jupe plutôt.

Loki gloussa et eut le droit à un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Les ricanements abrutis de Steve et Clint emplirent le salon, et ils s'installèrent directement. Natasha se hissa sur les genoux du blond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Clint les épia du coin de l'œil.

On sonna à nouveau. Natasha pria Loki d'y aller -lui ordonna plutôt- et Clint se lançait dans l'expédition d'une bonne musique de fond. Il opta pour Barry White.

Pitié.

Loki sentait que cette soirée allait être longue.

Il ouvrit sur...

Le type. Le beau gosse. Le revoilà.

Tony avait l'air tout aussi surpris. A nouveau, il lui décrocha un grand sourire.

« Tiens, salut Anonyme. »

Oui, une très longue soirée.

…

 _A suivre._

 _..._

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça sera long ou pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais envie d'écrire dans ce style, ce contexte et tout x). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, dites le moi;) Et même si ça n'est pas le cas, en fait.

Je vous embrasse.

Angie.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ca faisait deux heures. Deux heures qu'ils étaient tous arrivés, et deux heures que ce dénommé Tony dévorait le dénommé Loki des yeux. Ce dernier, cependant, n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention. Il fixait son verre, les yeux vides et putain ce qu'il était sexy quand il faisait ça.

Clint chantait trop fort. Thor rigolait trop fort. Natasha était collée à la bouche de Steve. Bruce faisait son petit timide et restait seul dans son coin.

Loki leva les yeux pour détailler les invités.

Natasha donc. Steve et Clint en STAPS. Bruce en psychologie. Thor en histoire. Et Tony en économie. Une belle brochette de fous. Loki resservit les invités.

« Quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver un job ? » demanda soudainement Bruce, alors que David Bowie ordonnait en fond sonore de danser le blues.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te brancherait ? »

« Tout et n'importe quoi, le temps que je peux rembourser ce que j'ai à rembourser. »

« On connaît tous un peu ça, » le rassura Clint.

Ouais, beh aucun n'était foutu de travailler pour s'en sortir. Il avala sa bière cul sec. Tony prit une poignée de chips et observa Loki croquer une fraise.

Cette bouche...

Loki croisa ses yeux à ce moment.

Ces yeux...

Personne ne le remarqua. Clint remarqua la main que Steve posa sur la cuisse de Natasha. Ca le rendait fou.

…

Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin lorsque Thor se décida à quitter ses amis. Il emmena Bruce avec lui, quoi que chancelant.

Ils prendraient le tramway, alors pas d'inquiétude. Thor était vraiment un chic type, prêt à raccompagner des amis alors qu'il était plus de trois heures du mat'.

Tony était à moitié endormi dans le fauteuil noir, la tête dans un oreiller, une jambe dans le vide. Clint, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflait, la tête aplatie sur la table basse.

Natasha et Steve bah...Il fallait juste tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Loki était de corvée pour ranger alors. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, et puis il avait de quoi s'occuper. Une étude de texte de Prévost. C'est ce moment que Tony choisit pour se réveiller.

Il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue gauche et sa chemise était ouverte. Il lui sourit.

« Salut, bébé. T'as d'beaux zieux tu saiiiiiis ? »

Puis il s'esclaffa comme un abruti. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un oreiller.

« Continue de dormir si tu ne veux pas mourir étouffé. »

Au lieu de cela -par que Tony Stark écoute toujours tout le monde, hein- il se roula sur le dos, croisa les mains derrière sa tête et observa Loki.

« Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Loki ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de ramasser les restes de cacahuètes, puis les bouteilles de bières, les verres sales.

« Putain, ils me donnent envie ces deux là, tu voudrais pas- »

Loki leva un doigt, ce qui le fit taire. « Encore un mot, et je te jure que tu ne retrouveras plus jamais l'usage de la parole. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autres, d'ailleurs. »

Le poivrot s'esclaffa à nouveau et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se rendormir. Clint s'écria dans son sommeil que « sauter à l'élastique était super trop grave trop bien » et que « c'était encore mieux tout nu ! » avant de se mettre à nouveau à ronfler.

Loki termina son nettoyage et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Natasha criait de plus en plus fort.

…

Natasha soupira en s'allongeant près de Steve.

« Prête pour un autre round ? » susurra t-il, en levant un sourcil suggestif.

« Je crois que les autres vont tous nous tuer. Surtout Loki. »

Steve fit rouler sa copine sur le dos, écartant ses cuisses d'une main. Il chercha du regard la boîte de préservatifs.

« On commence tôt demain, on devrait dormir. »

« Quelle idée de faire une soirée un mercredi soir, aussi. » bouda Steve, en se rallongeant à côté d'elle.

La rousse haussa les épaules et s'endormit rapidement.

…

Natasha dormait profondément, alors que le bruit des claviers résonnaient dans l'amphi. Loki savait qu'il bossait pour deux. Mais bon, peu importe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, s'occupant avec ses études en retard, ses fiches et tout et tout. La vie quoi.

 _Ouais, ouais, la vie._

Le prof argumentait à plus de 200 élèves que la littérature française comptait parmi les meilleures. Puis il citait des noms, expliquait le pourquoi, le comment... _Et dire que je vais devoir réviser tout ça, j'ai pas assez de boulot, ça tombe bien._

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Un sms d'un numéro inconnu.

 _Hey, bébé, c'est moi, tu sais, le type bourré qui dormait dans ton fauteuil hier soir. Je voulais savoir si, par hasard, tu me ferais l'honneur d'un verre. Ou d'une pizza. Ou de ce que tu veux. Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, ok ? Réponds moi, même si c'est non, pour que je sache. M'enfin, à la prochaine alors...Loki._

Loki eut un petit sourire et répondit rapidement.

 _Non merci. Et oui, je me souviens de toi, crétin._

Il reprit ses notes, tandis que Natasha rattrapait ses heures de sommeil. Elle ronflait légèrement. _Attends, comment il a eu mon numéro ?_

Il lança un nouveau regard à la rousse et comprit. Putain de merde.

Un nouveau sms s'afficha.

 _T'es sûr ? Je suis gentil en fait, même si ça se voit pas. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça et je suis intelligent. Attends, non. Je sais, tu as l'impression que je suis un obsédé, obsédé par le sexe et lui-même mais c'est faux...Je suis...Eh bien, que dirais-tu d'un verre pour en savoir plus ?_

Cette fois ci, Loki ne répondit même pas, et l'heure s'écoula rapidement.

…

La matinée passa relativement vite. Natasha émergea de son sommeil uniquement à la pause déjeuner. Dormir à peine deux heures était déconseillé pour la santé. Et pour le bon fonctionnement de vos études.

Loki la suivit alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant universitaire. Il était tout à fait banal. Chaises, tables, fauteuils dans un coin. It's ok !

Ils aperçurent Clint, Steve et Tony à une table au fond. Tous avaient des têtes de zombies.

« Au fait, tu aurais pu me dire que tu lui avais donné mon numéro, » fit remarquer Loki, alors qu'ils remplissaient leurs plateaux.

Natasha haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « Profites en bien. »

Que devait-il comprendre à cela ?

Loki opta pour une salade et Natasha pour des pâtes.

Ils s'installèrent à la table tandis que les trois étudiants poursuivaient leur conversation. Clint dévora la rousse du regard. Elle lui sourit. Putain, Tony avait gardé une place. Loki l'ignora et se mit à mâcher sa salade sans attendre.

« Qui veut faire un scrabble ce soir ? Ou un poker plutôt ? Chez moi ? » demanda Tony.

Steve approuva avec son pouce et Clint haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et puis, deux soirées avec Natasha ne le dérangeait pas. Celle ci marmonna un « pourquoi pas ». Thor et Bruce arrivèrent.

« Quoi, pourquoi pas ? » demanda le blond.

« Un strip poker chez moi. » gloussa Tony, en avalant ses frites une à une. Il essuya sa main sur son jean bleu délavé.

« Je te signale qu'on vient de passer d'un scrabble, à un poker puis à un strip poker. » commenta la rousse.

« N'empêche que ça serait...drôle. » suggéra Clint, en lui lança un regard troublant.

« Allez, » fit Thor. Il s'en moquait, il était doué à ce jeu. Steve approuva à nouveau.

« Clairement pas pour moi, » dit Bruce, « je suis nul à ce jeu et je me retrouverai nu en moins de 5 minutes. »

Tony gloussa à nouveau. « On sera indulgent avec les nuls. »

Bruce fit la grimace. « Sympa...Bon, de toute façon je suis avancé sur mes recherches, alors...c'est ok. »

Tony se rappela soudainement qu'il avait séché les cours du matin. Bordel, fallait qu'il bosse en plus. Il s'y mettrait tout à l'heure.

« Et toi, mon choux ? » lança Steve à Loki, alors que ce dernier feuilletait un bouquin -enfin, à ses yeux il s'agissait plutôt là d'un chef-d'œuvre de Victor Hugo. M'enfin.

« Laisse moi y réfléchir. Non. » sourit le brun, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Tony fit la moue, puis leva des yeux suppliant vers lui.

« Pour moi, » murmura t-il.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Doublement non, alors. »

Natasha sourit. « Vous êtes mignons. »

Loki devint rouge comme une tomate. « Pa-pa-pardon ? »

Les autres se mirent à rigoler doucement. « Ok, c'est bon. Maintenant lâchez moi. »

Décidément.

…

Tony se rendit à la bibliothèque pour consulter les ouvrages de compléments. Gestion, commerce, éco approfondie ou encore justice sociale. Il avait beaucoup de cours à peaufiner, et de cours à assimiler. Sécher n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il bossait plutôt bien fallait dire, mais la concentration n'était pas son fort.

Une fois les bouquins ouverts aux bons endroits, il se mit franchement à bosser. Enfin, il essaya. Il se trouvait que le petit Loki occupait beaucoup ses pensées. Il ne le connaissait que depuis une journée, pourtant...

Ses yeux...Ses beaux cheveux...Sa bouche...Et son cul. Moulé dans le jean noir d'hier.

Hum...

Il sortit son portable et écrivit un sms.

 _Je suis content que tu viennes ce soir, on va bien se marrer. Ne crois pas que je te drague ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là. Même si tu es très draguable, séduisant et tout, c'est vrai. Enfin, t'as compris. A ce soir alors:) !_

Après cela, il se mit sérieusement au boulot.

…

Clint regardait Steve en s'interrogeant. Devait-il lui parler du fait qu'il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur Natasha ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas faire ça, c'était son ami et puis Natasha l'aimait et tout.

Le brun abandonna l'idée et retourna à son cours de biologie.

Cette meuf. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

L'après midi passa relativement vite, et il était vraiment pressé de la revoir.

…

Tony avait sorti les bières, mais pas trop. Fallait éviter d'être bourré s'il voulait en savoir plus sur Loki. C'est vrai que c'était assez dur de lui parler, mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Pis, il s'était comporté comme un con.

Les premiers arrivés furent Clint, Bruce et Thor. Ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil et parièrent sur « qui allait se retrouver en premier à poil. »

Un strip poker. Surprenante idée quand même. C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Enfin, certains d'entre eux. Loki et Natasha. Clint et Steve. Bruce, Thor et Tony. Mais la bande était vraiment une bande depuis allez, un jour.

C'était mieux que rien, après tout.

…

Steve, Natasha et Loki arrivèrent un peu après. Steve avait apporté de la tequila. Ce bon vieux Steve. Natasha, elle, avait apporté de l'aspirine « au cas où » et Loki ses beaux yeux. L'étudiant portait un tee-shirt vert à cordons et le même jean qu'hier soir.

Tony le mata discrètement, ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement jusqu'à son cul. Il termina de faire griller ses croque-monsieur et s'approcha de la table avec son plateau. Il était un peu plus de 21 heures.

Natasha commença à verser l'alcool et remarqua les yeux de Clint sur elle. Elle lui sourit, ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge à lèvres éclatant. Son eye-liner soutenait son regard.

Thor distribua les cartes et les jetons, et la partie put enfin commencer.

…

Après au moins une bonne heure, tout le monde avait retiré quelque chose.

Clint et Tony étaient torse nu, toujours en jean. Steve était en caleçon, Bruce également. Natasha portait encore ses bottes et sa tunique. Loki était seulement pieds nus et Thor n'avait retiré que sa veste, et encore c'était parce qu'il disait avoir trop chaud.

« Ok, on fait une pause. » dit Steve, en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour aller aux toilettes.

Loki avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et il sentit son smartphone vibrer. C'était Tony, assis en face de lui.

 _Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant pour sourire comme un idiot ?_

 _Peut être,_ fut la seule réponse à laquelle Tony eut le droit.

Pendant la deuxième partie du jeu, Loki et Thor durent subir le courroux de leurs amis presque nus. Le premier à se retrouver entièrement nu n'était pas Bruce, mais Steve, fier de dévoiler tous ses muscles, même « son plus puissant. » Le second à se retrouver vaincu n'était pas celui auquel on aurait pensé.

« Allez Loki, ça fait partie du jeu. Steve est bien à poil, à ton tour ! » rigolait Natasha, en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur son épaule nue.

Vaincu, le brun fit glisser le caleçon sur ses longues jambes fines avant de les croiser immédiatement. _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de jouer à ça ?_

« Nous avons un deuxième perdant, » s'exclama Tony, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

…

Le grand gagnant -c'est à dire Thor- remercia ses amis -qui s'étaient à présent rhabillés- pour la soirée amusante qu'ils avaient passé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu et reprendrait le métro. Clint squattait le clic clac avec Bruce.

Il était presque une heure du mat' et Loki se passait un peu d'eau sur le visage, après avoir dégobillé dans le salon. Il n'avait rien mangé, aussi. Et Steve et sa foutue tequila.

Son amie entra dans la salle de bain, s'hydrata également le visage et observa son ami.

« Tony m'a dit que tu pouvais prendre une douche, et il veut savoir si tu veux un truc à manger ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, il avait juste vomi.

« Tu sais, » continua la rousse, « je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Tu devrais peut être- »

« Nat', on est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Je viens de gerber. »

Elle gloussa. « Mouais, mais bon, tu vas devoir dormir avec lui cette nuit alors tu sais. »

Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, alors que Loki écarquillait les yeux de surprise derrière elle.

…

Steve se glissa sous les couvertures du lit que possédait Tony dans sa chambre d'ami. A la base c'était la chambre d'une ancienne colocataire, mais elle avait déménagée car il y avait eu des problèmes avec Tony. M'enfin.

Natasha l'y rejoignit, fatiguée.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, à fixer le plafond en à pensant à Clint, ses yeux sur elle pendant toute la soirée.

…

Tony s'esclaffa en entrant dans sa chambre.

Loki était allongé au bord du lit, tout habillé, blanc et les yeux cernés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois que je vais te violer ou quoi ? » rigola Tony, « Et puis, tu peux te mettre un peu plus à l'aise. »

Loki fut tenté de prendre le tramway pour rentrer chez lui. Il y avait quoi, allez 45 minutes de tram, au plus ?

Tony joignit le geste à la parole et se déshabilla jusqu'à se retrouver uniquement en boxer. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil à Loki. Ce dernier se souvint de la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

 _Beau gosse._

« Quoi ? » sourit Tony, en se redressant.

Loki écarquilla à nouveau les yeux. Merde, il avait pensé à voix haute. Tony sourit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Et bordel, voilà que Loki se déshabillait maintenant. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il se rapprocha de Tony et caressa ses épaules, à califourchon sur lui.

Il était peut être encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

Tony attrapa Loki par les fesses et le fit basculer sous lui, avant de lui retirer son caleçon.

Ensuite, il n'y eut qu'une symphonie de gémissements, de cris, de jambes en l'air, de bruits de chair claquant contre la chair de l'autre, de sueur, d'extase, d'orgasme, d'étoiles dans les yeux, de bruits bizarres et tout et tout.

Encore une belle connerie de faite, se dit Loki.

 _La vie quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : Hey. Je publie le chapitre 2 assez rapidement, mais comme j'étais inspirée et que vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir me suis dit, allez ! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant, on continue dans le quotidien de nos petits fifous. Je vous embrasse.

Angie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Loki loupa la première heure et arriva en retard à la deuxième. Finalement, il décida de sécher la troisième et même pas la peine de songer à la quatrième.

…

Natasha vit un Loki décoiffé aux yeux cernés la rejoindre à la cafétéria. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Son ami s'installa avec son éternelle salade et évita tout contact visuel, même lorsque Clint s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Bon, je me lance. Premièrement, tu as quatre TD à rattraper, mais je te filerai mes notes. Deuxièmement, tu dois te rendre à ton rendez vous pédagogique cette après midi à 15h30 et...Troisièmement, c'était comment cette nuit ? »

Loki devint rouge, cramoisi et regarda Natasha et Clint. Où étaient les autres ?

Tony ?

« Je, euh...Vous nous avez entendus ? » fit-il.

« Dur de ne pas avoir entendu quelque chose. Qui s'est mit à rugir à la, hum je dirais troisième fois ? » demanda Clint en rigolant.

 _Et merde !_

« Je, euh...peu importe. C'était une erreur, on était fatigués, bourrés aussi. C'était, peu importe. » bégaya Loki, en mâchant sa salade.

Il rougit à nouveau.

« Tiens, les v'là ! » s'exclama Clint, en faisant signe à Tony qui venait d'entrer avec Thor et Bruce. Steve était là aussi.

Clint s'écarta un peu de la rousse. Loki, lui, se fit tout petit, et devint littéralement minuscule lorsque les autres s'installèrent.

Tony lui sourit. « Bien dormi ? » lui murmura t-il, _même si on a baisé presque toute la nuit_ , voulut-il ajouter.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que je suis si fatigué, et que j'ai loupé les cours. »

Bruce les regardait en souriant et Steve se mit à rigoler comme un idiot.

« Alors, qui fait la femme dans le couple ? » demanda le blond. Loki commença à s'énerver.

« Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas un couple, et- »

« C'est moi qui la lui met, » le coupa Tony.

Natasha lui fit un clin d'œil et les autres se mirent à rigoler doucement. Clint fit alors remarquer quelque chose d'important, et l'envie de gifler quelqu'un reprit à Loki.

« J'espère que t'as pas oublié la capote, hein, Tony. »

Celui-ci en lâcha presque sa fourchette. Ok... Loki le foudroya du regard.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Tu pouvais y penser aussi, je te signale. C'est bien de me prendre pour responsable parce que c'est moi qui te- »

Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge. Tony lui fit une grimace et Loki se massa les tempes.

« Bon, tu n'as rien. Rassure moi. » continua Loki.

« Pas que je sache, » déclara alors Tony, en avalant ses raviolis.

Définitivement, ça promettait d'être une longue journée, même si elle était bien entamée. Et encore, il faudrait qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Et maintenant, Loki devait trouver un moment pour aller à l'infirmerie.

 _Super._

…

Thor écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention le cours d'Histoire de l'Histoire. Ils s'intéressaient notamment à la guerre de sécession.

Un de ses nouveaux potes entra -déboula plutôt- dans l'amphi, complètement à la bourre.

« Putain, merci de m'avoir gardé une place. J'étais avec une meuf. Tu sais ça, elles en veulent toujours plus. Surtout quand y'a de quoi satisfaire. »

Thor s'esclaffa. Ce Wade, un sacré numéro. Toujours en retard, donc Thor savait qu'il fallait lui garder une place.

« Je fais une fête ce week end, tu viens et tu ramènes pleins de potes. Ca va être, potes, sexe et alcool. »

Décidément. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire, » lui dit Thor.

…

Clint choisit de s'inscrire en option tir à l'arc, et Steve opta pour le baseball. Lorsque les deux amis quittèrent le complexe sportif, ils aperçurent Natasha qui les attendait. Clint avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

 _Faut je lui parle,_ se dit-il. Il savait que c'était mal parce que Steve était son ami, mais...il devenait fou. Puis il décida aussi qu'il s'en foutait. Il se privait trop. Puis lui revint l'argument Steve. Une chaîne sans fin.

Steve attrapa la rousse par la taille et l'embrassa. Clint baissa les yeux.

« Tu fais quoi, bébé ? » demanda Steve à sa copine, alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient toujours.

« J'attends Loki qui est à son rendez vous pédagogique. Je dois l'accompagner à l'infirmerie après. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. « Encore cette histoire de dépistage. »

Natasha grimaça. « Je ferai pareil à sa place. »

Steve haussa les épaules et s'éloigna après un autre baiser. Il avait aussi un rendez vous. Clint rejoignit la rousse qui observait Steve s'éloigner, pensive. Il n'y eut qu'un silence pendant un long moment.

« Tu sais, » commença t-elle doucement, « je pensais que le sportif blond aux yeux bleus serait mon modèle, mais j'en doute en ce moment. Même si j'aime bien les sportifs. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil explicite. Clint resta silencieux et Natasha laissa sa phrase en suspens. Au bout d'un moment, elle attrapa la main de Clint.

…

Ca faisait presque une heure que Bruce écoutait Tony parler de son aventure de cette nuit.

« Écoute Tony, c'est très intéressant mais je dois vraiment terminer cette analyse. »

Bruce appuya son geste en montrant toutes ses feuilles de brouillon. Une dizaine au moins. Tony terminait un TD de commerce, son ordinateur allumé devant lui.

« Mouais, il n'empêche que pour moi c'était pas uniquement un coup d'un soir. Je veux plus. »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui en parler ? » proposa Bruce.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Bah, je veux bien, mais tu sais, Loki n'est pas du genre super communicatif. »

Bruce se frotta le front, agacé par son boulot. Trop de boulot, tue le boulot au bout d'un moment.

Tony sortit son portable et remarqua un sms de Thor.

 _Tu peux dire aux autres que j'ai un pote qui fait une fête samedi soir ? Il veut que j'invite des gens. Voilà l'adresse ci-jointe, et, au passage, donne leur mon numéro._

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fête.

Samedi soir, demain soir. Décidément. Trop de fête.

 _Ok, mais pas pour moi. Je compte inviter Loki au ciné, etc, etc, etc._

 _Bonne chance, LOL,_ fut la réponse de Thor.

Tony écrivit un autre sms, pour Loki cette fois ci.

 _J'aimerais te parler. On peut se voir, ou tu es encore à l'infirmerie ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibrait.

 _J'en sors. Dans 10 minutes à la cafèt._

…

Natasha venait d'abandonner une nouvelle fois Loki. Il n'avait rien, d'après les analyses. Elle, elle avait quelque chose. Mais au cœur. Putain de cœur et ses problèmes.

Un nouveau sms de Clint fit vibrer son smartphone.

 _Moi aussi, mais Steve est mon pote, alors je me retire._

Elle releva les yeux, ses lèvres tremblaient. Au loin, elle aperçut Tony s'approcher à grands pas de la cafétéria.

…

Tony avait des cernes sous les yeux, et cherchait la table à laquelle Loki l'attendait. Il avait 15 minutes de retard. Pas besoin de lui demander comment il avait fait pour être en retard, il avait toujours un problème avec les horaires.

Loki leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Il avait une tasse de café et un muffin au chocolat devant lui. Il soupira et Tony leva théâtralement les mains en l'air lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Je sais, pas besoin de me le dire. »

Il s'installa en face du brun, et lui piqua un bout de son muffin. Loki détailla le mouvement de sa bouche, et il frémit.

Il sourit. « On devrait en parler, et je suppose que c'est ce pourquoi on est là. »

Tony lui prit les mains, mais Loki se dégagea. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as été à l'infirmerie, donc ? »

Loki sourit à nouveau. « Rien à signaler. »

Tony se mit à rire. « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour la prochaine fois, alors. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. « La prochaine fois ? »

Le visage de Tony se figea pendant un moment. « Je vois. Moi qui avait l'intention de t'inviter à sortir demain soir. Parce que, ouais, même si j'ai apprécié la nuit dernière, j'aimerais quand même te connaître. »

Cette fois ci ce fut Loki qui l'attrapa par les mains.

« Tu es gentil, mais je ne suis pas un- »

« Tu es ce qu'il me faut, Loki. Crois moi. »

Son regard était profond et touchant. Fatigué aussi. Loki s'esclaffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

« On se connaît depuis 3 jours, et même si on a couché ensemble... »

« Tu as aimé ? » lui demanda Tony.

Loki resta silencieux. Se mordit la lèvre. Tony détailla cette lèvre, et des images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en tête. Putain.

« Non...Oui...Peut être. Ok, oui, j'ai aimé. Tu es...doué. »

Tony éclata de rire et se pencha vers lui. « On se voit demain, alors ? On essaye, on regarde si ça va et sinon... »

Sa phrase était assez explicite. Il ne voulait pas de cette option, c'était visible. Loki rougit un peu, s'engager, vraiment ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se sentait bien, pourtant, avec ce _beau gosse._

« Je dois aller à mon cours de Civilisation Littéraire. Et...oui, je veux bien. »

Loki ramassa ses affaires après avoir terminé son café et son muffin. Tony l'accompagna et, une fois qu'ils furent près du bâtiment, prit sa main. La caressa, appréciant le toucher soyeux de la peau. Le parfum agréable. Loki le regarda, caressa sa joue et déposa un petit baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« A demain, alors. »

…

Peter rejoignit Bruce à la bibliothèque. Le travail de groupe n'était pas son fort, et il avouait avoir du mal à se faire des amis. La faute à la dépression, se disait-il.

« Tu t'es bien avancé, » marmonna Parker, « entre deux beuveries. »

Bruce s'esclaffa. « Mes amis aiment s'amuser. Je ne vais pas leur reprocher, je préfère les voir souriants que dépressifs. Tu devrais te joindre à nous, ça te ferait du bien. »

Peter sourit timidement et haussa les épaules. Il sortit sa tablette et ouvrit son dossier de recherches. Bruce songea alors au sms que Tony lui avait transmis.

« Un pote de Thor fait une fête demain soir, t'as qu'à venir avec moi et Thor. Il y aura aussi Clint, Steve et sa copine. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son malaise. « Bon ok. »

Lui et des gens. Ca allait bien se passer, même s'il était littéralement asocial depuis plusieurs mois.

..

Natasha retrouva Loki en plein cours magistral. Elle s'installa, perdue dans ses pensées et sortit son bloc notes.

Loki détailla sa moue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda t-il, alors que le prof venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Lui aussi avait l'air crevé. C'était pas son genre, pourtant.

Elle soupira. « Rien. Rien. Tout va pour le mieux. Tu fais quoi ce week end ? »

Loki sourit. Comme un idiot, en plus. « Je sors. Tony veut qu'on se voie. J'ai pas réussi à lui sortir mon petit discours préparé, j'suis trop faible. J'ai l'habitude de les repousser. »

« Peut être que c'est juste parce que t'en as envie, cette fois ci, crétin. » se moqua Natasha.

Loki lui donna un coup de coude amical. « Et toi ? Crache le morceau ! »

Natasha soupira à nouveau. « C'est Clint...Je suis en train de me demander si- »

« Un cerveau ne vaut pas mieux qu'un tas de muscles ? »

Cette fois ci, c'est Natasha qui lui donna un coup de coude. Puis elle acquiesça en silence. Loki comprit. Mieux valait plus en parler. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Tony. Est-ce que ça le surprenait ? Non. Pas du tout, même.

 _Voici mon programme. Petit ciné, après on peut commander une pizza ou autre chose(je ne cuisine pas, sauf si tu veux mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire ou autres, au choix. Ah, et j'ai pas le budget pour le resto, désolé.) On peut boire un verre et discuter. Et après, hum, on a pas mal de possibilités(If you know what I mean.)_

Loki resta silencieux et remarqua que Natasha lisait par dessus son épaule.

« J'ai l'impression que ça va être movie, sex and fun. »

Loki lui donna une tape amicale. « Et toi ? Quoi de prévu ? »

« Il y a c'te fête chez un pote à Thor. Steve va m'y traîner, sais pas si Clint y sera. »

Le prof commença son cours, et le silence gagna l'amphi. Restait plus que la symphonie des claviers. Loki rédigea une réponse rapide à Tony.

 _Ok, mais c'est moi qui choisi le film alors. Pour le reste, je te laisse faire, beau gosse;) De ton anonyme de l'épicerie._

Puis il se lança dans ses notes, souriant toujours comme un idiot.

…

Thor remarqua avec surprise que Tony, Bruce et Clint l'attendaient devant l'amphi.

« Salut Point Break, » lança Tony, en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil bleues, une clope au bec.

Bruce mordait dans un sandwich, affamé, et Clint lui tapa l'épaule amicalement. Tous montèrent dans la voiture de Tony et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'épicerie.

« Tony, tu aurais pu nous déposer au lieu de faire tes courses tranquille. » se plaignait Clint.

« Thor a aussi besoin d'en faire, pour ça que je vous ai pris en voiture. Y'a pas marqué ''bon samaritain'' sur mon front. »

Il analysa la salade qu'il enveloppa ensuite dans un sac plastique.

« Alors, tu as rendez vous demain ? » tenta Bruce en notant son nouvel intérêt pour la salade.

« Oh mon petit, je croyais que je te barbais avec ce sujet. »

Il déposa un pack de bières dans son panier.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je devais bosser, et tu le sais. »

Derrière eux, Clint traînait des pieds et Thor sifflotait en détaillant une boîte de céréales.

« J'suis crevé et j'en ai marre. » se plaignit encore Clint.

Il sortit son smartphone. Aucune réponse de Natasha. Tiens donc.

« Arrête de te plaindre, Legolas. » s'esclaffa Tony.

« Pas parce que j'ai pris option tir à l'arc qu'il faut me comparer à Legolas ou Katniss Everdeen. »

La remarque le fit sourire.

Clint soupira. Le week end allait être long sans la voir.

…

Loki terminait sa fiche de lecture. Natasha recopiait son étude de texte à ses côtés. Le bureau dans sa chambre était suffisamment grand.

On sonna à la porte.

« On peut pas vivre en paix, ici. » marmonna la rousse, encore toute bougonne.

Elle alla ouvrir. Tiens donc.

Clint, Thor, Bruce et Tony.

« Je vais appeler la police pour harcèlement si ça continue. Nous forcez pas à changer d'adresse. » rigola t-elle, en se poussant pour les laisser entrer.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux lorsqu' _il_ était là. Les quatre hommes avaient décidés de faire un détour. Enfin, Tony avait décidé. Bruce et Thor avait dit ''pourquoi pas'' et Clint ne s'était pas plaint. Lui qui n'avait pas arrêté pourtant.

Voir Natasha. Pas besoin de se plaindre.

« Où est Steve ? » demanda cette dernière.

« J'sais pas. » fit Tony, en reniflant. « J'ai fait des courses, si vous voulez vous servir. Me piquez pas tout, faut aussi que je me nourrisse. La salade est pour Loki, d'ailleurs, où est mon cher et tendre ? »

Natasha lui sourit et désigna la chambre de Loki du doigt. Tony s'y dirigea et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Thor, Bruce, Clint et Natasha s'installèrent à la table du salon, se servant dans les courses de Tony. Les bières de Tony pour être plus précis. Des éclats de rires retentirent de la chambre. Natasha sentit le regard de Clint sur elle.

Thor remit cette histoire de fête sur le tapis. Si c'était chez Wade, le Wade Wilson, ça promettait d'être...spécial.

« Wade est sympa, en fait. Même s'il est tout le temps en retard. » gloussa le grand blond.

« Ouais, ouais. Mais il a une réputation de ''j'me suis tapé toutes les meufs du campus'' et ''je picole comme un trou'' » corrigea Natasha.

Les autres rigolèrent.

…

Loki n'en pouvait plus. Il étouffait de rire. Il détestait quand on le chatouillait. Et Tony n'y allait pas de main morte. Ses côtes convulsèrent sous les chatouilles expertes, et soudain, Tony s'arrêta, positionné au dessus de Loki. Il cala une mèche de ses beaux cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu me manquais déjà, pour ça que je suis venu. Putain, on dirait un ado. Désolé. »

Loki sourit et accepta le baiser de Tony.

« J'étais en train de bosser. » commença Loki.

Tony aperçut le désordre monstrueux sur son bureau. La chambre de Loki était plutôt petite. Un lit simple. Un bureau assez grand pour deux personnes. Deux armoires collées l'une à l'autre. C'était déjà pas mal.

Tony sourit, sa main glissa sous le tee-shirt de Loki.

« Oh non. Tu vas être mignon et attendre demain. D'ailleurs, je dois m'y remettre. »

Déjà, Loki se relevait. Tony resta allongé sur le lit, de mauvaise grâce. Il serrait l'oreiller de Loki dans ses bras, en observant celui-ci reprendre ses fiches.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Pitié, dites moi que vous êtes pas à poil dans une position chelou... » marmonna Clint, derrière la porte.

« Tu peux entrer, Everdeen. » se moqua Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil et Tony lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait. Clint entra dans la chambre, semblant plus blasé que jamais. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de se tirer une balle. Ou de mourir de fatigue. Peu importe.

« Tenté pour une partie à trois ? » continua Tony, d'un œil aguicheur, « le lit sera trop petit, mais en s'emboîtant correctement- »

« Ferme là, » grogna Clint, en plissant le nez de dégoût. « Ramène moi chez moi ou file moi de la thune pour le tramway. Sinon j'appelle les flics pour kidnapping si tu me forces à rester ici. »

Tony s'esclaffa et Loki sourit. « Non, c'est bon, on rentre. » se résigna Tony.

Il se leva du lit et alla enlacer Loki. Il le fit pivoter sur sa chaise de bureau et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Clint se mit à rire. « Allez, tu le vois demain Roméo. »

« A demain, » chuchota Tony à Loki.

…

Après 30 minutes, Thor pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, tout comme Clint et Bruce.

Tony retrouva son appartement vide. Son sac de course avait été pillé.

…

Steve quitta son entraînement de baseball. Mince, son portable n'avait plus de batterie alors que Natasha devait s'inquiéter. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa copine pour la rassurer.

…

Loki finissait la salade que Tony lui avait apporté en regardant une connerie à la télé. Natasha et Steve étaient dans la chambre. La rousse semblait avoir un gros problème sentimental en ce moment. Entre Clint et Steve. Entre un cerveau et un tas de muscles, mais un gentil tas de muscles qu'elle aimait bien. Un cerveau qu'elle voudrait connaître un peu plus.

Loki songeait alors à Tony.

Il l'aimait bien, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour l'instant. Il verrait avec le temps si ça en valait la peine, sinon il abandonnerait. Comme à chaque fois. Ils redeviendraient amis.

 _La vie, quoi._

Loki eut soudainement une image de la nuit dernière en tête. Celle de Tony, au dessus de lui, juste après un putain d'incroyable d'orgasme. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. C'était le genre de contact super intense, super long.

En songeant à cela, Loki se dit que si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux, il n'y aurait pas moyen. Ils ne pourraient plus être amis, parce qu'il y avait un truc trop intense entre eux.

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

...

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions:D Bonne continuation à vous ! Bisous bisous. Angie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le samedi était une véritable bénédiction. C'était grasse mat', flemme, fête... Bref, c'était LA journée où tout était permis. Oui, je vous assure, c'est la définition que Natasha, Loki, Tony, Clint, Steve, Thor et tous nos autres gentils et braves amis ont du samedi.

…

Loki ouvrit les yeux, Natasha toujours dans ses bras. Ok, il se souvenait d'hier soir. Steve était venu la voir, puis ils s'étaient engueulés. Pourquoi déjà ? Tout ce dont Loki se souvenait était un amas de propos incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots.

Son amie était donc allongée à côté de lui. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur, se souvenant de la jeune fille qui l'avait abordé au collège. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 11H30, la journée était donc bien déjà entamée. Loki soupira. Au moins, il avait bien récupéré de cette semaine. Toutes ses nuits blanches ou trop courtes pour être valides. Il ne se sentait plus trop fatigué.

Il s'extirpa doucement des draps, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et consulta son portable. Trois sms de Tony. Il leva les yeux au ciel, gloussa doucement et les lut.

 _Hier 23:45 / : Tu me manques._

 _Aujourd'hui 02:15 /: Loki, tu me manques. J'ai hâte de te voir._

 _Aujourd'hui 09:30 / : A ce soir, jtm mon anonyme;)._

Loki sourit et alla droit à la salle de bain.

…

Steve avait difficilement dormi cette nuit. Sa dispute avec Natasha l'avait bouleversé, en fait. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver et la faire pleurer, mais il était con. Il se sentait con.

 _« Je crois que...enfin, en ce moment, je crois que tu n'es plus celui qu'il me faut, Steve. »_ lui avait-elle dit.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, donc.

Steve se frotta le front.

Il était fatigué. Il fallait qu'il retourne la voir pour voir. Ou bien lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle réfléchisse. Oui, c'était sans doute mieux. Ca ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais lui l'aimait vraiment.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Le blond soupira lorsque le jet d'eau l'apaisa.

…

Peter était surpris. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de squatter chez quelqu'un. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Pourquoi ? Non ! C'était idiot ! Si... c'est vrai. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il avait un ami. Il l'écoutait, l'aidait, le retenait, le secourait, lui donnait un souffle pour l'empêcher de sombrer. De sombrer dans cette putain de dépression.

Et ce soir, il allait à une fête avec des amis de son ami. Il allait vraiment se changer les idées, et sans doute se faire de nouveaux amis. Il rayonnait à cette idée.

« Tu veux quoi ? Du café ou du jus d'orange ? » lui proposa Bruce, alors que Peter était assis à la petite table de la cuisine.

Bruce était incontestablement un ami. Ils s'étaient croisés hier soir, Peter avait fini par avouer ses problèmes au fil de la conversation. Sa dépression, son mal être. Puis Bruce l'avait invité. Comme il était trop crevé et blasé pour rentrer alors qu'il était plus de minuit, Bruce lui avait dit de rester.

Un chic type ce Bruce Banner.

« Jus d'orange, j'bois déjà assez de café la semaine. »

Bruce fit une petite grimace. « Pas bien, faut arrêter dès aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je te ramène ? On peut finir notre travail de groupe, si t'en as le courage. »

Cette fois ci, c'est Peter qui fit la grimace, puis il refusa gentillement.

« Tu viens avec nous ce soir, alors ? » continua Bruce, en déposant des croissants sur la table.

Peter acquiesça et but une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Aller à une fête. Avec des amis. Ca sonnait presque faux d'imaginer que quelqu'un voulait être avec lui. Lui, cette chose. Cette...

Peter ne pouvait pas y croire, mais c'était vrai.

Il sourit. « Ouais, j'y serai. »

…

Tony ne tenait pas en place. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir et de se retrouver un peu avec Loki. Il n'avait même pas répondu à ses messages. Il décida de lui en envoyer un autre.

 _J'espère que t'as choisi ton film pour ce soir:p._

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibra et Tony se jeta littéralement dessus. Désespoir, quand tu nous tiens.

 _Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à un truc trop cul-cul pour un rendez-vous. Et oui, moi aussi je veux te voir. Viens me chercher à 18h. Notre séance est à 18h30;) A ce soir. Ton anonyme._

Tony sourit et sa queue tressauta de bonheur et d'extase. Loki ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

…

Thor se réveilla et il était déjà 12h45. Merde, la journée avait déjà bien commencée, dis donc.

Temps pis. Le samedi c'était fait pour ça non ? Pis, il n'avait rien de prévu, à part la fête de Wade ce soir. Peut être qu'il trouverait quelqu'un ? Qui sait. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies, mais ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps.

Il n'y avait eu que Sif qui lui avait vraiment donnée envie d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient restés ensemble un an et demi. C'était beau et tout. Mais toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, puis elle avait trouvé un autre gars. Un autre. Un mieux. Un connard, putain. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Thor ne s'était pas battu.

A quoi bon ? Si elle s'était barrée, c'est qu'elle le voulait, non ? Il ne voulait pas lui imposer quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Il alla ouvrir, portant toujours son débardeur et son bas de pyjama.

Wade était à la porte, trois blondes autour de lui.

« Vieux, j'ai un problème, tu peux me dépanner ? » demanda Wade, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Thor le fit entrer, ainsi que ses ''amies''.

« Sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh,...T'es un bon mécanicien, ou pas ? »

Thor haussa un sourcil.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est. Que se passe t-il ? »

« J'ai eu un léger accident de voiture cette nuit. Pas de bobos. La route était gelée, pis y'a eu cette bestiole qu'a traversé. J'ai pas eu le temps de freiner. Je crois que j'ai un pneu de crevé et il doit y avoir un truc sous le capot, mais j'y connais rien. Heureusement, elle a tenu le coup jusqu'à ici. »

Thor s'esclaffa. « T'es un sacré numéro, toi. Je vais contacter cet ami, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il envoya un sms à Tony.

 _J'ai un problème de mécanique, tu peux venir stp ?:D_

Thor savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Tony. Il reçut un autre sms de Tony qui l'avertit qu'il arrivait.

…

Loki se regardait dans le miroir. Il venait de prendre une douche, ses cheveux trempés retombant sur ses épaules. Il était enveloppé dans un peignoir.

 _Que me trouve t-il ?_ , se demanda t-il.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'assit par terre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais...rien ressenti de tel. Ca l'effrayait. Son corps tremblait, il avait du mal à garder son calme. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il aperçut toujours son reflet et se mit à pleurer doucement.

La fatigue, sans doute, même s'il sentait plus reposé. Il se sentait mal, il avait besoin d'être sûr que Tony ne se foutait pas de lui, et qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais la même merde que la dernière fois.

La vie...

Quoi...

…

Natasha se réveilla enfin. Elle avait un putain de mal de chien à la tête. Elle se souvint de sa dispute avec Steve, de comment elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Loki car elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Elle aussi elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Même lorsqu'il s'était fait...

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense. Elle savait que Loki devait aussi y penser, parce que cela s'était produit exactement la dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec quelqu'un.

C'est fou la vie, quand même.

Il était 13h15 lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Loki devait être levé depuis un moment. Elle soupira en se levant à son tour, ne prenant même pas la peine de consulter son portable. Elle enfila le pull de Loki qui traînait par terre, frissonnant en quittant le lit.

Il faudrait penser à faire réparer le chauffage, sinon ils allaient mourir de froid. L'hiver était déjà bien entamé, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de fortes chutes de neiges.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et trouva son ami habillé, les yeux un peu rougis. Elle ne le questionna pas, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais opta plutôt pour un bon gros câlin.

« Je ne te le dis pas souvent Loki, mais je t'aime, putain ! »

Loki sourit et caressa la tignasse rousse désordonnée. « Moi aussi, Natasha. »

…

Tony consulta sa montre 14h30. Putain, ça lui avait déjà pris plus d'une heure. Mais Wade était sympa et Thor était son pote donc bon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive en retard à son rencard non plus.

La bagnole était plutôt bien endommagée, et Tony se demanda comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusque là. Le fait que Wade n'ait pas pu freiner n'était pas seulement dû à son manque de réaction, il y avait surtout un gros manque d'entretien. Les niveaux n'étaient pas bons, et pas mal de choses étaient encrassées. La pression des pneus n'était pas bonne non plus. Wade était un véritable danger à lui seul.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il termina la réparation -même si Wade devrait appeler un dépanneur et l'emmener chez un vrai mécanicien-. Ce gars était vraiment un phénomène, mais il était sympa. Tony lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à sa soirée, mais accepta d'y venir la prochaine fois.

Tony se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure pour se préparer, tout au plus, puis il devrait aller chercher Loki.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

…

Clint passait une journée de merde. Steve était avec lui, chez lui, et lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Natasha. Elle ne répondait pas à ses messages non plus. La rousse lui avait dit qu'elle doutait d'eux, et que son cœur était trop tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

Le truc, c'est que ce quelqu'un d'autre, eh bah c'était Clint. Ce même Clint qui passait une journée de merde.

Devait-il lui dire ? Ca risquait de bouffer leur amitié... Et même, si Natasha et Clint pouvaient être ensemble, Clint refuserait de s'afficher trop clairement devant Steve. C'était hors de question, au campus. Clint était perdu. Il se massa les tempes et soupira.

Aucun message de Natasha non plus.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Steve, inquiet par son manque de réaction.

Clint hocha la tête et prétexta être fatigué.

…

Natasha décida tout de même d'aller à cette fête, bien que Thor, Bruce et Peter, l'attendant dans le salon, trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il était 18h25 et Tony était en retard. Mais il arrivait, le portable de Loki en regorgeait de preuve. Il y avait des travaux dans l'avenue.

Loki portait un jean bleu foncé, et une chemise grise foncée. Il avait un manteau gris qu'il avait fermé en nouant la ceinture adaptée, et en fermant les boutons noirs.

Trop tard pour le ciné, pensa Loki, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Thor, Bruce et Peter étaient habillés décontract' et avaient un peu plus d'une bonne heure de transport en commun qui les attendait. Hors de question de prendre la voiture s'ils avaient l'intention de boire.

Wade avait dit que la soirée commençait à 20h, et qu'elle durerait jusqu'au petit matin. Il la faisait commencer si tôt parce qu'il voulait que le plaisir dur longtemps. C'était vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, le pire. Dingue ce Wade.

Un nouveau message de Tony fit vibrer le portable de Loki.

 _Je t'attends en bas, beaux yeux._

Loki salua donc ses amis, et rejoignit Tony quelques instants plus tard. Il était appuyé à sa vieille Chevrolet rouge foncé. Il sourit comme un idiot en voyant Loki et l'embrassa passionnément en s'excusant. Loki accepta ses excuses, sentant son cœur s'emballer comme s'il était sur le point de bondir de sa poitrine.

Tony ressentait la même chose, mais dû tout de même s'éloigner pour prendre sa respiration, alors que deux filles les observèrent en passant. Elle se tenaient la main.

« Trop tard pour le ciné, » fit remarquer Loki, en montant dans la voiture.

Tony haussa les épaules et s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Il proposa à son rendez-vous d'aller faire un tour, ce que Loki accepta. Il faisait froid dehors, mais Loki était réchauffé près de Tony.

Il se garèrent devant chez Tony et rejoignirent le centre ville en marchant. Il était un peu plus de 19h, car oui, encore ces putains de travaux.

Dans les grandes rues, la population se pressait vers des boutiques, et Tony et Loki se parlaient en marchant tranquillement. Ils parlaient de ce que l'autre aimait, ce qu'ils voulaient faire, devenir. Tony lui expliquait son envie de devenir un économiste ou un conseiller financier. Loki, lui, avait toujours voulu devenir écrivain, mais c'était un milieu difficile et il n'en avait pas la carrure. Il avait choisi à présent de s'intéresser à l'édition, voulant travailler pour une des meilleures maisons d'édition du pays, ou peut être même une qu'il aurait fondée.

Tony lui sourit et lui promit qu'il y arriverait.

Ils mangèrent une gaufre, accompagnant celle ci d'une boisson chaude pour se réchauffer. Ils se moquaient littéralement des minutes qui s'écoulaient, le temps filant à toute allure.

Puis, vers 20h40, lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le centre ville pour retourner sur leurs pas afin de rentrer chez Tony, il se mit à neiger. Des beaux flocons venaient s'écraser sur leurs joues.

Tony admira l'émerveillement dans les yeux émeraudes, et les flocons qui venaient se coller à ses cheveux. Puis Loki posa ses yeux sur lui, se rendant compte que Tony l'observait. Il lui décocha un beau sourire. A tomber.

Ensuite, le baiser vint de lui même. Leurs lèvres étaient fraîches mais se réchauffaient mutuellement. Lorsque Loki se recula, il haletait légèrement.

Tony ricana.

« On rentre ? »

Loki hocha la tête. Ils avaient beaucoup marchés et discutés.

Beaucoup plus loin de là, Thor, Bruce, Peter et Natasha venaient d'arriver chez Wade. Leur bus avait eu du retard. Les minutes étaient trop précieuses pour être gaspillées, pourtant.

…

Natasha n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'était que 21h20 et la fête battait déjà son plein. Wade avait donc beaucoup d'amis, au vu du nombre de personnes présentes. Personne n'était encore complètement saoul, fort heureusement, et personne ne se baladait complètement nu. Du monde continuait d'affluer de la porte d'entrée.

Les parents de Wade étaient riches, et c'était un véritable gosse pourri gâté. Maman et papa lui avaient donc acheté une maison pour que leur petit puisse bien réviser et travailler sans se sentir écrasé dans un petit appart. Si seulement ils savaient.

Puis, bien sûr, ça devait arriver.

Natasha croisa Steve. Avec Clint. Steve. Clint. Steve. Clint.

Steve... Clint...

Steve ?

Clint.

Elle lui sourit, mais déjà Steve la harcelait de questions. Elle parvint à s'échapper de justesse, se fondant dans la masse d'étudiants qui dansaient, un verre à la main. Elle ignora royalement Steve. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, mais pas ce soir.

Non, pas maintenant. Pharell Williams lui ordonnait de se perdre dans la danse. Ce qu'elle fit.

 _C'est toujours plus facile de repousser les problèmes et leurs échéances._

…

Thor croisa son regard, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers son somptueux décolleté.

Sif.

Sif était bien là. Devant lui. Elle lui souriait. Et s'approchait, maintenant.

Une fois qu'elle fut juste en face de lui, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Thor ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui rendre son baiser et de l'enlacer.

C'était bon de la retrouver. De la sentir. La toucher. La voir. Rien que ça. Elle était vraiment très belle, et séduisante. Son mec n'était pas avec elle ?

« Salut, » finit-elle par dire, lorsqu'elle se recula.

Thor lui sourit. « Bonsoir. »

Puis il y eut un silence. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Wade. » continua t-elle.

« Moi non plus je ne savais pas que tu le- »

Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Ok, ils avaient couché ensemble.

« Je le connais bien, on peut dire. » se marra t-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Thor se surprit à jurer mentalement. Mais, après tout, Wade s'était fait tout le monde. Même des gars, donc bon. Il n'y avait certainement rien de sérieux entre eux.

« Je t'offre un verre ? » lui proposa Thor.

La brune l'accepta.

…

La pizza était déjà terminée, plusieurs verres aussi et ils avaient regardé un vieux film à la télé. Il était presque 23h. Loki et Tony étaient vautrés dans le canapé lit de Tony et papotaient.

« Natasha devrait mettre les choses au clair avec Steve, franchement. Steve est quelqu'un de bien, je ne comprend même pas qu'elle lui reproche quelque chose. »

Le fait que Tony, qui ne connaissait Natasha que depuis quelques jours, se permettait de la juger irritait clairement Loki. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Peut être que si Steve grandissait un peu, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ses remarques sexistes, son attitude digne d'un homme de cro-magnon et le fait qu'il ne la considère pas plus que comme une paire de seins et des fesses n'aident en rien. »

Tony se redressa. « Steve n'est pas comme ça, tu te trompes. Tu as complètement tort, c'est mon ami et je sais ce que je dis. »

Loki se redressa à son tour et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je te signale que Natasha est aussi mon amie et qu'elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que ce tas de muscles. Je pense que c'est la mieux placée pour parler de Steve, et que moi je suis le mieux placé pour parler d'elle, non ? »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi oses-tu parler de Steve comme ça ? » demanda Tony, un peu perdu.

Le ton montait. Ils commençaient à s'embrouiller pour une connerie. C'était une histoire d'ami là, et Loki ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'il aimait. Et surtout pas à Natasha.

« Je me place du point de vue de Natasha, » rétorqua le brun.

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Tony, en se levant.

Loki émit un son désapprobateur, agacé. Il était vraiment irrité. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Il n'allait pas rester ici à écouter cet idiot parler comme ça de sa meilleure amie de toujours. Celle qui l'avait tant aidée et épaulée.

Il se leva, se rechaussa et chercha son manteau du regard. Dehors, la neige s'était transformée en pluie fine. Loki était triste de devoir partir, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans réagir. Il s'agissait de Natasha.

Tony n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

D'ailleurs, Tony eut les sens en alerte lorsqu'il vit Loki se rhabiller. Non. Hors de question.

« Attends, je... je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû- »

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Tony chercha quelque chose, un moyen de le retenir, étant donné qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il regarda pas la fenêtre, la pluie fine s'était transformée en une pluie plus violente et prononcée.

Tony sortit son téléphone et consulta son répertoire musical.

Loki allait le prendre pour un fou, mais il pouvait toujours faire ça pour lui prouver qu'il avait envie qu'il reste.

Une petite musique* emplit l'habitacle, et Loki se stoppa. Il haussa un sourcil et voulu dire quelque chose, mais déjà, Tony se mit à chanter.

 _Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut._

 _Ca va tout mouiller tes ch'veux._

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sourire, sa colère un peu estompée mais toujours présente. En chantant, Tony s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de lui.

 _J'sais qu'tu s'ras jolie quand même._

 _Mais quand même tu s'ras partie._

Loki rougit et posa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il tordait. Il ne savait plus où il en était, quoi faire. Tony lui faisait une belle démonstration, et originale , pour s'excuser et lui demander de rester avec lui. La main de Tony vint se poser sur les siennes.

La musique continuait.

 _Moi, y m'restera à peine_ _  
_ _Que ma peine et mon envie_ _  
_ _De te coller quelques beignes_

Loki le dévisagea, mais Tony lui sourit en enchaînant rapidement.

 _Et quelques baisers aussi_

Loki sourit pour de bon cette fois ci.

 _  
_ _Fais gaffe, dehors c'est pas mieux_ _  
_ _Y'a d'la haine dans tous les yeux_ _  
_ _Y'a des salauds très dang'reux_ _  
_ _Et des imbéciles heureux_

Tony ouvrit grand ses bras, poursuivant la chanson :

 __ _Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux_ _  
_ _Pour soigner tes petits bleus_

Tony s'approcha à nouveau et posa sa main sur la joue de Loki.

 _Tu peux t'casser, y pleut_ _  
_ _Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux_

 _Tu peux pas t'casser parc'que_

 _T'as pas l'droit c'est pas du jeu_ _  
_ _On avait dit que tous les deux_ _  
_ _On resterait près du feu_

Tony sourit en désignant le radiateur près du canapé. C'était une bonne image quand même. Puis il continua :

 _T'aurais pu attendre un peu_ _  
_ _J'allais bientôt être vieux_ _  
_ _Tu peux pas t'casser, y pleut_ _  
_ _Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux_

Pendant la pause musicale, sans paroles, Tony s'approcha à nouveau, fixa Loki puis reprit :

 _Tu peux pas t'casser, je t'aime_

Loki retint son souffle et lui sourit timidement.  
 _A m'en taillader les veines_

Loki retint son souffle et lui sourit timidement.

 _Et pi d'abord ça suffit_ _  
_ _On s'casse pas à six ans et d'mi_

Tony leva les mains lorsque Loki s'esclaffa.  
 _Allez, d'accord, t'as gagné_ _  
_ _Je te rallume la télé_ _  
_ _Mais tu n'peux pas t'casser, y pleut_ _  
_ _Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux_ _  
_ _Tu n'peux pas t'casser, y pleut_ _  
_ _Ça va tout mouiller mes yeux_

Une fois que la musique fut arrêtée, Loki sauta sur les lèvres de Tony, le repoussant sur le fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla, excité, et sortit l'objet de son désir du boxer maintenant trop serré de Tony. Il entreprit de lui prouver que sa déclaration, originale et particulière, était réciproque et qu'elle lui avait fait plaisir, et tout ceci, en utilisant uniquement sa bouche de façon experte.

Tony gémissait en continu, voyant la bouche qui le faisait tant fantasmer s'activer autour de son membre. Il vint rapidement, Loki acceptant sa semence.

Puis Loki le tira par le col de sa chemise et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Là, il le chevaucha et se mit bientôt à bouger sur sa queue, gémissant, haletant à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa prostate.

Tony accentuait les mouvements en l'attrapant par les hanches. Loki criait son nom, apercevant Tony l'admirer dans la jouïssance. Puis ils vinrent ensemble, avant de repartir une nouvelle fois dans les délices de la chair.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Et c'est exactement ce que se dirent Natasha, Thor et Peter.

Natasha en regardant Clint allongé à côté d'elle, qui lui souriait.

Thor en regardant Sif allongée à côté de lui, qui le mangeait du regard.

Peter...en constatant que Wade était déjà prêt pour un autre round.

 _La vie, quoi._

 _..._

 _A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : Hey. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Dites le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'écris est bien ou pas.

Cette semaine a été désastreuce pour moi...mais bien aussi -j'ai finalement discuté ''en vrai'' avec une personne géniale. Dites moi tout et n'importe quoi les gens, sur le chapitre, l'histoire, tout. Je vous embrasse, et vous dis à bientôt(oui, parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si la suite arrivera à temps. Je fais une pause sur _Nightmare_ , pas sur _Assemble_ pour le moment, et sur cette fic il y aura juste un ralentissement je pense).

Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Angie.

PS : Désolée pour les fautes, si vous saviez à quel point je manque cruellement de sommeil vous ne m'en voudriez pas. Je vous adore, bises.

*La chanson est '' _Il pleut''_ de Renaud, et je ne peux que vous la recommander, tant elle est belle...et si vous voulez juste bien vous plonger dans la fin de ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _ Désolée pour le retard tout le monde. J'avoue que quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui passent sur cette fic, qui follow et favs, et que je compare au nombre de reviews, ça me déprime un peu et ça ne me motive pas vraiment à écrire la suite. Je n'écris pas pour les reviews, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous les 28 personnes qui me suivent sur cette fic . Combien d'entre vous me l'ont dit ? 4 ou 5 ? Voilà, c'est assez significatif en fait.

M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Et je ne sais pas quand je publierai, peut être que si je sais si ça en vaut la peine...Sinon, merci pour vos reviews. Même s'il ne s'agit que de deux ou trois mots, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important de savoir votre ressenti. Même si ça n'est pas une phrase construite, je m'en moque franchement ! Même un mot, le temps qu'il traduit ce que vous en avez pensé. J'avoue avoir le même sentiment sur la traduction de _A Deal With The Devil_ , et c'est pour cela que je l'ai mise en pause. Je vous laisse aller voir le mot que j'ai écrit sur mon profil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

A tout de suite aux reviews ?

 _Angie_

 _ **Petit P.S :**_ Juste une petite remarque sur la construction de la fiction. Un chapitre correspond à une journée, mais cela devrait changer dans les chapitres à venir.

…

Natasha regardait le plafond depuis environ une heure. Elle réfléchissait en fait, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup bu, pourtant. Clint non plus, et il avait réussi à échapper à Steve. Enfin, c'est ce à quoi elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu débouler du salon en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Cette fête avait été, eh bien, une sacrée fête. Wade avait disparu à 2h30 du matin, sûrement avec quelqu'un et la fête avait duré jusqu'au petit matin.

Clint bougea à ses côtés et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Salut, » fit-il, en reniflant.

« Bonjour, » lui sourit-il.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, ils n'avaient dormi que deux heures cette nuit.

…

Thor était parti depuis longtemps alors qu'il était encore tôt. 10H30.

Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il bosse et oublie tout. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, à cette fête. Sif était donc une connaissance de Wade. Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Sinon, ça allait se terminer de la même façon que la dernière fois.

Son portable se mit à vibrer.

 _Pas dans ton habitude de partir après une nuit comme celle ci, Thor._

Comment diable avait-elle eu son numéro ? Il ne voulait pas y penser non plus. Si elle était partie avant, elle partirait à nouveau.

Le sujet était clos.

…

Peter était complètement abasourdi. Cet homme n'avait-il aucune limite, même après une nuit de baise perverse ?

« Non, » grommela Peter, la tête lourde et le derrière douloureux.

Wade était nu devant lui, quémandant une autre partie de jambes en l'air.

« Ow, man, j'ai tellement pris mon pied c'te nuit et tu veux t'faire la malle comme ça ? »

Il avait un sourire malsain. Peter secoua sa tête, refoulant des pensées obscures.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi. Prendre une douche et tâcher d'oublier cette nuit. »

Peter se leva, ramassa ses affaires et chercha son portable dans le désordre monstre qu'était la chambre.

« Il y a une douche ici. Et à deux, la douche est beaucoup plus intéressante. »

Peter s'arrêta un moment, détaillant son partenaire.

Ok. Donc. Il avait été à une soirée. Avec des amis. Avait bu. Baisé. Avec un gars. Non. _Le_ gars.

Ok.

C'était vraiment la merde. Il était si désespéré que ça ? Bon, ok il s'était marré. La douleur à son cul revint pour le lui rappeler. Il grimaça.

« Allez, » fit Wade, en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Peter regarda l'homme, mais réussit après une brève conversation à s'enfuir. Wade sourit malicieusement une fois que Peter disparut.

Il avait glissé son numéro dans la veste de ce cher Peter.

…

Loki sifflotait en faisant griller du bacon. Il était debout dans la cuisine, vêtu avec la chemise de Tony et de son caleçon uniquement, et ses cheveux étaient finement bouclés suite à une douche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit parce que Tony, eh bien, Tony est Tony. Il avait voulu essayer différentes choses et positions au lit, et Loki rougit en y repensant.

Mais ça avait été bon, vraiment.

Son portable vibra sur la table de la cuisine.

 _Je n'aime pas me réveiller au lit sans toi..._

Il haussa un sourcil.

« En revanche, » fit la voix maintenant familière de Tony, debout en face de lui, « J'aime bien quand tu me prépares le petit-déjeuner dans cette tenue. »

Tony se lécha les lèvres. Loki rit aux éclats et laissa Tony s'approcher. Tony l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement, mêlant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes humides.

« J'ai encore envie de toi, » grogna Tony, en attrapant les fesses de Loki en coupe.

Ce dernier frémit mais le repoussa gentillement.

« D'abord petit déjeuner, ensuite sexe, et enfin, je dois rentrer. Natasha a sans doute besoin que je sois là et je dois réviser. »

Tony fit la moue. « Moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu sois là. »

Loki sourit. « Ne me demande pas de choisir. Ca sera Natasha. Toujours. »

Loki resta silencieux, Tony aussi. Puis, lorsque Loki lui servit le bacon, Tony oublia un peu tout ça.

« J'ai hâte de passer à l'étape suivante, » grogna Tony.

Et la fameuse partie de sexe matinal arriva très vite.

…

Natasha était assise à table avec Clint. Il la dévorait du regard. Pas étonnant après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. La rousse l'avait invitée chez elle et Loki, ce dernier apparemment pas rentré. Elle voulut lui envoyer un sms, mais au même moment, Loki émergea de la porte d'entrée. Il découvrit sa meilleure amie avec Clint, en train de manger le reste de sa salade.

Loki sourit.

« Je déduis facilement que cette fête était bien. »

Natasha rougit un peu et Clint salua Loki.

« Ta soirée ? » demanda la rousse lorsque Loki alla s'avachir dans le canapé. Loki sourit comme un idiot.

« C'était bien, vraiment bien. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'auras pas de détails. »

Clint sourit. « Je devrais peut être vous laisser entre, euh,... »

« Dis filles et tu es mort. » fit Loki depuis le canapé.

Clint et Natasha s'esclaffèrent en chœur. La rousse sourit à son amant et celui-ci lui prit la main.

« Non, sérieusement, je vais rentrer. J'ai pleins de trucs à faire. »

Natasha le raccompagna à la porte.

« Je t'appelle, » dit-elle.

« Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, » corrigea t-il

Puis, sur le pas de la porte, l'embrassa.

Ensuite, il disparut, la porte d'entrée refermée après lui.

…

Peter avait la tête dans le cul et avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il y avait peu de monde dans le tramway le dimanche, et il était midi passé. Il devait bosser et envoyer ses recherches à Bruce pour qu'ils puissent finir le travail de groupe.

Il frissonna et bâilla, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit un bout de papier sous ses doigts, et l'extirpa de sa poche.

Wade...Ce petit...

Peter ne put se retenir de sourire. Ca voulait dire que ça n'était pas que pour un soir ? C'est ça ?

Il secoua la tête. Reprends toi, voyons ! Il veut juste s'amuser encore avant de te jeter. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Peter déchira le bout de papier et s'apprêta à descendre au prochain arrêt.

…

Steve courrait depuis plus d'une heure. Un petit jogging pour pour se remettre les idées en place, c'était toujours ce qu'il avait de mieux, non ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant qu'il était dans la rue de chez Nat et Loki. Il soupira. Il pouvait toujours aller la saluer, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait ?

Il pénétra dans l'immeuble après qu'une gentille vieille dame lui eut ouvert la porte et monta au deuxième étage, appartement 22.

Steve resta immobile devant la porte pendant un moment, avant de toquer.

Ce n'est pas Natasha qui vont ouvrir, mais Loki. Il le détaillait de haut en bas, ne l'invita même pas à entrer.

« Tu comptes me dévisager longtemps ? Je vous parler à Natasha. »

« Elle n'est pas là. » répondit calmement Loki. Steve haussa un sourcil.

« Ah ? Parce que tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? »

« J'étais au téléphone, » rétorqua le brun, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Steve émit un ''tss-tss'' désapprobateur, puis sourit.

« Avec Tony ? Vous vous marrez bien ensemble ? Il te fait bien jouir et crier son- »

Steve reçut une gifle.

« Dégage de là, connard ! » s'écria Loki, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

…

Bruce avait pris une douche, été au marché et venait tout juste de finir son boulot lorsqu'il reçut un e-mail de Peter.

 _Salut, voici mon boulot. J'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais. Je suis en pleine réflexion sur ''comment retrouver mon cerveau'' après la soirée d'hier. A demain. Peter._

Bruce sourit et commença à lire le travail de son ami.

…

Bucky pénétra dans son nouvel appartement, qu'il avait tout récemment meublé. Il n'était pas loin de la fac, 20 minutes en tram. Il était content d'avoir changé de fac, et d'être venu ici pour poursuivre ses études en littérature.

Loki serait sûrement surpris en le revoyant, lui, son vieux Bucky avec qui il avait traîné au lycée. Natasha aussi, sans doute. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une sœur, et ces trois là faisaient vraiment la paire. Il sourit en y repensant. Oui, venir ici était une bonne décision.

…

Tony n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se concentrer. Il devait terminer son TD de gestion, mais les calculs devant lui n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder à ses pensées du moment. Il repensait à Loki, et à quel point il aimerait qu'il soit avec lui. Il secoua la tête et repoussa tout ceci et cela, avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Cependant, son portable sonna. Un appel de Steve.

Il décrocha. « Oui ? »

« Tony, j'ai besoin de me saouler et d'un pote. Si je ramène l'alcool, tu veux bien être ce pote ? »

Tony fixa son écran d'ordi d'un air absent.

« Ce soir, alors. Mais, pas trop longtemps, je suis crevé et j'ai encore des trucs à faire. »

Steve renifla à l'autre bout du fil.

« Natasha m'a plaquée. »

« Je sais, vieux. » fit Tony, doucement.

« Forcément, » cracha Steve, « Loki a cafté comme une putain de meuf, bordel ! »

Tony grinça des dents et du se retenir pour ne pas raccrocher tout de suite.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton verre, connard ? J'aime Loki et je suis heureux avec lui, putain. »

En plus, Loki n'avait pas dit qu'ils avaient rompu, il avait juste mentionné les incertitudes de Nat.

Tony raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que Steve avait a dire. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour.

…

Clint souriait comme un idiot, au téléphone depuis presque une heure.

Vous savez, c'est le genre de conversation qui ne sert pas à grand chose, on est juste content d'avoir l'autre au bout du fil. Comme s'il était près de vous.

« Je pense qu'on devrait au moins le dire à dire, sans pour autant s'afficher aussitôt devant lui, » dit soudainement Clint.

Natasha soupira. « Pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Steve ? J'ai perdu mon temps avec lui, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, et, je pense que je voulais juste me cacher derrière des bras forts pendant un moment. Je suis désolée s'il souffre, mais cette relation était vouée à se terminer, de toute façon. »

Clint rigola un peu. Ouais, parce que, dans cette histoire, c'était lui le type heureux. Même si, okay, c'était vraiment pas chouette pour Steve.

« De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas lui échapper éternellement. C'est encore mon ami, et celui de Tony. Tony est le copain de Loki. Loki est ton meilleur ami. Fait le rapprochement, ma belle. »

Natasha resta silencieuse. Putain de merde, quelle situation de merde.

« Je sais, » finit-elle par murmurer, de façon presque inaudible.

…

Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Bucky.

Bucky était de retour. Il avait bien mentionné le fait qu'il voulait changer de fac, mais pas qu'il reviendrait les voir. Natasha aussi était folle de joie. Bucky était donc installé à table avec ses deux amis, et ils discutaient. De tout. De n'importe quoi. De la météo. Du bon vieux temps.

Bucky resta finalement pour dîner. Loki n'arrivait pas à repousser ses vieux sentiments. Il l'avait aimé. Lui avait toujours caché, même à Natasha. Là, le revoir...c'était bizarre.

Son téléphone vibra alors, mais Bucky l'attrapa avant lui, rigolant. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

Il semblait inquiet. D'accord, il pensait encore à cela, donc.

« Tony est très bien, tu sais. »

C'était Natasha qui avait parlé. Loki hocha la tête doucement et reprit son portable des mains de Bucky. Il lut rapidement le message tandis que la rousse faisait un résumé rapide sur Tony et Loki.

 _Sais-tu à quel point tu me manques ? A quel point je suis vide quand tu n'es pas prêt de moi, et comme j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Ce soir, je mange de la salade rien que pour toi. Demain, je viendrai vous chercher à 8h, et nous irons ensemble à la fac. Je t'aime mon Anonyme. Ton beau gosse._

Loki sourit et rougit légèrement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Bucky, alors il ne pouvait pas juste aller rejoindre Tony. Il répondit rapidement.

 _Toi aussi, tu sais. Un vieil ami qui est en litté comme nous a emménagé et mange avec nous. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu, je suis trop content. Tu es mignon, et moi aussi je t'aime. Anonyme;)._

Bucky fixa Loki une fois qu'il eut terminé. Il chassa de mauvaises pensées de sa tête et rigola.

« Et si, comme au bon vieux temps, on se mettait à chanter sans raison ? J'en ai vraiment envie là. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils chantèrent _La Vie En Rose_. Cela leur rappela la fois où ils l'avaient chanté en quittant de philosophie un vendredi soir, et la pluie avait été plus violente que jamais. Loki sourit, sentant son cœur battre anormalement la chamade.

…

Thor se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sous la pluie battante. Il héla l'étudiant avant qu'il ne tente de faire quoi que ce soit.

Peter était penché sur le bord du pont, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Le blond le fixa en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner du bord, et remarqua sa démarche. Il était ivre.

« Putain ! » jura bruyamment Peter.

Un couple qui passait à côté de Thor et Peter les dévisagèrent. Thor se demandait s'il devait appeler une ambulance ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« J'ai...J'ai un putain de problème ! » pleura Peter, en agrippant les bras du grand blond.

Celui ci se dit qu'un câlin serait la bienvenue. Tout le monde avait des problèmes, mais Peter semblait s'être laissé trop submergé par ceux ci.

Il avait résisté assez longtemps pour rester en vie, mais n'avait pas pu échapper à toutes ces merdes, au final. Il s'était affaibli.

« Je te ramène chez moi. Suis moi. » lui dit Thor.

Heureusement qu'il avait attaché ses cheveux, avec toutes ces bourrasques de vent. La pluie venait s'écraser contre ses joues, glacée.

« Non, » fit Peter. « Je veux...Wade. J'étais bien hier soir, je ne pensais pas à toutes ces choses avec lui. Je me suis amusé. J'aimerais juste...s'il te plâit. »

Thor n'avait pas envie de lui dire que Wade était sûrement passé à autre chose.

« Wade est- »

« Je sais, » le coupa Peter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Thor allait dire. Pas la bonne solution a tes problèmes ? Un coureur ? Un con ? Bien pour toi ? Peu importe !

Peter reprit alors, « Je veux juste...C'est idiot, mais je pense que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux. Pour l'instant. Quelqu'un qui est là, même s'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une référence. »

Thor pensa alors à Sif. Elle lui avait envoyé d'autres messages, mais Thor n'avait pas répondu. Il ne voulait pas replonger, et souffrir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait.

« Bien, je vais lui téléphoner. Il va venir te chercher. »

…

Bruce devait se racheter deux trois trucs à l'épicerie. Celle ci restait ouverte jusqu'à assez tard. Il avait ses écouteurs verrouillés à ses oreilles, bercé par les notes de _I Was Made For Lovin' You._ Bruce n'aimait pas spécialement quelqu'un, et n'avait en réalité pas envie de s'embarquer dans quelque chose. Il voyait les dommages que cela pouvait causer.

Il fut surpris de croiser Steve, son panier pleins de bouteilles d'alcool. Le gars n'allait clairement pas bien.

« Si tu crois que c'est en te saoulant que tout va s'arranger, tu te trompes. » dit doucement Bruce, en consultant une bouteille d'eau pétillante.

Steve grimaça. « S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas toi non plus ! »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « Viens dîner chez moi, et tu m'expliqueras tout ce bordel. »

…

Tony n'aimait pas cela. Loki ne répondait pas à son téléphone et il était avec un vieil ami. Un vieil ami ? Vraiment ?

Devait-il vraiment s'inquiéter ? Être...jaloux ?

De toute façon ce fameux ami serait en cours avec lui, donc Tony ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se voir.

Il rangea la vaisselle propre et alla s'installer avec une bière et une cigarette dans le canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser, même en essayant de se concentrer sur l'émission qui passait à la télé.

L'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qui connaissait Loki mieux que lui. Il s'était peut être passé quelque chose entre eux... Qui sait ?

« Putain, » marmonna t-il, avant de saisir sa veste, ses clés de voiture et de sortir précipitamment. Les cendres de sa cigarette tombèrent partout sur le sol, et il avait renversé la bière au passage.

…

Wade se gara en double file et enclencha ses _warnings_ avant d'aller rejoindre Thor et Peter, trempés jusqu'aux os. Il les fit rapidement monter dans sa voiture -celle ci n'avait toujours pas été réparée, son état était donc déplorable- et poussa le chauffage à fond en voyant Peter trembler comme une feuille sur le siège passager.

Thor était un grand gaillard et frissonnait légèrement.

Wade arriva rapidement dans la rue de Thor, et se gara juste devant chez lui.

« Merci, » dit le blond, puis il ajouta en regardant Peter qui s'était assoupi, « Prends soin de lui. »

…

Natasha nettoyait la table, alors que Bucky aidait Loki à faire la vaisselle. Ils étaient dans la cuisine, rigolant aux blagues de l'autre. Puis il y eut quelques coups rapides donnés à la porte.

La rousse espérait juste qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Steve, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit un Tony dégoulinant de pluie. Il avait les cheveux trempés, des gouttes tombant sur son front. Sa chemise collait à son torse mouillé, et son jean était assombri par l'eau. Sa cigarette n'était qu'un tube trempé, et ses chaussures grinçaient sur le sol.

« Hé, » fit-il, « Fait froid, je peux rentrer. »

Natasha se décala pour le laisser entrer. « On a pas le chauffage. »

Tony ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et cherchait Loki des yeux. Il finit par l'apercevoir, aux côtés d'un type. Grand. Pas mal du tout. Canon, même. Et lui, il ne ressemblait pas à une serpillière usagée.

Loki revint dans le salon et aperçut son amant. Il s'esclaffa et accepta le câlin humide, ainsi que les baisers de Tony.

« Tu es trempé ! Tu devrais te nettoyer avec une serviette. Tu es venu à pied ? »

Tony rigola. « Non, mais j'ai dû me garer deux rues plus loin. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Possessivité. Obsession.

« Euh, salut. » fit une voix derrière eux.

Loki se décala et fit les présentations.

 _Je n'aime pas ce gars_ , se dit Tony.

 _Je n'aime pas ce type,_ pensa Bucky.

…

Wade venait de déposer Peter dans son lit et vint se blottir contre lui. Il se fichait bien d'être mouillé, il se sentait bien en cet instant.

Ce soir, il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que cela. Et c'était justement ce qu'il fallait à Peter. Se sentir aimé, important. Bordel, Wade commençait vraiment à ressentir des trucs inhabituels.

Il observait Peter, endormi, puis finit par s'endormir à son tour.

…

Bruce regardait Steve, endormi sur son canapé. L'homme avait passé la soirée à dire toutes les choses qu'il ressentait.

Bruce posa les yeux sur un point dans le vide, se rendant compte que la vie pouvait vraiment être rude.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un boulot. Qu'il rembourse ses prêts, ses dettes. Il fallait qu'il s'achète une voiture aussi, et qu'il fasse installer le chauffage. Qu'il aille voir ses parents qui lui manquaient, et peut être même revoir ses vieux amis du lycée. Il aurait aimer s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, et un nouveau matelas. Celui ci lui bousillait le dos, putain.

Soupirant, il éteignit les lumières et alla se coucher.

…

Bucky était parti, et Tony était sur le point de s'en aller. Ouais, c'était une façon de dire ''T'as vu, je reste plus longtemps que lui, bébé.''. C'était stupide, ok.

Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Loki. Il était jaloux et n'osait pas le dire à Loki, parce que celui ci semblait avoir passé une bonne soirée. Le voir sourire était quelque chose de vraiment bien, réconfortant et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ça.

Une fois que Tony fut parti, Loki s'écroula littéralement sur son lit et s'endormit la seconde suivante.

…

« Bonne nuit, ma belle. A demain. » murmura Clint.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, tout comme Natasha, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonne nuit. Demain sera une longue journée, »

« Je t'aime, dors bien. »

« Moi aussi, Clint. »

Et les lumières s'éteignirent. Les yeux se fermèrent.

…

Thor avait craqué et lui avait donné son adresse.

Cette nuit il allait encore la passer avec elle, mais qu'importe, il n'avait pas sommeil. Sa résistance avait faibli.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

 _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ça continuera. Ca m'a bien boostée, alors j'espère que vous continuerez à vous manifester ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si c'est le cas, je suis désolée :S._

 _J'espère aussi que vous aimerez la suite. Vous me le dites, hein ? Je vais essayer de publier la suite rapidement, mais je ne promet rien, j'ai quelques examens qui vont arriver(et bientôt pour nos héros aussi, hihi) alors je ne sais pas encore ! Mais très franchement, merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux, quand je sais enfin ce que vous pensez et que vous me le dites !_

 _Bisous et bonne lecture dans ce cas :)_

 _On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ?!_

 _Angie._

…

Le réveil sonnait dans l'appartement, mais personne ne bougeait d'un cil. Les yeux restaient fermés, clos, trop bien ainsi pour daigner s'ouvrir.

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, Loki se réveilla en grognant.

« Mmhm, » marmonna t-il, doucement.

Il se releva doucement, dégageant d'épaisses mèches de cheveux de son visage et consulta son portable.

Tiens, il avait deux mms.

Un de Tony.

Un de Bucky.

Il ouvrit celui de son meilleur ami en premier. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui, Bucky et Natasha hier soir. Il sourit en l'observant et l'utilisa comme fond d'écran.

Il passa ensuite à celui de Tony.

Oh...Mon...Dieu...

Loki crut qu'il allait avoir un orgasme rien qu'en observant le _selfie_ de Tony, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon sur son lit, qui disait ''Bonne nuit''.

Il rougit et enregistra la photo. Son corps battait la chamade.

Il décida également d'envoyer une photo à Tony. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et garda uniquement son boxer. Sur la photo, il faisait un petit sourire coquin et ses yeux verts étaient perçants.

Souriant comme un idiot, il l'envoya à son amant. Il décida ensuite de prendre une douche en attendant que Natasha ne se réveille.

…

Jane et Darcy étouffaient dans le tram. L'une d'entre elles écoutait les _Sex Pistols_ à fond, et l'autre consultait sa boîte mail sur son smartphone.

Lorsque le tramway s'arrêta assez brusquement pour laisser descendre et monter d'autres personnes, Jane s'écrasa contre la poitrine d'un grand blond.

« Désolée, » rougit-elle, en détaillant l'homme.

Il. Était. Canon.

Darcy sourit à Jane. Thor observait cette dernière.

« Ce n'est rien, » fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de disparaître à l'arrêt suivant.

Il y retrouva Bruce qui lui serra la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers une boulangerie.

…

Peter ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

Une fille aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns tapait du pied tout en regardant Wade. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Peter lorsqu'elle le vit émerger du sommeil. Wade avait son corps enroulé autour du sien.

« Vanessa*, » dit-elle, au bout d'un moment, « Et l'épave qui dort à côté de toi, » continua t-elle en désignant Wade qui ronflait, « c'est mon frère. »

Elle jeta un pantalon au visage de son frère et parla tout en s'éloignant.

« Je te rappelle que tu commences à 9h, comme moi. Bouge toi le cul, je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Peter s'esclaffait tandis que Wade grognait et jurait.

…

Tony, Loki et Natasha étaient en voiture. Il était 8h30, et Tony parvint à émerger des bouchons.

« Tu sais, » dit doucement Loki, en ayant vérifié que Natasha n'écoutait pas, « J'ai _vraiment_ aimé ta photo. »

Tony lui sourit, en dépassant un camion de livraison.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il, « Tu pourrais venir dormir à l'appart, ce soir... »

« Dormir ? » gloussa Loki, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, ''dormir''. » rigola Tony, en réponse.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro, Natasha pianotait sur son portable. Elle mâchait un chewing-gum avec très peu de classe.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » fit soudainement Loki, en se tapant théâtralement le front.

Tony leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bucky vient manger à la maison. Des crêpes, on faisait souvent des crêpes party ou des céréales party. »

Loki sourit à ce souvenir, puis continua : « Tu n'as qu'à venir, et tu resteras...dormir. » termina t-il, en gratifiant Tony d'un sourire malicieux.

Tony le lui rendit, mais soupira et fronça les sourcils intérieurement.

…

Steve croisa Clint dans le tramway. Ils papotèrent un peu.

« J'ai dormi chez Bruce, mais il était déjà parti quand j'me suis réveillé. »

Il sortit une clé de sa poche, et la tendit à Clint. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

« Tu pourras la lui rendre ? »

« Tu peux lui rendre à 12h, lorsqu'on sera à la cafèt' »

Steve soupira. « Je ne mangerai pas avec vous...Natasha ne voudra pas. »

« Steve, ne vois pas les choses comme ça. On est quand même tes amis, tu sais. »

« Ah oui ? Loki et Natasha sont contre moi, Tony aussi, je connais à peine Thor et Bruce m'a plus en pitié qu'autre chose. »

« Et moi ? » dit alors Clint, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

« Je- »

« Tu veux vraiment tout détruire à cause d'une fille ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » le questionna le blond.

Clint respira un bon coup.

« Parce que c'est moi le nouveau mec de Natasha ! »

Steve ne dit rien, mais s'arrêta au prochain arrêt, cinq stations avant la fac.

Il avait besoin d'air.

…

Bucky repéra la voiture de Tony et serra Loki et Natasha dans ses bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Il serra gauchement la main de Tony et ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Tony portait des _Ray-Ban_ alors qu'il pleuvait.

C'était plutôt de la neige fondue, à vrai dire.

« Tu fumes ? » demanda Bucky, en voyant Tony allumer une cigarette.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et attrapa Loki pour l'embrasser avant que les trois amis n'aillent rejoindre leur cour magistral.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natasha jurait en remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que des places de merde.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

…

« Jane, » rigola Darcy, « tu te ronges encore les ongles. »

L'interpellé cessa la dite activité et se concentra à nouveau sur son schéma de physique-chimie.

Darcy analysa les démarches décrites sur le diaporama, en index au schéma et enchaîna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Jane secoua la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées.

« Rien, c'est juste que...Ce type dans le tram tout à l'heure, j'arrête pas d'y penser. Tu penses qu'il est à la fac ? »

Darcy s'esclaffa.

…

Thor abandonna Bruce à son amphi et fonça à sa salle de TD tout en dévorant son croissant.

Il avait parlé à Bruce de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peter.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa salle, il repéra Wade qui lui avait gardé une place.

« Salut, » fit le blond.

Wade loucha sur le dernier croissant dans le sachet. Thor soupira et le lui donna.

« Peter va bien, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, »

Thor sourit. « A vrai dire, c'était à toi que je pensais. »

Wade lui sourit en retour. « Mais je vais très bien, je suis un peu fatigué mais... »

Wade s'arrêta, se rendant compte du regard lourd de sens que Thor lui servait. Il comprit.

« Ok, je ne m'engage pas sur ce terrain. Peter...est... »

« Tu l'aimes, c'est tout. » le rassura Thor, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Wade ne dit rien.

« La ferme et laisse moi étudier, »

…

« Euh, salut, je crois que je suis avec toi pour le TD. Tu es bien Tony ? » commença t-elle, en arrivant près de Tony.

Ce dernier releva les yeux de son ordi. Il lui fit une place et lui sourit.

« En personne. Et tu es ? »

« Vanessa. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires.

Vanessa sourit. « Sympa le fond d'écran, »

Tony sourit à son tour. Il s'agissait d'une photo de lui et de Loki. Loki était couché son la poitrine de Tony, les yeux fermés et ses lèvres étirées en un grand sourire. On voyait ses dents parfaites. Tony, lui, tirait la langue, le bras levé pour prendre le selfie.

Tony et Vanessa discutèrent un peu, avant de finalement se mettre au travail.

Avant cela, il avait envoyé un nouveau message à Loki.

 _Je t'aime._

…

Peter avait séché la première heure et soupira en regardant la pluie tomber. Il attendait Bruce dans sa salle de TD. Un TD de Statistiques descriptives qu'il aimait étudier. Et puis le prof était cool.

Bruce arriva à côté de lui, les cheveux trempés et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il se dit que parler à Peter de sa journée d'hier n'était pas une bonne idée, alors il opta pour des choses plus banales.

« Tu manges avec nous à 12h ? »

Peter acquiesça.

« J'ai vraiment faim. J'espère qu'ils ont de la viande, et des frites. Je mangerai un homme sérieux ! » rugit Bruce, hilare.

« C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on dit ! » s'esclaffa Peter.

Mais Bruce continuait de s'exclamer, de faire rire son ami et s'arrêta lorsque le prof débuta son cours.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, et murmura de façon presque inaudible.

« Merci. »

…

Clint consulta son portable. Il était 11h et Steve avait déjà loupé deux heures. Que faisait-il ?

Il quitta la salle de biologie quelques instants et essaya de l'appeler. Au premier appel, Steve ne décrocha pas. Mais au second, Clint pouvait entendre une respiration.

« Vieux, » commença Clint, « T'es où ? »

Steve renifla à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle est pour moi ? »

C'était au tour de Clint de rester silencieux.

« Écoute- »

« Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter, putain ! Je pensais qu'on était amis... Comment t'as pu ? »

« Steve, »

Mais il avait raccroché.

Clint soupira et pénétra à nouveau dans la salle. Le cours venait tout juste de commencer.

…

A midi, tout le monde se retrouva à la cafétéria. Ils s'étaient installés à une grande table, avec beaucoup de place. Elles se trouvaient généralement au fond de la grande salle. Tout le monde arrivait au fur et à mesure.

Clint était le premier à table. Natasha s'assit à côté de lui et ne fit pas attention à l'absence de Steve. Loki s'installa à côté d'elle, et Bucky à côté de Loki.

Wade arriva avec Peter, Bruce, Tony et Vanessa.

Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant la fille à côté de Tony. Ce dernier lui souriait, elle riait.

Puis Tony releva la tête, sourit à Loki. Son sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut Bucky. Assis à côté de Loki. Son Loki. A lui.

Loki le fixait et se leva pour aller l'embrasser tendrement. Tandis que les autres s'asseyaient, Loki l'emmena à l'écart. Par la fenêtre, ils voyaient Thor s'approcher avec deux filles qu'ils connaîtraient bientôt comme étant Darcy et Jane.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda le brun, en caressant sa main.

Tony eut l'air surpris. « Pardon ? »

Loki sortit son portable et lui montra le fil de conversation.

« Depuis ce matin, 9h, tu m'as envoyé 15 fois « Je t'aime ». Alors je te le demande, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils, posa ses yeux sur la table où les étudiants discutaient et rigolaient. Il resta silencieux, et revint à Loki. Ce dernier lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Tony et murmura :

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Bucky, parce que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Puis il regagna la table, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony resta debout près de la fenêtre. Il avait rougi.

Finalement, il retourna à la table et s'installa en face de Loki. Thor présenta ses deux nouvelles amies.

Tony, Loki, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Peter, Wade, Vanessa, Thor, Jane et Darcy commencèrent à manger.

…

« On devrait se faire une raclette tous ensemble, chez moi, ce week end, » s'exclama Wade. Puis il ajouta « Invitez aussi l'autre mec blond et baraqué, »

« Je suis là, tu sais. » rigola Thor.

« Il doit sans doute parler de Steve, » se marra Bruce, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qui parle de moi ? » demanda Steve, en arrivant près de la table.

Il déposa son sac de sport à terre, prit une chaise et s'installa. Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de Natasha, puis de Clint et sourit.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Steve était assis à côté de Tony, et picorait son bout de pain. Steve fusilla Loki du regard, si bien que celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda Bucky, en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Steve sourit, Tony grinça des dents. Pourquoi ce putain de Bucky défendait-il Loki ? C'était à lui, le petit ami, de défendre.

« Je vois, » souffla Steve, en levant les yeux au ciel, « Un ex petit ami ? Enchanté, Tony doit l'être aussi. »

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

« Et sinon qui est partant pour la raclette ? » demanda Wade, en se marrant comme un gamin.

« Carrément, » répondit Steve, en tapant dans ses mains, « il y aura de l'ambiance ! »

Natasha se leva brusquement et quitta la cafétéria. Loki la suivit immédiatement. Puis Bucky. Et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Tony était définitivement jaloux.

« Bravo, » marmonna Bruce.

Steve attrapa une frite dans l'assiette de ce dernier et sourit. Clint le dévisagea et quitta la cafétéria avec les affaires de Natasha.

Wade faisait des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était trop tard. Peter restait silencieux. Bruce finit par se mêler à la conversation de Thor, Jane, Darcy et Vanessa.

Tony soupira, ramassa les affaires de Loki et quitta la cafétéria à son tour.

…

« Ils sont sympas, tes amis. » sourit Jane, alors que Thor l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque.

Darcy écoutait son I-Pod derrière eux.

Thor grimaça. « D'habitude, ils sont plus marrants. Là, c'est juste que- »

« T'inquiète, j'avais bien compris. »

Une fois arrivés près de la bibliothèque, Thor soupira.

« Je me demandais si...tu voudrais bien qu'on aille au ciné, ou boire un verre un de ces jours. »

« Avec plaisir, » lui sourit l'étudiante, avant de disparaître avec Darcy.

Thor sourit largement.

…

Vanessa retrouva Tony à 14h pour leur cour. Le gars avait l'air dépité. La brune s'installa à côté de lui et sourit.

« Tes amis sont sympas, »

Tony grimaça, « D'habitude- »

« Ils sont plus marrants. Je pense bien. C'est juste compliqué en ce moment. »

Tony hocha la tête.

« Et ce type là, Bucky...On dirait qu'il en pince pour- »

« Ils sont juste amis, ok ?! De très vieux amis, c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien de plus... » l'interrompit Tony, en allumant son ordinateur.

Vanessa n'insista pas.

Le sujet était clos.

…

Peter et Bruce se faufilèrent parmi la foule d'étudiants présents dans l'amphi.

Toujours le bordel ici.

Le prof gueulait parce que ces idiots étaient pas capables de s'installer sans brailler. Ce prof avait sûrement eut une matinée difficile, et une nuit courte.

Il n'était pas le seul, putain.

« Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, la soirée raclette, » dit Bruce, en s'installant.

« Les idées de Wade ne sont jamais de bonnes idées, » rigola Peter.

Bruce haussa un sourcil.

« Même le fait qu'il soit avec toi ? »

Peter grimaça. « On est pas ensemble, on...couche ensemble. Et trois jours, ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Tony et Loki sont ensemble depuis à peine une semaine, » fit remarquer Bruce, « T'as vu comment ils sont. »

« Ouais, mais ils partagent autre chose que du sexe. Ils se parlent, veulent plus. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Wade ne s'en inquiète certainement pas. C'est tout, »

Le prof débuta son cours en soupirant. Peter était perdu dans ses pensées pendant toute l'heure.

…

L'après-midi passa relativement vite.

Bruce, Peter, Thor et Wade finirent à 16h. Tony et Vanessa terminèrent à 17h. Loki, Natasha ainsi que Bucky à 18h.

Jane et Darcy avaient une option jusqu'à 20h.

Loki fut surpris de ne pas avoir de message de Tony, et de ne pas le voir, lui qui devait se joindre à eux pour la crêpe party.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Natasha, lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête mais la rousse le connaissait trop bien.

Elle lui fit un gros câlin et Loki lui expliqua. La jalousie de Tony. Quand ils s'étaient pris la tête, engueulés parce que Tony l'avait suivi. C'était Loki qui avait mal réagi, lui avait mal parlé alors que Tony était simplement venu pour lui rendre ses affaires. Loki lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony le suive constamment.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela alors que depuis que Loki fréquentait Tony il se sentait bien.

Natasha lui sourit et lui ordonna de l'appeler.

« Et si il ne répond pas, » dit-elle en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine, « Nous irons le chercher. Au fait, j'ai invité Clint. »

…

Tony fumait une cigarette sur son balcon, le son de _Shoot to thrill_ retentissait dans l'appartement. Son portable se mit alors à sonner, _Iron Man_ de _Black Sabbath_.

Loki.

Il y eut une étrange chaleur qui l'emplit, puis il décrocha. Il resta silencieux au début, laissant Loki parler. Il ne lui disait pas grand chose, en fait. Loki racontait son après-midi, ponctuant ses phrases par des « Je suis désolé, », « Pardon, » ou encore « Je t'aime, ».

Tony ne dit rien, puis finit par dire à Loki d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'embrouillent. Alors ils n'en parleraient plus, et il viendrait dans une heure.

…

Vanessa était surprise de voir son frère réviser et bosser, au lieu d'aller faire la fête. La brune gloussa, et Wade lui fit une grimace en la voyant. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

« Dis, » commença t-elle.

Wade termina sa page et la fixa. « Beh quoi ? Accouche meuf ! »

Vanessa sourit et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

« T'as jamais pris soin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et t'as jamais passé plus d'une nuit- »

« Viens en aux faits, s'il te plaît. » marmonna Wade, en mâchouillant son crayon de papier.

« Je crois que tu es amoureux, »

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air. Wade ne dit rien, approuvant silencieusement.

« J'vais douiller, c'est ça ? » gémit Wade, en se laissant tomber, sa tête rebondissant sur l'oreiller.

Pour toute réponse, Vanessa quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Oui, il allait souffrir. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

…

Jane soupira en s'installant dans le fauteuil. Elle était fatiguée mais devait encore travailler. Darcy semblait s'en soucier le moins du monde et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Elle y brancha son lecteur de musique et commença à danser, chanter.

Jane la regarda, amusée.

« Je me demande quand tu t'arrêtes d'écouter de la musique, ma vieille, » rigola Jane.

« Sans musique, la vie est triste. » répondit-elle, en poussant la chansonnette.

Jane reçut un sms de Thor.

 _J'espère que tu as passé une bonne après-midi. Je vais travailler, j'suis quelqu'un de sérieux. On se voit demain ? Bis._

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se leva puis rejoignit à son amie.

Elles dansèrent à en faire trembler les murs, et chantèrent tellement fort que le voisin vint se plaindre.

…

Steve passa à nouveau la soirée avec Bruce. Il se plaignait, et son ami l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Bruce se dit qu'il anticipait déjà sur sa future carrière, mais, plus globalement, ça lui plaisait d'être là et d'écouter son ami. C'était vraiment la seule aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Il entendit parler de Clint, de Natasha, d'eux, de tout.

« Je pense que tu devrais tourner la page, tout en restant amis avec eux. Avec nous. Maintenant tu vas te lever de mon canapé, rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche et bosser un peu. Après tu passeras une bonne nuit et demain tu feras tout pour passer une bonne journée, sans te laisser abattre par un flot de conneries. »

L'instant suivant, Steve obéissait.

Bruce se mit à éplucher les petites annonces pour trouver un petit job étudiant.

…

Tony, Loki, Clint, Natasha et Bucky venaient de terminer la crêpe party.

Clint disait avoir l'impression que son ventre allait exploser.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure et demi à table à boire un peu, discuter...

Tony restait relativement silencieux, Loki lui tenant la main et la caressant de temps en temps. Puis Bucky s'en alla. Il avait cours assez tôt demain et devait bosser un peu. Clint et Natasha s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de la rousse en gloussant.

Tony et Loki allèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

« Hum, alors je dors où ? » demanda Tony, en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau.

Loki grimpa sur le lit, enfila un tee-shirt vert et un bas puis lui fit signe de venir.

Tony sourit doucement et vint se blottir près de lui. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et le déshabilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en boxer uniquement. Tony se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Loki le caresser. Puis le brun le chevaucha, se frottant à la bosse.

« Tu sais, » dit-il soudainement, en s'arrêtant, « J'ai vécu quelque chose qui m'a changé. C'est pour cela que je suis si peu expressif, que je peux me montrer repoussant et que je réagis assez violemment parfois. Je m'excuse de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. C'est vrai quoi, nous sommes ensemble depuis à peine une semaine et j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis plus longtemps. Je t'aime, mon Tony. Et le fait que Bucky soit revenu ne change rien. Je l'ai aimé, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. » Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser, « Maintenant c'est toi. »

Tony sourit et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Il faut qu'on se parle. Je n'ai rien vécu de particulier. J'avais des problèmes avec mes parents, mais ils sont morts lorsque j'étais au lycée. Ca ne m'a rien fait, parce que je les considérait pas vraiment, eux non plus d'ailleurs. Parler te ferais du bien, je pense... »

Loki resta silencieux un moment, puis se lança d'une petite voix.

« J'ai subi...un viol collectif quand j'étais au lycée. C'était mon copain de l'époque et ses copains, un soir, comme ça...Ils n'étaient pas bourrés, ni défoncés, ils voulaient juste s'amuser. On m'a retrouvé dans la rue. C'était Natasha. J'étais inconscient et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. J'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours ensuite, mais Natasha était là...Depuis ce jour, je ne suis plus... »

Loki fut coupé par un violent sanglot. Tony garda son calme et le serra dans ses bras. Il comprenait maintenant, et était content que Loki lui en ait parlé. C'était important qu'ils sachent un peu... Mais Tony aurait aimé que quelque chose d'aussi sombre et de mauvais ne soit pas arrivé à son petit ami . Loki tremblait un peu dans ses bras.

« Chut, » fit Tony, « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui. »

Il l'allongea à côté de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

« Repose toi mon amour. »

Loki se calma, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut, « Je t'aime. »

…

A 2h05 du matin, Peter consulta sa boîte mail et découvrit que son psychologue serait absent cette semaine.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, complètement vêtu, serra for son oreiller dans ses bras et resta silencieux. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir cette nuit.

Ca allait être une longue semaine.

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

 _Bon week end à toutes et bonnes vacances pour celles qui en ont la chance._

 _Bisous._

 _Angie._

* _SPOILER DEADPOOL :_ Pour celles et ceux qui ont vu Deadpool vous savez de qui je parle hein;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

…

Loki avait froid.

Il avait froid et peur...parce qu'il les voyait. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Loki. »

Loki gémissait de douleur et suffoquait, il fallait que ça s'arrête et maintenant.

« Loki ! Loki ! »

Loki ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, et Tony le regardait. Du moins, la silhouette de Tony était penchée au dessus de lui. Loki essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et embrassa Tony dans le noir. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami.

« Loki, » murmura Tony en caressant sa taille. Bon sang, ce que Tony aimait ce nom. Comment il sonnait. Comment il caressait sa langue, son palais.

Loki gémit et retira habilement son bas, fit de même pour Tony et pressa sa virilité contre ses fesses.

Cependant, Tony l'arrêta. Il chercha ses yeux dans l'obscurité mais Loki le suppliait tout en gémissant. Des doigts le préparèrent rapidement, accentuation des gémissements et ils partirent bientôt dans les délices de la chair.

Pour oublier. Oublier...

Essayer d'oublier.

Impossible.

…

Wade se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était à peine 4h15 du matin. Il pensait à Peter. A son besoin d'être avec lui, de le serrer... Bordel.

« Putain, c'est n'importe quoi ! » marmonna t-il dans le noir.

Comme par hasard, son portable se mit à sonner.

Peter.

Il se précipita dessus -minable- et décrocha rapidement -doublement minable-.

Peter ne dit rien, Wade non plus.

Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que Wade ne se mette à parler.

« T'es une drogue. Une drogue super puissante, qui s'infiltre sous ma peau... »

Peter resta silencieux. Il renifla. Wade l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, puis Peter raccrocha.

Wade ne parvint plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

…

Jane se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait du mal à dormir et aperçut de la lumière filtrer par la porte de la chambre.

Elle retrouva Darcy avachie sur le canapé. Elle se joignit à elle, lui vola du pop-corn et finit par s'endormir à nouveau devant _X-Files._

…

A 6h00, le réveil de Steve retentit dans la chambre. Il enfila un bas de survêtement, un débardeur et sortit faire son jogging matinal. Le froid lui brûla la peau mais le revigora.

Dans le parc près de l'épicerie, il croisa une blonde qui grimaçait. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Je peux vous aider ? » lui sourit-il

La fille reprit sa respiration. Steve laissa ses yeux glisser sur son corps. Elle était vraiment pas mal.

 _Repartir à zéro. Oublier. Oublier._

« C'est juste un point de côté et une crampe au pied gauche. »

Steve lui dit d'appuyer fortement sur son point de côté en respirant très fort. Pour la crampe, il fallait généralement se détendre et boire beaucoup.

« Merci... ? »

« Steve, »

« Steve, » sourit-elle, « Ca va beaucoup mieux. »

« Je vous en prie... ? »

« Sharon, » sourit-elle, avant de disparaître.

…

Bucky se souvenait de cette soirée où ils avaient joué à ''Action Ou Vérité''. C'est ce soir là qu'il fut amené à embrasser Loki.

Et depuis qu'il le revoyait, il avait très envie de recommencer.

Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il frissonna et secoua la tête en mordant avidement dans sa biscotte beurrée.

Il reporta son attention sur la télévision, mais était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Journée de merde en perspective donc.

…

Bruce accepta la demande en amie de Vanessa Wilson et répondit à son message :

 _Voici mon numéro de portable. Où voudrais-tu le prendre ce verre ?_

 _Ps : C'est moi qui régale, je ne serai pas un gentleman sinon;)_

Puis il se déconnecta et alla prendre une douche rapide. Il termina son café, se dit qu'il n'avait pas très faim et sortit de son appartement. Il y revint trente secondes plus tard pour prendre sa carte de tramway, un paquet de chewing-gum et une cravate.

Ce soir, il allait à un entretien d'embauche pour travailler en tant que réceptionniste dans un hôtel. Il allait surtout assister un autre réceptionniste. Enfin bref, c'était surtout bien payé. Il allait passer ses week ends à bosser en plus de la semaine, mais ça en valait tout de même la peine.

Il allait pouvoir s'acheter une voiture. S'acheter des vêtements. Rembourser ses dettes...Tout ça.

Et puis, qui sait, plus tard dans la soirée, il aurait peut être un rendez vous avec Vanessa.

…

Natasha grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Clint dormait profondément à ses côtés. Elle consulta son portable et remarqua qu'il était encore assez tôt. 7H00. Ce matin, elle et Loki n'avaient pas cours.

Clint commençait à 10h00, et Tony devrait partir pour 9h00.

Elle se leva en soupirant, remarqua qu'elle était nue, enfila la chemise de Clint et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Là, elle resta figée à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki non. Ne fais pas ça.

Elle tomba à terre et l'enlaça. Elle nettoya son visage trempé de larmes.

« Loki, » murmura t-elle, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il la regarda avec ses yeux verts. Ses beaux yeux verts. Puis Natasha remarqua que Loki était nu. Elle prit un peignoir et recouvrit son corps avec.

« Loki...parle moi. » fit-elle doucement. « J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis plus rien...comme si je t'avais perdu depuis... »

Elle croisa son regard. Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

« Je l'ai...je l'ai viré, Natasha. Je l'ai viré et frappé et...alors qu'on était en train de...son visage...ce n'était pas Tony...Nat... »

La rousse écarquilla des yeux.

« Quoi ?! »

…

Tony fumait une clope. Puis deux. Et trois.

Il était 8h15 et il était déjà à la fac, assit sur les marches du bâtiment. Il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Oublier. Oublier. Impossible.

De se dire que ce n'était rien, c'était pas grave...Vraiment ?

Il fit glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez lorsqu'il aperçut Clint arriver. Le type n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

« 'lut, » fit-il.

Tony le salua rapidement.

« Natasha...m'a parlée. Elle voulait que je passe te voir et que- »

« Que tu me dise que Loki ne voulait vraiment pas me gifler ? M'étrangler ? Me virer du lit à poil et me foutre dehors à 6h45 du matin, alors qu'on était en train de...»

Clint se mordit la lèvre.

Tony retira ses lunettes et se frotta le visage.

« Je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas, »

Il tira un peu sur sa clope, la passa à Clint quand il lui fit un signe et se leva,

« Je sais qu'il ne le voulait pas, et je sais qu'il est tout cassé. Je vais tout faire pour lui montrer que je peux le réparer et lui donner la belle vie. Loki...est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux depuis tant d'années, putain, alors je refuse d'abandonner maintenant. Pas maintenant que je sais pourquoi, et surtout pas maintenant que je l'aime à ce point. Il me rend fou et stupide. Je suis dingue de lui, et ça me tue d'être si impuissant »

Clint n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tony entrait dans la bâtiment et disparu dans une foule d'étudiants.

…

Thor fronça les sourcils en voyant Wade ce matin là.

Wade n'allait pas bien, putain.

Putain il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Erm, est-ce que... »

« J'ai trop mal, et j'arrive pas à pas y penser. » marmonna t-il.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et il petit-déjeunait dans la salle de cours. Le prof était en retard de toute façon.

Thor sortit sa tablette et ouvrit le dernier document étudié.

« Je comprends. Je...j'ai vécu ça. Avec une fille. Tu la connais, en fait. Sif, »

Thor ne dit rien en voyant Wade froncer les sourcils et secouer la tête négativement,

« Enfin bref. Ca a commencé comme ça, mais ça s'est...amélioré. »

« Tu n'es pas convaincu, ça s'entend tellement. »

Thor gloussa et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu vas y arriver. Appelle le, envoie lui un message pour lui en parler, va le voir, invite le ce soir... »

Wade secoua la tête et le prof arriva. L'étudiant engloutit son pain au chocolat et sortit son bloc de cours.

Journée de merde en perspective donc.

…

Bruce sifflotait en arrivant ce matin.

Peter n'était pas là. Il l'appela. Aucune réponse. Il s'inquiéta, consulta sa montre, remarqua qu'il allait être en retard, et puis merde.

Il décida de laisser un message sur la boîte vocale : _Peter. Peter tu as intérêt de me répondre si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher chez toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier, cette nuit ou bref mais réponds moi...Je...Tu es mon ami Peter, un vrai ami. Ok on ne se connaît pas depuis des années mais tu es un ami. Tu as le droit d'aller mal mais donne moi de tes nouvelles. De toute façon, Wade ne va pas te lâcher._

Le vent souffla et Bruce se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

Journée de merde en perspective donc.

Enfin, pour lui ça allait.

 _Pour le moment._

…

Darcy était distraite et n'écoutait absolument pas le cours. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçut Tony.

Il était au téléphone et faisait de grands gestes. En plissant légèrement des yeux, elle vit des griffures dans son cou, et un bleu sur sa joue gauche. Après un moment, il disparut de son champ de vision.

Elle finit par s'endormir et Jane soupira. Elle envoya un message à Thor :

 _J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ce soir ça te dit ? (Oui je suis trop impatiente, je ne voulais pas attendre que tu m'invites. Peu importe. Il faut que je me change les idées. Je quitte à 17h30 ce soir, passe me prendre à 19h00.) Jane._

…

Vanessa avait vu Tony filer à vive allure une fois le cours terminé, et ne lui posa aucune question lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à la cafèt.

Ils avaient une heure de pause. Elle s'assit silencieusement à la table où il buvait un café.

Tony soupira au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de faire quelque chose. »

Vanessa se mordit la lèvre et commanda à son tour un café. Son portable vibra.

 _Tu sais si Wade a eu des nouvelles de Peter ?_

C'était Bruce. Il semblait vraiment très inquiet. Quand la brune voulut dire quelque chose, elle remarqua soudainement que Natasha s'était installée à table.

…

Bucky était avec Loki.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter, vraiment. »

« C'est la dixième fois que tu le dis, » rigola Bucky.

Loki vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et s'allongea. Il posa sa tête sur les jambes de Bucky. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive, inspira profondément et caressa les cheveux de son ami.

« Donc...que s'est-il passé ? Nat a vaguement marmonné des trucs mais, eh bien, je n'ai rien compris pour avouer. »

Loki soupira.

« Ca a recommencé...Je...Cette fois ci c'est Tony que j'ai attaqué. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Loki se tourna un peu, de sorte à pouvoir regarder Bucky dans les yeux.

« Oui, sauf que nous étions en plein rapport sexuel. On...on était en train de...Putain, Bucky, je suis tellement bousillé et crevé. Je ne peux plus- »

Loki fut coupé par des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Ses yeux restèrent grand ouvert alors que la bouche de Bucky, plaquée contre la sienne, le réchauffait.

Lorsque Bucky se releva, Loki avait perdu la voix.

« Tu vois, » fit le premier, « Tu ne m'as pas frappé. Tu n'es pas bousillé ou- »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Loki qui embrassa Bucky.

Le baiser dura longtemps. Puis Loki alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il fit semblant de lire un livre, mais son esprit n'était qu'une tempête.

…

Wade courait dans la rue. Il courait tellement vite qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

En vrai c'est dur de courir comme ça. En plus il était pas entraîné. Et buvait régulièrement. Et fumait des trucs louches.

Donc ouais, il avait du mal.

Il arriva en bas de chez Peter, sonna à l'interphone, jura lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, retenta le coup et finit par remercier une vieille dame qui vint lui ouvrir gentillement la porte.

Il fonça dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte de son appart. Là, il reprit sa respiration, se calma, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et frappa à la porte.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Encore. Putain !

Il toqua à nouveau. Deux, trois, quatre fois.

« PETER ! » s'écria t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir.

Il clicha la porte, et quoi, trente secondes après cela, l'étudiant pointa enfin le bout de son nez.

Wade le poussa à l'intérieur, referma la porte avec son pied et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, et son cœur battre tellement, tellement fort. Ca cognait dur là dedans.

« Wade, » murmura Peter, lorsque Wade le lâcha pour reprendre sa respiration.

Mais ce fut de courte durée. Wade le poussa sur le lit, continua de l'embrasser, sourit en l'entendant gémir puis s'arrêta soudainement.

Peter le regarda dans les yeux, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amant et resta silencieux.

Il y eut ce genre de contact visuel super intense. Qui dure une éternité. Vous comprenez par celui ci que c'est trop tard. Vous comprenez tout. La vie. Lui. L'autre. Toi.

« Je t'aime, » déclara Wade.

Peter le serra dans ses bras, cacha son visage dans son cou et soupira. Wade s'attendait sûrement à une réponse mais tout ce que Peter trouva à dire fut :

« Mon psychologue n'est pas là cette semaine... »

…

Clint croisa Bruce sur le campus. Ils croisèrent Thor avec Jane. Puis Tony, Natasha et Vanessa qui discutaient. Plus loin, Steve discutait avec un type. Bucky pointa le bout de son nez.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps pour se regarder.

Natasha sourit à Steve et le rejoignit.

« Il faut que je te parle. » lui dit-elle.

Il la suivit en hochant de la tête.

Les autres s'en allèrent tous à la cafétéria.

« Quelqu'un a vu mon frère ? » demanda soudainement Vanessa.

Bruce lui sourit. Thor expliqua qu'il l'avait vu partir en courant une fois que le cour était terminé.

Bucky se joignit tout de même à eux, évitant le regard de Tony.

Tony le remarqua.

…

Steve s'assit sur le banc dans le parc près de la fac. Natasha inspira profondément et commença :

« Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là. Je suis toujours là. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais cela n'empêche que je serai toujours là. Nous avons partagé des choses ensemble et...je t'aime tu sais. Mais il y a eu Clint et- »

Steve posa une main sur son avant bras.

« Je sais. J'ai compris. Le message est passé. Ne te torture pas Natasha. J'ai juste besoin... »

« De changements ? »

La rousse haussa un sourcil. Steve hocha la tête.

« Je suis un nul. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Je vais me reprendre. Si jamais tu voulais...Enfin, je suis là, moi aussi. Tu vois ? »

Ce fut au tour de Natasha de hocher la tête.

Au loin, elle aperçut Loki sortir du tramway. Elle sourit.

« Je sais, Steve. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue -le coin des lèvres plutôt- et partit rejoindre son ami.

…

L'ambiance à table était un peu morose ce midi là.

Wade n'était pas là pour blaguer. Peter n'était pas là pour le regarder en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bucky et Tony faisaient la bataille des regards de tueur. Bruce et Vanessa discutaient. Darcy était plongée dans son univers plein de musique. Jane rigolait à ce que Thor disait -même si il n'y avait rien de particulièrement drôle-, Clint faisait la gueule.

Tony vola un écouteur à Darcy et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle écoutait _Nickelback_. L'étudiante tapota gentillement la tête de Tony.

« Tu manges pas ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Tony grimaça. « Pas faim. Fatigué. Blasé. Mourir. S'il vous plaît. »

Darcy se mordit la lèvre en réponse. Tony ferma les yeux.

« On nous attend même pas pour manger ? » demanda Natasha.

…

Bon, l'ambiance avait un peu changée. Un peu.

Natasha et Clint gloussaient dans leur coin. Bruce et Vanessa avait quitté la table en souriant.

Thor et Jane embêtaient Darcy qui leur faisait des grimaces digne d'un gosse de quatre ans.

Loki s'installa à table et évita tout contact visuel avec Tony et Bucky.

Toujours aucunes traces de Wade et Peter.

« Je propose une fête. Hum, ce week end. Alcool et musique à volonté ! » fit Clint, en émergeant de sa bulle d'amour.

Tout le monde émit un petit son d'approbation. Ils en avaient besoin.

« Invitez Peter et Wade aussi. Mais empêchez Wade d'inviter tout le campus, mon appart n'est pas aussi grand que sa foutue maison. »

« Que notre maison, » corrigea Vanessa en buvant son coca.

…

Le repas se termina au bout d'une heure. De toute façon, ils reprenaient tous assez tard.

« Tu viens, Tony ? » demanda Vanessa, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

Tony sentit soudainement les doigts de Loki dans sa paume. Il les serra.

« Je viendrais après. »

Il se tourna vers le brun. Loki le regardait en souriant, lui caressa la joue, toucha timidement les griffures au cou, se mordit la lèvre, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et finit par poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.

Et deux petits mots lui échappèrent. Comme ça. Comme s'ils étaient neufs. Ils voulaient tant dire, tant révéler. Avouer. Pardonner. Oublier.

« Je t'aime, »

 _Et grâce à toi, je vais réussir à oublier._

Tony lui rendit son baiser, l'approfondit un peu et lui sourit.

« Moi aussi. Tellement. Pour toujours. Moi aussi. Moi aussi. »

Il le souleva de terre, Loki gloussa comme un enfant, et le fit tourner dans les airs un moment. Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tendre. Doux.

…

Peter avait décidé de sécher ses cours. Wade aussi. Tant qu'à faire.

Ils marchaient dans les rues piétonnes. Wade prenait la main de Peter dans la sienne, parfois.

Peter ne disait rien. Une seule chose l'obsédait.

 _Mon psychologue n'est pas là cette semaine._

Wade n'avait rien répondu à cela. Que pouvait-il répondre, en même temps ? Il savait que Peter n'allait pas bien. Il le savait mais continuait de s'accrocher. Il ne pouvait plus abandonner de toute façon. Son cœur avait quitté sa poitrine et était maintenant dans celle de Peter.

Il avait besoin d'être près de lui et d'avoir les mêmes inspirations que lui pour survivre.

Puis Peter lâcha brusquement la main de Wade et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Ils étaient debout dans la rue, des centaines de personnes partageant la même chaussée qu'eux. Personne ne s'occupait d'eux.

« Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Peter pleurait à chaudes larmes. Wade l'enroula de ses bras et le ramena chez lui.

Un peu plus loin, le psychologue Phil Coulson venait de sortir d'une boutique de chaussures et regardait avec attention une autre vitrine.

 _Le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait même pas que nos rendez vous me sont importants._

 _Le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait même pas que c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Pour lui parler de moi, de ma souffrance._

 _Le pire, franchement, le pire...c'est qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il tient ma vie entre ses mains._

…

Jane se laissa choir sur une chaise et regarda son amie faire la moue. En fait, c'était la tête qu'elle faisait tout le temps mais bon, bref.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir à te laisser seule ce soir. Est-ce que...ça ira ? »

Darcy hocha la tête, mais Jane voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle la prit dans ses bras, se moquant royalement des autres qui les regardaient.

Darcy enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est rien. J'ai réussi à survivre jusque là alors...t'inquiète pas va. »

…

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que Bucky fixait Loki. Il écoutait le cours d'une seule oreille et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il songea ensuite à lui et Tony tout à l'heure.

Il secoua la tête et remarqua que Loki le regardait aussi.

Il lui sourit, mais Loki ne répondit pas et reprit ses notes de cours. Natasha, assise à côté de lui, le dévisagea. Enfin, le fixa bizarrement en fait.

« N'y pense même pas. Enfin, n'y pense même plus. »

Bucky resta silencieux, griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Natasha.

 _Le truc, vois-tu, c'est que je l'aime. Et que je crois que c'est réciproque, donc arrête de me fixer avec ton regard de tueuse à gage, poil de carotte._

Il eut le droit à un coup de coude dans les côtes.

…

L'après midi passa avec une lenteur extrême. C'était limite étouffant.

Tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Thor et Jane passèrent la soirée au café, puis au restaurant. Le blond avait dit qu'une petite folie ne faisait pas de mal, ce à quoi Jane avait sourit et rigolé.

Darcy passait la soirée avec sa série préférée et ses révisions.

Bruce avait passé son entretien d'embauche avec succès et avait rejoint Vanessa au bar pour fêter cela. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'écrouleraient tous les deux sur le lit de Bruce et feraient l'amour.

Wade avait passé sa soirée à s'occuper de Peter. Il l'avait même forcé à avaler des somnifères après une douche à deux. Puis Peter roupillait gentillement et Wade finissait son TD de Chronologie Ancienne.

Natasha était partie chez Clint. Ils s'étaient pelotés toute la soirée comme deux lycéens.

Bucky croisa Steve assit à une terrasse avec une blonde en faisant un jogging.

Il rentra chez lui trempé de sueur et ne parvint à penser à rien d'autres que Loki. Ses yeux. Sa bouche.

Loki était couché à côté de Tony. Ce dernier avait envoyé un message à sa confidente. Il l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle le comprenait juste en le regardant. Et il la trouvait géniale. C'était une fille incroyable. Le truc, c'est qu'elle doutait vachement d'elle.

Je parle de Darcy, bien sûr.

 _Bonne soirée. Je suis là si t'as besoin. Matin, midi, soir et nuit. Tony._

Ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un smiley content.

Loki retira le portable des mains de Tony et le jeta au bout du lit. Il lui monta dessus et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il commença par sa bouche, puis ses tempes, sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, ses mamelons, son nombril, ses cuisses, le creux de ses cuisses et son entre-jambe.

Tony serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait vibrer dans la bouche de son amant.

« Oh -hum, je t'aime ! Tellement, putain ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !- »

Il fut coupé par Loki qui fit basculer ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Tony siffla lorsqu'il se sentit écarter par des doigts, puis par la longueur de son aimé.

Ses mains serrèrent les draps si fortement que ses articulations étaient blanches.

…

Steve abandonna Sharon devant chez elle.

« Merci pour le café. »

Steve lui sourit.

« Merci d'avoir accepté. »

Sharon lui sourit.

Il s'approcha un peu.

« Est-ce que...tu voudrais qu'on aille courir ensemble demain matin ? »

La blonde se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura à son oreille, « D'accord, mais il va falloir plus qu'un café et un jogging matinal pour m'avoir, Steve, »

Puis elle disparut à nouveau.

Steve resta là, debout dans la nuit à sourire comme un idiot.

…

Cette nuit là, à 2h06, il y eut quatre orgasmes en même temps.

Natasha en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Tony avait crié, « Dieu tout puissant ! ».

Vanessa avait soupiré et gémit sensuellement.

Jane s'était mordue la lèvre si fort qu'elle finit par saigner.

…

Cette nuit là, à 3h17, Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Mais quelque chose était différent.

Il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait pas peur.

Son corps et son cœur étaient chauds.

Il était en sécurité dans les bras de Tony.

Il sourit doucement et le visage de Bucky fit soudainement une apparition dans sa tête. Leur baiser.

Le brun observa Tony dormir paisiblement, s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, à partir de maintenant. Et pour toujours. »

Tony eut un petit sourire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Loki l'embrassa et se rallongea.

…

Clint se réveilla avec une envie pressante.

Il traversa sa chambre rapidement et se rendit à la salle de bain pour uriner.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant Natasha dormir. Elle était allongée en travers, prenait pratiquement toute la place du lit. Il consulta son téléphone portable, aperçut qu'il était 3h26 et remarqua un message de Steve.

De Steve.

Il l'ouvrit et s'empressa de le lire.

 _Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours. Je n'allais pas bien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais tout faire pour me retrouver, pour vous retrouver. Vous êtes mes amis. Toi, tu es mon meilleur ami Clint. Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît. Jure moi que tu la chériras parce qu'elle le mérite tellement. Ton ami, Steve. Ps : j'ai hâte de te voir tirer à l'arc demain, héhé._

Clint sourit et s'esclaffa.

Un peu trop fort. Natasha remua.

« Clint, » gémit-elle, en gardant les yeux fermés.

L'étudiant se pencha par dessus sa copine et l'embrassa.

« Oui, oui, je viens. »

Une fois allongé près d'elle, il éteignit à nouveau la lumière et sourit dans l'obscurité.

Tout n'était pas si terrible dans cette journée finalement. Ca n'avait pas été une véritable journée de merde. On survivait, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait.

 _La vie, quoi._

 _Une drôle de chose._

…

 **A suivre.**

 _Note de l'auteur :_ J'ai passé une semaine horrible. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et je suis désolée d'avance si il y a vraiment beaucoup de fautes et si j'ai eu la flemme de corriger (j'ai relu, comme toujours, mais j'étais fatiguée et je suis désolée). Dites moi vos avis. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et c'est ce qui m'a boostée pour écrire alors que bon, semaine de merde quoi. Je vous adore les gens !

Angie qui essaye aussi de survivre.

Bisous.

 _Ps : Dans le chapitre prochain nous avancerons dans le temps, mais ça sera tout de même précisé;) Et puis, je pense que vous le remarquerez tout de même. Je suis également ouverte aux suggestions en ce qui concerne d'éventuels personnages que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fiction. On m'a déjà suggérée Jarvis, mais je ne sais pas quand quelle filière le mettre pour le moment. Je vais peut être ajouter un professeur. J'ai également préparée une chronologie mais je serais incapable de vous dire le nombre de chapitre parce que...j'ai vraiment pas mal d'idées, et que j'aimerais qu'on suive un moment ces personnages dans leurs études (et qui sait, dans leur vie active:p)._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _« La vie est vraiment simple, mais nous insistons à la rendre compliquée »_

 _(Confucius)_

Bonne lecture !

...

Un mois et deux semaines passèrent...

On était maintenant à la mi-décembre. La neige fondue habillait les rues et les fêtes de fin d'année se préparaient doucement, approchaient à grands pas.

Pas elles uniquement.

Les examens du semestre aussi. Le stress montait, les nuits étaient plus courtes et le sentiment d'être asocial grandissait.

Tout le monde bossait dur et personne n'avait de temps pour personne.

Ils étaient en semaine de révision avant les examens et restaient cloîtrés chez eux à essayer d'ingurgiter les masses de cours. Après les examens, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils feraient une fête pour se rattraper. Et pour décompresser, bien entendu.

Ils auraient deux semaines de vacances pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Une nouvelle semaine d'examen suivrait après cela, puis à nouveau deux semaines de congé. De vraies vacances, avant de commencer un nouveau semestre.

Pendant ces derniers mois, donc, nos étudiants ont beaucoup travaillés.

Chacun était impatient de voir la fin des examens arriver.

…

Loki ouvrit les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il s'était endormi à son bureau, et son ordinateur s'était éteint.

Merde. Il s'était endormi alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Tony. Du coup, il consulta son portable et aperçut cinq nouveaux messages.

 _Hier 22:54 : Loki ? Mon choux ?_

 _Hier 23:38 : Mon chéri ? Tu es toujours là ?_

 _Aujourd'hui 00:15 : Je m'inquiète là..._

 _Aujourd'hui 01:23 : Tu t'es endormi ?_

 _Aujourd'hui 01:57:Bon, tu t'es endormi alors. Bonne nuit mon Loki. Tony._

Il soupira, ramassa ses affaires et opta pour une douche afin de bien se réveiller.

Il se traîna dans le couloir, vêtu de son éternel bas et tee-shirt pyjama, poussa la porte de la salle de bain et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Bucky ? Bucky était là, et tout nu. Son corps était mouillé.

Loki se retourna rapidement et bredouilla des excuses rapides. Puis il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière et une voix murmurer à son oreille.

« C'est rien, tu m'as déjà vu tout nu. J'aurais dû vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. »

Loki vira au rouge tomate. Oui, c'est vrai, il l'avait déjà vu comme ça...mais Bucky avait bien poussé depuis. Vraiment.

Le brun serra les dents un moment. Il aurait dû se souvenir qu'ils avaient révisé ensemble hier soir. Ils restèrent debout, enlacés ainsi.

« Je vais parler à Tony si tu ne le fais pas, » dit Bucky, au bout d'un long moment.

« Non ! » fit Loki, en levant un doigt rageur, « C'était un baiser. Rien de plus ! Maintenant sors d'ici, j'ai besoin d'une douche. »

…

Wade essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il était sorti. Qu'il avait vu Peter. L'avait embrassé. Enlacé. Tout ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, les dates trop nombreuses de l'époque Franquiste ne voulant pas se laisser apprendre.

« Tu devrais l'appeler ou aller le voir, » dit Vanessa, assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Ils se soutenaient mutuellement en révisant ensemble. Voir quelqu'un d'autre bosser incite et encourage. Si si, je vous l'assure !

« Je lui ai envoyé un message il y a trois jours et il m'a dit de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin des partiels de décembre, »

Vanessa fit la grimace.

« En tout cas, je vois Bruce cet après-midi. Il faut que je sorte d'ici si je ne veux pas péter un câble. »

Wade avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait mille poignards dans le cœur.

…

Darcy fumait une cigarette sur le balcon de l'appart de Tony. Elle était silencieuse, et Tony aussi.

Elle ne savait pas...comment faire. Comment faire pour se soigner. Elle venait tout juste de lui en parler, et Tony, comme le très bon ami qu'il était, l'avait écouté, épaulé.

Que dire de plus que ce qui était dit ?

Darcy avait un jour tout eu. Une famille. Le courage, la volonté...tout cela s'était évanoui.

Mais Jane l'avait sauvé. Darcy faisait la manche et Jane l'avait sauvé, gardé prêt d'elle, avec elle, dans sa famille. Elle lui avait donné les moyens de se battre contre les maladies, la famine, le désespoir et la drogue.

La vie de Darcy se résumait à cela une famille, la disparition totale de celle ci dans un accident de voiture. Elle seule avait survécu. Ne voulant pas être placée en foyer, elle avait fugué et faisait la manche pour s'en sortir. Pendant deux ans, elle avait réussi à tenir.

Puis Jane l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle tentait de se jeter sous un train. Darcy était une droguée qui avait des poux. Et c'est tout, rien d'autre. Rien de plus.

Jane lui a tout donnée. L'avait même incitée à reprendre les cours, et Darcy adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais il y avait eu hier soir.

Jane était arrivée avec un grand sourire et lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait emménager avec Thor.

Parce qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, blabla, coup de foudre, blabla, homme de ma vie, pour toujours, blabla.

Darcy était venu se réfugier chez son seul autre ami.

Tony l'observait en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux et finit par dire :

« Viens vivre avec moi... »

…

Natasha émergea d'une bulle de sommeil.

Clint lui manquait. Il passait beaucoup de temps à réviser avec Steve. En fait, il passait beaucoup de temps à obliger Steve à réviser.

Elle se leva, puis se stoppa net, sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle surprit une conversation dans le couloir.

« Juste un baiser ? Loki, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons failli coucher ensemble il y a deux jours ?! »

Les yeux de Natasha s'ouvrirent démesurément.

Bucky commençait à foutre un peu trop la merde, là.

« Failli ! Failli ! C'est tout, ok ?! On en parle plus ! Tu oublies ! Tu m'oublies ! »

Puis une porte claqua.

Natasha décida de retourner se coucher.

…

Thor serra un peu plus fortement Jane dans ses bras. Sa petite amie l'avait rejoint tard le soir, en pleure et épuisée, en lui expliquant que Darcy était partie.

Le blond soupira. Il devrait peut être aller lui parler, lui expliquer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il avait besoin d'elle près de lui. Mais Jane avait dû sûrement déjà tout essayer.

Thor décida se rendormir. A quoi bon.

Jane ronflait légèrement à ses côtés.

…

Peter avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. C'était soit ça, soit son cerveau allait exploser. Il marcha jusqu'au centre ville et alla s'acheter un éclair au chocolat. Il le dégusta tout en observant les vitrines.

Les fêtes de fin d'année se préparaient doucement, mais sûrement.

Que pouvait-il acheter pour Wade ?

Parce que ouais, Wade était toujours raide dingue de lui. Peter eut un petit sourire en y pensant. Il se dit qu'il pourrait carrément aller le voir. Il y avait encore un long week end avant les examens.

Peter parvint à attraper le bus de la ligne 4. Il en aurait pour trente minutes en partant du centre ville, et dix petites minutes à pieds

Wade avait sûrement besoin de le voir.

Peter constata que lui aussi, il en avait besoin. Il l'acceptait et l'avait même écouté la dernière fois. Peter lui faisait confiance et Wade...avait tellement fait d'efforts.

Peter avait hâte d'être prêt de lui.

…

Steve en avait vraiment marre.

Il gémit.

« Pitié, on peut s'arrêter ? »

Clint s'esclaffa. « Hors de question ! Tu resteras là tant que tu n'auras pas assimilé. »

« Mais c'est impossible d'apprendre autant de choses ! »

Clint sourit. « Bien sûr que si, c'est possible. C'est juste que tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment. »

Steve leva les mains en l'air, sur la défensive. « Ok, ok ! Mais j'aurais pensé que...tu aurais voulu voir Natasha aujourd'hui. »

Clint eut un étrange petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que Natasha soit dans la même pièce que moi pour la voir et la sentir près de moi. »

Il tapota sa poitrine - _son coeur-_ en souriant.

Steve comprit. Il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir ressentir ça.

Il se mit à penser à Sharon.

A Sharon qui ne l'avait jamais rappelée parce qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

…

Après 12h, Loki craqua.

Il attrapa son manteau, sa carte de tramway et quitta l'appartement sans rien dire.

Natasha mangeait dans le fauteuil avec Bucky.

La rousse le dévisagea. « Abandonne. Franchement, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Loki a Tony dans le sang. »

Bucky lui sourit tristement.

« Je n'aurais peut être jamais dû revenir. Mais c'est trop tard, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir. »

Natasha grimaça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

…

Peter retomba sur la poitrine de Wade, en sueur. Ce dernier avait été tellement heureux lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Wade l'embrassa sur le front et caressa ses cheveux.

« Comment sont les révisions ? »

Peter grimaça. « Longues. Dures. »

Wade s'esclaffa. « Longue ? Dure ? Tu es sûr que tu parles des révisions ? »

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif et pressa sa virilité à nouveau dressée contre les fesses de Peter.

Ils s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois.

…

Loki était tout essoufflé.

Il avait couru, et avait même glissé. Résultat, il était trempé.

Il se sécha comme il le put et redonna une forme à sa masse de cheveux. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et toqua à la porte avec enthousiasme.

Tony lui ouvrit, toujours aussi sexy et appétissant.

Il portait un t-shirt AC/DC et sourit en voyant Loki. Un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il le prit dans ses bras, renifla sa saveur, sa senteur et ils s'embrassèrent.

Longtemps. Très longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'ils en gardèrent les lèvres gonflées.

« Salut, » fit Darcy à l'attention de Loki, en les rejoignant.

Le visage du brun se décomposa. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi était-elle ainsi vêtue elle portait le t-shirt Black Sabbath que Tony aimait tant et qu'il ne prêtait qu'à Loki, et ne semblait avoir qu'un short de pyjama en dessous.

« Loki ? » demanda Tony lorsqu'il le vit reculer.

Il ne put rien dire d'autres, que Loki était déjà parti en courant.

Darcy lança un regard désolé à son ami, et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui courir après ? »

Tony s'élança à sa suite.

Darcy resta là à se demander pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle réussir à semer des troubles entre ces deux là...

…

Vanessa sirotait un thé et écoutait Bruce lui parler des amis qu'il s'était fait au boulot. Il avait déjà gagné un peu d'argent et parvenait aussi bien à se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Au bout d'un moment, Bruce s'éclipsa du salon pour aller dans sa chambre. Il en revint avec une boîte blanche qu'il tendit à la brune.

Elle sourit en l'ouvrant.

« Bruce... » murmura t-elle en détaillant le pendentif. Il était en or et discret. Rien de trop tape à l'oeil.

Vanessa l'enfila et embrassa son petit-ami.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et profita de l'instant présent.

Bruce la serra contre lui et goûta à ce bonheur.

…

Tony finit par rattraper Loki. Celui ci était debout et immobile. Il regardait le ciel silencieusement et se mit soudainement à rire comme un idiot.

« Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, putain ! » Il se tourna vers Tony, « Je te fais tellement confiance, mais tu dois vraiment croire que je te mens après cela, »

Tony s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

« Non. Non, mon Loki. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé. »

Il l'embrassa.

« Darcy à des problèmes, et nous sommes de très bons amis, c'est tout. Je n'aime personne d'autre que toi. »

Loki sentit son cœur battre la chamade, cogner comme un dingue.

« Moi aussi, Tony. »

Et l'image de Bucky lui vint en tête.

 _Dis lui. Il est sincère avec toi, et toi tu ne l'es pas. Dis lui !_

« Bucky et moi on s'est embrassés. »

…

Jane toqua comme une folle à la porte de Tony.

Darcy vint lui ouvrir. Elles se fixèrent pendant un moment. Longtemps.

Jane s'installa sur le canapé, toujours aussi silencieuse et commença à parler.

Longtemps.

Darcy écouta en silence. Jane la rassura et caressa son dos, ses épaules amicalement lorsque sa meilleure amie craqua.

Puis Darcy lui dit que, après tout, Jane l'avait longtemps aidée et qu'elle avait le droit de faire sa vie.

Elle irait donc s'installer ici, chez Tony.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait de rentrer.

Il avait du sang sous le nez et la lèvre gonflée.

Les deux filles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

…

Natasha soignait le visage de Bucky et celui-ci jurait sans interruption.

Loki avait finalement parlé à Tony, et il...enfin voilà.

Bucky grimaça lorsque Natasha passa de l'alcool sur son front.

Loki réapparut dans l'appartement, il avait raccompagné Tony.

Son petit-ami l'avait déclaré haut et fort il détestait Bucky ! Il n'avait cependant rien dit à propos de Loki.

Celui-ci fonça dans sa chambre, ne voulant et n'osant même pas voir Bucky.

C'était de trop pour aujourd'hui.

…

Le week end finit par arriver.

Tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur leurs révisions.

Loki évita Bucky. Tony l'appelait de plus en plus souvent - _la jalousie tue._

Clint tortura Steve et celui ci finit par connaître et assimiler ses cours.

Bruce travaillait en fin de journée et avait tout de même assez de temps pour réviser la journée.

Peter et Wade révisèrent ensemble, s'octroyant des pauses assez souvent.

Vanessa relisait ses cours tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser le pendentif en or autour de son cou.

Natasha réussit à virer Bucky de chez eux, et resta avec Loki. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Is étaient comme une famille.

Un petit manteau de neige s'installa le samedi soir, mais rien qui ne pourrait les empêcher de se déplacer.

…

Phil Coulson était surpris de constater que Peter Parker n'était pas venu à son habituelle séance du week end. Cela le fit sourire.

Peut être avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait une vie.

C'est vrai quoi, elle résidait n'importe où, mais c'est parce que l'humain ne prend pas le temps de s'arrêter et de la contempler.

Ca peut être des fleurs radieuses, un couple qui s'embrasse, la pluie qui vous trempe jusqu'au os, le rire d'un enfant, une vieille dame qui vous dit ''Bonjour'', un inconnu qui vous sourit, la neige qui tombe, le vent qui souffle, un bon roman...

Tout ça, c'est la vie.

Phil jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de dossiers qui représentait ses patients.

Il espérait au plus profond de lui même que eux aussi ils puissent trouver cette chose.

Cette drôle de chose. _La vie, quoi._

 _Cette chose appelée la vie._

…

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Je sais, ce chapitre est affreusement court et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai juste rien eu de plus à ajouter, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère qu'elles seront à nouveau nombreuses, car vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela est agréable d'en avoir. Et c'est surtout très très très motivant (bon, c'est vrai que sur ce chapitre ça ne se voit pas, mais j'ai eu des examens alors mon cerveau s'est vidé d'un seul coup, erm.)

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je m'engage à faire un chapitre plus long et de meilleure qualité pour le prochain !

Merci encore ! Vous êtes géniaux, je vous adore !

Bisous bisous et bon week end à toutes.

 _Vôtre dévouée Angie qui a eu le plaisir de rencontrer des lectrices et auteurs de FrostIron ce jeudi -j'en suis encore toute heureuse._

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

 _Ce chapitre est pour mon Steve mon petit soldat, elle seule se reconnaîtra._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, darling._

 _Pour tout le monde, merci énormément. Les reviews m'ont vraiment boostée et j'espère que ça se voit. On se retrouve dans les reviews alors ?_

 _Bisous bisous et bonne lecture._

 _Angie._

…

« Natasha, tu m'énerves. » fit Loki alors que la rousse tapait du pied par terre.

Elle était stressée, énervée, fatiguée -choisissez l'adjectif que vous voulez- et voulait juste en avoir fini avec les partiels. C'était de l'épuisement et trop de stress apportés sur un plateau ! Elle se mettrait à paniquer en voyant le sujet, puis finalement elle se calmerait et parviendrait à se calmer. Natasha était toujours comme ça lors des examens.

Loki lui tapa gentillement la tête et ricana.

Il était concentré même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Tony.

Depuis l'accrochage avec Bucky, ils ne s'étaient pas revus, et Tony semblait tout de même dégoûté - _déçu-_ de ce qu'il s'était passé. Loki fronça les sourcils, et cette fois ci ce fut Natasha qui lui tapa gentillement la tête.

Bucky les - _le-_ regardait en souriant.

…

Wade soupira en attaquant la dissertation sur les grandes révolutions dans le monde. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie là, et c'était un chapitre sur lequel il était vite passé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thor qui commençait déjà son plan détaillé au brouillon.

Vivement que tout ceci soit terminé, se dit l'étudiant en se plongeant plus amplement dans le vif du sujet.

…

Peter et Bruce quittèrent l'amphithéâtre dans lequel ils avaient passé leur examen en même temps. C'était fini pour la matinée, mais ça n'était que le début de la semaine.

Peter avait un petit sourire agréable sur les lèvres. Bruce sourit en l'observant consulter son portable.

« Tu as consulté ton portable huit fois en deux minutes, tu souris béatement et comme un idiot, tu ne te plains pas. Dis moi, tu ne serais pas amoureux ? »

Peter s'arrêta et éclata de rire.

Bruce le regarda, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Quelques étudiants les observèrent en passant. Tout le monde devait les attendre à la cafétéria.

Puis le fou rire de l'étudiant se stoppa net.

« Putain, je crois que tu as raison. »

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

« Ca fait peur, bordel mais...j'aime...j'aime ça... »

Bruce sourit.

…

Jane et Darcy arrivèrent un peu en retard.

La cafétéria était bondée à cette heure ci, mais les examens ne reprenaient que à 14h.

Steve avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin, sous l'œil attentif de Clint.

Natasha rigolait comme une gamine.

« Laisse le souffler un peu, » chuchota la rousse à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Ce dernier l'embrassa rapidement et autorisa Steve à faire autre chose que réviser.

« Cette semaine va être loooonguuuue, » gémit le blond, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Wade s'esclaffa à l'autre bout de la table.

« J'ai une blague sur quelque chose de long, » commença t-il.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Quelque chose de drôle apparemment, car l'étudiant explosa de rire. Il manqua même de s'étrangler avec son Ice Tea.

Tony les regardait en souriant, puis il sentit une main dans la sienne. _Loki._

Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Bucky, qui avait eu la décence d'esprit de s'installer un peu plus loin d'eux.

« On passe la soirée ensemble ? » demanda Loki, d'une petite voix.

Tony se tourna vers lui, toujours ébloui par sa beauté. Il était beau, très beau.

Loki se mordit la lèvre et retourna à son assiette.

« Bien sûr, » fit Tony.

Loki se sentait mal. Mal parce que Tony était toujours déçu, triste, dégoûté, apeuré peut être.

Le brun l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et susurra :

« Je t'aime, »

…

Vanessa sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. A vrai dire, elle ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais elle avait appris à les connaître.

Tony et Loki était inséparable, mais Bucky semblait foutre un peu le bordel là dedans.

Wade et Peter étaient toujours collés dans leur coin.

Darcy, Jane et Thor traînaient toujours ensemble, même si, cette fois ci, Darcy s'était rapprochée de Tony.

Bruce était bien avec elle, mais discutait beaucoup avec Peter et Thor.

Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient du côté de Tony et Loki et passaient toujours du temps ensemble.

Natasha observait Loki.

On aurait dit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas bien, en ce moment, entre eux. A cause de Bucky, en fait.

Bucky. Bucky.

Natasha aurait du savoir, faire quelque chose. Elle était sa meilleure amie et n'avait rien fait du tout. Loki se sentait tellement bien depuis qu'il était avec Tony, et...

« Loki, » l'appela t-elle.

Le brun releva la tête vers elle.

Ils était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, si bien que leur conversation pouvait très bien se passer entre eux deux. De plus, il y avait le bruit des conversations.

Elle lui prit la main.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, ma famille, la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Loki releva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un grand sourire.

Elle le connaissait.

C'était un vrai sourire. Elle l'avait vu une seule fois sur son visage.

Elle serra ses doigts un peu plus fort.

« Je serai toujours là. Toujours. Ne le laisse pas filer, jamais. »

Loki essuya une larme discrètement.

« Jamais, » termina t-il.

…

« Vache, il fait froid ici ! » s'exclama Wade en entrant dans sa nouvelle salle d'examen.

Il reçut un sms sur son portable.

Il le consulta rapidement avant d'aller déposer son sac à l'avant de la salle, comme indiqué.

Ce sms.

Le sms. Le. SMS !

Peter venait juste de le lui dire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit.

 _Aujourd'hui 13:57:Je t'aime._

Pas moyen de se concentrer, maintenant.

…

Tony finissait deux heures plus tôt que tout le monde.

Il avait une petite épreuve de rien du tout. Il avait géré, il en était sûr et même certain.

En sortant du bâtiment, il bouscula une étudiante. Il l'aida à se relever et s'excusa.

« Ce n'est rien, » fit la brune.

Lorsque Tony voulu repartir, elle le rappela. Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle. La jeune étudiante s'approcha timidement et se mordit les lèvres.

« Désolée, je...Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, tu étais à la table avec Steve. »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

« Je...hum, il m'a donnée son numéro et je... »

Tony hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je me demandais si...Oh, non rien. »

« Attends, ». Il la rattrapa. « Je peux passer un message ? »

Elle le regarda de ses yeux gris-vert.

« Oui, de la part de Wanda. Dis lui que ça ne sert à rien...Que je ne suis pas...Non, dis lui juste que ça ne sert à rien. »

Tony resta silencieux en la regardant partir.

…

Darcy quitta la salle d'examen en courant.

C'était lâche mais temps pis.

Jane resta silencieuse en la voyant partir. Ok, elle avait donc décidée de l'ignorer. Elles s'étaient expliquées pourtant, mais Darcy avait encore du mal à accepter.

Elle soupira et sentit Thor l'étreindre. Le blond comprit. Il comprenait toujours.

« Je crois que je l'ai perdu, » fit doucement Jane.

Thor sourit tristement, apercevant Darcy monter dans le tramway un peu plus loin.

« Elle a juste besoin de temps. »

Sans doute. Mais Darcy n'était pas revenu à l'appart. Elle squattait désormais celui de Tony, et n'avait rien prit comme affaire. Il faudrait bien qu'elle l'affronte un jour ou l'autre.

Et puis, Loki n'allait pas forcément être ravi.

Jane fit la moue.

« Rentrons. Je suis complètement explosée. »

Thor approuva.

…

Vanessa retrouva Bruce lorsque celui ci eut terminé son examen. Il avait l'air d'en avoir bavé grave. A en juger par les longs soupirs qu'il poussait. Et vu que Peter avait l'air complètement blasé.

« C'est bientôt fini, » le rassura t-elle.

Bruce lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai juste hâte de pouvoir me reposer un peu, en fait. »

Vanessa hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Allez, viens. » sourit-elle, en ouvrant grand ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

L'étudiant accepta avec plaisir.

…

Wade retrouva Peter chez lui le soir même.

Il avait emmené avec lui ses gros bouquins d'histoire parce qu'il fallait tout de même continuer les révisions.

Peter devait se concentrer sur ses révisions de sciences comportementales. Les sujets de demain seraient sûrement compliqués, à l'image de ce cours.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, baigné dans un silence tout à fait agréable, se jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Wade ne lui avait rien dit par rapport au message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Peter lui avait dit '' _Je t'aime''._

C'est tout, pas besoin de s'emballer. Vraiment ? Pas besoin ? On parle bien de Peter là.

Wade grimaça, ce que Peter ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Un problème ? » demanda t-il.

L'interpellé se redressa, un peu décontenancé. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire parce que ouais, il avait du lui falloir du courage et vraiment une bonne dose de ''quelque chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas encore mettre le doigt'' pour lui dire.

« Je, hum...Non. Rien. »

Wade retourna à son bouquin. Peter haussa un sourcil.

Il soupira et prit le livre des mains de son petit ami, le forçant à le regarder.

« Wade, je te connais un peu, tu sais. »

Celui ci haussa les épaules.

« Vraiment, y'a rien. »

Peter gloussa un peu.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? »

Il allait être vexé si Wade ne disait vraiment rien, là. Alors il décida de se lancer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui coûter, de toute façon ?

« Tu...m'aimes ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant un long moment. Pourquoi Peter ne disait-il rien ? C'était si dur à dire ?

Lu

 _Rooh, ne fais pas l'enfant,_ pensa Peter, _tu lui as bien dit par message._

Peter sourit doucement, se pencha pour l'embrasser et prononça les deux mots :

« Je t'aime. »

Wade lui sauta littéralement dessus.

…

Le trajet en voiture fut tout à fait silencieux pour Tony et Loki.

Tony restait silencieux, fixant la route. Il n'y avait même pas de musique. Même pas de musique dans la voiture de Tony Stark, quoi.

Loki n'osait même pas le regarder. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Comment réagir face à cette situation... Parce que oui, c'était aussi de sa faute.

Et celle de Bucky, avant tout.

« Tony, » commença Loki, doucement.

Il eut le droit à un silence pour toute réponse.

« Tu sais, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. »

Tony enclencha son clignotant et se gara.

« Tu...Je ne t'en veux...Bon, autant tout balancer. Tu lui as rendu son baiser, Loki. »

Loki avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ».

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Ta bouche a été aspirée par la sienne, ou qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La colère était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Loki planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tony, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, c'est normal- »

« Oui, je t'en veux. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas facile alors je vais juste faire comme si tout allait bien parce que je ne veux pas te perdre pour des choses aussi débiles. »

Et il redémarra.

La discussion était close.

…

Steve avait décidé qu'il avait la flemme de cuisiner, et était parti à l'épicerie pour acheter quelque chose de rapide.

Il prit un sandwich poulet crudités et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, aperçut Wanda.

Cette même Wanda qui lui avait fait transmettre le message qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir parce que...

Eh bien en fait, il ignorait pourquoi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua. Elle sursauta, laissant tomber sa barquette de céleri.

« Flûte ! » fit-elle.

Steve sourit, ramassa la barquette et la lui rendit. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Salut, » dit-il.

« Euh, salut. Je...m'achète du céleri. »

Steve resta silencieux un moment, avant d'enchaîner :

« Tony m'a transmis ton message. »

Wanda attendit la suite.

« Et, donc, tu ne voudrais pas- »

« Non, » le coupa t-elle, tout de suite. « Non, je ne peux pas. »

Elle quitta l'épicerie sans rien dire de plus.

…

Bon, la soirée était vraiment tendue là.

Darcy était là. Loki voulait juste passer du temps avec Tony, et cette fille était encore là. Loki n'avait clairement rien contre elle, mais elle était là. Encore là. N'avait-elle donc rien à faire ?

Tony trouvait que Bucky foutait la merde, mais Loki pouvait-il donc faire la même reproche en ce qui concernait Darcy ?

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

Darcy prenait la moitié de la place, et Tony restait silencieux.

Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tony, » commença t-il, doucement.

Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui.

« Hum ? »

Loki lança une œillade dans la direction du couloir. _La chambre, quoi._

Tony haussa un sourcil et lança à son tour une œillade, mais dans la direction de Darcy.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Puis il caressa la cuisse de Tony.

Il eut le droit à un petit gloussement, mais ouais, fallait toujours que quelque chose arrive.

« Dis, je peux aller m'installer dans ta chambre pour me reposer un peu ? » demanda Darcy.

Tony hocha la tête.

Une fois qu'elle eut quittée le salon, Loki se leva d'un bond.

« Mais je rêve ! » s'exclama t-il.

Tony poursuivit son mutisme.

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ok ! D'accord ! J'ai embrassé Bucky ! Il m'a embrassé, putain ! Et bordel on a même failli coucher ensemble mais c'est toi que j'aime ! Et ce que tu me fais là, en me faisant devenir jaloux avec Darcy, c'est idiot. Je voulais passer une soirée avec toi, tranquillement, et tout ce que tu fais c'est de me repousser. Tony...tu comptes énormément pour moi. Mais là... »

Décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait -parce que la réconciliation sur l'oreiller c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, hein-, il traversa la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre et monta sur lui. Il réquisitionna sa bouche. Tony finit par lui répondre et l'allongea sur le divan.

« Darcy, » murmura Loki, lorsque la bouche de Tony glissa dans son cou.

Tony marmonna quelque chose, mais Loki était déjà parti.

Il avait déjà quitté ce monde et atteint le septième ciel.

…

La semaine passa à allure lente et carrément ahurissante.

Tout le monde était mort de fatigue. Tout le monde en avait marre.

Vraiment.

Puis vendredi arriva enfin.

Wade poussa un cri de joie ultime. Peter approuva et se contenta juste de se laisser reconduire chez eux - _où, eh bien, la soirée risquait d'être intéressante, hum._

Darcy n'était pas rentrée chez elle, mais se décida à le faire. Parce que ouais, elle savait que Tony et Loki avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls - _non vraiment, elle ne les avait pas surpris sur le canapé en voulant aller récupérer son portable._

Jane avait complètement quittée l'appartement. Thor l'avait persuadé de laisser du temps à Darcy. Vraiment, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Bruce et Vanessa décidèrent de partir en week end en amoureux avant les fêtes. Tout comme Clint et Natasha.

Seuls Steve et Bucky restaient seuls.

Steve n'avait pas revu Wanda.

Il avait abandonné en la voyant se balader avec un gars. Vraiment, le monde lui en voulait ou quoi ?

Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Loki.

Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son ami. Cette complicité qu'ils avaient jadis eu.

Bucky reposa la peluche d'un petit chat noir - _ceux que Loki aimait tant_ \- et rentra chez lui.

A quoi bon, de toute façon...

…

Loki soupira en appréciant sa position. Il était allongé aux côtés de Tony, qui dormait. Qu'il était beau...

Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Tony. » dit-il.

Il avait vraiment du mal à s'engager, et il se sentait si bien avec Tony que si il le laissait...jamais il ne pourrait se retrouver.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-il, en se rapprochant.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

La vie n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

…

Natasha regardait Clint s'amuser à donner de la nourriture aux animaux alors que c'était formellement interdit.

Elle prit des photos et sourit.

Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Il rigolait comme un abruti, mais à ce moment là, elle avait l'impression que son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

La vie n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

…

Alors que Wade et Peter se baladaient dans les rues piétonnes de la ville, l'éclairage de Noël s'alluma d'un seul coup, comme pour éclairer leur route, leur avenir...

Peter les regardait en souriant, sentant la chaleur de la main de Wade dans la sienne.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux de toi que maintenant, » fit Wade, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Peter se jeta dans ses bras et le remercia, les larmes aux yeux.

Wade n'avait pas besoin d'explications. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Il lui caressa le dos de façon tout à fait protectrice et murmura des ''Tout le plaisir est pour moi,''.

La vie n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

…

Phil Coulson finit ses emplettes de Noël.

Il fut soudainement frappé par la beauté d'une image qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Peter Parker était debout dans la rue, tout sourire, dans les bras de son petit ami, éclairés par les lumières de Noël.

Il sourit.

La vie n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

Si, vraiment.

Creusez un peu plus où vous vous en rendrez compte. Il suffit de chercher. C'est un peu compliqué mais accessible.

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre_.

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! Elles ont été (très) nombreuses et ça m'a vraiment motivée. J'espère que ça se voit et que vous vous manifesterez toujours autant. J'aimerais également passer un petit coup de pub pour _**Chat Noir et Serpent Adoré**_ qui écrivent **''** _ **Quand les Avengers ont des enfants**_ **''**. C'est vraiment pas mal du tout. C'est leur première fiction, et elles aimeraient vraiment avoir des avis. Je suis une de leur lectrice, et je peux vous conseiller cette lecture !

On se retrouve tout de suite dans les reviews ? (J'ai eu une journée de merde * yeux de chiot battu * )

Bisous bisous.

Angie.

Ps : Le chapitre est plus court que prévu, ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

 _..._

« Joyeux Noël Loki ! » fit Natasha avec un grand sourire.

« Joyeux Noël Natasha ! »

La rousse débala le paquet et découvrit un album photo d'elle et de Loki, mais aussi de sa famille.

Des bribes de sa vie lui revinrent en tête. Tantôt joyeuses, tantôt sombres.

 ** _Flashback_. **

Natasha observait la neige tomber par la fenêtre du salon. Son petit chien était à côté d'elle, la langue hors de la gueule, et aboyait pour lui demander son attention la plus complète. La rousse lui sourit, ramassa la balle au sol et la lui lança.

Elle adorait ce chien, comme elle adorait cette famille.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Loki en cette soirée.

Loki qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à cette soirée organisée par des amis du lycée. Natasha ne voulait pas y aller. Vraiment, à quoi ça servait ? Tout le monde allait être bourré et ne se souviendrait de rien.

Vraiment, merci mais non merci.

Loki avait un peu boudé mais bon, c'est tout hein.

Natasha lui avait assuré qu'il survivrait sans elle.

La rousse se coucha relativement tôt, mais fut réveillée dans le nuit par son portable.

Elle plissa les yeux, alluma sa lampe de chevet et haussa les sourcils.

Deux appels de Loki il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Il allait rappeler.

Elle se rallongea, observant son téléphone et finit par le rappeler.

Il ne répondait pas.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal, tout à coup ?

 _C'est ton meilleur ami. Il a sûrement besoin de toi va. Il a peut être bu et a besoin de se faire raccompagner, vu que son copain est un con et qu'il l'a sans doute laissé là bas tout seul._

Il était tard -presque 4h du matin- et Natasha était fatiguée.

Elle s'habilla silencieusement et pris le métro jusqu'à l'endroit où la fête avait lieu.

Sur les lieux, elle ne le trouva pas. Il y avait encore de la lumière, mais aucune trace de Loki. Elle décida d'observer les lieux alentours...et...

« LOKI !? »

La rousse avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de son meilleur ami, presque entièrement nu, allongé à même le sol. Il avait du sang entre les jambes et des bleus sur la poitrine. Son visage était pâle.

Elle appela les secours et tenta de le réveiller.

« Loki ! Loki ! Pitié, ne me fais pas ça ! »

Ses larmes coulèrent dans un flot incessant.

 _Putain, pourquoi je l'ai laissé tout seul ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !?_

La culpabilité ne cessait de la ronger depuis ce jour.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Natasha secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et se mit à observer sa photo de famille. C'était la première qu'ils avaient prise depuis que Loki les avait rejoint.

Oui, parce que les parents de Natasha avaient décidé de prendre Loki sous leur aile, étant donné qu'il avait été laissé dans un foyer. Ses parents adoptifs l'avaient abandonné, et personne n'avait voulu de lui depuis.

Loki releva les yeux pour observer Natasha.

Elle était en larmes, celles ci s'écrasant sur l'album.

Loki referma l'album et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci, » murmura t-il doucement, en embrassant son front, « Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, _ma Natasha._ »

Natasha le serra dans ses bras, renifla et sourit.

« Moi aussi, _mon Loki._ Joyeux noël. »

…

Peter s'amusait en voyant son oncle Ben et son vieil ami Stan Lee se prendre le bec. C'était toujours la même chose aux fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur certaines choses. Cette fois ci, il était question de savoir qui offrirait son cadeau au petit Peter en premier.

Les deux vieux l'avaient élevés et, pour eux, offrir un cadeau en premier revenait à montrer qui l'aimait le plus.

Peter se moquait d'eux en silence. Il les aimait tant. Tellement.

Des bribes de sa vie lui revinrent en tête. Tantôt joyeuses, tantôt sombres.

 _ **Flashback.**_

« Peter ! Stan est ici ! »

Peter, âgé de huit ans seulement, se mit à accourir jusqu'à l'entrée où Stan l'attendait. Il sauta dans les bras de l'homme et rigola.

« Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! » fit Stan, en sortant une poupée de l'homme araignée que le petit Peter affectionnait tant.

Des cris aigus et qui traduisaient une joie immense le remercièrent.

Stan observait le garçon qu'il adorait courir jusqu'au salon pour montrer à son oncle Ben son nouveau jouet.

A tout juste six ans, Peter avait perdu ses parents, et c'était donc Ben qui s'occupait de lui. Depuis peu, Stan, le meilleur ami de Ben, leur rendait visite et aidait Ben comme il le pouvait. Ce petit garçon était attendrissant, et il adorait lui faire des cadeaux. Peter n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de la vie, alors Stan se donnait la mission de lui montrer que la vie n'était pas si moche et horrible que ça.

« J'adore Spider-Man ! » s'écria Peter, en brandissant sa poupée dans les airs.

Stan s'esclaffa. Ben vint le rejoindre sur le perron.

« Merci beaucoup. Hier soir encore il s'est réveillé en pleurant et je...ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Stan prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour vous. »

Il jeta un œil en direction du salon, où les éclats de rire de Peter illuminaient l'espace.

« Pour toujours. »

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Peter finit par se lever et s'interposa entre les deux vieux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela. Vous êtes ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. »

Il les prit dans ses bras, sentant les larmes menacer. Il les ravala avec force et sourit.

« Si on allait faire une bataille de boule de neige comme au bon vieux temps ? » proposa t-il.

Une épaisse couche de neige habillait le jardin extérieur de la maison.

« Le dernier dehors est un vieux croûton ! » s'écria Stan, en sprintant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'était pas en reste, hein !

Ben explosa de rire. « Doucement mon vieux, »

« Hé, j'suis pas vieux. D'ailleurs Peter, t'aurais pu inviter ton petit chéri, hein. On lui aurait montré que les vieux sont plus balèzes que les jeunes ! »

Peter sourit et rougit légèrement.

Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus que cela pour vivre.

Maintenant il le savait. Pour toujours.

…

 _ **Flashback.**_

Steve filmait ses frères et sœurs en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Il aimait énormément les moments de famille, retrouver les siens, tout ça. C'était vraiment ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. De plus, c'était ce qui lui permettait de toujours garder le sourire, même si la vie n'était pas souvent rose.

Betty s'approcha de son grand frère avec un paquet.

« Regarde, le père Noël t'a aussi apporté un cadeau ! »

Steve lui secoua les cheveux d'un geste affectif -Betty avait à peine sept ans- et prit le paquet.

« Stevie ! » fit sa mère en chantonnant, la caméra à la main.

Steve lui fit une grimace et s'esclaffa. Il dit à sa mère d'aller filmer son père en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais bon, vous connaissez les mères hein.

Steve ouvrit le paquet et découvrit des places pour le Super-Bawl.

Il était tellement heureux. Lui et son père y allaient toujours ensemble. C'était un rituel, une tradition chez les Rogers.

Steve en eut les larmes aux yeux, et releva la tête vers ses parents.

Ils rigolèrent, la caméra toujours en main.

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Steve sourit tristement en ouvrant son cadeau. Il faisait Noël avec son père, parce que sa mère le passait avec sa nouvelle famille. Son nouveau mari, ses nouveaux enfants...

 _Des places pour le Super-Bawl._

Steve en eut les larmes aux yeux.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été au Super-Bawl avec son père, celui ci lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient divorcer.

…

Darcy regardait Jane et Thor danser sur une douce musique dans le jardin. Ce dernier était décoré de guirlandes lumineuses et il y avait de la neige au sol.

Tous trois étaient chez la famille de Jane.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda Erik, le père de Jane, en s'approchant d'elle.

Darcy fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre, et essuya aussi discrètement qu'elle le put les larmes qui avaient fini par déborder de ses yeux.

« Je suis heureuse pour eux. Ils le méritent vraiment et... »

Erik frotta son dos.

« Je repensai aussi à mon premier Noël ici. »

 _ **Flashback.**_

« Joyeux Nöel ma petite Darcy, » dit Jane, en tendant sous son nez un paquet emballé d'un papier aux motifs joyeux et colorés.

Darcy releva les yeux sur son amie -sa soeur- et lui fit un sourire -comme elle le pouvait, hein.

Elle avait perdu l'espoir depuis longtemps, mais Jane s'accrochait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle perde le souffle. Les choses n'étaient pas terminées. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Ce genre de chose, d'accord.

Darcy déballa le cadeau et sembla perdre définitivement l'usage de la parole lorsqu'elle découvrit...

« Je...pour qu'ils soient toujours avec toi. »

Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en forme de cœur. Le cœur pouvait s'ouvrir et se fermer, et, à l'intérieur de celui ci, il y avait une photo des Lewis la famille de Darcy.

Darcy prit Jane dans ses bras et la remercia pendant de très longues minutes.

Jane lui caressa la tête, lui frotta le dos et les épaules.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma Darcy. »

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Darcy se releva, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre en souriant comme une folle et s'écria :

« Joyeux Noël les amoureux ! »

Jane releva la tête, tout comme Thor. Le blond lui sourit, amusé.

Jane croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie et comprit.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma Jane. » murmura Darcy, pour elle même.

…

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on mange encore des Tacos à Noël ! » s'exclama Vanessa.

Wade se goinfrait, en fait.

« Bé Chako ge môma ch'o hé blu fon. » fit Wade, de la nourriture plein de la bouffe.

Katy, la petite sœur de Wade et Vanessa explosa de rire.

Leurs parents levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais finirent par rire. Vanessa lui fit une grimace. Wade avala avec un horrible bruit.

« Les tacos de mamans sont les plus bons, » répéta t-il.

Sa mère lui envoya un bisou et le resservit pour la troisième fois.

« Je voulais autre chose que des Tacos, » continua de se plaindre Vanessa. Mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle même elle s'en foutait. Elle adorait ça aussi, pis Wade avait l'air tellement bien.

Bruce lui caressa la main et goûta aux fameux Tacos.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bon, Madame Wilson. »

Cette dernière fit la grimace. « Appelle moi Grace, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans. »

Bruce s'esclaffa et se lança dans une grande conversation avec leur père. Celui ci était professeur de biologie. Bruce aimait beaucoup la biologie, les sciences. S'il n'avait pas cette passion pour la psychologie, il se serait lancé pour sûr dans cette fillière.

« Dommage que Peter ne soit pas là, » dit Grace lorsqu'elle aperçut Wade lorgner sur le couple à côté de lui.

« Ouais, » marmonna t-il.

Son cœur battait toujours autant rien qu'à penser à lui.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Wade dormait chez Peter ce soir là.

Il se réveilla doucement. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud ici. Il se tourna et retourna dans le lit, se rendant finalement compte que Peter l'observait en rigolant.

Nom. De. Dieu.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Et les fois où il pouvait le voir sourire étaient rares aussi.

Il le laissa se moquer de lui parce que ce bruit là valait trop de l'or. Lorsque Peter arrêta de rigoler, Wade fit la moue. Seule la lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre les éclairait. Peter avait quelque chose de malicieux dans le regard.

« J'adore t'entendre rigoler, » chuchota Wade sur les lèvres de Peter.

Peter gloussa doucement mais s'arrêta trop rapidement. Wade lui demanda de rigoler à nouveau, mais Peter refusa.

« Il faut mériter chaque chose dans la vie, »

Wade leva les yeux au ciel.

Il plaqua Peter au matelas, bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête et commença à la chatouiller. L'étudiant explosa de rire et se tortilla dans tous les sens.

Wade sourit.

« Ou bien faut juste lui filer un coup de pouce, » dit-il.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

…

Tony remonta de la cave avec plusieurs packs de bières, et pleins de bouteilles d'alcool différents.

Il passait une fête dont il se foutait totalement avec des gens dont il se moquait totalement. La seule personne avec qui il voulait être était avec sa meilleure amie parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu. Mais peu importe, il le reverrait bientôt, et ils passeraient le Nouvel An ensemble.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! » gronda une voix féminine beaucoup trop familière à son goût.

 _Fuck this shit,_ pensa t-il.

Il se retourna et aperçut sa demi-sœur, perchée sur ses hauts talons de douze centimètres et habillée dans une robe trop moulante pour son corps.

Beh ouais, c'était pas non plus un top model sa sœur.

« Pepper, » chantonna Tony, en faisant style de ne pas savoir pourquoi il se faisait engueuler.

La blonde le fusilla du regard.

« Tu viens encore de dévaliser ma cave. » dit-il, en pointant le doigt sur les packs et les bouteilles qu'il avait dans les bras.

 _Je vais me saouler pour oublier que je suis ici._

 _Pourquoi es-tu venu aussi, pauvre con ?!_

 _Qui sait quelle connerie j'aurais fait si je me serais retrouvé tout seul._

 _Au moins, je peux compter sur Pepper pour me rattraper si jamais je fais THE big boulette._

« Allez quoi, » gémit Tony, « C'est la fête ! »

Pepper émit un ''tss'' qui n'annonçait pas grand chose de bon.

« Juste une bouteille, et tu ne sors pas dans le jardin ! Tu n'adresses la personne à aucunes filles, parce que je te rappelle que tu es en couple maintenant, et je veux pouvoir te garder à l'œil. Dois-je te rappeler comment tu es lorsque tu es bourré ? »

Justement, se dit Tony. Je sais très bien comment je suis.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Fallait-il vraiment fêter Noël lorsque vous n'aviez rien ?

Rien mais rien de rien. A part une demi-sœur tellement riche que ça vous en dégoûte et qui n'arrête pas de se la jouer mère poule.

Tony s'en foutait royalement, mais quand même. Il n'était rien. N'avait rien. Putain !

« Tony ? » demanda une voix.

Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Son cerveau baignait trop dans plusieurs liquides alcoolisés pour réfléchir et puis, bordel qu'on le laisse en paix quoi.

Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il voyait juste une blonde au visage inquiet penchée au dessus de lui.

« Tony ? C'est Pepper, tu m'entends ? »

Il marmonna quelque chose, ce qui semblait rassurer la fille.

« J'crois qu'chui ivrrrrre. » gloussa t-il.

Pepper secoua la tête. « Tu crois ? » se moqua t-elle.

Elle l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes -parce que Tony s'était écroulé à côté du lit, en fait- et le poussa sur le lit de sa chambre -parce qu'il s'était trompé de chambre aussi.

Alors que Pepper s'apprêtait à partir en marmonnant des choses inaudibles, Tony tomba en larmes.

La blonde s'arrêta et fixa son demi-frère.

Elle s'assit près de lui, à son chevet et caressa ses cheveux.

« Ils...ils me manquent, putain. » parvint-il à dire.

Pepper sourit tristement.

« Papa me manque aussi. »

Pepper avait le même père que Tony, mais pas la même mère.

Tony resta un long moment ainsi, dans les bras de sa demi-sœur, à pleurer à quel point ses parents lui manquait, à quel point il voulait une vie...

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

Tony s'assit sur le balcon de la grande maison de Pepper. Il serra la bague dans la poche de sa veste.

Il en avait trouvé une de vie.

Elle portait le nom de Loki Laufeyson.

…

Clint haussa les sourcils en découvrant un arc et des flèches au pied du sapin.

Il savait qui lui faisait cette blague.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle du tout, idiot. » rigola t-il.

Il prit l'arc, une flèche et visa son grand frère.

Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air.

« Merci ! » finit par dire Clint, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Les parents de Clint observaient les deux garçons se chamailler tranquillement.

« Clint, tu ne nous a même pas montré comment tu t'en sors avec tout ça. » reprocha son père.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

Sa mère souriait.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Clint était rentré chez lui ce week end là.

Sa mère l'avait accueilli avec un immense câlin et lui avait demandé comment s'était déroulée sa semaine.

Clint ne lui parla pas de Natasha, à quel point il voulait être avec elle bien qu'elle fut déjà en couple avec son ami Steve.

Il opta finalement pour autre chose.

« Je dois choisir une option sportive. Je sais vraiment pas quoi choisir. »

Sa mère se pencha par dessus son épaule et consulta la liste des sports disponibles.

« Tu sais, » commença t-elle, « lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'ai participé à beaucoup de compétition de tir et l'arc, et j'ai même gagné des titres, des médailles. »

Clint haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

« Je l'ignorais. »

Sa mère lui sourit. « Si jamais tu choisissais tir à l'arc, dis toi que je pourrais toujours te filer des tuyaux. Et, je dois avouer que je serai bien heureuse de voir mon fils en faire après moi. Il me semble que j'ai encore mon arc et mes flèches quelque part. »

L'après midi, mère et fils étaient plongés dans de vieux souvenir.

C'est ce jour là même que Clint décida qu'il choisirait tir à l'arc.

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

…

A New York, Bucky marchait dans les rues en admirant les lumières qui scintillaient de mille feux. La neige était plus compacte, et c'était vraiment agréable.

Il se fichait d'être seul. Il en avait l'habitude.

Wanda se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle avait utilisé son passage secret pour entrer dans le cimetière. Elle était assise près de la tombe de son frère.

« Joyeux Noël Pietro. »

Elle déposa un bracelet qu'elle avait fait et resta plusieurs heures ici, à regarder la neige qui recommençait à tomber.

Bucky rentra chez lui après une très longue marche.

Les seules personnes avec qui il voulait être en cet instant n'étaient sans doute pas chez eux. Il ne savait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait tout gâché.

Il faudrait qu'il recommence tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il repartait de zéro. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était un perpétuel ''on efface et on recommence'' ou bien ''on fait table rase du passé''.

Ce soir là, il en prenait vraiment conscience.

Être seul lui avait fait du bien.

Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de recommencer avec ce qui comptait réellement.

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

...

« Pour le bien de nos oreilles, je refuse que nous regardions la Reine des Neiges ce soir. De plus, j'avais l'intention de réviser un peu. » fit Peter, en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé de la maison de Wade et Vanessa.

Tout le monde se retrouvait ce soir afin de partager un moment, une soirée. Il fallait aussi échanger les cadeaux pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas vu. Et puis, nos étudiants seraient encore très occupés avant le Nouvel An , parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient encore des partiels après ces vacances.

Wade fit la moue et commença à chanter _Libérée, délivrée_ en utilisant sa bière comme micro.

Natasha lui lança du pop-corn et gloussa.

« Si on se donnait juste nos cadeaux, on verra pour le film après. » dit Clint.

Wade sourit. « Prêt à recevoir l'intégral du Hobbit, Legolas ? »

Clint lui fit une grimace. « Cette blague est périmée. Faut changer de disques. Et je suis plus sexy que Legolas. »

Il lança une œillade à sa petite amie qui leva les yeux au ciel. Peter était plongé dans son bouquin. Wade le lui prit des mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Si tu veux réviser efficacement j'ai une méthode particulière et très très agréable, mon choux. »

Peter haussa un sourcil. « Ah oui ? »

« Ouaip. Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu seras nu dans mon lit. »

Peter lui tira la langue et accepta le baiser.

Pendant ce temps là, Bucky et Steve parlaient de football. Steve avait appris à connaître un peu mieux ce nouvel arrivant. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, même s'il avait foutu la merde entre Loki et Tony.

Ce dernier serrait fermement la bague dans sa poche. Loki était assis sur ses genoux, la tête contre son épaule. Ils regardaient les autres en silence.

Tony avait peur. Il ne voulait pas que Loki pense que les choses allaient trop vite entre eux deux. Bon, d'accord, les choses avaient été relativement vite entre eux mais...

« Tony ? » l'appela Thor, assit en face de lui.

Tony chassa ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais passé un joyeux Noël ? »

Tony fit la grimace et haussa les épaules.

« J'étais chez ma demi-sœur. J'ai bu, j'ai bu et...j'ai bu. Ma sœur était trop occupée avec ses amies. »

Loki lui lança un regard et se raidit un peu sur ses genoux.

« Avec lesquelles je n'ai absolument rien fait, » chuchota t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

Loki rougit un peu.

La confiance était mise à rude épreuve dans leur couple.

Le responsable les regardait d'ailleurs avec envie. Il était définitivement jaloux, et espérait qu'il n'allait pas se prendre une pêche dans la face en offrant quelque chose à Loki.

Oui, parce que Loki restait quand même son ami.

Darcy sortit de son petit sac un porte clé fait main qu'elle tendit à Tony. Il l'accepta avec un grand sourire et l'accrocha à ses clés de voiture. L'étudiante distribua de petits cadeaux de ce genre à tout le monde. Elle tenait à leur montrer que leur petit groupe avait de l'importance pour elle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis.

Wade lui avait fait un gros câlin et Jane en avait profité pour faire une photo avec son smartphone.

Thor distribua ses cadeaux. Il s'agissait de choses totalement fantaisies mais qui faisaient plaisir.

Wade rigola en voyant la coque d'Iphone cochonne.

« Tu me connais tellement. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Les cadeaux furent échangés tranquillement, des photos furent prises pour s'arrêter dans le temps. Tony sentait la bague peser de plus en plus dans sa poche.

A un moment, Loki sortit de sa poche de nouvelles Ray-Ban rouge et or. Il les glissa sur le nez de Tony et sourit.

« Juste comme je l'imaginais c'est à dire parfait. »

Tony l'embrassa sur le nez et décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il sortir la bague de sa poche et la glissa à l'annulaire de Loki. Il s'agissait d'un anneau simple, en or. Sur celui ci, il y avait de gravé « Tony & Loki » dans une calligraphie impeccable. Loki la détailla en silence. Tony ne tenait plus en place.

« Elle...te plaît ? »

Loki avait les yeux rivés dessus. Puis il les releva vers Tony. Un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres.

« C'est...c'est tellement parfait. »

La lumière d'un flash les coupèrent dans leur moment d'intimité.

Les rires des étudiants résonnèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Et lorsqu'ils regardèrent La Reine Des Neiges, les paroles des chansons trop connues résonnèrent également.

Bucky avait renoncé à offrir son cadeau à Loki.

…

Wade souriait de toutes ses dents dans la pénombre de la chambre. Le lit grinçait un peu sous leurs poids. Peter était sous lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son bassin.

Il allait enfin voir c'était quoi, sa fameuse méthode.

Peter avait accepté de l'essayer. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à son partenaire. Il devenait vraiment trop faible.

 _L'amour, me direz vous._

Wade caressa la peau de ses cuisses. Une fois sa caresse terminée, il se recula et consulta les notes de son petit ami. Il tomba sur un cours de Psychologie Cognitive qui semblait important -à en juger par le nombre de chose que Peter avait stabiloté.

« Explique moi ce qu'est globalement la psychologie cognitive. » fit Wade.

Peter sourit et la réponse sortit d'elle même.

« Cette branche étudie les grandes fonctions psychologiques de l'être humain, comme l'attention, la mémoire, le langage, etc. »

Les lèvres de Wade s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. « Bien, » roucoula t-il, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le corps tremblant de Peter, « alors, » continua t-il, en s'approchant doucement de cette zone, « peut être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour te féliciter. »

L'instant suivant, des doigts titillaient la queue dure et douloureuse de l'étudiant.

Peter ne réviserait plus jamais comme avant.

Le jeu dura des heures.

Peter n'avait jamais eu des révisions aussi efficaces.

…

Des jours passèrent. On préparait tranquillement la fête pour le Nouvel An. Celle ci devrait se dérouler chez Pepper, qui était invitée chez des amies, et qui avait donc gentillement proposée à Tony d'inviter des amis dans sa maison trop grande pour elle même. Non vraiment, Tony n'avait pas pu refuser. Ils avaient tous mérités une bonne fête !

Tony envoya des invitations à beaucoup de monde, eux même invitant des amis et ainsi de suite.

Pepper allait _vraiment_ péter un câble cette fois ci. Enfin, tant que personne ne touchait à sa cave.

Ouais, elle était aussi alcoolique que son demi-frère.

Avant cette fête qui promettait d'être intéressante, les étudiants passèrent du temps à réviser -même si, ok, les vacances de décembre sont vraiment celles pendant lesquelles on ne veut absolument rien foutre.

Wade et Peter continuèrent leurs révisions sexuelles.

Bruce faisait révisions-boulot non stop. Vanessa faisait en sorte qu'il puisse avoir une vie sociale et un équilibre en lui rendant visite et en le traînant dehors pour se détendre.

Bucky s'incrusta chez Steve pour se motiver à travailler et, eh bien, arrêter de penser à Loki.

Natasha et Loki révisaient ensemble. Leur consommation de bouffe avait triplé. Heureusement que Clint était là pour retourner à l'épicerie et remplir le frigo. Non vraiment, Clint n'était pas motivé. Oh et puis temps pis, il arriverait quand même à valider son semestre...Non ?

Ok, il fallait qu'il bosse, donc.

Tony consultait ses cours le soir. La nuit, pour être plus précis. Il voyait Loki dans la journée. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou du moins peu. En réalité, Tony regardait Loki réviser. Il le contemplait et ne faisait rien d'autre. Voir son petit ami porter l'anneau le rendait toujours chaud. Il parvenait parfois à l'arracher de ses cours et à l'emmener dans sa chambre pour, eh bien, lui montrer à quel point il était chaud.

Darcy restait chez Tony la journée, se forçait à bosser un minimum mais glandait joyeusement le reste de la journée. Elle avait pensé qu'avec le temps les choses se seraient tassées. Mais Jane lui manquait. Son quotidien n'était plus pareil. Le truc, c'est que Jane était avec Thor, et que ces deux là étaient juste indécollables. Elle avait réussi à faire un pas en avant immense à Noël, sachant que Jane serait toujours là, mais elle venait sérieusement à en douter.

Darcy noyait son chagrin silencieusement et discrètement avec les bières de Tony et ses cigarettes.

Ce fut un soir que Tony finit par la surprendre. Il rentra plus tôt que prévu de chez Loki, et la découvrit allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain, les yeux dans le vide, la bouche à demie ouverte.

Il mouilla son visage avec de l'eau fraîche et l'appela.

« Ouais, j'suis encore en vie. » marmonna t-elle, avant de grogner de mécontentement.

Elle garda les yeux fermés un moment et apprécia le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

« Ce n'est pas du tabac que tu fumes. L'appart' pue, tu sais. »

Darcy grimaça et rouvrit les yeux. Tony la regardait tristement.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en sortir... »

« Bien sûr que si. J'peux m'en sortir...même sans Foster. »

Elle ricana.

Tony soupira.

« Alors fais ça pour moi s'il te plaît. »

Darcy le regarda intensément.

« Je vais te décevoir. Je déçois tout le monde. »

Tony renifla et la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il regarda son amie s'endormir doucement. Loki, Darcy...

Tout ceux qu'il aimait avait des blessures profondes. Pourquoi les siennes étaient-elles toujours des personnes qu'il aimait ? Ses parents... Tout ceci était flou et son esprit embrouillé. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Et de ne plus penser.

Tony abandonna l'idée et se coucha tout habillé.

 _Pas ce soir,_ se dit-il. _Pas ce soir_.

…

Wanda avait reçu un message de Steve.

 _Coucou. On organise une soirée pour le nouvel an. Tu aimerais te joindre à nous ? Ca serait super. Steve._

Elle resta immobile longtemps. Que faire ?

Pour une fois, peut être, elle pourrait juste accepter et s'amuser. Faire semblant d'être heureuse. Vivre quoi. Mais c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle l'être sans Pietro ?

Elle commença à rédiger un message.

 _Non, je ne pourrais pas-_

Mais elle s'arrêta. Son cœur battait fort.

 _Arrête ! Arrête toi maintenant ou c'est trop tard. Si tu fais cela tu ne pourras plus jamais..._

 _PIETRO EST MORT MAIS TOI TU ES EN VIE ! SOIS EN HEUREUSE ET RECONNAISSANTE ! PROFITE DE LA VIE ET CARPE DIEM !_

Elle jeta un œil à la photo accrochée au dessus de son bureau. Pietro au dernier Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle caressa douloureusement la photographie.

« Je t'aime, mon frère. Ne l'oublie jamais. Il faut...il faut que j'essaye d'avancer, ou je vais devenir folle. »

Joignant geste et parole, elle rédigea un message définitif.

 _Super ! Avec plaisir ! A quelle heure et où doit-on se retrouver ?_

Wanda avait le cœur plus lourd que jamais lorsque Steve lui répondit.

 _Je viendrais te chercher. Merci d'avoir accepté, on va s'amuser. J'espère que tout va comme tu veux._

Elle sourit.

 _Maintenant oui_ , pensa t-elle, _tout va bien._

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 11:30._

Tony traînait déjà dans la grande maison de Pepper. Celle ci avait dégagé le plancher tôt ce matin.

L'étudiant essaya de se souvenir des choses qu'elle avait dites, mais tout était assez flou. Il avait ramené beaucoup de bouffe, de l'alcool et des boissons. Des ballons, des confettis, pleins de décorations. Il fallait qu'il range le grand salon et qu'il remonte la chaîne hifi de la cave.

Il y aurait environ 135 personnes ce soir. La maison pouvait largement les accueillir.

Ses amis à lui viendraient à 19h30 pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs, et les autres invités arriveraient à partir de 21h00. La soirée et la nuit allaient être très longues.

Tony soupira et s'attela à ses différentes tâches.

Il n'en avait pas encore fini.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 13:20_

Bruce quitta l'hôtel une heure en retard.

Aujourd'hui fut son dernier jour. Il avait aimé travailler ici, et il avait gagné assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter une voiture convenable. Il avait remboursé ce qu'il avait à rembourser, et il s'était même fait de nouveaux amis. Il les avait invités à la fête de ce soir, souhaitant les présenter à Vanessa.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il découvrit sa petite amie allongée dans le canapé, ses bouquins d'économie dans les mains.

« Salut, » sourit-elle en le voyant.

Elle tendit les bras pour un câlin. Bruce l'accepta avec plaisir et se pencha par dessus la brune.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

« Comment était ce dernier jour ? »

« Génial. J'ai gagné assez pour pouvoir faire quelques folies, m'acheter une voiture et même partir en vacances après les cours. »

Vanessa gémit tant elle était contente. Bruce l'embrassa et la déshabilla doucement.

« Je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je t'aime. Vraiment, je t'aime. Je me sens plus fort avec toi. Je sens que je peux surmonter toutes les merdes de la vie et que je peux décrocher la lune. »

Vanessa le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ressentait la même chose. Exactement la même. Mot pour mot.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. L'amour et la vie l'avaient toujours bien baisée. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Moi aussi, Bruce. »

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 15:16_

« Tu es superbe Natasha. »

La rousse soupira.

« Tu pourrais changer de disque ? Comment je suis censée savoir laquelle me va le mieux avec ça. »

Clint sourit et mata sa petite amie qui tournait sur elle même devant le miroir de la chambre.

Différentes robes et tenues étaient étalées sur le lit, et l'étudiante attendait une critique construite de son copain pour savoir quoi porter.

Le truc, c'est que Clint se limitait juste à « Tu es superbe Natasha. »

Ca aide énormément.

« Loki ! » s'écria Natasha, au bout d'un moment.

L'interpellé arriva en traînant des pieds. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête, mais bon, Natasha y allait, Tony y allait...autant y aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

Il regarda Natasha, en sous-vêtements, désigner les différentes tenues étalées sur le lit.

Clint protesta et tenta de cacher la quasi nudité de sa petite amie avec un peignoir. La rousse s'esclaffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, Loki m'a déjà vu toute nue. Et pas qu'une fois. »

Loki sourit. « Oui, et Natasha m'a déjà vu tout nu. Et pas qu'une fois. »

Clint finit par abandonner et alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

Loki détailla les tenues.

« La robe léopard tu peux oublier. La micro jupe aussi. La rose, vraiment ? La rouge en dentelle me semble pas mal. Je crois que c'est celle qui te va le mieux. La bleu nuit aussi serait pas mal. »

Natasha dégagea toutes les tenues sauf celles choisies par son meilleur ami.

« Bien, » fit-elle, en enfilant à nouveau les robes une à une.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 16:57._

Bucky rentra chez lui après son entraînement de musculation.

Il y était depuis ce matin, et il n'avait jamais soulevé autant. Maintenant, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir mais il s'en foutait. Pour un moment, il avait réussi à oublier la merde sentimentale dans laquelle il s'était embourbée.

Comment allait-il faire, ce soir ?

Tony serait sûrement avec Loki, mais Bucky avait envie d'être avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que cela. Il voulait le sentir, l'embrasser, le caresser. Il voulait tout avec lui. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ce qui était contenu allait exploser.

Bucky soupira et resta un très long moment sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il aperçut qu'il avait trois appels en absence.

Merde, Steve était déjà là.

Il était presque 18h, Steve devait récupérer une fille et deux autres personnes, et ils auraient ensuite une heure de trajet jusqu'à la maison de Pepper.

Bucky se demanda pendant un moment s'il ne fallait pas mieux rester ici et abandonner.

Son portable sonna à nouveau.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » s'écria t-il, sans regarder qui l'appeler.

« Bucky ? C'est Loki, je...je voulais juste savoir, enfin...Tony m'a appelé et m'a demandé si j'avais de la limonade et du jus d'orange. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer à l'épicerie alors je me disais que peut être...tu en aurais ? »

Bon sang, depuis quand c'était devenu gênant à ce point entre eux.

Bucky soupira. « Oui, bien sûr. J'en ai, je prends ça avec moi. »

« Merci, » souffla Loki.

Puis il y eut un silence juste horrible. Oui, horrible c'était bien le mot.

« Bon, alors...euh je raccroche. » fit Loki, doucement.

 _Je t'aime Loki. Je t'aime._

Avant que Bucky n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Loki avait raccroché.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 20h26._

Tony défit son nœud de cravate et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise pour paraître plus décontracté.

Il n'avait foutrement pas besoin d'une cravate, il était avec ses amis.

« Toc toc, » fit la voix de Loki derrière lui.

Tony se retourna et l'aperçut. Loki portait un haut vert au col arrondi et un jean...

Non. _Le_ jean. Le jean qui lui faisait ce cul _si_ incroyable. Le jean de leur rencontre.

Loki remarqua Tony qui matait son jean.

« Je savais que tu t'en souviendrais, » sourit-il.

Tony l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses boucles corbeau épaisses et sa langue goûta sa saveur. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette saveur.

Loki gloussa et posa une main sur son torse.

« Doucement. On verra tout à l'heure si tu n'es pas bourré. Je suis juste venu te dire que Thor a l'intention de venir t'attraper par la peau des couilles si tu ne viens pas nous donner un coup de main. »

Tony s'esclaffa.

Il suivit Loki jusqu'à la cuisine où ses amis s'activaient pour disposer des plateaux de nourritures et des verres d'alcool un peu partout dans le salon.

Bon, ils étaient à l'heure et pas mal de monde allait bientôt débouler.

« Alors Tony, on avait peur pour ses bijoux de famille ? » plaisanta Wade, en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

Loki avait déjà rejoint Natasha. Celle ci avait fini par choisir la robe bleu nuit.

Clint s'était habillé simplement. Steve portait une chemise bleu comme ses yeux. Bucky avait opté pour le costard, ce qui lui allait vraiment bien. Wade portait un tee-shirt sur lequel il était marqué « C'est faux, je ne pense pas qu'au sexe. Je pense aussi aux femmes, aux cuisses et aux seins. »

Peter avait une chemise blanche. Bruce également. Vanessa était habillée d'une robe rouge foncé fendue sur la hanche. Darcy portait son éternel jean avec un chemisier. Jane avait une robe bordeaux courte à la coupe assez classique. Thor portait d'ailleurs une chemise de cette même couleur.

Wanda se faisait toute petite à côté de Steve, et elle portait une jupe noire avec un débardeur noir.

Les amis étaient bien ensemble. On rigolait déjà comme des idiots, profitant de cette soirée.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 22h10_.

La musique était poussée à fond, l'alcool venait déjà à manquer, tout comme la nourriture et il y avait beaucoup beaucoup mais alors vraiment _beaucoup_ de monde.

On était loin des 135 personnes prévues.

Natasha dansait comme une folle, pressée entre les nombreux corps qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Les bras en l'air, son verre de champagne dans la main, elle souriait à Clint qui dansait avec elle.

Plus loin, Steve discutait avec Wanda sur le balcon. Il la faisait rigoler parce qu'il adorait la voir sourire. C'était quelque chose de magique.

Devant la grande maison, Darcy était allongée sur le capot de la bagnole de Tony et fumait un truc suspect. Jane et Thor avait disparu de son champ de vision lorsque des invités par dizaines étaient arrivés. Elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser et réfléchir. La musique hurlait.

Bruce présentait ses amis à Vanessa. Celle ci les trouvait d'ailleurs très sympathiques, et il buvait des verres en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. C'était cela aussi, une fête. Se faire de nouvelle connaissance, oublier un peu tout pour un instant.

Wade participait à un concours de buveur de bière. Peter était l'arbitre. C'était vraiment trop drôle à voir.

Wade était sacrément doué, mais il finit par perdre face à Thor, qui lui même finit par perdre face à un gars appelé Scott.

Bucky cherchait Loki du regard parmi la foule.

Loki n'était pas du genre à trop danser, alors il chercha du côté de la salle à manger. Toujours pas.

Il finit par le trouver dans le jardin. Il était assis en cercle avec d'autres personnes. Il avait un verre de limonade à la main, et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts.

Tony ne semblait pas être avec lui.

Il regarda autour de lui et fit un signe à Loki.

Ce dernier s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rejoignit Bucky.

« Un problème ? » demanda t-il, en finissant son verre.

Il abandonna le gobelet sur une table de jardin.

Bucky fixait ses lèvres. « Je...me demandais si tu...voulais danser. »

Loki avait l'air surpris.

« Euh, oui. Pourquoi pas. » _Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout,_ pensa t-il.

Et puis Tony semblait vraiment occupé avec ses invités. (Oui, parce que s'il arrivait quelque chose, il pouvait être sûr que tout retomberait sur lui.)

Les deux amis commencèrent à danser timidement, puis ils finirent par rigoler et à se lâcher. Loki bougeait la tête en rythme, faisant valser ses boucles somptueuses un peu partout. Bucky les replaça et finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser. Loki resta immobile. Il ne recula pas, ce fut Bucky qui fit ce mouvement.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment. Silence malgré la musique qui pulsait méchamment.

Lorsque Bucky fit un nouveau mouvement en avant, les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent démesurément et il crut qu'il allait vomir.

Là, debout, juste derrière Bucky... _Il_ était là.

Un de ses violeurs était là. Il ne regardait pas Loki, trop occupé avec une jeune fille mais Loki le voyait. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il sentait la crise de larmes arriver. Cette nuit lui revint en tête. Les coups, le sang, les horribles sensations, les cris, pitié, au secours, aidez moi, je vous en supplie.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il se mit à courir et finit par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Bucky n'avait rien comprit à la scène.

Loki avait fuit devant lui. Du moins, c'est ce que lui pensait.

Il l'avait perdu à tout jamais.

…

La respiration de Loki était sifflante. Il s'étouffait presque.

Il voulait mourir. Mourir, mourir, mourir.

Il fouilla dans les armoires de la salle de bain et trouva une paire de ciseaux. Pendant un moment, il la fixa, les yeux dans le vide et finit par s'affliger d'horribles coupures.

Il ne sentait rien. Ca ne lui faisait pas assez mal. Rien ne pouvait le faire plus souffrir que... _ça._

Mourir, mourir, mourir.

Il pleura bruyamment, suffoqua, aidez moi, aidez moi.

Son reflet dans le miroir le dégoûtait, il se taillada une cuisse, puis l'autre.

Il voyait ces enfoirés. Il les voyait le plaquer par terre, le violer sans ménagement.

Les ciseaux coupèrent de somptueuses boucles corbeau. Mourir, mourir, mourir.

Il tremblait et regardait sa tignasse brune par terre. Elle avait disparu. Ses cheveux, ce qu'il restait, étaient maintenant courts et légèrement ondulés.

Il s'allongea sur le sol en position fœtus et pleura, sanglota. Sa respiration était sifflante, et du sang s'écoulait doucement et silencieusement de ses bras et de ses cuisses.

Il était perdu à tout jamais.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 23h00._

Une heure avant la nouvelle année.

Jane cherchait Darcy dans la foule. Sa meilleure amie était introuvable.

Elle avait vu Bucky monter à l'étage avec plusieurs bières. Le gars n'avait pas l'air bien.

Thor était avec Wade et Peter.

Bruce et Vanessa dansaient ensemble, mais ne l'avaient pas vu. Natasha et Clint n'étaient plus dans le salon.

Tony avait disparu depuis le début.

Steve et Wanda étaient dans le jardin mais n'avaient pas vu Darcy. Loki était également introuvable. Essayer de l'appeler sur son portable ne servait à rien, alors elle décida de sortir à l'extérieur.

Elle finit par la trouver, allongée sur le capot de la voiture de Tony.

Jane soupira et s'approcha doucement de son amie. Une odeur suspecte et assez désagréable régnait autour d'elle.

« Darcy, qu'est-ce que... ? »

Jane aperçut le visage pâle de son amie, et ses pupilles dilatées.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Bordel, Darcy ! »

Elle la secoua un peu, paniqua lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. Darcy finit par bouger.

« ...marre...marre...j'en...ai...marre. » marmonna t-elle.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

« Comment...vivre...vie...pute...salope...bordel. »

Jane n'arrivait pas à croire que Darcy était revenue à la case départ. Elle avait fait tellement d'efforts.

« Ca va aller, » lui dit-elle. Jane caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Les larmes menaçaient. Darcy devrait tout recommencer.

« ...facile...toi...t'as Thor...moi...rien...moi...avoir marre...moi... »

Sa voix mourut sur la fin.

Pendant un instant, Darcy ne bougea plus. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus non plus. Jane s'affola et prit son pouls. Il était très irrégulier.

Puis Darcy bougea à nouveau.

« J'ai...envie...d'vomir. »

Jane ravala ses larmes et s'occupa de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour deux.

Darcy n'avait qu'elle, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'abandonne.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 23h50._

Il était 23h50. Le salon s'était remplit, il était plein à craquer. Tout le monde était prêt à souhaiter la bonne année avant de continuer à faire la fête.

Tony cherchait Loki dans la foule. Il réussit à trouver Natasha, avec Clint et Steve.

« Tu as vu Loki ? » demanda la rousse, avant que Tony n'ait pu lui poser la même question.

« Non. Ca fait une heure que je le cherche. »

Steve s'approcha. « Écoute, je l'ai vu avec Bucky tout à l'heure... »

La suite faisait peur à Tony. Il ne tenait plus en place. Natasha le rassura du regard.

« Ils...dansaient. Bucky l'a...écoute je pense qu'il était bourré, ok. Ensuite, Loki est parti en courant. A l'étage. Depuis je ne l'ai pas revu. »

Tony soupira et courut à l'étage, suivit par Natasha.

Ils cherchèrent dans les chambres, dans les placards, partout. Finalement, ils butèrent à une salle de bain fermée à clé.

« Loki ? » demanda Natasha, inquiète.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Loki... » commença Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Loki émergea de la pièce. Natasha aperçut le sang et les cheveux par terre.

Loki s'effondra dans les bras de Tony, en larmes.

Tony alla l'allonger sur un lit, pendant que la meilleure amie de Loki cherchait de quoi le soigner. Elle s'activait dans la salle de bain.

« Il...il était là Tony...Ce fils de pute était là... » sanglotait Loki, toujours dans la bras de Tony.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

…

 _31 décembre 2015, 23h59._

Bucky était bourré.

Bucky savait pas où il était et sa tête était trop lourde pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

Loki avait fuit devant lui, et Tony allait sûrement pas tarder à venir lui casser la figure.

Il en avait marre. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Et pourquoi les choses avaient-elles dégénérées à ce point ? Bucky s'écroula sur un lit, sa tête tournait. Il tanguait. Les choses, les murs, le monde. Son monde valsait et tanguait.

 _10._

 _9._

 _8._

 _7._

 _6._

 _5._

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

« **BONNE ANNEE ! »**

Putain, elle commençait foutrement mal.

…

 _1er janvier 2016, 00h48._

Natasha nettoyait le sang de Loki. Tony le réconfortait par sa seule présence et luttait contre l'envie pour ne pas a) trouver Bucky et le tuer, et b) trouver ce satané fils de pute et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

Pendant ce temps, Darcy dégobillait ses boyaux -pardonnez l'image mais c'était vraiment pas beau à voir- et Jane la tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre.

Pour les autres, ça allait mieux.

Steve et Wanda s'écroulèrent sur un lit. Wanda se laissa aller, de toute façon elle avait bu trop d'alcool pour résister et puis...Elle en avait très envie. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se priver et de vivre dans le passer.

Elle devait tourner une page de sa vie.

Un peu plus tard, la peine fut balayée par un orgasme.

Si seulement toutes les peines du monde pouvaient être éradiquées ainsi.

…

Quelques jours passèrent.

Nos étudiants retrouvèrent leurs quotidiens et leurs problèmes. Les révisions, tout ça. Tout le monde était au courant que des choses s'étaient déroulées durant la soirée, mais personne n'en parlait.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Tony restait avec Loki matin, midi, soir. Natasha lui avait même proposé de rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin des partiels.

Loki semblait complètement anéanti, bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne rien montrer. Il essayait de rassurer Tony par le sexe, genre, histoire de dire Tu vois que je vais bien !

Il appréciait la présence réconfortante de Tony.

Bucky n'avait pas réapparut. C'était mieux pour lui, en même temps.

Jane et Thor restaient avec Darcy toute la journée. La pauvre était en manque, mais Jane ne cédait pas.

Peter présenta Wade à son oncle Ben et à Stan. Ce fut un portrait très touchant.

…

Clint sortit de chez lui pour aller s'acheter une nouvelle tenue de sport. Impossible de savoir où il avait mise l'ancienne. De plus, il avait grand besoin d'air.

Natasha lui manquait, mais Clint savait que Loki avait besoin d'elle. Les choses étaient trop compliquées en ce moment.

Sur le chemin du retour, il lui acheta des fleurs près du cimetière et s'arrêta.

Il découvrit un tableau touchant Steve serrait très fort Wanda dans ses bras. Ils étaient tout deux devant la tombe de quelqu'un -celle de Pietro.

Clint sourit tristement.

Des choses s'étaient passées. Horribles, blessantes. On avait tous déjà eu le cœur blessé.

Mais Clint voulait y croire.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de croire que cette chose, la vie, avait beaucoup à offrir.

Cette _belle_ chose...

 _La vie, quoi._

…

Phil savait qu'il n'était pas simple pour des personnes blessées, ou bien même traumatisées, de parler. Il n'avait jamais souffert dans sa vie. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Une femme, des enfants, une belle maison et un emploi qu'il aimait.

Si il était devenu psychologue, c'est parce qu'il voulait aider. L'écoute était la seule forme d'aide dans laquelle il excellait. Il avait beaucoup aidé, et croyait encore en ses chances en face de cette nouvelle personne.

« Je m'appelle Loki, » fit l'étudiant assit en face de lui.

Le dit Loki semblait stressé. Il grattait ses avants bras par dessus les manches de son long pull.

« Loki, je m'appelle Phil. N'ayez pas peur, nous sommes ici pour avancer. »

Loki releva les yeux vers Phil.

Il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Jamais... »

Phil sourit. « Bien sûr que si ! Je crois en vous, Loki ! Vous allez y arriver. Je vais vous y aider. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

Les lèvres de Loki tremblaient.

Il resta silencieux longtemps, observait ses doigts qu'il tordait.

« Je...bien, je vais...je vais essayer. » bégaya t-il.

Phil lui tendit la main, et invita l'étudiant à la serrer.

Loki hésita, puis finit par obéir.

 _Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver._

Loki sourit.

« Vous n'allez pas essayer. Vous allez réussir. »

…

 _A suivre._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

 _« La **vie** se manifeste à travers des structures matérielles appelées organismes vivants, ou êtres vivants, reconnaissables par la grande complexité de leur structure interne et leur activité autonome. »_

Je me demandais c'était quoi, pour Internet(Wiki ici en l'occurrence) la vie. Question (ouais attention je vous fais participer, ça rigole plus, non en vrai j'déconne vous participez si vous voulez hein) : C'est quoi la vie pour vous ? (celui qui me répond de la merde je viens lui serrer la main en personne)

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Angie._

…

Il y eut ce moment. Cet horrible moment de pression pour rien –ou pas- que les étudiants connaissent bien.

Ce moment où certains disent : « Trop chouette, j'ai eu mon semestre ! Les efforts et le travail payent enfin ! »

...Et où d'autres font : « ...Super...je vais devoir doublement bosser si je veux passer. »

Nos étudiants allaient aujourd'hui connaître leurs résultats.

…

Natasha se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir son nom de famille, et ses résultats. Mais bon « Romanoff » c'était bien perdu en fin de liste, et Loki était accroché à son téléphone.

Ce dernier dissimulait bien son état général, mais Natasha le savait critique.

« Tony a eu son semestre, et il est même arrivé premier. » fit Loki, en rejoignant sa meilleure amie.

Elle n'était pas surprise du tout. Loki lui, était fier. Plus fier de Tony que de lui même, à vrai dire.

« Un véritable génie. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de Clint. »

La foule se dispersa un peu, entre des étudiants souriants et des étudiants déprimants.

Natasha se fraya un chemin, tira Loki par le bras et se mordit la lèvre en attendant de trouver son nom. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son résultat positif, elle explosa de joie. Elle sautillait sur place et s'empressa de féliciter Loki à son tour.

Oh, et Loki avait eu un sacré résultat, dis donc !

Des étudiants les poussèrent.

« J'suis trop contente. Il faut qu'on fête ça, ce soir, à l'appart. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Comme tu veux, poil de carotte. »

…

Tony fumait sa cigarette en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. L'hiver était rude. Le froid parvenait à se frayer un chemin sous sa couche de vêtements.

Il était vraiment heureux là. Il n'avait pas bossé à mort mais bon sang il était heureux. Son portable vibra.

 _Nat et moi c'est ok. Elle veut faire une fête ce soir, chez nous. Folle dingue cette fille, sérieux. Tu sais pour les autres ou pas ?_

Tony tapa rapidement sa réponse.

 _Je sais que Vanessa a validé, tout comme Bruce. Aucunes nouvelles des autres..._

Il réfléchit un moment avant d'envoyer, puis se décida. Allez quoi.

 _Et Bucky ?_

Bucky qui était venu s'excuser en personne auprès de Tony pour son comportement à la con. Loki ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ revu, ni parlé. Ces derniers jours avaient filé trop rapidement.

 _Il vient de nous rejoindre. C'est ok pour lui aussi. J'ai envie d'un câlin._

Tony sourit, écrasa sa clope sous son pied et s'éloigna du bâtiment d'économie.

…

Wade se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là.

Putain il avait travaillé, alors pourquoi, pourquoi...

« Damn, babe. Je suis tellement baisé par ces putains de résultats. »

Thor lui serra amicalement l'épaule et le rassura, lui dit qu'il se rattraperait.

Wade gloussa. « Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis dans les derniers, alors ouais, bien sûr, je vais me rattraper comme ça ! »

Thor avait validé son semestre, et essayait de réconforter son ami. Ca pouvait vraiment s'arranger si il arrêtait de rêver en cours. Ou s'il arrêtait de rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Ou bien même s'il arrêtait de penser à Peter.

Ok, ça c'était impossible.

« Laissé béton, vieux. J'le savais de toute façon. J'vais encore être le dernier de la bande, celui qui va finir par bosser au McDo pour rembourser son prêt étudiant. »

Thor retint difficilement son sourire et le secoua un peu.

« Allez, ça va aller je te dis. Le Wade que je connais ne se laisse pas abattre pour si peu. Tu vas tout déchirer ! »

Wade fit une grimace. « Le Wade que tu connais n'a pas baisé depuis presque deux semaines et est en manque de sommeil à cause de ces putains d'examens, justement. »

Thor était un peu en manque de mots là. Au même moment, son portable vibrait.

Jane.

 _J'ai validé mon semestre, mon chéri. Et toi ? Pff, pourquoi je demande, je suis sûre que oui. Wade ca va ?_

Thor sourit et Wade grogna quelque chose comme « Et regardez le qui sourit comme un idiot devant les messages de sa petite chérie d'amour. »

Thor lui tira la langue et répondit.

 _Pareil pour moi. Wade, euh, pas vraiment...Il a du retard, j'essaye de le motiver de pas tout plaquer. Darcy ?_

La réponse de Jane apparut à l'écran deux minutes plus tard.

 _Je vois. Et bravo 3. Darcy...n'est pas là. Je l'ai appelé mais je n'ai pas de réponses. Elle n'a pas eu de bons résultats non plus..._

Thor soupira. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Peter venait de rejoindre Wade. Apparemment, l'étudiant en psychologie avait eu de très bons résultats. A son tour de rassurer son petit ami.

Thor fila retrouver Jane.

…

Wanda savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de bons résultats, mais de là à carrément être dernière...

Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle s'en foutait mais elle avait trop mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour réussir. C'est vrai quoi, après avoir essayé de ne plus se raccrocher à Pietro, elle passait son temps avec Steve. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace pour réussir.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna des tableaux de résultats.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rattraper ses résultats catastrophiques serait carrément impossible.

« Wanda ! » l'appela Steve, en arrivant près d'elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et repoussa des mèches de son front.

Personne ne dit mot pendant un moment. Steve comprit tout seul.

« Moi aussi, je me suis planté » fit-il, doucement.

Mais Wanda ne voulait pas en parler.

Wanda voulait juste serrer cette main dans la sienne. Parler à son frère aussi.

C'était tout pour le moment.

…

Darcy venait tout juste de se réveiller, et il était déjà midi passé.

Sa tête était immense et ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Elle supportait vraiment pas le manque, elle.

Tony n'était pas dans l'appartement.

Ah oui. Les résultats. Aujourd'hui.

Oh. Temps pis. Elle s'était vautrée royalement de toute façon. Elle bailla et fouilla dans le frigo.

« Ah, Tony, tu vas m'obliger à descendre faire des courses... » gémit-elle.

En fait, Tony ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Tony ne dormait pas beaucoup. Ou alors il mangeait beaucoup chez son copain et dormait beaucoup chez son copain. Mais Darcy pouvait pas lui en vouloir, hein. Elle était quoi, elle ?

Oui, c'était une bonne question.

Elle enfila un peignoir, se foutait d'être débraillée et pas coiffée et sortit dehors. Dans l'épicerie vraiment trop chère -pourtant Tony continuait de faire ses courses là-, elle bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Le gars la jaugea un moment et sourit.

« Beh quoi, tu veux ma photo ? » grogna t-elle.

Aïe, humeur de merde aujourd'hui aussi.

Le gars était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux blonds. Darcy l'avait déjà vu quelque part, impossible de savoir où cependant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une photo de vous. Si je veux vous voir je n'ai qu'à traverser le couloir et toquer chez vous, voisine. »

Darcy s'en voulait d'être comme elle était. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se foutait les voisins à dos.

« Désolée. Mauvaise journée. »

Le voisin la regarda de la tête au pied.

« Il me semble qu'elle ne fait que commencer, pourtant. »

Darcy semblait sur le point d'exploser dans une violente crise de larmes. Il se rendit lui même compte de son imprudence.

« Excusez moi, tout ceci ne me regarde pas. »

« Attendez, » fit-elle, et le type s'arrêta.

Elle soupira.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée de m'être emportée. Et, oui vous avez raison. La journée ne fait que commencer. J'ai...juste pas mal de soucis, je suis désolée. »

Le blond sourit.

« Je comprends. Si jamais vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver... »

« Darcy. » répondit-elle.

Il sourit plus encore. La bonté et la joie incarnée.

« Darcy. Moi c'est Jarvis. »

…

« Clint, arrête de tricher ! Natasha, Clint triche ! » se plaignit Tony, en donnant un coup d'épaule à celui ci.

« Loki, Tony vient de me pousser ! »

« LA FERME ! » s'écrièrent Loki et Natasha, en chœur.

Les deux gars firent la moue et retournèrent à leur PlayStation.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Tony lui tirer la langue.

Natasha le tira de sa rêverie.

« Tout le monde vient, alors ? »

« Oui, mais pas de réponse de Darcy. »

La rousse se tourna vers Tony. Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle dormait quand je suis parti ce matin. Je l'ai appelé, elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je ne suis pas toujours derrière son cul, hein. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, please bébé, ne me fais pas la tête du type jaloux. Je préfère le tien et tu le sais. »

Loki gloussa.

Clint abandonna la partie et s'assit à côté de sa petite amie.

« Je crois que Darcy a besoin d'être seule en ce moment. »

Au même moment, le portable de Tony sonna. Il décrocha.

« Hé, honey, on te cherche depuis un moment tu sais. »

Loki observait son copain en pleine conversation. Darcy n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle allait se reposer ce soir, mais elle avouait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle voulait que Tony reste avec elle.

Tony jeta un œil à Loki qui faisait semblant d'être en pleine conversation avec Natasha.

« Bien sûr. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, ma belle. »

Il raccrocha.

…

Phil marchait dans les allées du supermarché avec son panier à moitié rempli. Il avait une semaine de congé, mais était disponible à tout moment sur son portable. Phil pensait à tous ces jeunes qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait aidé. Il avait été comme ça et avait maintenant réussi à avoir une vie. Une vraie vie.

La vie avec un grand ''V''. C'était pas mauvais du tout.

Il tourna au rayon des fruits et légumes et aperçut Peter Parker. Ce petit...Il l'avait également bien aidé, mais Peter avait surtout tout fait pour y arriver. Enfin...il avait trouvé comment y arriver.

Ce ''comment'' portait un sweater rouge à capuche et avait les bras chargés de sacs.

Il sourit.

Peter l'aperçut et lui sourit.

Phil était fier de lui, rien pour cela.

Ce sourire traduisait sa vie et sa carrière.

Phil ne se laisserait jamais de les voir sourire.

…

« Je m'ennuie, » fit Steve.

Ils étaient tous chez Loki et Nat, enfermés dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Oui, enfermés parce que...

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE DOIS Y ALLER, LOKI ! ESSAYE DE COMPRENDRE ! »

C'était Tony qui venait de crier.

Lorsque la tempête avait débuté, les invités venaient tout juste d'arriver. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque les voix s'échauffaient, ils avaient décidé d'aller s'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche.

« Tu préfères aller jouer l'arbitre ? » demanda Bruce.

« Peut être que quelqu'un devrait aller les calmer, » fit Thor.

« Ou peut être qu'on devrait juste se mêler de nos affaires, » suggéra Clint.

Les cris semblèrent se calmer pendant un moment. Puis...

« TU SAIS QUOI ? VAS-Y ! MOI QUI PENSAIS QUE JE POUVAIS COMPTER SUR TOI ! »

« Mais tu sais que tu peux ! Vous le savez tous ! Mais une amie a besoin de moi, là ! Loki, s'il te plaît, comprends cela ! Être avec toi c'est le plus important, mais Darcy a de sérieux problèmes ! »

« AH ! PARCE QUE MOI JE N'EN AI PAS ? »

« On en a tous ! »

« NON ! N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS DE M'AVOIR DE CETTE FACON. Tu...es... »

La voix de Loki s'éteignit. Il avait peut être trop crié. Ou alors il n'avait juste pas les mots.

« Viens avec moi... »

« NON ! » fit rapidement Loki, « Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec elle, je veux que tu sois avec moi, ici et maintenant. »

Tony se tut, et finit par dire.

« C'est assez égoïste. Quand allez vous penser à moi ? JE PENSE TOUT LE TEMPS AUX AUTRES ! ET MOI ALORS ? »

Une porte claqua.

Tous les invités se regardèrent.

Natasha finit par sortir.

Elle trouva Loki accroupit devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne pleurait pas.

« Loki... » commença t-elle.

Il l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Il a raison...Je ne pense qu'à moi. Je suis tellement...Il a aussi des problèmes et je ne l'ai jamais épaulé... »

Loki se releva. Il tremblait un peu.

Natasha le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis un monstre, » murmura t-il.

…

Bon, la soirée eut quand même lieu. Sauf que, c'était pas trop la joie.

Wade et Steve, bourrés, avaient kidnappé la télé de Natasha et faisaient un karaoké. Clint gémissait qu'il voulait mourir là tout de suite. Bruce et Vanessa tapaient dans leurs mains. Peter ne voulait pas voir ça. Wanda fit les gros yeux lorsque Steve commença à jeter ses vêtements à la foule.

« J'suis une rock star ! » s'écriait-il, en faisant de la fausse guitare.

Wade prit Loki par le bras et le força à danser avec lui.

L'étudiant essaya de s'amuser un peu. Mais il y avait Tony dans sa tête. Partout et tout le temps.

Bucky buvait en silence, plaisantant avec Natasha et Jane.

Loki se retrouva rapidement entre un Steve qui se déhanchait et un Wade qui sautillait. Il parvint à s'enfuir et s'éclipsa sur le balcon.

« Ca va ? » fit une voix, derrière lui.

Bucky. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlés. Son ami lui manquait. Le Bucky d'avant. Quand tout cela avait-il définitivement dégénéré ?

Loki hocha la tête et soupira. Il fixait les lumières de la ville. Une main serra la sienne.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment, Loki. Je suis désolé pour tout. »

« Bucky- »

« Non, laisse moi parler. »

Bucky prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à y aller lorsqu'il était sûr que Loki l'écoutait.

« Je suis arrivé et j'ai foutu la merde. J'étais content de te retrouver, et j'étais vraiment content de voir que tu avais réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Vraiment, je pense tout ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir foutu une telle merde et d'avoir agi comme le pire des connards. Ne m'en veut pas. Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait avant. Je veux qu'on soit à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, Loki. »

Loki croisa le regard sincère de son ami et accepta l'étreinte. Il sentit des mains rassurantes caresser sa chevelure courte et un peu bouclée.

« Je le veux aussi, Buck' »

L'interpellé s'esclaffa un peu. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière. Il se sentait bien, heureux, tout ça.

« Bien, » fit-il, en tapant dans ses mains, « Et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller rejoindre Tony et de vous réconcilier. »

Loki sourit et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

« Oh, et Loki... !? »

Il s'arrêta.

« Prenez soin de vous, vraiment. Chéris le et laisse toi chérir. Vous le méritez et...vous allez tellement bien ensemble. »

Loki ravala ses larmes, prit Bucky dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et partit en courant.

…

Donc dans ce salon trop petit pour tous ces gens, on avait pas mal de monde bourré.

« Vraiment, je crois qu'on est tous alcooliques. » fit Thor, au bout d'un moment.

Sa tête allait exploser. Quelle heure était-il ? Il était crevé.

Jane dormait sur le canapé avec Clint.

Natasha avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision et marmonnait les paroles de « _Ain't No Mountain High Enough »._ Steve et Wade étaient increvables.

« Il est comme ça, au lit ? » demanda Wanda à Peter.

Peter explosa de rire et hocha la tête.

« Pour ça que vous manquez tous les deux de sommeil, » plaisanta Thor.

Bucky, qui s'était éclipsé sur le balcon depuis un bon moment, revint.

« Dites, les voisins vont pas vous gueuler dessus ? »

Natasha grogna quelque chose comme « J'les emmerde tous, » et se leva pour aller rejoindre Steve et Wade sur la piste de danse improvisée.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis claqué et puis il se fait tard. »

Thor approuva et alla réveiller Jane.

Bruce et Vanessa étaient déjà partis depuis une heure. Une autre fête les attendaient. Ces deux là devenaient vraiment ''le couple d'adultes qui ont des potes branchés et qui vont à des soirées sophistiqués où on boit des cocktails raffinés et où on discute de sujets sérieux''.

« J'veux quelqu'un dans ma vie, » marmonna Bucky à sa bière.

Natasha vint le tirer de là et commença à danser avec lui. Ca c'était son Bucky.

Peter fut la prochaine victime.

 _Cette fois ci,_ se dit Natasha, _les flics allaient vraiment débarquer._

…

Darcy s'endormit très tard. Loki avait les yeux qui lui brûlaient à force d'être ouverts. Tandis que Tony rangeait le salon, il l'attendait, allongé sur le lit. Il avait la tête dans l'oreiller.

Tony n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint. Il semblait même content. Loki savait qu'ils devaient se parler, mais tout se passait parfois trop vite à son goût. Lorsque Loki sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui, il releva la tête.

Tony sourit. « T'as l'air d'un mort vivant, mon ange. »

Loki lui tira la langue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, fourra sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser le ventre plat de son amant.

« J'ai dormi six heures en trois nuits. »

Tony fit la grimace. « Dodo alors ? »

Loki sourit malicieusement. Il repoussa Tony sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« T'es sûr ? Pourtant, » souffla t-il, en sentant la bosse pressée entre ses fesses, « il me semble que tu ais envie de quelque chose de différent. »

Tony gémit langoureusement et l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire basculer sous lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles corbeau.

« Et on dit que c'est moi l'obsédé sérieux. » gloussa t-il, dans le cou de Loki.

Ce dernier se perdait dans l'odeur de son amour.

« Tony, tu sais que tu peux me parler. De tout, vraiment. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé d'occasion de le faire, mais tu sais que tu peux. N'importe quand. Tu es mon oxygène. » murmura le brun, sur ses lèvres.

Tony le regardait intensément et secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, Lo' »

« Non, vraiment, tu as bien fait. On doit s'occuper l'un de l'autre, et je ne devrais pas t'empêcher d'être avec elle. C'est pas comme si on était marié, non plus. »

Tony fit la grimace et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Écoute moi bien. Je vais bien et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, d'accord. Tu es la première personne à qui je pense en me levant et tu es ce qui me maintient en vie, alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Loki lui caressa la joue, et, malicieusement, la fit glisser de son visage à son entre jambe.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » rigola Tony.

Quelques instants plus tard, un lit un peu trop utilisé grinçait et des gémissements l'accompagnaient.

Le lendemain matin, Loki éviterait tout contact visuel avec Darcy et il finirait par rattraper ses heures de sommeil sur le canapé de Tony.

…

Wade s'écroula sur le lit de Peter, complètement bourré. Il continuait de chanter à tue tête et avait encore une bière dans la main.

Peter la posa sur la table basse et le déshabilla.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de Wade, celui ci semblait en pleine réflexion et...avait les larmes aux yeux.

Peter s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il l'enlaça, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, sentant celle ci s'agiter avec les sanglots irréguliers.

« Wade,... » commença t-il, comme pour le rassurer.

En réalité, il ignorait complètement pourquoi son petit ami agissait ainsi. A quoi pensait-il ? Quelle pensée pouvait faire pleurer Wade Wilson ?

Ce type était la joie et la connerie profonde incarnée. Comment était-ce possible de voir son visage se déformer de tristesse... ?

« Ne me quitte pas... » souffla t-il, en fixant le plafond.

Les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues venaient s'écraser sur l'oreiller.

Peter se releva sur un coude.

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? T'es ma raison de vivre idiot ! Comment ? Comment est-ce que... ?!_

Peter l'embrassa violemment et le saisit par la mâchoire, forçant Wade à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te quitterai pas, Wade. »

Bizarrement, à ces mots, Wade explosa à nouveau. Ses sanglots furent plus violents que jamais.

« J'suis qu'un pauvre type ! J'suis qu'une merde, comment t'peux m'aimer...Regarde moi ça, alcool, baise, tout ça, j'suis rien. Et...ces putains de résultats. »

Peter comprit. La journée avait mal commencée avec les résultats. Wade avait beaucoup de retard, mais Peter croyait en lui.

« Tu vas y arriver...Je suis avec toi. »

Et Wade se calma, brusquement. Il fixa Peter, l'embrassa langoureusement et semblait réfléchir.

« T'as raison. Putain, ouais t'as raison. J'vais tout faire pour que tu sois fier et que tu ne me quitte jamais. »

Il le serra si fort, si fort dans ses bras. Peter crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé. Et lorsque Wade commença à ronfler à son oreille, Peter se dit que, au final, c'était pas si mal comme façon de s'endormir. La vie donnait pas beaucoup de cadeau, mais lorsqu'elle en offrait des gratos fallait foutrement les choper et les serrer fort contre soi, sous son bras, tout ça. Vraiment.

Peter sourit.

« Je suis avec toi. » chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Wade, avant de fermer les yeux.

…

Wanda fixait les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Ce soir, il faisait froid mais elle préservait ses rituels. C'était important, vous voyez, ce genre de conneries.

Elle ne dit rien en sentant les bras de Steve la recouvrir. C'était devenu quelque chose d'automatique, entre eux. On parlait pas vraiment de relation. Enfin, elle refusait d'en parler. Elle n'aimait pas les relations. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ca finissait par des larmes, des cris, du sang.

Oui, lui avait dit Steve, mais ça pouvait aussi finir autrement.

On en parle plus, avait elle tranchée.

Steve avait un peu boudé, fait la gueule, mais il la jugeait trop importante pour l'abandonner. Enfin, pas pour des broutilles pareil. Wanda était paumée, il le savait. Elle avait juste besoin de retrouver ses marques, les bases d'une vie.

« C'est quoi, la vie ? » demanda t-elle, soudainement, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les étoiles.

Une seule étoile en fait.

Steve resta silencieux. Pas de réponse.

L'étudiante soupira.

« Un truc vague, » finit-il par dire.

Wanda gloussa un moment. Un truc vague et malsain. Même si on était désespéré et désemparé, allez avouez le, c'était juste trop dur - _voir impossible_ \- de s'en détacher.

Elle leva un doigt en direction du ciel, désignant une étoile.

« Pietro est d'accord, je crois. Regarde comme elle brille, son étoile. »

Steve sourit tristement.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Wanda ne serait jamais prête. Elle était si jeune, et pourtant si marquée.

Mais il attendrait.

Il le pouvait.

Steve savait que la vie faisait rarement des cadeaux, mais lorsqu'elle en faisait -(il serra Wanda un peu plus dans ses bras)- il fallait s'y accrocher et serrer ce présent fort dans ses bras.

…

 _A suivre._

 _(Ps : Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre ne servait pas à grand chose on va appeler ça une transition.)_

 _(Ps1 : Je vais voir Civil War demain les gens, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le film aussi, mais pas de spoilers plz)_

 _(Ps2 : Et sinon je prépare mon déménagement et j'ai mes -putains de- partiels la semaine prochaine et la semaine d'après -oyé, j'aime pas du tout çaaaaaa-)_

 _(Ps3 : Au passage merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout, et votre engouement sur Sweet dreams are made of Steve, j'essaye de bouger mes fesses pour la suite, promis ! J'vous aime tous!)_

 _(Ps4 : Non j'déconne, j'arrête avec les Ps, promis.)_

 _Angie._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

...

 _Note de l'auteur : On avance dans le temps, les gens. Mes partiels sont pratiquement terminées, enfin ! J'espère que vos exams de fin d'année se passent comme vous le souhaitez. Je vous fait des bisous, et merci pour toutes ces belles reviews ! Angie. (Ah et désolée pour les fautes au passage, je suis sûre qu'il en reste. J'ai essayé de corriger, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête aux corrections là x'D)_

 _..._

Le semestre deux était déjà bien entamé. C'est dingue comme le temps passait vite. Les températures montaient incroyablement bien, aussi.

C'est pourquoi de nombreux étudiants étaient assis dans l'herbe, un bouquin sur les genoux, un coca à la main. Ou bien ils profitaient juste du soleil en bavardant.

Loki lisait son bouquin du semestre, _Manon Lescault,_ la tête sur les genoux de Tony. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sentit la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Tony, » commença t-il, en posant son livre à côté.

L'interpellé tira longuement sur sa cigarette et se pencha, soufflant la fumée dans le visage de son copain.

« Quoi, mon chat ? »

Loki sourit en entendant le nouveau surnom. C'est dingue la manière qu'il avait de trouver de nouveaux surnoms.

Loki se releva un peu, effleurant ses lèvres pendant que la cigarette n'obstruait plus celles ci.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de fumer, » déclara Loki, en attrapant la dite cigarette.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Loki haussa les épaules et écrasa le mégot dans l'herbe.

« Parce que c'est mauvais pour la santé. »

Tony s'esclaffa.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Mais je pourrais très bien mourir écrasé en quittant des cours, ou être pris en otage. Qui sait. Mais la clope ? Non, je pense pas. »

Loki soupira et croisa les bras.

« Alors fais le pour moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement te voir fumer, et l'odeur n'est pas agréable du tout. Toi qui sens si bon, c'est dommage de- »

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Loki savoura sa petite victoire.

Tony ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Mais Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit.

« Et moi j'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi. »

Le truc c'est qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Loki ne quitterait pas Natasha.

Et le silence qui suivit confirma ce qu'il pensait.

…

« Tu sais ce qui serait cool ? » s'écria Wade, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Il avait une manette dans la main et jouait à un jeu hyper violent.

Peter fit un petit ''hmm,'' pour l'inciter à continuer, mais il était carrément plongé dans son bouquin. Beh ouais, voyez vous, les prochains examens approchaient déjà. Wade semblait avoir légèrement baissé les bras. Peter n'avait pas relevé. A quoi bon ? Wade était trop facilement influençable. Et il n'était pas concentré. Pas à fond dans les études du tout.

C'était mort.

« On devrait partir en vacances tous ensemble ! Genre faire du camping. Ca pourrait être drôle. »

Peter ne releva même pas les yeux de son livre. Enfin, il y fut contraint lorsque son petit ami le lui prit des mains.

« Wade, je dois- »

« Bosser je sais. Mais alors, t'en pense quoi ? »

Peter haussa un sourcil.

« Ce que j'en pense c'est que je n'en sais rien du tout. J'aimerais juste me concentrer là dessus pour le moment, »

Et il reprit son livre brutalement.

Wade resta silencieux, fit mine de bouder, mais, voyant le manque de réaction de son partenaire, retourna à son jeu.

Ses craintes se réalisaient putain. Peter semblait de plus en plus distant.

Wade n'était qu'une grosse merde qui obstruait sa vie. Un incapable. Qui échouait dans ses études. Pas déterminé.

Enfin, c'était son avis à lui.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Peter eut terminé son bouquin, il s'approcha de Wade et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller se préparer de quoi grignoter.

…

Darcy se demandait vraiment ce que Bruce faisait là.

Bruce, cet homme sérieux qui était là, tout seul, assit à une table au café où elle travaillait.

Elle s'approcha doucement.

« Tu comptes commander quelque chose ou fixer la fenêtre ? »

Bruce sursauta doucement et bégaya. « Un...un café. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de s'installer en face de lui.

« Vas-y, dis moi tout. »

Ce fut au tour de Bruce de froncer les sourcils.

« Tout va- »

« Pitié, épargne moi ça. »

Bruce soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je, erm, comment dire. »

Il hésita.

« Vanessa est partie. Hier soir. On s'est engueulés. Elle est partie. »

Darcy serra les dents. Pourquoi est-ce que l'image de Jane lui revint en tête ? Jane qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps parce qu'elle était soit a) Trop chez Thor, b)Trop à la fac pour bosser, c)Elle ne traînait jamais dans les cafés.

Darcy prit la main de Bruce et la caressa.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. Vous étiez vraiment bien tous les deux. »

Bruce haussa les épaules.

« Il faut croire que non, » grogna t-il, avant de se lever pour disparaître.

Au même moment, le client habituel venait d'entrer. Il aperçut Darcy et lui sourit.

Jarvis était un peu comme son second Tony.

Et ça c'était pas si mal.

Peut être qu'elle réussirait à ne pas foutre la merde pour une fois.

…

Quelque chose avait changé.

Wanda en était sûre. Si, vraiment. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à...

« Wanda, » fit Steve.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria. Wanda avait demandé à lui parler. Steve sortait d'une de ses séances de sport, car il portait sa tenue d'entraînement et ses cheveux étaient mouillés d'une douche récente.

Wanda se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond, après s'être servi en Fanta.

Comme la brune ne dit rien, Steve écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que- »

« Non, crétin. » s'esclaffa t-elle.

Steve soupira. « J'ai eu peur. »

« Mais j'aimerais qu'on parle, » enchaîna t-elle rapidement, en triturant son cookies.

Steve lui attrapa la main.

« Je sens que je vais détester cette conversation. »

Wanda fit la grimace.

« C'est peut être moi que tu risques de détester. »

« Jamais, » répondit-il aussitôt.

Alors elle se lança à l'eau.

Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration parce que, eh bien, c'était pas facile.

« Est-ce que j'ai des raisons d'être jalouse de Bucky Barnes ? »

…

Natasha et Clint avaient rejoint Tony et Loki dans la pelouse. La rousse ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose clochait. C'était gravé sur leurs têtes.

« Vraiment, Natasha, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es obligée de t'habiller aussi court ? »

L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il fait beau, laisse moi profiter. Tu devrais être heureux de voir mes belles jambes. »

« Oui, moi je suis heureux. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Tous les gars se rincent l'œil. »

Tony gloussa.

« Allons, Clint, sois pas jaloux. Toi tu l'as pour toi ta belle rousse. »

L'interpellé bouda tout de même un peu, avant d'accepter l'étreinte de sa petite amie.

Clint sortit de son sac un bouquin de biologie. Natasha enfila ses lunettes de soleil.

« Dites, c'est moi ou les autres ont disparu ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« J'ai aperçu Steve et Bucky tout à l'heure. »

« Ils ont l'air super potes, maintenant. » commenta Natasha.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Elle se tourna vers Tony, cette fois ci.

« Et Darcy, comment elle va ? J'veux dire, elle a arrêté les cours pour cette année. »

Tony, par réflexe, semblait sur le point d'allumer une cigarette mais un regard à Loki l'en dissuada. Un sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Elle bosse au café en bas de chez nous. Je vais la voir quand je peux. Crois moi, elle va bien. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil suggestif, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Tony s'esclaffa.

« Elle se tape le voisin. Un gars qui a la trentaine. Sympa, mais bon, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus. Tu sais, les murs sont pas épais du tout, on entend tout. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que les voisins entendent quand... » grogna Loki, en le fusillant du regard.

Il y eut un fou rire général.

…

Jane se sentait vraiment trop bien.

« Tu as choisi ? » demanda Thor, en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et attrapa la main tendue.

« J'hésite. » gémit-elle.

Le blond s'esclaffa un peu.

« Vraiment, ce n'est qu'une armoire... »

Jane haussa les épaules. « Non, c'est...c'est la première chose qu'on s'achète ensemble. On va mettre ça dans notre appart et...ça représente plus que ça. »

Thor pouvait lire l'excitation dans son visage. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je t'aime, » chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Elle semblait surprise. Thor n'était pas du genre super expressif.

« Moi aussi, » sourit-elle.

Elle finit par choisir l'armoire en acajou massif qui irait super bien avec le papier peint.

…

Steve ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit.

Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit.

Enfin, si, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. C'était juste un pote. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit la vérité ?

Bucky était bien plus qu'un ami pour lui.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se regarda dans le miroir et alla ouvrir lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Bucky.

Il était venu vite.

Steve le laissa entrer en silence, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Steve, que se passe t-il ? Tu m'as foutu les je- »

Le blond l'interrompit en posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais il en avait besoin. Envie. Il désirait ce qui se passait.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Et Wanda ?

Mince, c'était quoi ce délire.

Et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Lorsque leurs corps tombèrent sur le lit, et que Bucky le déshabillait, le cerveau de Steve était trop embrumé dans une vague de plaisir pour réfléchir.

Il se laissa aller.

A quoi bon.

…

Wade rentra tard le soir.

Il était complètement blasé. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce n'était pas parce que Peter l'avait légèrement repoussé qu'il fallait se faire des films.

« Putain, » s'écria t-il, dans la cuisine.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. La maison semblait vide.

« Vanessa ? » l'appela t-il, en se dirigeant dans le couloir avec son orange dans la main.

La porte de la chambre était entre ouverte.

Vanessa était assise sur son lit, ses cours devant les yeux.

« Hé, » fit-il doucement, en entrant.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux, perdue.

« Tu n'es pas chez Brucie ? » demanda son grand frère, en s'installant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Un énorme '' _oh non putain de merde_ '' résonna dans sa tête.

Il tremblait un peu. Peut être que si Bruce et Vanessa avaient cassé, ça allait être à leur tour.

Wade ne voulait pas perdre Peter.

« Que s'est-il passé... ? »

Mais Vanessa ne semblait pas vouloir en parler.

Wade lui attrapa la main et la caressa tendrement.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La seule chose qu'elle fit, fut de retirer son pull.

Des bleus. Des ecchymoses.

Des marques de coups.

Wade se leva violemment et partit en courant.

La colère avait prit le dessus.

…

Bruce avait toujours été là pour Peter. Alors ça marchait dans les deux sens. Bruce savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Sa rupture avec Vanessa...

Il n'avait rien dit à personne...Elle n'en ferait rien sûrement.

Mais il était dévasté. Il avait toujours eu ce problème. Lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Perte de contrôle.

Tout se finissait toujours mal.

Peter lui resservit du café.

« Tu l'as rappelé ? »

Bruce secoua négativement la tête.

« Changeons de sujet, s'il te plaît. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un cogna sévèrement la porte.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Wade. Il m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais et semble vouloir te parler. Peut être que Vanessa lui a parlé. »

Putain de merde.

Peter aperçut le changement d'expression sur le visage de Bruce.

« Quoi ? Bruce, quoi ? » l'interrogea t-il nerveusement.

Bruce se releva.

On toquait toujours aussi fort à la porte.

« OUVRE ! » hurla Wade, derrière celle ci.

Peter ne comprenait rien.

Bruce soufflait bruyamment.

Il était mort.

…

Tony faillit faire une crise cardiaque en se réveillant le lendemain.

« PEPPER ! » s'exclama t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

La blonde tapait du pied.

« Comment t'as fait pour entrer ? »

Darcy arrivait de la cuisine avec du thé et des brioches. Ca répondait à sa question.

Sa demi sœur s'installa à table et remercia Darcy.

Tony, toujours en pyjama, s'assit à son tour.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait toujours des réponses.

Pepper haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne me donnes jamais de nouvelles, idiot. Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes sms, et...j'étais curieuse de voir où tu habitais. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, tu as vu. Je sais, ce n'est pas digne de ta villa mais bon, je fais comme je peux hein, j'suis qu'un étudiant. »

Pepper le fusilla du regard.

Darcy était silencieusement assise avec eux à table. Le petit air maussade sur son visage voulait sans doute signifier que Jarvis avait été très occupé hier soir et n'avait pas pu _s'occuper_ d'elle.

Lorsque Pepper voulut dire quelque chose, c'est Loki qui arriva dans le salon.

Il portait le tee-shirt Black Sabbath de Tony -trop grand pour lui, dévoilant une de ses fines épaules- et un bas noir. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre complet et avaient un peu repoussé.

Tony le trouvait toujours aussi bandant. Surtout le matin.

Pepper se leva. Loki semblait encore complètement dans le gaz.

Puis il comprit enfin.

Voilà donc la fameuse Pepper. La seule famille qu'il restait à Tony.

Ce dernier effectua des présentations formelles.

« Heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le fameux Loki. Celui qui a réussi à calm- »

« Pepper, » gémit Tony.

Loki sourit respectueusement.

« Je suis ravi aussi. »

Ils s'installèrent à table.

Pepper discuta avec Loki et Darcy, même si celle ci n'était pas trop d'humeur. Il fallait qu'elle parte bosser, dans une petite heure.

« Et donc, » enchaîna Pepper, en buvant son thé, « vous vivez ici avec Tony ? »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Il remarqua la façon dont Tony s'était raidit sur sa chaise.

« Non, je vis avec Natasha. Ma meilleure amie. »

« Oh, » fit doucement la blonde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony. Ok, l'ambiance avait carrément changé.

« Je comptais passer la journée ici, alors peut être qu'on pourrait tous aller manger au restaurant ce soir. C'est moi qui invite. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était toujours comme ça que Pepper se rattrapait.

En étalant son fric devant la gueule de tout le monde.

…

Wanda ne savait pas si les choses étaient pires qu'avant.

Non, elles n'étaient pas pires étant donné qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui l'inquiétait.

Mais Steve semblait distant.

Vraiment distant.

Ils étaient à la terrasse d'un café et déjeunait ensemble.

Steve, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, avait le regard perdu. Quelque chose clochait. Et puis, ce silence. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ça avant.

« Steve, » commença t-elle doucement, en reposant sa fourchette.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur elle. Il sourit légèrement. Mais très légèrement. C'est à peine si les bords de ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ca va. »

Et le silence tomba à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Réagir et vite.

« Je...je comptais partir en Sokovie cet été, et...j'ai peut être envisagé de...rester là bas pour l'année prochaine. Tu sais, les études. Peut être qu'en étant moins loin de ma terre je serai plus...enfin, tu vois. »

Steve ne dit rien. Il semblait la fixer derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Wanda se mordit la lèvre.

« Dis quelque chose. »

Et il dit quelque chose.

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi. »

…

Wade se détestait. Il se haïssait vraiment. Quel con ! Mais quel con ! Il avait cru quoi ? Qu'en allait lui casser la gueule tout allait se régler ? Plouf ! Comme par magie ? Non mais quel con !

En fait, Bruce n'avait pas grand chose. Wade lui avait juste eu le temps de lui foutre un coup de poing, et puis Peter s'était interposé pour le calmer.

Wade ne lèverait jamais la main sur Peter. Pas comme cet enfoiré qui avait osé faire ça à sa sœur.

Enfoiré ! Crève ! Meure !

Puis Peter l'avait engueulé. Il lui avait expliqué que la violence ne résolvait rien. Mais rien du tout !

Bruce n'avait pas à faire ça, il était entièrement d'accord, mais Wade n'avait pas à réagir comme un con.

Alors Peter l'avait engueulé. Lui avait dit qu'il était un vrai con de réagir comme ça, de tout résoudre avec ses poings.

Et Wade avait répondu. C'était parti en engueulade. En pleine nuit. Avec les voisins qui gueulaient à leur tour.

Peter qui devait retenir Wade pour éviter qu'il ne suive Bruce.

Celui ci était parti.

On ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Puis Wade songea avec douleur que Peter ne voudrait plus le revoir avant longtemps aussi.

« BRUCE EST MON AMI ! ET IL M'A AIDE ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! » avait-il hurlé.

Alors Wade était rentré chez lui, en colère.

Il avait retrouvé Vanessa.

Putain de vie.

…

Natasha trouva l'appartement vide en arrivant le soir.

Bizarrement, elle ressentit un grand froid. Loki restait avec elle la journée. Quand il n'était pas chez Tony.

Loki dormait toujours ici. Quand il n'était pas chez Tony.

« On devrait emménager tous les quatre, ça serait plus simple. » grommela t-elle.

Un bruit dans la cuisine la fit sursauter.

Loki arriva avec une canette dans la main.

Il la trouva avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Ca serait pas moi, oui. » lui sourit-il, en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Au moins ça réglerait ce problème là.

« Les choses ont changées, » sanglota t-elle.

Loki la rassura en lui frottant le dos.

« Rien n'a changé, Natasha. »

Elle s'accrocha à lui.

« Je suis là... » chuchota t-il.

Le dîner s'était terminé un peu plus tôt, il venait tout juste de rentrer. Il avait ensuite laissé Tony avec sa demi sœur, histoire qu'il puisse se retrouver un peu.

« Tu n'as pas été à la fac aujourd'hui. »

Natasha secoua la tête.

« J'ai révisé avec Clint. J'ai toujours pas vu les autres. Clint a eu une idée à ce sujet, il se disait qu'on pourrait partir en vacances tous ensemble. Dans un camping, je sais pas trop. »

Loki sourit.

« Ce serait une bonne idée. »

…

Les examens arrivèrent à vitesse grand V.

Vanessa réapparut.

Tony était au courant. De tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que tout le monde s'interrogeait. Peter leur parlé. Et ça expliquait bien pourquoi on ne le voyait plus beaucoup avec Wade.

Mais ils s'étaient expliqués. Wade avait parlé avec lui. Lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un con et qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Et ce fut au tour de Peter de lui expliquer qu'il ne le perdrait pas.

C'était impossible.

Bruce était également revenu. Il était distant, cependant. Peter restait tout de même là pour l'épauler.

Loki passait plus de temps avec Natasha. Il ne fallait pas que leur amitié en prenne un coup.

Steve ne voyait plus Wanda. Celle ci ne voulait plus le voir.

Il lui avait menti. Bucky était bien plus qu'un simple ami.

Elle s'était fait avoir.

Thor passa ses examens sans réel soucis, trop bien dans sa bulle de bonheur pour se soucier d'autre chose. Il avait cependant entendu parler des histoires qui secouaient ses amis.

Il espérait que rien ne leur arriverait, à Jane et lui.

Darcy continuait sa ''tranquille'' routine. Entre le café et l'appartement du voisin. On pouvait dire qu'elle s'empoisonnait à petit feu. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bouger les choses, un peu.

Clint resta sur son idée d'organiser des vacances tous ensemble, bien épaulé par un Wade décidé.

Elles seraient très intéressantes, ces vacances.

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

...

Les résultats des examens du second semestre étaient arrivés.

Tout le monde avait rattrapé son retard...sauf Wade.

Il était bon pour le redoublement à ce tarif là. Temps pis, s'était-il dit, il avait le droit à une seconde chance.

Wanda avait disparu de la circulation. Steve et elle, ce n'était plus la peine. Le blond se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il sentait que quelque chose changeait en lui. Et il se sentait mieux ainsi. Ses bons résultats le motivaient plus que jamais !

Darcy avait l'intention de reprendre les cours l'année prochaine. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle filière, cependant.

Tout n'était pas si mal, au final. Ils avaient survécu à une première année. Enfin, ils avaient fait de leur mieux.

...

« Je meuuuuurs, »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes de soleil et retourna à son magazine féminin. Assis sur une chaise longue à côté d'elle, Clint ne cessait de se plaindre.

« J'ai chauuuud ! »

Plus loin de cette scène de couple, Wade recouvrait un Peter endormi, de sable. Il allait pas aimer. Mais genre pas du tout. Oh et puis si il allait adorer parce qu'il aimait bien quand Wade l'embêtait. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient tous les deux.

Dans l'eau, Steve, Tony, Bruce et Thor se lançaient une balle.

En réalité, c'était surtout Thor et Steve qui s'amusaient à la lancer toujours plus haut pour que les deux plus petits, Tony et Bruce, essayent de la rattraper.

Sur des serviettes de plage, Jane bronzait. Vanessa et Darcy étaient là, aussi. Sans oublier Loki.

Bucky était parti commander des boissons. C'était aussi pour que Clint arrête de se plaindre qu'il avait chaud.

En revenant sur le sable, il prit un moment pour détailler Steve. Ils étaient passés à l'acte. Et il avait aimé cela. Peut être qu'il parviendrait à oublier Loki...

Non. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Mais le désespoir et la sensation d'avoir perdu pieds passerait mieux de cette façon.

Il s'installa à côté de Natasha.

« J'ai chaud ! » s'exclama Clint pour la énième fois.

Natasha soupira.

« Pitié. Je te promet que si tu te plains une nouvelle je vais te noyer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natasha coursait Clint sur le sable, sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis.

…

« Alors, ça fait quoi de coucher avec un vieillard ? » s'esclaffa Tony, en s'allongeant à côté de Darcy.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Jarvis n'est pas un vieillard. Et on ne fait pas que coucher ensemble. »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Je te rappelle que les murs sont fins. »

Darcy lui donna une claque sur la tête.

« Pervers, »

Loki semblait trop absorbé par son roman pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait dépassé le stade de la jalousie.

Enfin, ça pouvait aller. Tony avait bien réussi à passer avec Bucky, alors pourquoi lui avait toujours du mal ?

« On discute ensemble. Il m'aide... »

« Je croyais que c'était mon rôle ça, » commenta Tony.

Darcy remarqua la pique lancée.

« Tu n'es pas un super-héros, Tony. Tu as...d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu devrais te concentrer. A commencer par... »

Elle lui fit un geste de la tête en direction de Loki.

L'instant suivant, Tony portait un Loki qui protestait sur son épaule, avant d'aller le jeter dans l'eau.

…

Bruce n'était pas à l'aise.

Ok, c'était bien d'être en vacances tous ensemble. C'était cool et chouette on se sentait bien mais...il n'était pas à l'aise. Lui, personnellement ne l'était pas.

Personne n'en avait parlé, mais les coups d'œil meurtriers que lui lançait Wade étaient trop significatif. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner. Vanessa non plus, il en était conscient.

Bruce n'avait aucune excuse. Il avait bu, trop bu. A cause de...

Il serra le poing rien qu'à y penser de nouveau.

« Hé, ça va vieux ? » demanda Steve, en sortant de l'eau avec lui.

Bruce hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur une chaise à côté de Steve et Bucky.

Ses pensées et sa tête étaient une tempête constante.

Tous les ans à la même date il faisait une connerie à cause de cette merde. Cette merde qui lui était arrivée.

Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Ses ''parents'' lui apprenant que sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Qu'il ne venait pas de là, qu'il n'est pas leur fils, que rien de ce qu'il a vécu n'est vrai. Qu'il l'avait trouvé, avait décidé de l'aider, mais qu'il apportait trop de problème, maintenant. Alors il l'avait laissé. Plus aucunes nouvelles, aucunes traces. Sa vie...Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait commencé. Ce qu'il avait vécu, tout était faux...

Sa vie avait été gâchée à cause de cela. Il y a maintenant trois ans. Et lui, il avait essayé de vivre. Pouvait le cacher. Facilement. Mais l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas.

Bruce ne savait pas qui il était, et d'où il venait.

Peut être que ''Bruce'' n'était son vrai prénom.

Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait...plus.

Bruce se leva brusquement de sa chaise et regagna leur campement.

…

Peter allait tuer Wade. Un jour il allait le tuer.

Bon, il disait cela parce que ce fichu sable s'était incrusté partout dans sa peau, et que Wade le regardait en rigolant.

Mais cette sensation disparue rapidement lorsqu'il sentit des mains dans son dos. Wade frottait avec énergie et douceur à la fois

Dans le bâtiment des douches du camping, il n'y avait personne.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche, ce serait plus simple, » glissa Wade à son oreille, en l'entourant de ses bras.

Peter ferma les yeux. « Oui...et tu devrais m'aider... »

Wade ne se fit pas prier et le poussa dans une des cabines.

L'eau coulait déjà, et leurs vêtements furent retirés à la hâte.

« Ah, » gémit Peter, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Wade pressé au sien.

Wade sourit, fier de son petit effet. Puis de son plus gros effet, se dit-il en voyant l'érection de Peter.

Il la prit en main, s'occupant de procurer le plaisir nécessaire à son Peter.

Wade se dit qu'il pourrait vivre ainsi pour toujours. Et Peter semblait approuver parce qu'il poussa un « Oui » si puissant qu'il venait sincèrement du cœur.

…

Le soir, tout le monde se retrouva au campement. Il s'agissait en fait d'un emplacement de terrain sur lequel étaient montées six tentes. Les couples dormaient ensemble. Cela comprenait Jane et Thor. Clint et Natasha. Tony et Loki. Wade et Peter. Ainsi que Steve, Bucky et Bruce. Bruce les accompagnait et priait toutes les nuits pour que les deux là puissent se retenir un minimum. Darcy et Vanessa partageaient la même tente. Elles ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, mais appréciaient tout de même la compagnie de l'autre.

Ce soir là donc, ils étaient regroupés autour d'une longue table de camping.

Un barbecue. C'était normal, non. Il fallait en profiter.

Vanessa croisa la regard de Bruce. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à lui lancer des regards meurtriers, pas comme son frère. Bruce la supplia des yeux. Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Peut être devait-il lui parler, s'expliquer. Lui dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas le type violent qu'elle pensait, mais que cette période c'était de la merde. A cause de...ça. Il ne savait même pas comment la définir, cette chose qui lui était arrivée en pleine tronche. Qui l'avait démembrée, étouffée et lui avait broyé les os. Ca le rongeait tellement, et personne ne se doutait de rien.

Alors il avait bu pour essayer de pas y penser, d'oublier.

Mais il s'était rendu compte d'un truc : Oublier, c'est impossible. Et c'était Vanessa qui en avait fait les frais. Elle l'avait supplié d'arrêter les coups, les injures. Ce n'était plus son Bruce...Mais Bruce ne s'était pas arrêté. Elle avait fini par fuir.

Vanessa finit par détourner le regard en soupirant.

…

Loki regardait Tony.

Il le regardait attentivement. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Loki sentait son cœur battre. C'est dingue, hein. Cela allait faire un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Déjà une année. Une année pendant laquelle il pensait avoir progressé. Il ne voulait plus de ce passé. Il voulait voir vers l'avenir. Et son avenir, se disait-il, il l'observait en ce moment même. La bague de Tony à son doigt en témoignait.

Tony rigolait avec Thor.

Alors Loki lui prit la main et murmura à son oreille :

« D'accord. »

Tony tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Tu...tu...euh, tu viens de... »

Loki s'esclaffa.

« Oui, je viens de te dire que je suis d'accord. Nous pouvons...emménager ensemble, si tu le souhaites toujours. »

C'était au tour de Tony de regarder Loki attentivement. Mais pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Lui le voyait tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout le temps.

La main de Tony serra celle de Loki.

« Merci. »

Ce simple mot transportait tant d'espoir.

Loki le sentait.

…

« Putain, j'ai le bide qui va exploser ! » s'exclama Clint, en ouvrant sa chemise.

Il y eut quelques sifflements. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne fais pas attention à Wade qui t'encourage pour le strip-tease. »

Wade fit la moue. « Hé, ça pourrait être marrant pourtant. »

« Si on veut être viré du camping, oui. » rétorqua t-elle.

Au même moment, Steve et Bucky quittèrent la table et partirent en direction de leur tente.

« Ces deux là, » gloussa Darcy.

Elle était légèrement ivre.

« J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air, comme eux » gémit-elle en s'étirant.

Et elle lança à Tony une œillade. Loki plissa les yeux. Natasha le remarqua.

Euh...

Une légère tension venait de s'installer à table.

Jane donna un coup d'épaule à Thor, l'invitant à faire quelque chose.

Le blond percuta et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

« Vous trouvez vraiment que je ressemble à un surfeur Australien ? »

A l'autre bout de la table, on entendit Bruce marmonner quelque chose comme ''Dieu merci''.

Clint haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas Australien ? Je l'ai toujours cru. »

Mais bon, Darcy ivre, ça revenait à la charge. Et pas qu'un peu.

Elle glissa une main sur la cuisse de Tony. Ce dernier ne fit rien de plus que de hausser un sourcil.

« Arrête, » grogna t-il.

Jane fusilla Darcy du regard.

« Quoi ? » lui fit cette dernière.

« Arrête maintenant. Ne gâche pas la soirée. » fit Jane.

Darcy la toisa.

« Ouais, tu dis ça parce que toi t'as tout, espèce de pauvre- »

« Ok, bon, assez d'alcool pour ce soir ! » l'interrompit Tony en attrapant la bière qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Cette fois ci, Darcy en profita pour plaquer sa main à une partie...un peu plus intime que la cuisse.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il repoussa la main de Darcy et celle ci lui lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« T'as qu'a te joindre à nous, si t'es jaloux... » marmonna t-elle.

Loki la gifla.

Et le silence s'installa à table.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Thor dise :

« Si, en fait je suis Australien. »

Mais c'était trop tard pour rattraper les choses.

…

Et ensuite...eh bien, c'était le bordel.

Non mais franchement pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas passer de bonnes vacances ?

Loki était parti. Il ne savait pas si il regrettait d'avoir giflé Darcy ou pas. D'un côté non, parce qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Mais de l'autre côté, il savait, oui nom de dieu il en était bien conscient, qu'elle avait des problèmes.

« Putain, » s'exclama t-il, en s'asseyant sur le sable.

Au bout d'un moment, une main se posa sur son épaule. Puis une deuxième de l'autre côté.

Bucky et Natasha.

Il eut le droit à un câlin collectif, et ils restèrent silencieux.

Bucky finit par hocher la tête, pour signaler à Natasha qu'elle pouvait commencer.

« Loki, tu sais Darcy avait beaucoup bu et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait... »

Loki renifla.

« Oui. Ok, elle était bourrée et tout ça, je le sais putain. Mais Tony. C'est quoi son excuse ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas repoussée ? Pourquoi il prend tout ça à la légère ? Il veut qu'on s'installe ensemble mais...je ne peux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne prend rien au sérieux. »

Et pourquoi, il voulait Tony de tout son corps. Et de tout son cœur.

« Tony est un blagueur, mais il t'aime profondément, tu sais. » continua Bucky, en massant son épaule.

Loki sourit tristement.

« Et je l'aime aussi. Mais je crois que je me suis trop emballé. Je vais...Non. Je dois attendre qu'il me prouve que je ne me trompe pas. Que c'est du sérieux. J'ai besoin de ça. »

Natasha lui prit la main. Bucky fit de même.

« En tout cas, Darcy a une belle marque rouge sur la joue qui prouve que toi, tu es sérieux. » termina Natasha.

…

Étant donné l'embrouille qui venait de s'installer, Bruce était parti se dégourdir les jambes.

Les vacances avaient si bien commencées. Et maintenant, il y avait trop de tension, trop de problèmes. Bruce avait réussi à s'identifier, à se trouver dans cette ''famille''. C'était la seule qu'il avait depuis bientôt un an. Et c'est tout.

Puis tout recommençait. Il avait envie de les rassembler pour que tout s'arrange...

Mais surtout, il voulait...

Bruce s'arrêta soudainement. Vanessa était devant lui, sur le même chemin, mais elle arrivait dans l'autre sens.

Elle l'observait, restait silencieuse.

Ce que Bruce voulait surtout, c'était la retrouver.

« Vanessa, » fit-il doucement.

La brune n'eut aucun mouvements de recul. Elle se contenta juste de le regarder. Intensément. Comme pour comprendre. Mais Bruce n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Sur ce qui lui arrivait encore.

« Écoute, je... »

« Ne fais pas ça. » soupira t-elle.

L'air de la nuit était tout de même lourd et chaud. Bruce avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais ce n'était pas cette chaleur qui l'étouffait.

C'était sa vie.

Comme Bruce ne disait rien, elle continua.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé et que les choses vont s'arranger, parce que je ne pourrais pas y croire. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes problèmes, mais je refuse d'avoir à les gérer. J'ai déjà trop de choses, que tu ignores. Je crois que...qu'il faut mieux en rester là. Repartons de zéro, je ne pourrais pas supporter... »

« Vanessa, »

« Non. Vraiment. Je comprends. Tu as certainement tes raisons, et elles sont sûrement compréhensibles mais je ne peux pas. Je...je ne peux pas revivre ça. »

Et à l'instant où Bruce voulut dire quelque chose, elle s'enfuit.

Foutu gâchis.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

Wade et Peter avaient fuis les engueulades. Quelle merde, sérieux.

Assis sur un ponton qui se balançait doucement, les pieds dans l'eau, ils observaient le reflet de la lune sur les vagues. Peter semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Wade l'amena à lui, en entourant sa taille avec un bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. »

Les épaules de Peter tressautèrent légèrement, signe qu'il rigolait.

Wade haussa un sourcil.

« Tu...tu dis toujours ça. Comme si tout était si simple. »

« Qu- »

« Bon sang Wade. Secoue toi un peu. Tu vois bien que ça va mal, et tu restes là avec ton « Ca va s'arranger ». Mais il y a des choses qui ne s'arrangent jamais, tu sais. »

Wade était surpris. Peter avait haussé le ton. Ca n'était pas dans son habitude.

Il lui caressa la joue.

« Ne te prends pas la tête, c'est tout. »

Peter haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Désolé. Je crois que...Je, je pense que c'est juste un peu de fatigue. Et je n'aime pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour des choses. Les choses sont trop compliquées. »

Peter posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wade.

Il repensait à leur début. Ca n'avait pas été quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et Peter ne pensait jamais en arriver là. Rester avec lui. Il ne pensait pas. Au départ, il l'utilisait comme moyen de survie.

« Tu m'as sauvé, tu sais. »

Wade resta silencieux.

« Je voulais...arrêter. Je n'avais plus de force, mais tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as donné la tienne, et je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Tout ce que je fais c'est de t'enfoncer, je ne t'aide pas vraiment. »

Wade croisa son regard dans la pénombre. Il lui prit la main.

« Je serai toujours là, même quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, ou si malheureusement les choses tournent mal. »

« Merci, » souffla Peter, dans son cou.

Il ne vit pas les larmes de Wade à ce moment là. La perspective d'être laissé ainsi sans Peter l'effrayait.

Que deviendrait-il ?

…

Darcy se demandait encore comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal.

Ils étaient en vacances, putain de bordel. Ca voulait dire : Pas de prise de tête. Cool. Mais non. Encore elle. Toujours elle.

Elle était encore au campement.

Tony se passait de l'eau sur le visage et nettoyait la table. Tout le monde s'était un peu éparpillé.

Thor était parti à la recherche de Bruce, mais Jane était toujours assise, silencieuse.

Tony ne savait pas où se trouvait Loki, mais il faisait confiance à Bucky et Nat. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Darcy.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

Tony lui fit un signe de la main pour la rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. »

Darcy soupira et se tourna vers Jane.

Mais celle ci se leva brusquement avant de s'éloigner du campement.

Darcy la regarda s'éloigner, paralysée par ce que ça représentait.

 _Je l'ai perdue._

« Bouge toi Darcy. Vite. Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? » s'écria Tony, en brandissant son éponge dans la direction de Jane.

…

Et donc Darcy avait fini par la rattraper. Par le bras, mais Jane l'a repoussé.

Pourquoi la vie est si compliquée bordel de merde ?

« Ecoute, »

« Quoi ? Pardon ? Pardon de foutre nos vacances en l'air ? Pardon de m'être saoulée jusqu'à ne pas me rendre compte que je touchais la bite de Tony alors que Loki était à côté de lui ? Pardon de t'en être prise à moi ? Moi qui t'ait toujours aidée ? Même quand tu te droguais ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, grâce à qui ne fumes-tu plus ces conneries ? Hein ? Dis moi ! Et tu me reproches d'avoir une vie ? Je t'ai aidé, je t'aide et je t'aiderai. Tu le sais TRES BIEN ! Mais tu refuses qu'on s'éloigne, tu refuses d'affronter les choses ! Tu refuses de faire face à tout ça ! Et tu refuses par dessus tout que je puisse être...heureuse. Sans toi. »

Jane s'arrêta un moment pour se calmer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme si elle ne voulait pas se faire virer. Il était très tard, et bon nombre de vacanciers se reposaient.

Darcy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as raison. J'agis comme une pauvre conne. »

« Ne me fais pas le numéro mélodramatique, Darcy. Je t'ai tout donné, et tu le sais. Tu ne manques de rien du tout. Oui, je sais je sais, ils ne sont plus là...Je le sais, »

Jane soupira.

« Mais moi. Et nous, nous le sommes. Ne...je veux retrouver ma Darcy. »

Mais _la_ Darcy avait disparue. Bouffée par cette putain de vie. Broyée et déchiquetée.

« Tu as raison. Mais, ta Darcy n'est plus la même. Je suis en train de me gâcher la vie. C'est ce qui me fait du bien, je crois. Il faut que je... »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'ai jamais supportée que tu ailles vivre avec Thor, ou bien même que tu sois avec lui, pour la simple est bonne raison que je t'aime, Jane. Jarvis, Tony...je me sers d'eux. C'est cruel et égoïste, mais je crois que je m'en moque absolument. Il n'y a que toi, pour moi. Et je t'ai perdu. »

Jane comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter, que Darcy s'approchait d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque chose de doux et sans trop de prétention. Darcy se sentit vivre, rien que par cet échange.

« Jane, » murmura Thor, derrière elles, enlacées.

…

Steve arriva au pas de course sur la plage, cherchant toujours Natasha, Bucky et Loki.

Ces vacances ne se déroulaient vraiment pas comme prévu. Ils étaient censés s'amuser, profiter. Tout ça. Mais c'était le contraire qui se passait.

« Hé, » fit-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Bucky lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je vous cherchais. A vrai dire je cherche un peu tout le monde, »

Steve ébouriffa les cheveux de Loki.

« Sont bien repoussés, » sourit-il.

Loki hocha la tête.

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux sur le sable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Steve.

Il n'y eut que le bruit des vagues pour répondre à cette question. Cette éternelle question à laquelle on ne trouvait jamais de réponse.

…

Au final, ils regagnèrent tous le campement. Personne ne dit mot, trop fatigués pour chercher quoi dire, que faire. Demain serait un autre jour. Les choses seraient peut être différentes...Peut être.

On ne savait plus.

C'était comme se demander que faire maintenant ?

Est-ce que Darcy venait encore de tout gâcher ?, se demanda Jane, allongée à côté de Thor.

Est-ce que Tony me correspond vraiment ?, pensa Loki, en fixant la toile de tente alors que son petit ami ronflait doucement près de lui. Il avait le bras passé autour de Loki, le collant contre sa poitrine.

Est-ce que je pourrais un jour avancer, ou bien ne serait-ce qu'y arriver ?, s'interrogea Bruce, en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son sac de couchage.

Est-ce que je pourrais vivre, si jamais il me laissait ?, se tracassa Wade, en serrant Peter contre lui.

Natasha ne pensait qu'à une chose, elle.

Est-ce qu'un jour, cette chose appelée la vie finira par nous donner ce que l'on souhaite et, nous permettra t-elle de rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin ?

La rousse secoua la tête.

Assez pour aujourd'hui.

Demain serait un autre jour.

Les choses allaient s'arranger.

Enfin, elle l'espérait. Vraiment.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

...

« Hé le vieillard, ils vont pas se monter tout seuls les cartons, » se marra Clint, en passant devant un Tony essoufflé.

Ce dernier venait tout juste d'arrêter de fumer, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça aurait été si compliqué. Au départ, il avait ''arrêté''. Ralenti aurait été plus juste. Mais voyant que cela déplaisait fortement à Loki, il avait définitivement arrêté. Et les patchs, bon dieu, ça lui faisait rien du tout.

Loki montait le fauteuil avec Natasha. Parce que, eh oui, ils allaient bien emménager tous les quatre pour cette année au moins. Ou les deux dernières années de fac, ils ne savaient pas encore. Mais Loki avait pour le moment refusé de s'installer avec Tony. Tout cela à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner totalement de Natasha, donc l'appart à quatre semblait être un bon compromis.

Ils en avaient trouvé un plus grand et plus près de la fac et du centre ville. Les commerces étaient également à proximité, ce qui était chouette. Et pratique. Ok, le prix n'était vraiment _vraiment_ pas le même du tout, mais la somme divisée par quatre, ça faisait déjà une différence.

Tony n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Clint revint. Il s'arrêta et l'observa.

« Ca va ? Tu vas pas crever, hein ? »

Tony avait mal à la poitrine. Un petit état de manque passager. Il en subissait beaucoup en ce moment.

« J'suis pas au top. »

Putain, il avait même mal au ventre et au crâne. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« T'aurais dû arrêter progressivement. »

« Je fais ça pour Loki, »

Clint fit la grimace.

« Il y a des fois où je trouve que Loki en fait qu'à sa tête, vieux. Je dis pas ça en mal, c'est mon pote aussi, t'sais. »

Tony eut un étrange sourire. Clint aurait dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un sourire triste.

« Mais tu as raison, » fit Tony « Le truc c'est que je lui cède tout parce qu'il m'a tout cédé. »

Clint arqua un sourcil. « Ah, l'amour... »

Loki et Natasha revinrent et commencèrent à se plaindre de l'inaction des deux gars.

…

« Et donc vous êtes juste amis ? Pas gay ? C'est louche. » marmonna Wade.

Peter lui donna une tape sur la main. Ben et Stan éclatèrent de rire.

« Pet' nous avait dit que tu étais un phénomène, mais je ne t'imaginais ainsi. » dit Ben.

Wade avala un bout de brioche.

« Allez, il s'est bien passé quelque chose... » sourit Wade, en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

« WADE ! » s'exclama Peter. En réalité, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais genre _pas du tout._

Ben jeta un coup d'œil à Stan qui hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, oui, en réalité. »

« QUOI ?! » s'étrangla Peter, en se redressant sur son siège.

Wade était plié de rire.

« Nous étions plus jeunes, et curieux. C'est tout. » lui expliqua Stan.

Et pendant que Wade les questionnait pour savoir comme c'était et ce qu'ils avaient pratiqué -provoquant le fou rire des deux vieux- Peter se raidit. Il resta ainsi à prier dieu pour mourir ici et maintenant, tant il était gêné.

Mais, d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir Wade s'entendre si bien avec ''ses parents''.

…

Darcy caressait le torse de Jarvis du bout des doigts.

Que faisait-elle ici déjà (encore) ?

Ah oui ! Tony déménageait aujourd'hui. Il lui laissait l'appartement, étant donné que Darcy avait souhaité le garder. Mais Darcy avait protesté en disant que ça allait être vide, sans lui.

Et puis, il y avait Jane, aussi. Ca faisait un mois, depuis les vacances à la plage qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? » demanda Jarvis, en caressant ses cheveux.

Darcy se redressa.

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'avoir l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ta vie ? »

Jarvis haussa un sourcil. « Euh... ». Elle gloussa devant la réaction de son amant.

« Non, c'était ce que je me demandais à moi même. » fit-elle.

« Tu peux y arriver, Darcy. » souffla Jarvis sur ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer au dessus de lui.

Mais Darcy n'arrivait pas à y croire pour le moment.

 _Alors dis moi comment..._

…

Bucky venait tout juste de quitter l'appartement de Steve. Et, merde alors, pourquoi était-il en face de lui dans ce cas ?

Bucky fronça les sourcils. En fait, Steve avait les cheveux courts, pratiquement rasés, et plus foncés. Il avait un sac à dos sur l'épaule et semblait chercher...une adresse ? Bucky s'arrêta en face de lui, complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Steve ? » demanda t-il.

L'interpellé le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Euh, non. Moi c'est Johnny. Mais je cherche l'appartement de mon frère jumeau*, Steve. »

Bucky en resta bouche bée.

…

Steve devait faire le ménage avant d'aller voir son père ce week end. C'est en sortant l'aspirateur du placard qu'il remarqua que Bucky avait oublié le tee-shirt avec lequel il avait dormi la nuit dernière.

On frappa à la porte.

« Bucky ? On vient juste de se qui- »

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il aperçut Johnny. Ce petit merdeux.

Que foutait-il ici, avec ses affaires ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bucky tombe sur lui ?

Steve fit entrer son petit ami et lui dit d'aller dans le salon, il le rejoindrait dans un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'écria Steve, en empêchant son jumeau d'entrer.

« Un frère a t-il vraiment besoin de raisons pour- »

« La ferme ! C'est quoi la vraie raison ? Papa n'a pas voulu de toi, et le nouveau mari de maman est trop récalcitrant pour que tu réussisses à le faire craquer ? »

Steve soupira lorsque Johnny se mit à rigoler comme un abruti. Johnny était...la honte de la famille. Il ne faisait rien. Avait depuis toujours causé des ennuis. Avait quitté le nid familiale et l'école avant de revenir, uniquement pour prendre de l'argent à ses parents. Était un pur bon à rien. Il ne prenait rien au sérieux et n'était pas très proche de Steve.

A part l'apparence physique. Steve ne voulait pas de ce tas de problèmes chez lui, et encore moins avec Bucky dans les parages.

« Dis, ce type là, c'est ton- »

« Un seul mot et tu regretteras d'être venu, » le prévint Steve.

Alors Johnny s'arrêta.

« J'peux entrer ? J'reste pas longtemps. Promis ! Parole de jumeau ! »

« Ta parole ne vaut rien. Et c'est un non. Définitif ! »

Il était sur le point de lui claquer la porte au nez -temps pis si il lui coupait les doigts au passage-, lorsque Bucky apparut derrière Steve. Il se sentait mal de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. En fait, il ne pensait pas qu'il reverrait Johnny. Et puis, il ne l'aimait pas.

Après négociation, Steve consentit à le garder. Grâce à Bucky, il fallait dire. Il lui disait que ce n'était pas bien de mettre son frère à la porte, et puis qu'il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela. Pour avoir la paix.

Mais il consentit à le garder juste pour une nuit, car il partirait ensuite chez son père.

Johnny fronça les sourcils tout en détaillant l'appartement de son frère.

« Je devrais peut être venir avec toi. Pour aller voir papa, ça fait un bail. »

« Laisse le tranquille. » trancha Steve, avant de quitter le salon.

Bucky était assez surpris. Steve n'était pas si glacial d'ordinaire. Tout ceci l'intriguait.

…

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Bruce, en fixant sa tasse de café.

Vanessa se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« Certaine. Et puis, tous les papiers sont envoyés et les démarches achevées, alors... »

Bruce avait mal au ventre. « Et...tu reviendras...pendant les vacances... ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je pense, oui. Pour Wade, et pour ma famille. »

Bruce secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

« La France, donc. Pendant un an...Je...ne te verrai plus. Ok. »

Vanessa fit la grimace. Bruce serra la tasse plus fort.

« Non pas ok ! » explosa t-il en bondissant.

Il s'était levé si brusquement que sa chaise était tombée au sol, et que Vanessa avait sursauté.

« C'est comme ça que tu veux te venger ? En me faisant souffrir ? »

Il laissa ses questions en suspens et quitta le café, en colère.

…

Jane n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle fixait le test de grossesse dans sa main, et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsque...

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche tant elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle était enceinte.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Non.

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Elle devait prendre le train ce soir pour aller chez sa famille. Mais elle resta immobile.

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire.

…

Tony déposa le dernier carton dans la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Loki. Celle de Natasha et Clint se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Entre les deux grandes chambres, il y avait un couloir, un salon salle à manger, ainsi qu'une cuisine moyenne. Il y avait également des celliers, deux salles de bain et une entrée avec un espace pour les chaussures. La séparation des chambres leur permettait tous de conserver une certaine intimité, tout en étant ensemble.

Tony et Loki avaient choisi la chambre avec un balcon tandis que Natasha avait jeté son dévolu sur la plus grande.

Loki fixait la ville depuis le balcon. Des bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Mais gauchement.

« Tu m'en veux ? » souffla Loki.

Tony haussa les épaules et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Loki baissa les yeux. Il ne devrait pas tout le temps en faire qu'à sa tête. Et songer aux autres _au lieu de se plaindre_.

Tony murmura. « Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. »

 _Et c'est sûrement ce qui finira par nous déchirer,_ continua t-il pour lui même.

…

Thor revint du centre commercial, des sacs pleins les bras. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement.

« Jane ? » l'appela t-il.

Le blond la trouva dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé avec la tête sur les genoux de Darcy. Jane avait les yeux fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait à allure régulière.

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à Darcy. Celle ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruits.

…

Peter attendait les deux étudiants qu'il allait parrainer cette année. Des tas de gens sortaient de la gare. Peter n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient, et si ils arriveraient ensemble.

Mais il leur avait dit qu'ils se rejoignaient à de l'office de tourisme, juste à droite en sortant de la gare.

Peter fut surpris en voyant Wade se garer en double file devant la gare, et arriver en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » fit Peter.

Il accepta le baiser de Wade.

« Je suis venu les accueillir avec toi. Je suis trop gentil. »

Peter lui donna un coup de coude, et aperçut deux hommes s'approcher de lui. Ils avaient l'air un peu plus vieux que Peter, comme Wade.

Le premier était plutôt grand, ses cheveux bruns assez courts, tandis que le second avait la peau noire, les yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs très courts.

Ils se saluèrent, mais Wade fronça les sourcils. Peter le remarqua et semblait gêné.

« Je vous ferai visiter la ville, et euh, je vous montrerai où se trouve les commerces, tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Et puis, la fac, bien sûr. Mais si on allait déjà vous emmener dans votre résidence universitaire ? »

Peter essaya de paraître détaché, et sympathique. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, mais il espérait que, pour le moment, il gérait.

« Moi c'est Rhodey, » fit l'homme à la peau noire.

Il lui sourit.

« Scott. Scott Lang, » fit le second.

Puis Wade, bien sûr, se comporta comme un abruti.

« Moi c'est Wade, j'suis le mec de Peter. » Il posa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

Scott et Rhodey se contentèrent de sourire. Peter repoussa Wade et s'éloigna avec les deux étudiants vers le tramway.

Wade l'attrapa par le bras et Peter fit signe aux deux d'avancer, il arrivait dans un instant.

« C'est quoi ton problème, putain ? » s'écria Peter, en se dégageant.

Wade fit la moue.

« Mais rien, t'énerve pas. J'me présentais, vu que tout le monde avait l'air de se marrer. »

Peter le toisa.

« Tu n'es qu'un con, Wade Wilson. »

Puis il tenta de s'éloigner encore. Mais Wade le rattrapa et lui barra la route.

« Je peux vous prendre en voiture, mon minou. »

Il tenta de l'enlacer mais Peter le repoussa.

« Non. Je vais prendre le tram avec eux, et toi tu rentres chez toi. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Wade fit la grimace. « Pourquoi tu me laisse tout seul ? »

Peter soupira. « Wade, je vais juste accompagner deux étudiants, c'est tout. »

« Mais- »

« Non Wade ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te comportes comme un con ? C'est pas possible, j'en ai marre. »

Puis il s'en alla pour de bon, laissant Wade sur le trottoir.

…

Natasha déballait les cartons.

« On commande pizza, ce soir ? » demanda un Clint avachi sur le canapé.

Elle gloussa. « Si tu arrives à atteindre le téléphone, je veux bien. »

Clint finit par se lever.

« Dis, ils sont pas sortis de leur chambre depuis qu'on a terminé. Tu crois qu'il- »

« Mais tu n'es qu'un obsédé, ma parole, » s'écria Natasha, « Laisse les s'envoyer en l'air si ça leur fait plaisir. »

Clint rougit légèrement.

« Je voulais dire, tu crois qu'ils sont en train de se prendre la tête ? »

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

C'est vrai que, depuis que Loki avait catégoriquement refusé de s'installer avec Tony, celui ci semblait plus distant. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki le refusait. Se refusait à lui.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Au même moment, Loki arriva dans la cuisine, silencieux. Tony sur ses talons, tout aussi silencieux.

Natasha et Clint se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

« Pizza ce soir ? » demanda Clint, sur un ton joyeux.

Tony haussa les épaules.

Loki avait le nez fourré dans son bouquin.

« Et si on faisait une fête pour- »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à faire une fête, » l'interrompit Loki, avant de se relever. Il disparut dans le couloir et retourna dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua.

Tony avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait claqué. Il fixait la fenêtre.

Natasha s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous devriez sortir, toi et Clint. Boire un verre en ville. Je vais rester avec Loki. »

…

La présence seule de Johnny suffisait à irriter Steve. Bon sang, il ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Et le type était là, vautré dans la canapé pendant que Steve faisait la cuisine et le ménage. Non mais non.

Lorsque Johnny s'installa à table pour l'heure du dîner, il remarqua d'une seule assiette était disposée sur la table.

« Euh, Stevie, je crois que tu m'as oublié, en fait. »

Steve ne lui répondit pas et commença à manger. Johnny protesta et essaya de se faire voir.

« Allez quoi, tu m'invites à rester ce soir et tu me donnes rien à grailler. »

Steve reposa violemment sa fourchette et le toisa.

« M'as tu ne serait-ce que proposé ton aide pour la cuisine ? Ou bien pour mettre la table ? Non, tu es resté vautré dans ton fauteuil comme un bon à rien. Hors de question que je nourrisse un bon à rien. Tu n'as qu'à descendre, il y a une épicerie. »

Johnny avait la mâchoire qui pendait légèrement. Steve ne se laissait vraiment plus faire. Ca changeait de quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Johnny soupira et se mit à rire. Comme ça.

« Allez, désolé. Excuse moi. J'suis qu'un con, tu le sais bien. »

Steve ne releva pas la tête de son assiette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johnny cherchait de quoi se nourrir correctement. Il n'avait en plus aucune foutue idée de où il allait aller demain. En réalité, il avait l'espoir que Steve lui propose de rester, mais vu comment ça allait entre eux...

Soudain, Johnny pensa à Bucky.

Oh putain, ouais. Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, Steve lui en voulait déjà pour un max de trucs, donc bon. Pendant que Steve aurait le dos tourné, il irait fouiller dans son portable, et puis voilà. Ca lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite.

C'était tout pour le moment.

…

Natasha connaissait bien Loki, et elle savait à quel point il était blessé depuis...depuis ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne faisait plus confiance. Ou difficilement.

« Tu penses sérieusement que rompre avec Tony arrangerait les choses ? Loki... »

« J'en suis certain. » fit seulement Loki, en haussant les épaules.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. Natasha n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait le savoir blessé.

« Tony est bon pour toi. Il est ce qu'il t'est arrivé de mieux, et on vient juste de s'installer tous ensemble. Tu es _vraiment_ sûr ? »

Loki croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. Non, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux, putain.

« Je...j'ai peur...je ne veux pas avoir...mal... » bafouilla t-il en sanglotant.

Natasha le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui frotta le dos, pour le rassurer.

« Il ne te fera pas de mal, Loki. Et rompre avec lui, ça serait néfaste pour vous deux. »

Mais les larmes de Loki ne s'arrêtaient plus. Plus jamais il ne pourrait vivre normalement. Il avait pour toujours peur d'être blessé, tout comme il avait toujours peur de les revoir. Chaque visage qu'il croisait...il tremblait, il frissonnait tant il avait peur. Peur d'être blessé.

Et il avait peur, parfois, avec Tony. La nuit, Tony avait été témoin de ses frayeurs, des fois nombreuses où il se réveillait, en larmes et en sueur, paniqué.

Il voulait trouver un baume. Et il ne savait pas si Tony pouvait être celui ci, car il était encore trop blessé. Ca faisait trop mal. Il pouvait sentir encore les mains des gars sur lui, les queues dans sa bouche, dans son cul et partout. Ses cheveux tirés, son sang dans sa bouche et la douleur. La douleur par dessus tout.

Loki sursauta.

Il s'était endormi dans les bras de Natasha.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Le réveil numérique lui avertit qu'il était déjà deux heures et demi du matin. La rousse ronflait tranquillement, allongée à côté de lui.

Clint et Tony devaient être rentrés.

Loki se leva en se dégageant de ses bras doucement. Il marcha dans le couloir, ses pieds nus sur la moquette. Puis il vit Tony allongé sur le canapé.

Endormi, paisiblement endormi. Il ronflait doucement, torse nu et en boxer uniquement. Clint devait être dans la chambre.

Loki s'assit en face de son visage, appréciant la sensation de son souffle sur son visage. Il le caressa du bout des doigts. Qu'il aimait ce bouc, et ses joues. Tony bougea un peu, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait surpris de voir Loki. Puis il sourit.

« Salut, » marmonna t-il, en avançant ses lèvres pour quémander un baiser.

Loki le lui accorda, et l'approfondit d'une certaine façon qui suggérait qu'il désirait plus. Tony sourit sur ses lèvres et le souleva avec aisance. Loki se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, écrasant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tony caressa son cul et gémit lorsque Loki saisit son érection. Bientôt, Tony se retrouva enfoncé profondément en un Loki qui se déhanchait et effectuait de lui même des mouvements de vas et viens sur le long membre poussé en lui.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux dans un violent orgasme, Loki s'écroula sur Tony, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime, » souffla t-il sur ses lèvres.

Tony sourit.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Loki. »

Mais Loki savait que c'était un peu le calme avant la tempête.

Comme toujours.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

Non mais que foutait Peter, sérieux. Et avec deux gars. Et pourquoi il ne répondait pas à son portable.

Il était trois heures du mat', putain.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un Peter chancela entra. Il titubait et gloussait comme un idiot. Wade se releva et croisa les bras sur son torse.

Il fit mine de regarder sa montre pour que Peter comprenne. Mais Peter était bourré, alors il s'en foutait totalement.

Et puis déjà, Peter bourré. C'était la meilleure de l'année !

« Mon Wadeounet d'amour, » gémit-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Wade l'attrapa au dernier moment, et allongea son amant sur le lit.

Ok. Donc Peter était allé boire avec ses nouveaux potes, et avait laissé son petit ami tout seul. Toute la soirée.

Pendant que Wade essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Peter se déshabillait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était même carrément en train de l'allumer, en lui lançant ses fringues et en se positionnant de façon tout sauf légale.

Wade résista à la tentation. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la façon dont Peter l'avait laissé tout à l'heure, et avait bien l'intention d'en parler.

Mais bon, le gars était bourré donc bon.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et fit ce qu'il avait à faire pour calmer son copain.

Mais sa tête n'était qu'une tempête.

…

Thor fronça les sourcils. D'accord, donc...

Soit Darcy se foutait de sa gueule soit, c'était vrai. Mais Jane dormait dans la chambre, alors...

« Tu pouvais pas te protéger, sérieux ? » fit Darcy, en allumant une cigarette.

Celles que Tony avait laissé à l'appartement. L'appartement vide. Trop vide.

Thor la fixa durement.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Et nous avons toujours pris nos précautions. »

Darcy haussa un sourcil et gloussa.

« Pour ça qu'on est dans cette merde aujourd'hui. »

« Mais ta gueule, franchement ! » explosa Thor.

Darcy tira sur sa cigarette.

« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Ca concerne moi et Jane avant tout ! » continua t-il.

Elle semblait un peu vexée. Et blessée. Mais bon, elle avait l'habitude hein.

« Jane est ma pote. Et- »

« Je sais, tu l'aime. J'en ai eu la démonstration pendant les vacances. »

Darcy se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, alors ? »

Les questions de Darcy ne l'aidaient pas. Il était perdu. Avorter ? D'accord, mais si c'était trop tard ? Et puis, ça devait coûter un bras, voire deux !

« Laisse moi, s'il te plaît. » fit-il doucement, en débarrassant la table.

Mais Darcy ne bougea pas d'un poil, et continua à l'emmerder avec ses commentaires inutiles.

« Bon, il faut que je te le dise comment : Casse toi ! » s'écria t-il.

Son esprit était une tempête sauvage.

…

Bruce cognait si fort à la porte de Vanessa qu'il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Oh et puis, merde hein.

Vanessa entre-ouvrit la porte, suspicieuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Bruce. Il chancelait un peu.

« Tu as bu ? » demanda t-elle.

Même si elle savait la réponse. Elle voulait juste que Bruce sache qu'il ne pouvait pas se pointer complètement bourré chez elle. Et puis d'ailleurs comment était-il venu ?

Elle comprit en voyant sa voiture garée dans l'allée. Conduire en étant alcoolisé, quel manque de sérieux ! Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Il fit un pas en avant pour tenter d'entrer, mais Vanessa l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Wade...il est là ? » fit Bruce.

Elle secoua la tête. « Chez Peter. Mais tu...devrais rentrer chez toi. » Même si, conduire ainsi ce n'était pas prudent. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Des bleus auraient pu en témoigner, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Lorsque Bruce réussit à mettre un pied à l'intérieur, elle paniqua. Elle ne savait clairement pas quoi faire.

« Tu es bourré, Bruce. » dit-elle, en posant une main sur son torse, pour le stopper.

Un petit sourire étrange naquit sur le visage de l'homme.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Vanessa écarquilla les yeux. Il puait l'alcool, et le vomi, un peu.

« Bru-Bruce ! » s'exclama t-elle, lorsqu'il la souleva pour la déposer sur le canapé.

Il ouvrit ses jambes de force, continuant de balader ses mains sur son corps. Un corps qu'il connaissait bien, et qui lui avait tant manqué !

« On baise, » gémit-il.

« Non, non ! Laisse moi, Bruce, je ne veux pas. »

Alors Bruce s'arrêta en la voyant se débattre. Elle se dégagea et le regarda avec fureur.

Bruce se contenta de rester là, puis il se mit à pioncer. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Vanessa soupira, et souffla pour reprendre son calme.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de partir, et de prendre un bon bol d'air frais. De se changer les idées. D'oublier, peut être.

Sa tête n'était qu'une tempête. Furieuse et compliquée.

Si seulement les choses étaient moins compliquées...

 _La vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

...

*Steve Rogers et Johnny (Johnny Storm, des 4 fantastiques) sont joués par le même acteur, Chris Evans. D'où la ressemblance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

…

 _« Un pessimiste voit la difficulté dans chaque opportunité, un optimiste voit l'opportunité dans chaque difficulté. » (Churchill)_

…

Leurs deuxième année avait déjà commencée -sauf pour Wade et Darcy qui devaient tout recommencer. On reprenait le rythme, sans trop de stress. Enfin, on essayait comme on pouvait.

...

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que je retourne voir mon psy, » dit Loki, en baissant le volume du poste de radio, tandis que Tony cherchait une place pour se garer.

« Vraiment ? » demanda ce dernier, en haussant un sourcil.

Loki hocha la tête. « Oui. Même si je lui ai dit que je le détestais la dernière fois. Autant y retourner. Ca me fera du bien. J'en suis sûr. »

« Dans ce cas, » lui sourit son petit ami.

Loki quitta Tony devant le bâtiment des TD. Il commençait la journée avec un exposé d'argumentation littéraire. Cette année, Natasha et lui n'étaient pas dans le même groupe. Sa meilleure amie avait choisi une option de langues du monde. Du coup, ils étaient séparés.

Loki y songea en s'installant. Ca leur ferait un peu d'air, et puis ils se verraient le soir à l'appart.

De toute façon, il avait clairement besoin de passer du temps avec Tony. Bientôt un an qu'ils étaient en couple maintenant.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser ses pensées tumultueuses, Loki sortit ses notes et reprit son travail.

…

Bruce et Peter travaillaient sur une composition de psychologie à la bibliothèque.

« Et Wade ? » murmura Bruce, lorsque Peter posa son stylo.

Il soupira. « Tu me l'as déjà demandé hier, et je t'ai dit que non. Je ne l'ai pas rappelé, et pour le moment je ne le ferrai pas. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est tout. »

Bruce hocha la tête. Wade et sa jalousie maladive...Voilà qu'il avait tout gâché. C'était un sujet sensible. Comme Vanessa. Sauf qu'elle était en France. Et qu'il ne la reverrait peut être jamais.

Darcy s'installa bruyamment à la table.

« Salut ! » s'exclama t-elle, ce qui lui valut plusieurs ''chut'' de la part d'étudiants plongés dans leurs boulots.

Bruce la salua silencieusement.

« Comment ça se passe, les sciences environnementales ? »

« Super. On s'entend bien, et les cours sont chouettes, même si je galère un peu avec la chimie. Je suis même dans un club d'écolo. On fait des débats, des manifs, tout ça. C'est cool, c'est cool. »

Peter haussa un sourcil. Elle cachait mal son jeu.

« Et Jarvis, comment il va ? »

Darcy se mordit la lèvre.

« Etant donné que je suis en résidence universitaire maintenant, je ne le vois plus vraiment. Puis, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. »

Et elle fourra son nez dans un bouquin, comme pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation s'arrêtait là.

…

Tony quitta l'amphi et alla s'installer à la cafétéria avec son ordinateur. Il consulta ses cours et s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à la prochaine heure.

Ce soir, il sortirait bien avec Loki...

Oui mais non. Il avait oublié. Loki avait récemment décroché un petit CDD dans une maison d'édition, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait aménagé son emploi du temps pour avoir cours le matin, et travailler l'après midi jusqu'au soir. Loki serait sûrement fatigué et il voudrait réviser.

Steve et Clint vinrent le rejoindre.

« Quel temps pourri ! » se plaignit Clint. Il commençait à pleuvoir.

« Quelqu'un a vu Thor ? Je dois lui rendre des bouquins. » fit Steve, en s'installant avec son café.

Tony songea à ce que Darcy lui avait dit. Jane qui était enceinte. Le couple allait sûrement devoir mettre leurs études entre parenthèses afin de s'occuper du petit. Ne serait-ce que pour un moment...

Tony haussa les épaules et ils se mirent tous au travail.

…

Jane traînait les pieds ce matin.

Elle s'était couchée tard pour rattraper son retard. Elle avait loupé pas mal de cours, ça n'allait pas. Personne sauf Thor et Darcy étaient au courant.

Jane ignorait elle même ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses parents. Et à ses amis. A la bande. Ils seraient là, hein ? Tout allait trop vite pour elle. D'accord elle se sentait bien avec Thor, et elle voulait rester avec lui, mais...ça allait trop vite à son goût.

« Viens te recoucher, Jane. » gémit Thor depuis le lit.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

« Faut qu'on en parle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda t-elle.

« Dormir, » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Thor se redressa brusquement. « Je le sais, putain ! J'ai juste...peur. »

Jane vint s'asseoir en face de lui. « Moi aussi. Mais on est ensemble. Pour toujours. »

Thor serra sa main. « Bien. Il faut qu'on parle aux parents. Et aux autres. »

…

Natasha terminait son service à la librairie _Plein Ciel_. Elle avait trouvé ce boulot il y a deux semaines et s'y plaisait bien. Et puis, elle était parvenue à aménager son emploi du temps afin de travailler le matin et aller à la fac l'après midi. Elle n'était plus dans le groupe de Loki, en plus de cela.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle se retrouvait si loin et séparée de lui.

Ca faisait trop de changements d'un coup.

Elle consulta son portable et vit deux appels manqués ainsi que trois sms.

 _Clint, aujourd'hui 09:47 : Tu finis à quelle heure ?_

 _Clint, aujourd'hui 10:30 : Tu réponds pas à mes textos ? Je t'appelle._

 _Clint, aujourd'hui 12:02 : On sera à la cafétéria à 13:00. xoxoxo mon amour._

L'étudiante prit le prochain tramway pour rejoindre ses amis à la fac.

En arrivant, Natasha remarqua avec un soupir que la bande avait changée.

Pas de Loki. Pas de Peter ni de Bruce. Pas de Wade non plus. Jane et Thor n'étaient toujours pas revenus en cours.

Il y avait cependant Clint, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Scott, Rhodey et Darcy.

Natasha s'installa sans bruit à côté de son petit ami et se laissa bercer par les voix rassurantes et présentes autour d'elle.

…

« Salut Loki ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Fandral.

Fandral. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Loki travaillait ici et il avait tout de même réussi à se faire un ''ami''.

« Ca va, ca va. Et toi ? »

Fandral déposa deux manuscrits sur son bureau avant de s'installer en face de lui.

« Euh oui. Je me demandais si tu accepterais qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble. Ce soir. Après le boulot, toi et moi. »

Loki le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de s'embrouiller avec lui. Mais bon, il ne pouvait juste pas.

« Fandral, tu es très sympa mais je...je te considères comme un ami. »

Le blond lui décrocha son sourire le plus enjôleur.

« Il y a quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

Loki hôcha la tête doucement. Son portable se mit à vibrer sur son bureau. Il ignora l'appel et regarda Fandral dans les yeux.

« On reste amis ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais réfléchis à mon offre. Elle tiendra aussi longtemps que le souhaiteras. »

Loki resta silencieux lorsque Fandral quitta son bureau. Il attaqua le premier manuscrit intitulé '' _Une odeur de délit._ ''

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup ?

…

Wade quitta tardivement la fac. En fait, il avait bossé toute la journée. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses études sur de bonnes bases.

Le truc, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas bien à cause de Peter.

A cause de ?

Non. C'était lui qui avait tout fait foirer. Avec sa jalousie et son comportement de pauvre con.

Puis, forcément, ça devait arriver.

Peter, accompagné de Rhodey, Scott et Bruce.

Putain, il était trop beau. Putain, il avait trop envie de lui, là maintenant. Ca faisait un mois de séparation déjà.

Comment Wade avait-il fait pour rester aussi longtemps en vie, sans lui ?

Wade se surprit à le suivre jusqu'au tramway. Puis lorsque Peter monta sans même le remarquer, Wade retourna à sa voiture avec l'impression que son cœur était broyé en mille morceaux.

…

« Hé, salut Buck' ! » sourit Johnny depuis le canapé.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument rien fait de sa journée, encore une fois. Bucky se posta devant lui et éteignit la télévision, se moquant des protestations du jumeau de Steve. Il s'installa en face de lui.

« Si je te permets de rester ici c'est pour que tu cherches du travail et que tu tentes de te racheter aux yeux de ton frère. »

Johnny hocha la tête. Mais il hochait toujours la tête putain de merde.

« Avoue aussi que c'est parce que tu aimes mon corps, et comment j'te fais jouir à chaque fois. »

Et lorsque les lèvres de Johnny baisèrent son corps, Bucky ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'il faisait dans le dos de Steve.

…

Clint rentra à l'appartement, accompagné de Steve. Tony était assis sur le canapé avec l'ordi sur les genoux, et une odeur exquise provenait de la cuisine.

« Salut les mecs, » fit Tony.

Il désespérait de voir Loki rentrer. Et puis, il ne répondait pas à son portable.

Clint s'installa à table avec Steve et lui donna son cours particulier. Oui, Steve faisait tout pour pouvoir garder le cap et ne pas couler face au travail qu'il avait.

« Tu veux rester dîner ? » lui demanda Natasha depuis la cuisine.

Steve accepta et la remercia.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger vingt minutes plus tard, Loki rentra.

…

Loki déposa ses affaires dans la chambre et prépara ses cours pour le lendemain. Il n'était même pas surpris d'entendre Tony arriver.

« Tu ne viens pas dîner ? Nat' a fait des pâtes à la carbonara. »

Loki se figea.

« J'ai déjà dîné. »

Tony fixait son dos.

« Ah bon ? »

Mais Loki n'ajouta rien. Enfin, lorsque Tony se retourna pour repartir dans la cuisine, il dit :

« On m'a invité. Un ami du bureau. Il m'a demandé, c'est tout. Je n'avais plus de batterie à mon portable. »

Tony resta silencieux. Il avait mal au ventre.

« D'accord. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

…

Darcy resta debout devant la porte de chez Jarvis. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de le revoir ?

Peut être parce qu'elle avait réussi à avancer et que, pour elle, les conneries étaient finies ?

Ok, donc qu'allait-elle faire ?

C'est le destin qui décida à sa place lorsqu'elle aperçut Jarvis au bras d'une rousse.

Il fixa Darcy et lui sourit.

Tout était terminé.

…

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi longs et durs.

Chacun tentait d'y survivre comme il pouvait.

Tony passait le week end chez sa demi sœur, Pepper. Clint chez sa famille, avec Natasha. A vrai dire, tout le monde faisait quelque chose.

Tout le monde sauf Loki.

Il fixait les lumières de la ville en ce vendredi soir, sur son balcon. Pourquoi avait-il du mal à être heureux alors qu'il en avait toutes les raisons ?

Il fit défiler la liste des contacts et s'arrêta sur lui. Le seul, l'unique.

« Allô ? Loki, ça va ? » fit la voix de Tony à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Tony. Je t'aime, et je suis désolé de me compter ainsi. J'ai du mal à vivre, et j'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver. Je t'aime tellement. »

Pourquoi se mettait-il à pleurer maintenant ?

« Loki, je viens te retrouver- »

« Non, tu es avec ta famille. »

Tony s'esclaffa.

« Oh, Loki. Tu comprends pas. Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, ma famille et mon avenir, c'est toi. »

…

Steve buvait autant qu'il pouvait. Pour oublier. Oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et oublier que les choses étaient toujours de la merde.

Putain.

Il était passé chez Bucky pour le voir avant de partir en week end chez son père.

Mais...Il les avait surpris. Bucky et Johnny. En train de baiser sur le canapé. Johnny qui le prenait, comme ça, et Bucky qui gémissait tellement fort. Putain. De. Merde.

Ca le dégoûtait. Voilà pourquoi son Bucky avait insisté pour l'aider.

Pour s'envoyer en l'air avec lui putain !

Mais c'était quoi ce délire, il avait pas assez d'un seul ?!

Steve avait la rage et Steve titubait. Puis Steve tomba sur la route, et tout devint noir l'instant suivant.

…

Jane y avait longuement réfléchit. Elle bosserait à l'appartement en essayant d'aller le plus possible à la fac. Thor ferrait de même, et prendrait un boulot pour le week end.

Ils pourront passer leurs examens, normalement. Et continuer sans problème.

Mais bon, même si tout était planifié, elle avait peur.

Thor passait des coups de fil pour l'annoncer à la bande. Elle en avait parlé aux parents. Sa mère était inquiète, comme toujours.

Thor vint la rejoindre une heure plus tard.

« Steve ne répondait pas, alors j'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur. »

…

Steve ouvrit les yeux, et une foule l'entourait. Il avait un mal de chien à la tête.

Une femme parlait au téléphone et semblait paniquée. La personne qui l'avait fauchée avec sa caisse, elle s'était barrée putain.

A la limite, il aurait aimé crever. Juste pour que la douleur s'arrête, bon sang.

« Vous sentez, là ? » lui demanda quelqu'un.

« Sentir quoi ? » parvint-il à articuler.

Apparemment on touchait ses jambes. Et lui ne sentait rien du tout.

Putain de vie.

…

Wade était enfermé dans sa chambre en fixant son portable. Il espérait qu'ainsi il se mettrait à sonner.

Mais il ne sonnait foutrement pas.

Il était chez ses parents. Parce qu'ils souffraient déjà assez du manque de leur fille. Alors il venait au moins les voir.

Mais Wade n'allait pas bien. Il se leva brusquement, en colère.

Et son portable se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? » fit-il, doucement.

Il désespérait d'entendre sa voix. Il espérait au moins que ça n'était pas Thor à nouveau.

« Wade, » dit simplement Peter.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ce que c'était bon de l'entendre. Les choses allaient s'arranger maintenant, hein ?

Mais...

« Wade. Je pense que c'est mieux si on arrêtait un peu. Pendant un moment. »

Tout ce que Wade trouva à faire fut d'éclater son portable contre le mur.

Et lui fallait des filles. De l'alcool et des filles à baiser.

Wade Wilson était de retour.

…

Clint fut réveillé par son portable à 2h30 du matin.

Il grogna et Natasha marmonna des injures.

Il ne connaissait pas le numéro, mais bon, autant répondre à ce tarif-là.

« Allô ? » brailla t-il.

« Monsieur Clint Barton ? » fit une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

« Lui-même. »

« Je me présente, le docteur Weber du Central CHU de New York. Votre ami Monsieur Steve Rogers, a été fauché par un véhicule il y a une heure. Il est actuellement en train de subir les soins nécessaires à son état. »

Clint était sous le choc. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

« Son...son état ? » bégaya t-il.

A côté de lui, Natasha chuchotait des ''C'est qui ?'', ''De quoi ?''.

Le docteur poursuivit : « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse plus marcher. Nous allons tout de même tenter l'opération et la réadaptation. Nous avons contacté sa famille mais il souhaitait tout de même que nous prévenions un certain Clint Barton. »

Clint avait perdu l'usage de la parole.

« J'arrive. Dites lui que -que j'arrive. »

…

Natasha regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture. Les lumières de la ville de New York étaient tout de même denses.

Elle essuya une nouvelle larme.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. »

Clint lui serra la main.

« Ca va aller. On serra là pour lui. Je le laisserai pas tomber. »

Natasha ravala un sanglot.

« Oui, il lui faut du soutien. »

…

Loki avait les yeux fermés. Dans son bain. Chaud et mousseux. Il s'était soudainement senti abattu après la conversation avec Tony. Bizarre tout ça.

Comme fatigué. Épuisé d'avoir à se battre. Lessivé de tout.

Exténue, tout simplement.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que, presque inconsciemment, il se laisse glisser sous la surface de l'eau.

Ses oreilles se bouchèrent d'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision légèrement troublée par l'eau et...resta ainsi.

C'était paisible. Apaisant.

Mais bientôt, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Et pourtant, il resta encore et toujours ainsi. Sous l'eau. Calme, presque impassible. Bien. Il sentait l'eau l'étouffer, lui arracher son souffle et sa vie. Le laver.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Tony n'apparaisse au dessus de lui, penché par dessus la baignoire.

Tony fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en comprenant et il s'empressa de la faire sortir de l'eau.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le bruit de la toux de Loki, de lui recrachant de l'eau. Puis sa respiration sifflante.

Et enfin, Loki pleura doucement.

Tony l'enroula dans une serviette et murmura :

« Je t'ai sauvé, encore une fois. »

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Parce que Loki se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

Tony devait lui en vouloir. Quelle faiblesse de sa part de se laisser ainsi aller.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

...

Wade était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Dans sa chambre, juste derrière la porte, il y avait une nana. Une incroyable nana. Vraiment, superbe avec des beaux cheveux blonds et une paire de seins qui décapent.

« Putain ! » jura t-il, en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

Tout était réuni pour passer une bonne soirée baise, ok ? Le problème, était justement qu'il n'arrivait pas à bander.

« J'y crois pas bordel de merde. »

C'était comme si son corps lui disait que ce n'était pas bien. Comme si son corps n'acceptait de baiser que Peter.

« C'est une putain de blague. »

« Un problème ? » fit la voix féminine derrière la porte.

Wade grogna. « Rien, rien. J'ai juste, euh, mal au bide. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Il y eut un silence dans l'autre pièce, puis une porte claqua au bout d'une minute.

Wade soupira et jura.

Bordel de merde.

…

C'était un rêve. Vous savez, ce genre de rêve où vous ne pensez à rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ce qu'il y a.

C'est un long couloir blanc, sans portes. Juste un simple couloir, quoi.

Loki est debout, tout au bout du couloir. A l'autre bout du très long couloir, il y a Tony. Il est debout lui aussi. Il l'observe. Lui sourit.

Loki se met à marcher parce que...il est attiré. Tony lui tend la main.

Ce rêve est troublant. Mais agréable. Loki aimerait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Le truc, c'est que Tony est son sauveur. Alors il fait en sorte que ça ne s'arrête pas et se met à courir vers Loki pour l'attraper dans ses bras. Le faire tournoyer et lui montrer que la vie, putain, c'est génial.

Du moins que c'est censé être ainsi.

…

Natasha avait tenu la main de Steve toute la nuit et n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

« Tu devrais appeler le boulot pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas. »

Mais elle secoua la tête.

« J'peux pas. Je vais y aller. »

Et elle lâcha la main avec beaucoup de mal. Elle aurait tellement aimé rester ainsi. Avec lui. Le rassurer, tout ça. Parce qu'il devait avoir les jetons putain. Et Clint sentait bien tout ça. Il essayait de mettre sa jalousie de côté.

Sans un mot, elle quitta l'hôpital.

…

Thor pensait que Jane était malheureuse. Il avait toutes les raisons de le penser. Elle dormait peu, mangeait peu. Travaillait beaucoup pour oublier ses problèmes, ses craintes.

Et puis il y avait ces moments où il la surprenait en train de caresser son minuscule ventre, de sourire et de pleurer. Il pensait que c'était de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Mais il était tellement heureux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Et leur bébé.

Pour toujours.

…

Bucky se maudissait. Il se maudissait tellement. A quoi avait-il pensé en faisant cela avec Johnny ? Pourquoi sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Maintenant, il n'avait plus Steve. Il l'avait perdu. Bravo ! Et ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage.

Steve ne répondait pas à son téléphone.

Tout ce qu'il eut comme nouvelles fut un message de Natasha, sa meilleure amie :

 _Poil de Carotte(Nat) Aujourd'hui 04:48 : Steve nous a tout dit. Comment t'as pu ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole et n'essaye même pas d'aller le retrouver à l'hosto !_

Bucky bondit de son canapé.

A L'HOPITAL ?

…

« Hé, salut Tony ! » s'écria Darcy, en rejoignant son meilleur ami en salle de détente.

La pièce était moins occupée que d'ordinaire. Elle se composait majoritairement de fauteuils, de machines à café, d'un babyfoot, d'une télé, etc.

Il lui sourit faiblement, la tête plongée dans son café.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Oh ! Parce que mes problèmes t'intéressent maintenant ? »

Darcy le fixa.

Ok, c'est vrai qu'elle était carrément nulle comme meilleure amie.

« Je suis déso- »

« Désolée ? Arrête. Tu ne l'es pas. »

Tony remballa ses affaires. « Je vais en cours. »

Darcy ravala ses larmes. Voilà ce qu'il arrivait quand elle pensait qu'à elle. Ca avait été pareil avec Jane

…

« Bonjour Loki. » le salua Phil.

Loki lui fit un signe de tête et s'installa en face de lui. Il inspira lourdement. Phil lui sourit lorsqu'il releva la tête. Le psy ouvrit la bouche, mais Loki le devança :

« Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre dernière séance. Vraiment, je suis nul. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a prit. »

Phil leva une main. « Ne vous en faites pas. Concentrons nous sur vous. Comment allez vous ? »

Loki resta silencieux un moment avant de se lancer :

« Je vais bien. Vraiment très bien, même, je dirais. D'accord, c'est étrange que je dise cela dans la mesure où j'ai tenté de me suicider hier soir dans ma baignoire. Mais je crois que j'ai eu un signe du destin ensuite. Tony est arrivé et m'a sauvé. Il m'a tiré de l'eau et j'ai fait un rêve. »

Phil hocha la tête, l'intimant de poursuivre :

« Le rêve n'était pas si exceptionnel. Je devais rejoindre Tony au bout d'un couloir, mais j'ai compris quelque chose. La vie est géniale. Et je veux en profiter. Je veux danser, chanter, avoir un super boulot. Un avenir. Me marier, avoir des enfants. Et je le veux lui. »

Loki sourit.

Phil se pencha en avant et lui prit la main : « Je crois que nous avons réussi Loki. »

…

Bruce devait parler à Wade. Wade qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bail, en fait. Il était trop occupé à traîner entouré de nouvelles meufs qu'il se tapait probablement.

Il le croisa dans le couloir des amphis 7 à 10. Son tee-shirt « I'm sexy and I know it babe » montrait bien que l'ancien Wade Wilson, le connard en puissance était de retour.

« Wade, » le salua Bruce.

L'interpellé s'arrêta pour le jauger.

« Quoi mon vieux ? On est pas ami à ce que je sache. Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire en ce qui concerne Vanessa ? »

Rien que de parler d'elle, et Bruce avait mal au crâne.

« Comment vas-tu ? Peter...Peter se demandait... »

« Que Peter aille se faire foutre sérieux. C'est lui qu'a rompu. Je vais pas supplier comme un chien. Je l'ai aimé. Je lui ai tout donné de moi. Il n'a rien voulu. Alors qu'il aille se faire foutre. »

« Dis pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter, Wade ! » le prévint Bruce.

Wade explosa de rire.

« Ce que je regrette, c'est de pas t'avoir foutu une autre raclée monstre pour ce que t'as fait à ma sœur. »

Sur ses mots, Wade bondit sur Bruce.

…

Steve se sentait pas bien. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sentir ses jambes.

« Hé Steve. Bon retour parmi nous. » sourit doucement Clint.

Steve respirait lourdement, et des images de Bucky et Johnny lui revinrent en tête.

« Natasha a dû partir au taf. Elle s'excuse. J'ai prévenu les autres, ils viendront ce week end. Tes parents seront là ce soir. »

Steve hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Steve... » fit doucement Clint en voyant le visage de son ami se décomposer.

« Que t'ont dit les médecins ? »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Clint s'assit et lui prit la main. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon : Clint ne lui avait jamais tenu la main. Et il la serrait fortement.

…

Tony soupira en quittant l'amphi. Il était tellement crevé. Une cigarette lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Et puis au loin, il aperçut Loki marcher vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Putain de merde ! Tony n'avait jamais vu un aussi grand sourire. Un sourire aussi vrai sur son visage.

C'est complètement absorbé par sa beauté, que Tony resta ainsi immobile, le cœur battant la chamade. Loki arriva à sa hauteur, repoussa ses cheveux bouclés corbeau mi-longs à la Jon Snow derrière son oreille et l'attrapa par la taille.

Les lèvres sur les siennes furent un simple automatisme, mais aussi un besoin urgent. Loki sourit sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai enfin compris, Tony. Je vois enfin. Fini les psys. Fini les questions et le passé lourd et douloureux. Je tourne la page. Fini tout ça. Maintenant c'est l'avenir et la vie. C'est nous. »

…

Bruce nettoyait le sang de son nez et de sa lèvre. Debout à côté de lui, Wade nettoyait sa main ensanglantée. Il n'avait frappé Bruce qu'une ou deux fois, avant d'entendre la voix de Peter lui murmurer à l'oreille que la violence c'est mal.

« J'ai besoin de lui, » dit simplement Wade.

Bruce trouvait que ça résumait bien le tout.

« Et il a besoin de toi, Wade. » répondit Bruce.

L'interpellé s'esclaffa avec un ''bien sûr'' et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux. Je le côtoie tous les jours et...il pense à toi. Il a encore une photo de vous deux collée sur son organisateur. Celle de la Saint Valentin où t'étais déguisé en ange. »

Wade sourit à ce souvenir. Quelle journée ça avait été. Il soupira et serra l'épaule de Bruce.

« Je suis désolée...pour les coups. Je pense que t'as raison. Mais tout ça...j'étais blessé et j'ai agit comme un pauvre con. »

Bruce attrapa un bout de papier hygiénique pour essuyer le reste de sang.

« C'est bon, je sais que je le mérite. »

Wade se laissa glisser le long de la porte derrière lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je suis qu'une merde sans lui. Il faut que je le vois. »

…

Natasha retourna directement à l'hôpital l'après midi. Elle était fatiguée et inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Clint debout en train de regarder un médecin et une infirmière aider Steve à essayer de marcher. Mais il s'écroula et hurla de douleur. Le médecin fronça les sourcils tandis que Clint l'aidait à se rallonger dans son lit.

« Putain ! » jura bruyamment le blond. Natasha apparut à ses côtés.

Elle lui serra la main. Clint s'éclipsa pour aller chercher du café.

« Je ne peux plus marcher, Nat. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Le docteur nous a dit qu'une opération était possible. Avec de la glace, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. »

Steve grimaça. « Ils ont fait des tests. Pas possible, risque de rejet ou d'infections. J'ai pas tout compris. »

Soudainement, Steve explosa de rire.

« Je ne suis qu'un con, putain ! Je vais finir mes jours en deux roues, juste à cause de mon connard de frère ! »

« C'est de la faute à Bucky aussi. » commenta la rousse.

Les images de Johnny et Bucky lui revinrent en tête et l'étudiant eut envie de vomir.

Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir.

…

Peter sortait de chez Thor et Jane. Il avait accepté de leur déposer des courses faites amicalement. Il emprunta ensuite le tramway et rentra chez lui vingt minutes plus tard.

L'étudiant faillit défaillir en voyant Wade, assis devant sa porte, un bouquin sur les genoux. Son visage s'illumina en le voyant.

« Wade ! » s'exclama Peter avec surprise.

Ca pour une surprise...

Les rumeurs sur le campus circulaient vite. Comme quoi Wade Wilson, le seul et l'unique, avait cassé avec le gars qui le rendait si heureux, et qu'il recommençait maintenant à baiser avec tout ce qui bouge. Peter ne savait pas si il devait être en colère...ou excité.

Tout ce qu'il fit fut de s'asseoir en face de lui, appuyé contre le mur.

« Comment était ta journée ? » demanda Wade, en le fixant.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord. Donc c'est comme ça que tu comptes repartir à zéro ? J'aurais parié sur une partie de jambes en l'air. Remarque, j'en aurais bien eu besoin après cette foutue longue journée. »

Il s'esclaffa.

Wade se leva en époussetant son jean.

« Non. Les choses doivent changer. Il faut qu'on se parle, et il faut que j'arrête de me comporter comme un abruti. »

Peter s'esclaffa à nouveau.

« Te marre pas. _I'm serious_. C'est important pour moi. Et ça devrait l'être pour toi aussi. »

Peter se reprit et toussa. Franchement, Wade était époustouflant. Mais encore fallait-il agir.

Wade soupira.

« Je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Lis la, et appelle moi. Je...vais y aller. J'ai un service du soir au Mc Do. Ouais je sais, c'est complètement- »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Peter sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il se recula, il vit la confusion et la surprise sur le visage de Wade. Il attrapa la lettre et rentra chez lui.

…

« Bon sang, c'était génial ! » s'écria Loki, en s'effondrant aux côtés de Tony.

Natasha et Clint n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller tous ensemble ce week end, soutenir Steve comme ils pouvaient. En ce moment, il avait surtout besoin de calme, de repos et de sa famille à ses côtés.

Lorsque Loki lui grimpa à nouveau dessus, Tony s'esclaffa :

« Encore un round ? Il est tard bébé, et je me lève tôt demain. »

Loki sourit malicieusement.

« T'as pas besoin de bouger. » gloussa t-il.

Et avant que Tony ne dise quelque chose, une bouche aspira son membre de façon sensuelle.

…

Bucky tentait désespérément de savoir où Steve se trouvait. Il traversait la ville à la recherche d'information, et c'est finalement au dernier hôpital qu'il tomba sur Natasha, au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il savait.

Lorsque la rousse l'aperçut, elle tourna les talons.

« Attends ! » s'écria t-il.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent, et comme Natasha ne voulait pas se faire repérer, elle lui fit face.

« Je croyais avoir été claire. »

« Je sais, je sais...C'était Loki que tu appelais ? »

Elle le toisa.

« Non. J'appelais mon boss pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui, parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour aller bosser. Et Loki est au courant aussi. Il t'en veut tout autant. »

Bucky se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins le voir ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« T'en as du culot ! Et puis de toute façon il est avec sa famille. »

« Tu es seule ici ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Clint est avec moi, c'est Steve qui nous a demandé de rester. Occupe toi de tes oignons. Tu n'es pas avec Johnny, là ? »

Aïe. Natasha savait où et comment frapper.

Elle tourna à nouveau les talons mais Bucky l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé, Natasha. Je ne voulais pas. »

Elle le repoussa violemment.

« Oh, tu es désolé ? Peut être que tu devrais dire ça à Steve qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher ! Et arrête de me dire que tu ne voulais pas ça. Tu aurais du réagir quand tu étais en train de te le taper, connard ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Natasha disparut dans l'hôpital.

…

Darcy était déjà à la fac, assise par terre dans un rayon de la bibliothèque. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle essayait de se souvenir quand elle avait pour la dernière fois aidée son meilleur ami.

Putain, elle arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir. Elle était vraiment une mauvaise meilleure amie.

Elle sortit son portable et hésita entre appeler Tony et lui envoyer un sms.

Elle opta pour la deuxième option :

 _Coucou. Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être occupée de toi, vraiment. Je suis vraiment nulle, et j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et tu me manques aussi. On pourrait se retrouver à midi pour déjeuner ensemble. Je serai à la cafèt si jamais ça te dit. Passe le bonjour à Loki, aussi. En espérant que vous allez bien tous les deux. Bises. Xoxo._

Fière de son message, et en espérant que celui ci parvienne à lui faire reprendre un bon départ, Darcy se décida à aller petit déjeuner en ville. En sortant de la bibliothèque, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, si bien qu'elle en tomba par terre.

« Désolé ! » fit une voix au dessus d'elle.

Ses affaires étaient étalées autour d'elle. Une main toucha son bras et elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

Elle aperçut un homme. La trentaine, sans doute. Les cheveux très courts, aux petits yeux foncés.

Mince, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Mais oui. C'était le psy de Loki. Et celui de Peter aussi.

« C'est rien, » articula t-elle, en se relevant doucement.

Sa tête tournait un peu. L'homme avait ramassé ses affaires et les lui tendait.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, » commenta t-il.

Darcy fit un mouvement de la main pour le rassurer, mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

« J'ai du me cogner, c'est rien, vraiment. »

Soudain, il la prit par le bras et l'emmena au banc le plus proche.

« Par prudence, restez assise. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Et lorsqu'il disparut dans la cafétéria, Darcy ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se mit à penser à Jarvis.

…

Le portable de Wade vibrait dans sa poche. Il venait tout juste de se garer sur le parking étudiant pour rejoindre son premier cours de la matinée.

C'était un appel de Peter.

Il décrocha, excité. Il allait sans doute lui parler de sa lettre.

« Oui ? » commença t-il.

« Wade, Wade, Wade. »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et sourit. La voix de Peter lui faisait toujours un putain d'effet.

« C'est moi, » rigola t-il.

A l'autre bout, il entendait Peter glousser doucement.

« Je t'aime, Wade. »

Le cœur de Wade battait la chamade.

« Waouh. C'est la lettre c'est ça ? »

« Wade. Tu as aligné tous les mots que je voulais un jour entendre sortir de ta bouche. Et, même si ce n'est qu'à l'écrit, je suis vraiment heureux. »

Wade sourit comme un idiot.

« On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ? »

…

Tony s'installa à table en face de Darcy. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Bon. Devait-elle commencer par s'excuser ou...

Elle était vraiment à chier dans ce rôle là.

« Loki a arrêté de voir son psy. Il va mieux. Il...va mieux. » Tony souriait. « On tourne la page, et on recommence. »

Il prit la main de Darcy dans la sienne. Chaude et agréable.

« Et je veux que tu sois là, toi aussi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Je le suis, »

…

Steve ouvrit les yeux.

Tout le monde était là. Autour de lui. Sa famille. Et sa deuxième famille.

Il pouvait déjà se sentir mieux.

Natasha lui tenait la main. Et Clint tenait son autre main, avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

Loki lui souriait aussi. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais vu Loki aussi bien. Et Tony le tenait par la taille.

Darcy lui fit ''coucou'' avec sa main. Jane avait une main sur son ventre presque invisible tandis que Thor avait un bras sur ses épaules.

Pour finir, plus au fond, il y avait Bruce qui plaisantait avec Peter. La main de ce dernier dans celle de Wade.

Le tableau de toutes les personnes de sa vie, celles qui comptaient, réchauffa le cœur de Steve.

Il avait perdu aujourd'hui. Perdu la faculté de pouvoir marcher. Perdu ses jambes, plus globalement.

Mais dans sa vie : Il avait tant gagné.

Toutes ces personnes. Elles étaient...Elles sont sa force.

Et ça, oui : _C'est la vie._

…

« Qui sera le parrain ? » demanda soudainement Wade, lorsque les parents de Steve discutaient avec les médecins dehors.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vais absolument pas en parler, Wade. »

Thor gloussa.

« On a pas encore choisi, en fait. C'est trop tôt, je trouve. »

Wade croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux bien, moi ! »

Il leva la main comme un écolier.

« Hé, pourquoi ça doit être lui !? » bouda Clint.

« N'oublie pas qu'on est amis, Thor. » intervint Bruce, en se raclant la gorge.

Jane était sur le point de dire quelque chose, lorsque Steve intervint :

« Si je vous fais mes yeux tristes dans mon lit d'hosto, est-ce que j'ai ma chance ? »

Jane s'esclaffa.

« Et pourquoi pas moi ? Je veux, je veux ! » s'écria Tony.

Et les voilà repartis.

Cette fois ci, ce furent Thor et Jane qui les regardait.

La vie était compliquée. Parfois. Souvent, d'accord.

Mais pour rien au monde, ils n'arrêteraient de se battre. Ils ne voulaient pas les perdre.

Thor posa sa main sur les mains de Jane, celles ci sur son ventre.

Ils ne voulaient pas _le_ perdre.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

 _(NDA : Je m'excuse au passage pour l'attente et la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre. Je vous revois bientôt, mais c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre avant mon déménagement. Bises. Je vous aime, Angie.)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

…

NDA : Merci pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales, sérieux. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Dites moi tout !

…

« Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir » _(Romain Rolland)_

…

Tony était debout dans la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Il était 2h31 du matin précisément. Clint entra en baillant dans la cuisine, et il ne sembla pas remarquer son ami au début.

Puis, lorsqu'il finit par le remarquer :

« Euh, Tony, t'es en boxer et en sueur dans la cuisine. Puis, euh, hum, t'as des griffures et des suçons dans le cou et le dos. »

Tony sourit comme un imbécile heureux.

Puis Clint s'étouffa avec son verre.

« Bordel, et puis tu...t'as la gaule. »

Tony explosa de rire.

« Loki est, hum, bien excité ce soir. »

Clint se boucha les oreilles.

« Pitié. Non merci. Retournes-y. »

Et quand Tony quitta la cuisine, Clint marmonna :

« Heureusement que l'appart est grand, et insonorisé. »

…

Steve s'habituait...comme il pouvait.

En fait, ses amis passaient le voir le soir, à tour de rôle la plupart du temps. Son père montait le voir aussi souvent que possible, mais il travaillait. Steve le rassurait en lui disant qu'il se débrouillait bien et que ça allait.

Natasha lui faisait les courses et à manger. Steve avait lâché ses études et comptait travailler dans l'association pour handicapés dans laquelle il s'était fait des amis. Un en particulier, Charles Xavier.

Charles était handicapé depuis l'âge de dix ans et c'était à cause de son frère, Magneto, qui le détestait. Il n'avait pas revu ce dernier depuis l'accident.

Steve passait donc ses journées dans l'association, à s'occuper et à aider des handicapés plus jeunes et plus gravement atteints.

Bucky...

Il ne l'avait pas revu. Bucky avait appelé une fois. Un seul mot était sorti de sa bouche : « Désolé. »

Steve avait raccroché.

Il voulait tout recommencer, maintenant.

…

« Ok. Donc, on passe noël ensemble. Il faut commencer à s'organiser : on est déjà début décembre. Chez qui ? Qui ramène quoi ? Qui peut venir ? Qui va chercher qui ? »

C'était Jane qui parlait, une main sur son ventre de femme enceinte de quatre mois et demi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu devrais nous laisser organiser ça, bébé. » fit Thor.

Ils étaient tous réunis chez Thor et Jane, Steve y comprit. Les examens étaient les deux semaines suivantes, alors ils voulaient préparer tout ça en avance.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, Thor. »

Il sourit et embrassa le ventre de sa petite amie.

Wade commença :

« Je tiens à rappeler que nous avons fêté le nouvel an chez moi l'an dernier, et que moi et ma sœur on a dû se taper deux jours de nettoyage. On a d'ailleurs ramassé plus de capotes qu'autre chose. »

Darcy gloussa.

Tony prit la parole : « On peut faire ça chez nous, au pire. L'appartement est grand, et comme on sera que nous onze, ça ira. »

Loki leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Moi ça me va, » sourit Clint.

Natasha approuva également.

Ensuite, il ne restait plus que le brouhaha et les rires pendant le reste de la soirée.

…

Jane flânait dans une boutique pour bébés. Elle aimait regarder les petites chaussures, les doudous, imaginer sa fille ou son fils. Son deuxième rendez vous chez le gynécologue approchait et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait savoir.

Ainsi, elle caressait des petits vêtements.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda une vendeuse sympathique, en la remarquant.

Jane rougit et serra l'ensemble rose contre elle.

« Je, euh, regardais. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille. »

La vendeuse sourit.

« Que préféreriez vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr. »

Jane caressa son ventre.

« Un garçon. Et lui aussi, il voudrait un garçon. Mais si c'est une fille, temps mieux aussi. »

Et, pendant que la vendeuse montrait diverses choses dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Jane se dit qu'une nouvelle vie allait bientôt commencer avec son fils. Ou sa fille.

…

Les deux semaines d'examens passèrent incroyablement vite. Chacun se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre à ces deux semaines éprouvantes.

Et donc, le 24 décembre, tout le groupe se retrouva autour de la table.

On buvait tranquillement un verre en rigolant.

« Et donc, ses parents m'ont vu tout nu dans le jardin. » explosa Wade.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Natasha recracha même son vin par le nez.

Loki se lança dans une autre anecdote. Ca parlait notamment de Clint qui chantait à tue tête en pyjama dans le salon, se servant d'un balai comme micro.

« Peter préfère un autre micro, » s'esclaffa Wade. Il eut le droit à un coup de coude de Peter.

Steve sourit. « Ah, j'en ai une aussi. En fait, moi et Buck' »

Il se stoppa net, se rendant compte de quoi il parlait.

« Désolé, je, euh. »

Des larmes menacèrent. Comme celles qu'il avait versées lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.

Bruce tenta une diversion :

« Moi j'ai surpris mon voisin se faire jeter de chez lui par sa femme, en caleçon. Il hurlait et la suppliait de le laisser rentrer. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Darcy serra la main de Steve pour le soutenir.

…

Thor regardait le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans la main. Le cadeau était de Jane, et tout le monde attendait qu'il l'ouvre.

Wade gloussa. « C'est peut être une capote. Ca te sera utile. »

Il eut le droit à une tape sur la tête et deux regards assassins de Jane et Thor.

Le blond finit par ouvrir le paquet. Sur un papier, une phrase était écrite :

« _C'est un garçon. »_

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il embrassa la future mère de son fils amoureusement.

…

Lorsque tous les cadeaux furent déballés, il était déjà tard et on discutait joyeusement autour de la table.

« Au fait, » fit Wade, en posant la tête d'un Peter somnolant sur son épaule, « Vous nous avez pas dit ce que vous avez fait pour vos un an de rencontre, » à l'attention de Tony et Loki.

Tony sourit et Loki lui attrapa la main avant de se lancer dans son récit...

…

 _Le 8 novembre._

Loki avait pris sa journée. Parce que aujourd'hui, ça faisait un an. Un an qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans une épicerie, qu'il avait prétexté s'appeler anonyme.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait tellement mieux, était plus lucide et mature. Il voyait même un avenir avec lui.

Non, en fait, il _voulait_ un avenir. C'était radicalement différent.

Ce matin là, c'était un samedi. Il se réveilla doucement et tranquillement après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tony le regardait et caressait ses cheveux.

« Coucou, mon amour. »

Ca annonçait une bonne journée.

…

Après une matinée passée au lit, pour des raisons diverses et variées, les deux se décidèrent à bouger leurs fesses. Natasha et Clint n'avaient pas l'air d'être là. La rousse avait en fait décidé de leur laisser l'appartement pour le week end, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un moment très spécial pour eux.

Tony trépignait de montrer son cadeau à Loki, et Loki, lui, avait également hâte. Il se sentait aussi nerveux, il ne voulait pas non plus avoir fait une erreur, ou s'être embourbé dans un chemin qu'on pourrait juger de boueux.

Le repas du midi fut rapide, les restes de la veille, et le couple attrapa leurs manteaux avant de sortir.

Tony et Loki marchèrent le long de la _Hudson River_ , appréciant la vue et l'instant, malgré le temps couvert du mois de novembre. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prendre des _selfies_ rigolos, romantiques ou normaux.

Loki était content que Tony n'ait pas organisé un truc monstre pour cette journée. C'était exactement comme il voulait. Rien que Tony, rien de plus. La simplicité, et la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Natasha le savait, même si il la considérait comme sa sœur.

Ils revinrent vers la ville où Loki acheta un peu de tout et n'importe quoi, avec l'argent qu'il avait si bien gagné. Tony leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

Il lui promis que quand ils seront plus vieux, mariés et moins endettés, il ferait tout pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien et vivent heureux. Loki sourit et l'embrassa en chuchotant doucement sur ses lèvres qu'il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Ils rentrèrent, et il faisait déjà sombre. Tony commanda des lasagnes, le plat préféré de Loki avec la salade césar. Avachis sur le canapé en regardant _Dansons sous la pluie_ , l'un des films préférés de Tony, ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre, savourant la chaleur que l'autre procurait.

Tony caressa les cheveux bouclés corbeau qu'il aimait tant.

« Loki, » souffla t-il, à la fin du film.

Loki releva la tête, allongé sur la poitrine de son copain. Ses yeux verts dans lesquels Tony aimait se perdre.

« Tu es fatigué ? »

Loki sourit et glissa sa main entre leurs corps. Tony gémit, Loki se redressa et embrassa sa bouche sensuellement.

« Je t'aime, » gémit Loki, en renversant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit l'érection pressée contre lui.

Tony le regarda dans les yeux et bougea-

 **« WOW WOW WOW ! » s'écria Wade.**

« Ta gueule Wade, ça devenait intéressant ! » siffla Steve.

« T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te raconter la suite ? » demanda Loki, en rigolant.

Tony le tint par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

Steve sourit malicieusement.

« Moi je vais aller me coucher si ça part en soirée cul ! » grogna Clint.

« Rabat joie, » se moqua Natasha.

Et pendant que les autres parlaient autour d'eux, Loki et Tony se regardèrent en se souvenant de cette soirée mémorable.

Eux seuls connaissaient la suite. Elle n'appartenait qu'à eux.

D'ailleurs, le tatouage qu'ils avaient sur l'épaule en était un très bon souvenir. Loki rigola intérieurement, parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient pensé au même cadeau.

…

Vanessa arriva à l'aéroport, fatiguée.

On était le 29 décembre.

Ses études se passaient à merveille, et, après les demandes exigeantes de ses parents, elle s'était dit que revenir un peu au bercail ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle était partie. La France lui avait vraiment fourni le bol d'air frais dont elle avait besoin. En plus de cela, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. C'était sa façon égoïste d'oublier Bruce, et d'oublier comment la chose fantastique entre eux avait dégénérée.

« VANESSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAA ! » s'écria Wade, en l'accueillant, les bras grand ouverts, une tenue de Père Noël ridicule comme accoutrement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Cet idiot lui avait manqué.

« Euh, Wade, j'étouffe là. » souffla t-elle.

Son frère, plus grand qu'elle de presque deux têtes, la laissa et attrapa trois valises sur les cinq.

« Alors, ca va bien ? _Quoi de neuf ?_ »

Vanessa haussa un sourcil.

« Tu parles Français depuis quand ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Depuis que Peter m'a dit que ça serait cool d'y aller un jour. Sérieusement, notre rupture nous a fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. »

« La rupture était de ta faute, idiot. Mais si t'as appris qu'être un abruti et pas lui faire confiance était pas bon pour vous deux, c'est bien. »

Il y eut un silence satisfaisant, pendant lequel chacun se disait que c'était vraiment cool de se revoir.

« Maman et papa sont excités à mort de te revoir. Peter passe le nouvel an avec nous, trop content. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors, quoi de beau depuis que je suis partie ? » demanda t-elle, en montant dans la voiture de Wade.

Ce dernier lui expliqua un peu tout : Loki qui allait mieux, Darcy qui sortait avec un autre vieux, Jane qui était à presque cinq mois de grossesse, Steve et Bucky, le fâcheux accident, Bruce qui avait des tendances solitaires...

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé de _lui_. De lui alors qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier et qu'elle sortait avec un autre type génial maintenant.

« Rentrons, » se contenta t-elle de dire.

…

Bruce allait passer le nouvel an tout seul. Pour avouer, ça lui foutait les boules et le cafard.

L'an dernier il avait passé un super moment chez Vanessa et Wade, mais là tout le monde repartait chez soi.

Loki avec Tony chez Pepper. Wade et Peter, avec Vanessa chez leurs parents. Natasha allait chez les parents de Clint. Steve revoyait ses parents, aussi. Thor et Jane se rendaient chez les parents de cette dernière, avec Darcy. Bref, tout le monde avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

Mais pas Bruce.

Sa vie était qu'un mensonge, après tout.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

…

« Loki ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » souria Pepper, au bras d'un homme qui se présenta comme étant ''Happy''.

La bague à son annuaire scintillait, l'aveuglant presque. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci de m'avoir invité, » répliqua t-il.

Tony glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et attrapa deux verres sur un plateau qu'un serveur faisait circuler.

« Amusez vous, on se revoit tout à l'heure. Tellement de monde à accueillir ! »

Tony entraîna Loki avec lui et lui dit de pas faire gaffe, Pepper adorait se vanter.

« Parce que toi non, peut être ? » rigola malicieusement Loki, en détaillant le grand jardin, sur le balcon du deuxième étage.

Tony s'accouda à la rambarde de ce dernier et détailla le visage de Loki. Il était habillé avec une chemise verte foncé, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval soignée.

« Euh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » lui demanda Loki, en rougissant légèrement.

Tony s'esclaffa de le voir rougir après toutes les choses qu'il avait pu lui dire, ou faire d'ailleurs.

« Parce que je suis heureux de te voir ainsi. Je veux dire, tu as tellement évolué, et je suis heureux que tu y sois parvenu. »

Loki le fixa.

« Que je sois parvenu à... ? »

« Te trouver. Trouver Loki. Celui avec lequel j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours. »

Loki continuait de le fixer, et c'était comme si il avait perdu sa voix, ses mots, sa bouche, son être dans cette déclaration quelque peu enflammée.

Tony avait un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se recula un peu, le visage de son amant était mouillé de larmes. Des larmes réelles et compréhensibles.

Loki sourit et le serra dans ses bras, se réfugiant dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait tant.

C'était donc ça, cette chose appelée la vie.

…

Il était 22h50, et on venait juste de commencer à manger chez les Wilson.

Peter avait fait la connaissance des parents de Wade, et c'est fou mais, il les appréciait tellement. Il avait même l'impression que c'était réciproque.

Vanessa avait été ravie de le revoir, également. Il lui avait demandé comment était la France. L'étudiante s'était lancée dans un discours incroyable sur ce pays, et notamment la région qu'elle préférait le plus : La Normandie. C'était d'ailleurs à Honfleur qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Victor.

« Tu aurais dû le faire venir ! » la gronda sa mère, avec un petit sourire, à l'attention de Vanessa.

Cette dernière gloussa.

« C'est exactement ce que sa mère doit lui dire en ce moment même. »

« Peter tu reprendras bien un peu de champagne ? » demanda le père, son nœud papillon fluorescent autour du cou.

Remarque, Wade portait encore son costume de Père Noël.

« Oui, merci. » fit poliment Peter.

Wade leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

Peter faillit s'étrangler avec le contenu de sa flûte, et tenta d'oublier la main qui se frayait joyeusement un chemin vers le haut de sa cuisse. Tandis son père questionnait Vanessa sur les choses qu'elle avait appris en France, Wade avait un sourire pervers sur le visage. Peter le fusilla du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre que « ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et l'endroit pour ça ». Mais Wade s'en foutait ! Et royalement, qui plus est !

« Peter, vous voulez un peu de saumon ? » demanda Grace, en lui tendant le plateau joliment décoré, et qui sentait tellement bon.

Peter opta pour un simple hochement de tête, de peur qu'un gémissement non contrôlé ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Lorsque la main de Wade se plaqua sur son entre-jambe, il serra les cuisses.

Ensuite, il ne restait qu'un petit jeu pendant lequel Wade tentait notamment de récupérer sa main bloquée entre les cuisses de son petit ami, et où Peter devait garder son sang froid pour ne pas jurer à quel point la friction contre son entre jambe était bonne.

…

 _ **3 semaines plus tard.**_

Vanessa était silencieuse, assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture de ses parents, Wade assit à côté d'elle.

C'était déjà l'heure de repartir, après les trois semaines fantastiques qu'elle avait passées en leur compagnie...

Elle n'avait pas revu Bruce, voilà qui la soulageait, sinon, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de repartir.

Lorsque ses parents et Wade la quittèrent devant l'aéroport, et que sa mère la força à lui promettre de revenir très vite, elle se fit violence pour ne plus y penser.

Cependant, en la serrant dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne parte, Wade avait murmuré à son oreille : « Désolé sœurette, j'ai été obligé, il m'a supplié et il y tenait à tout prix. »

Elle avait haussé un sourcil, lui avait haussé les épaules, puis elle était partie.

Finalement, elle comprit en arrivant près de sa porte d'embarquement.

Bruce était debout avec un bouquet de fleurs.

Sa défense s'écroula, et elle courut vers lui.

…

Thor et Jane venaient d'entrer dans la pièce de taille moyenne où ils avaient rendez vous pour un cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Jane avait hésité, parce qu'elle avait peur d'y aller, et elle se sentait fatiguée, mais Thor lui avait dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être enrichissant.

Voilà donc qu'elle était assise sur un tapis confortable, Thor juste derrière elle, avec six autres femmes. Elle devait être la plus jeune, et cela la fit un peu froncer des sourcils.

En sortant du cours, elle se sentait deux fois plus fatiguée. C'est vrai quoi, le bébé semblait calme pendant des heures, puis lorsqu'elle voulait commencer à se reposer, voilà qu'il se mettait à bouger. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop coordonnés entre maman et bébé.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Thor, en voyant son air.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

Ok. Elle arrivait à un moment où il ne fallait pas l'embêter, apparemment.

« D'accord. Désolé, je continue de conduire et je la boucle. »

Jane soupira.

« Excuse moi. C'est juste que, tout ça, ça me stresse. Et ça me fait peur, c'est tout. Je suis fatiguée, en plus. »

Thor hocha la tête.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

…

Natasha grimaçait en voyant le gros chat noir de Clint se frotter à sa jambe. Elle ramassa une tonne de poils sur ses collants noirs.

« Bordel de merde, » jura t-elle.

Clint entra dans le salon.

« Coucou Fury ! » s'écria t-il en caressant la boule de poils.

Clint avait ramassé Fury dans la rue. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bonne santé, et il semblait abandonner. Le laisser comme ça avait fait trop mal au cœur de Clint. Il avait décidé de le ramener à l'appart après l'accord de ses quatre occupants.

« Ca va mon minou ? » demanda t-il ensuite à Natasha qui lisait un bouquin sur le canapé. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et eut le droit à un grognement.

« D'accoooooord, t'as tes règles ? Remarque ça expliquerait pourquoi tu refuses qu'on couche depuis quelques jours. »

Un regard assassin pour Clint, un.

« C'est le chat qui m'énerve. Je passe mes journées à découvrir des poils partout ! Et en plus, regarde moi ça, j'en ai partout sur mes fringues ! »

Clint explosa de rire.

« C'était pas censé te faire rire, crétin ! » s'écria t-elle, en s'empêchant tout de même de sourire pour garder son sérieux.

Clint haussa les épaules et l'attira sur ses genoux. Il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure rousse et laissa glisser son autre main sous la jupe courte de sa petite amie.

« Non, » grogna t-elle.

Clint lui servit ses yeux de chiots qu'il avait en réserve.

Elle le frappa avec un oreiller.

« Tu l'as toi même dis, j'ai mes règles. » sourit Natasha en se relevant, lui tirant la langue.

Et il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois parce qu'il l'adorait elle, mais aussi parce qu'il adorait l'embêter.

Fury accepta les bras toujours tendus de Clint. Il s'y réfugia en ronronnant.

…

Vanessa se maudit.

Elle devrait être en ce moment dans un avion, et dans plusieurs heures en France.

Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie ainsi en le voyant ? Ses jambes l'avaient porté jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'était pourtant interdit de le revoir, parce que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux.

Et voilà que, maintenant, elle était chez lui, dans son lit, dans ses bras, et que les douces lèvres de Bruce embrassaient sa nuque.

Elle se sentait bien.

Mais elle se sentait désespérément faible.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

…

Merci pour toute vos reviews ! C'est trop gentil ! Dédicace spéciale à Faesha Lokidottir et Aerion777 ! Vous êtes SUUUUPER ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à vous autres aussi, ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment déjà : Callistontheweb, Gabriellemoon, EmmyDixon, Obviously Enough, Pain d'épices, Marion D, Pandaxolotly, Panda-Clem, Zombiscornu (OH ET SERIEUX ALLEZ LIRE « Les Crétins de Manhattan », sa fic est géniale!), LadyAliceRiddleSnape, Chat Noir et Serpent d'Argent, goldenwolf is sherlocked, auralena, mimi98, GothicAlbinos, trafalgarlyra, Tisama, Aiiwa, Anonymoussmouss, Myrzi, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Yorunightsama, laylou-mimi, Wrighteuse, Alex et vraiment TOUS LES AUTRES qui n'osent pas se manifester (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais mordu personne à ce que je sache, mais bon). Savoir que je suis autant lu est très agréable et vraiment merci ! Continuez de me partager vos impressions parce que c'est très important.

 _Petites infos : De une, je déménage dans à peu près une semaine(moins de temps). De deux, je reprends les cours dans une semaine et demi(encore moins de temps). Tout est dit._

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Angie.**

…

Plaisir.

Un mot. Sept lettres. Deux syllabes. Plai-sir.

Le découpage du mot étant lui même fabuleux. Plai-sir. La première syllabe suggère quelque chose de doux, d'onctueux. Comme un nuage, ou une chose qu'on idolâtre. Prenons l'exemple d'une fille nommée Angélique, surnommée Angie à cause d'un prénom trop long.

Plai-sir pour elle, signifie pour elle plusieurs choses. Manger du saumon, du Pont-Lévêque ou du chocolat blanc. Boire du jus d'ananas, de pamplemousse, de la limonade ou du vin blanc. Courir tôt le matin, ou regarder le ciel très tard le soir, en se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre fait la même chose. Caresser ses chiens, et être allongée avec eux. Écrire et parler avec sa famille.

Plai-sir, c'est tellement diversifié et personnel.

La seconde syllabe du mot plaisir suggère une certaine rapidité, « sir », c'est rapide et concret. Emballez, on en parle plus.

Plai-sir, Tony qui se réveille aux côtés de Loki.

Plai-sir, Loki qui sourit en regardant Tony faire de même.

Plai-sir, Natasha qui enfile de belles chaussures, de beaux habits et bijoux.

Plai-sir, Clint qui joue avec Fury, son gros chat (trop) câlin.

Plai-sir, Jane qui regarde des dessins animés pour enfants avec Darcy.

Plai-sir, Thor qui cherche le nom parfait pour son futur fils.

Plai-sir, Steve qui adore faire semblant d'avoir mal aux bras pour que la fille de l'accueil du centre pousse son fauteuil avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Plai-sir, Charles Xavier qui bat Steve à une course de fauteuils roulants, et gagne tous les paris effectués par les jeunes du centre.

Plai-sir, Wade qui mange une glace à la menthe, vautré sur le fauteuil avec Peter dans ses bras.

Plai-sir, Peter qui reçoit un sms écrit en « langage des jeunes » de la part de Ben et Stan.

Plai-sir, Bruce qui regarde les vêtements que Vanessa avait fait exprès d'oublier ici, pour revenir les chercher.

Plai-sir, Vanessa qui voit la Tour Eiffel scintiller dans le ciel de Paris la nuit.

Plai-sir, Phil qui achète des fleurs en pensant à elle.

Et vous ? Plaisir, ça veut dire quoi ?

Ah, oui.

Plai-sir, LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark qui reçoit un avis sur son écriture, et qui discute avec une lectrice (ou ses auteurs favoris).

…

 _14 février. Saint Valentin._

Peter avait du travail en retard. Avait légèrement décroché en cours. Wade lui envoyait constamment des messages. Allez savoir comment il avait fait, celui là, pour réussir ses examens de janvier.

Peter le secoua un peu pour qu'il se réveille ce matin là. Ils avaient passé la soirée à l'extérieur.

« Wade... »

L'interpellé grogna. « J'suis crevé, bébé. »

Peter leva les yeux au ciel en se s'étirant. Il shoota dans le sac d'affaires que Wade avait emporté pour la semaine. Ils passaient une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. Wade avait sous-entendu qu'il était préférable de s'installer ensemble.

Peter avait simplement répondu qu'il fallait attendre un peu, et qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Après une douche rapide, Peter revint dans la chambre ou Wade ronflait.

« Wade Wilson. Tu as cours dans trente minutes. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement endormi.

Ok. Bon.

Peter s'assit à côté de lui, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et sourit malicieusement lorsqu'une idée lui traversa la tête.

« Très bien. Je vais demander à mon voisin, Norman Osborn, si il veut bien m'accompagner. »

Et magie.

Wade était debout, presque habillé, et prêt à partir en cours. Peter se marrait intérieurement.

Et il l'aimait tellement.

…

Loki portait les sacs de Pepper. Pepper qui avait un travail dans le coin et qui allait passer la semaine avec eux. La même Pepper qui marchait avec des talons hauts, un jupe crayon fendue et un pull luxueux. Ses cheveux blonds longs et lumineux tombaient dans son dos.

« Merci d'être venu m'accueillir à la gare. J'ai passé le voyage à côté d'un homme grossier. C'était épouvantable. Enfin. Tony dort encore ? »

Loki sourit.

« Non. Il est à son club de sport. C'est en bas de chez nous. »

Pepper marchait vite malgré ses talons hauts. Et malgré le verglas. Loki portait un pull noir, mais avait tout de même des frissons.

« Tu lui fais vraiment du bien. Tony qui arrête de fumer. Tony qui me donne un peu plus de nouvelles. Tony qui fait du sport. »

Loki sourit à nouveau. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la station de métro la plus proche.

« Tu es sûr ça n'embête personne ? » demanda à nouveau la blonde en se laissant choir sur un siège libre.

« Pas du tout. Natasha se réjouit d'une présence féminine et Clint adore rencontrer du monde. »

Voyant qu'il avait omis d'évoquer lui et Tony -et que Pepper semblait l'avoir remarqué- il ajouta :

« Tony et moi sommes aussi très heureux, Pepper. »

Elle lui sourit.

…

« Bon. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, » dit Phil, en s'installant dans le canapé de la petite chambre universitaire de Darcy. Cette même Darcy qui dévorait un cup cake.

Elle leva le nez de sa pâtisserie et le détailla.

Phil portait ses lunettes. Ca le rajeunissait, bizarrement. Déjà qu'il y avait une dizaine d'années de différence d'âge entre eux.

« J'aime pas les phrases qui commencent comme ça. »

« Moi non plus. » la rassura t-il, en souriant.

Voyant son expression, il ajouta : « Je veux juste te parler de la Saint Valentin. »

Elle se mit à glousser, la bouche pleine.

« Quoi ? » sourit Phil.

« Un truc à savoir sur moi. Je déteste cette fête. »

Phil fit la grimace. « Dommage, parce que j'avais un cadeau. Enfin, des cadeaux. »

« DES CADEAUX? » s'exclama t-elle, en essayant d'attraper les paquets que Phil cachait dans son sac.

Mais le psy l'attrapa par le bras et l'enlaça. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Et il murmura : « Je t'aime. »

…

Bruce était d'une humeur incroyable aujourd'hui.

La Saint Valentin. Bon. Elle était loin de lui, mais si proche dans son cœur, et tout le tralala.

Bruce rencontra Natasha et Clint à la cafétéria. Ils s'embrassaient dans un coin, alors l'étudiant s'effaça pour les laisser tranquille. A l'extérieur de nombreux étudiants s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient.

Tout était là, présent pour lui rappeler qu'elle se trouvait en France, à des milliers de kilomètres. Son cœur se serra, mais il sourit tout de même en se disant que ça allait être une belle journée.

…

Steve petit déjeunait avec Charles. Ce même Charles avec qui il passait tellement de temps ces jours ci. Les autres étaient occupés, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Et puis, en cette journée, il ne cessait de penser à Bucky. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

Son cœur se serrait doucement. Il devrait le détester, à cause de lui...il...

Fichu cœur qui saignait.

« Steve ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond releva sa tête autrefois baissée. Charles lui souriait doucement.

« Je repensais à Bucky. »

Prononcer son prénom de vive voix, ça faisait deux fois plus mal.

« Je comprends que ce soit difficile... »

…

Six mois de grossesse.

Le ventre de Jane était gros, et bon, ça la dérangeait pour faire pas mal de truc. D'accord c'était idiot de penser comme ça.

Elle avait souvent envie d'aller aux toilettes, et elle avait du changer de garde robe.

Thor était également grognon.

L'étudiante traînait sur le campus pour rejoindre son cours de chimie avancée, alors que Thor lui avait dit qu'ils auraient pu rester ensemble aujourd'hui. Parce que c'était quand même la Saint Valentin. Aussi avait-elle eu du mal à l'abandonner en arrivant devant son amphi.

Jane portait un pantalon molletonné, avec une poche élastique au niveau du ventre, et un pull qu'elle trouvait hideux -mais que Thor adorait.

L'étudiante se sentait fatiguée, et d'autant plus stressée qu'il ne lui restait que trois mois de grossesse. Elle s'était habituée à lui, et ça passait vraiment trop vite à son goût.

Elle s'installa dans la salle de cours, qui était un mini laboratoire. Enfiler la blouse réglementaire fut une véritable catastrophe, et elle remarqua un petit groupe d'étudiantes superficielles qui se moquaient.

Bien sûr. C'était marrant de la voir en pleine galère tenter de trouver une blouse qui lui irait.

Finalement, elle fut autorisée à se rendre à l'accueil du bâtiment des sciences pour demander une blouse plus grande. La secrétaire très peu aimable, lui donna ce qu'elle avait en réserve et l'intima de sortir en silence.

Jane revint en cours complètement dépitée en remarquant que la partie observation, et manuelle, était déjà terminée, et que le prof avançait de façon fulgurante.

En s'installant à son siège, elle essaya d'ignorer les murmures des autres.

Lorsque l'heure arriva à sa fin, elle partit le plus rapidement possible, se mit à courir jusqu'au bâtiment d'histoire.

Thor en sortit avec quelques potes. Il fut surpris en la voyant. Elle plongea dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

« Je veux rentrer. »

…

Tony portait ses Ray Ban rouge et or offerte par Loki.

Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas en cours. Il avait effectivement quitté Loki à la fac, un peu plus tôt, mais il avait à faire. Comment Loki allait-il réagir lorsqu'il saurait ce qu'il allait faire ?

Tony s'expliquerait...Lui expliquerait. De toute façon, il avait le droit de « s'évader » un peu.

C'était toujours lui qui s'occupait des autres.

Il acheta des clopes et des bières et se rendit au cimetière. Là, il s'assit face à la tombe de Maria et Howard Stark.

« Salut, » dit-il sombrement.

Il ouvrit une bière, il la bue pratiquement cul sec. Fuma une clope avant de reprendre :

« Vous avez vu, je vous déteste et pourtant je suis là. Pour votre anniversaire. C'est choux, hein. Et vous, vous avez été là pour moi ? Non. Bien sûr que non ! »

Tony portait ses Ray Ban pour cacher ses yeux. Parce qu'il pleurait.

Dans sa vie, le nombre de fois où il avait pleuré pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

« Et maintenant, c'est facile hein. Vous êtes morts, alors vous pouvez pas être là. »

Et les bières s'enchaînèrent. Tout comme les larmes. Tout comme les mots. Et les clopes. Tant pis pour son portable qui vibrait, ou pour les personnes qui le regardait bizarrement.

Tony Stark avait besoin d'eux...Mais eux ils n'étaient pas là pour lui.

…

Natasha n'avait jamais eu de relations aussi complète, et, il fallait avouer, aussi longue. Presque deux ans. C'était immense pour elle.

Mais voilà qu'en plein cour elle se questionnait sur Clint, sur eux et sur ce qu'elle voulait.

Se marier ? Euh...Elle ignorait absolument si elle voulait d'une longue robe blanche, des demoiselles d'honneur, d'une pièce montée. Elle voulait Clint, rien d'autre. Ferait-elle cela, alors ?

Son portable qui vibrait la tira de ses pensées. Loki :

 _On se retrouve à 13h à la cafèt. J'ai vu Tony s'en aller tout à l'heure mais il ne me répond pas. Je m'inquiète._

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Elle tapa une réponse rapide :

 _D'acc. Suis en cours là. Je demanderai à Clint si il l'a vu. T'en fais pas mon Lolo._

Elle retourna à ses notes, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait dessiné une bague.

…

Que faites vous pour la Saint Valentin ?

L'auteur vous dirait : « Je ne crois pas en ce genre de fête. Si j'ai besoin de dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime, je le fais toute l'année. »

Pour eux...

Clint emmena Natasha sur un bateau et ils dînèrent en amoureux. Natasha savait maintenant qu'elle voulait un immense tralala, un mariage, des enfants, et tout.

Wade conduisit Peter tout en haut d'une falaise et ils observèrent le coucher de soleil. Peter se moqua de lui, puis le remercia de l'attention avec un « Je t'aime ». Ils firent l'amour en hauteur, ça faisait des étincelles.

Loki rentra à l'appart et découvrit un chemin de pétales de rose, de l'entrée à leur lit. Tony était allongé sur ce dernier, en smoking, deux flûtes d'alcool dans les mains, une rose entre les dents.

Plus tôt au téléphone, Tony lui avait tout expliqué.

Phil et Darcy se serrèrent sur le petit canapé et regardèrent « Vous avez un message », avec Tom Hanks. Darcy avait levé les yeux au ciel pour la forme, mais elle était enchantée de passer la soirée avec Phil.

Et sérieusement...Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait encore.

Thor massa les pieds de Jane, qui était fatiguée et stressée. Les petits rien font les grands tout.

Bruce skypa Vanessa. Ils échangèrent quelques mots entre eux. Bruce ne lui demanda pas quand elle comptait revenir. Il avait trop peur de la réponse.

C'était peut être ce qu'il méritait, après tout.

Steve s'était installé derrière son ordinateur portable. Ses doigts flottaient au dessus du clavier, avant de s'animer brusquement.

Un nouveau projet pour survivre, voilà ce que c'était pour lui.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le titre parfait. Mais il était motivé.

…

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Le printemps s'installa, et les examens de fin d'année furent fixés en Juin. Chacun bouillonnait déjà dans son coin en sachant la tonne impressionnante de trucs qu'ils auraient à bosser.

…

Le 9 mai, Jane perdit les eaux, et accoucha.

Un petit Chris était né.

Jane et Thor baignaient dans une bulle incroyable d'amour et de tendresse.

Dans la journée, leurs parents vinrent admirer leur petit fils, et le groupe d'amis vint les féliciter.

Thor dû partir pour aller à son travail de nuit, gardien dans un parking souterrain. Wade remarqua que le blond avait oublié sa veste, mais lorsqu'il saisit celle ci, une petite boîte rouge, un écrin à bijoux, tomba de la poche.

Un silence remplit la pièce lorsque tout le monde comprit.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura Jane, épuisée.

…

Bruce rentra chez lui après avoir rendu visite à Thor et Jane à l'hôpital.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte était à demi ouverte. Merde. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui s'était introduit dans son appartement ? Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à dérober. Il n'était qu'étudiant, après tout.

Puis, le soulagement, la surprise et la joie.

Vanessa était assise à la table de la cuisine. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et elle portait une robe noire au corps.

Bruce sentait son cœur battre si vite ! Oui, justement lorsqu'il remarqua les valises à ses pieds.

Son absence lui avait tellement fait de mal. Et maintenant elle était là. Quel bonheur !

Il s'approcha en ouvrant les bras, l'invitant silencieusement à venir s'y réfugier, mais elle leva un doigt pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne pourrais pas oublier, Bruce. »

Il laissa retomber ses bras mollement le long de son corps.

« Mais je veux bien t'offrir une seconde chance. » souffla t-elle.

…

Darcy avait été désignée marraine du petit Chris Odinson.

Elle pensait déjà à toutes les choses qu'elle allait faire avec lui. Et quand il serait grand, elle le regarderait avec fierté. Oui, fière d'avoir été une bonne marraine. Sa confidente, sa meilleure amie.

Darcy regardait Chris derrière la grande baie vitrée, et en remarquait même pas qu'elle pleurait, tout comme elle n'avait pas remarqué que Phil l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda t-il.

Était-ce le psy ou l'homme qu'elle aimait qui lui parlait ?

Darcy murmura : « Tout ceci...Jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir. Un petit copain qui veuille m'épouser. Un enfant. Une vie normale. »

Elle sentit Phil se tendre.

« Tu voudrais tout ça ? »

Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation ?

« Phil... »

« Réponds moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui fit face.

« Pas avec toi. Ca ne sera pas possible. Nous sommes tellement différents, et toi, tu as déjà été marié, tu as ton boulot, tu as presque l'âge que mon père aurait. Je commence à peine mes études...et notre relation, elle a commencé comme une consultation. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais aimé qu'elle débute. »

Phil plissa les yeux.

« Je vois... »

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Mais Darcy savait que sa tête regorgeait de pensées, et que c'était une tempête.

…

Steve l'avait pratiquement terminé, son projet. Et il avait même trouvé un titre.

« _Cette chose appelée la vie,_ ». Un roman. Presque 500 pages. Il parlait de lui, ce qui lui était arrivé, les trahisons, le mal que ça lui avait fait, comment la vie ne l'aidait pas, pas souvent du moins, ce qui le sauvait. C'était un souffle, ce bouquin. C'était l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Ce fut en ajoutant le point final qu'il se rendit compte du bien que cela lui avait fait.

Ainsi, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, de toucher la lune et c'était agréable.

Il avait une sorte de pouvoir dans les mains. Wanda lui avait dit, un jour, qu'on avait tous un talent caché. Les 500 pages prouvaient que le sien résidait ici, juste là sous son nez.

Restait maintenant à savoir si il voulait le publier. Peut être allait-il pouvoir faire de grandes choses, ainsi.

Steve ferma la dernière page et alla se coucher.

Il y songerait demain.

…

Peter raccrocha le téléphone.

Il avait finalement décroché un stage en hôpital psychiatrique pour les week ends. Il fallait qu'il voit si cette option, pour sa troisième année, lui plaisait toujours autant. Et donc, quoi de mieux que d'être sur le terrain pour s'en rendre compte ?

Wade déboula de sa salle de bain, nu comme un verre. Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassés le stage ou c'était gênant de voir l'autre se balader tout nu. Et puis, avec toutes les choses que Wade lui faisait, ou lui disait, Peter n'était plus du tout gêné.

« Je croyais que ta sœur rentrait aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais au moins enfiler un caleçon. »

Les yeux de Wade étaient brillants.

« Je croyais que tu aimais me voir à poil. »

Peter s'esclaffa doucement.

« Il y a une différence entre te voir nu quand on dort, ou quand on baise, et te voir nu à longueur de journée, mon chéri. »

Wade fit semblant de faire la moue, avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures.

« J'ai décroché mon stage ! Enfin, » souffla Peter, en se collant à lui.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec un silence anormal.

« Je vois que ça te fait plaisir, meeerci. » dit l'étudiant d'une voix traînante.

Wade se redressa un peu.

« C'pas ça. Juste, tu vas jamais être là. Comment je vais faire, pour vivre ? »

Peter ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attendrissant.

« Tu es... »

Il hésitait entre « un gros con » ou « adorable ». Le dernier, Wade se serait foutu de sa gueule.

Il ne dit rien, et l'embrassa.

« Je travaillerai les matins, uniquement. On se verra l'après midi, le soir et...la nuit. On aura le temps de se rattraper. »

Ceci fut accueilli plus agréablement, par un petit ronronnement.

Wade se lécha les lèvres et caressa sa taille.

« Je vois...et comment on pourra se rattraper ? »

Peter ne se fit pas prier, il lui en donna une démonstration la seconde suivante.

…

Tony, Loki, Natasha et Clint étaient en train de dîner à table. A la télévision, il y avait l'émission « _60 Days In »*._ Clint adorait. Bon, il adorait surtout se moquer des candidats, mais bon.

« Je suis vraiment contente pour Thor et Jane, » dit Natasha, en mangeant ses raviolis.

Tony haussa un sourcil. Oh la la. Ca sentait la jalousie à plein nez. Et en plus, Clint ne l'avait même pas remarqué, lui qui était trop absorbé par son émission.

Loki lisait -en retard- son livre du semestre _Fahrenheit 451_ , de Ray Bradbury. Natasha l'avait déjà lu, et s'amusait comme une petite peste à lui spoiler la suite. Tony se marrait d'autant plus quand il faisait cela sur _Game of Thrones._ Après tout, il estimait, en se marrant comme un idiot, avoir le droit de tout raconter, vu qu'il était un de derniers Stark en vie**

Natasha soupira.

« Dire qu'ils vont se marier, enfin, quand Thor aura fait sa demande. »

« J'me demande comment il va la faire, » continua Tony.

Loki leva le nez de son bouquin.

« Thor le grand romantique, on le surnomme. J'aimerais bien être là à ce moment, quand même. » sourit-il.

Cette fois ci, c'est Natasha qui haussa un sourcil.

L'allusion était à peine voilée. Tony l'avait remarqué, c'était sûr, mais il faisait comme si c'était le contraire.

Franchement, le mariage ça montait au cerveau. Ce soir, pensa t-il en souriant, il le lui ferait oublier en le prenant sauvagement.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ? » demanda Loki, en le regardant.

« Euh...pour rien. »

Natasha s'esclaffa.

« Je parie qu'il pensait à la façon dont il allait te baiser ce soir. »

Clint sursauta.

« Bordel ça parle de cul. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Forcément, quand on parle de ça, t'es là toi. »

« Hé, tu m'excuseras mais le gars là, celui sur lequel j'ai parié vingt dollars à Bruce qu'il resterait, viens tout juste de craquer, donc bon. Je crois que je suis dégoûté et que j'ai plus de raison de regarder. »

« Ni de perdre ton argent, » ajouta Loki.

Il eut le droit à un coup de pied sous la table.

…

Le lendemain, Thor revint s'installer aux côtés de Jane.

Elle avait l'air absolument crevée. Une mine de déterrée. L'accouchement lui avait tellement pompé d'énergie.

« Ca va ? » demanda t-il, en lui caressant la main.

L'étudiante n'osait pas lui parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert hier. Mais elle remarque que son petit copain était proprement rasé. Et...bien habillé.

« Comment c'était le travail ? »

Thor haussa les épaules.

« Chiant. Mais tranquille. Rien à signaler. J'ai eu le temps de réviser, et de m'avancer sur les cours. »

Elle lui sourit, et caressa sa joue.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment de tout, et de rien. Une infirmière passa pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis, lorsqu'elle eut quitté la chambre, Thor s'approcha doucement de Jane.

Il posa un genou au sol, des petites larmes aux coins des yeux, et murmura :

« Jane, je t'aime, et j'aime notre vie, j'aime notre fils Chris. Je sais que nous y allons peut être trop vite, mais je ne veux rien d'autre que vous deux, et toi par dessus tout. Je suis fou de toi, et j'aimerais tellement t'avoir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, avec nos enfants. Alors, je te le demande, ma chérie : Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

Sa bouche tremblait.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

Et, sans hésiter un instant, elle dit : « Oui. »

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

…

 _*_ _Dans le cadre d'une nouvelle émission de téléréalité américaine, sept candidats ont intégré incognito une prison ultra violente. Ils devront y rester soixante jours._ _ _60 Days In__ _(_ _ _60 jours en prison__ _), série de téléréalité en 12 épisodes créée par la chaîne_ _ _A &E__ _._

 _**Désolé pour le spoil, si spoil il y a. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien à Game of Thrones, les Stark sont une des plus grandes maisons de l'univers de GoT, et malheureusement, ils sont tous pratiquement morts._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

...

Charles posa le manuscrit de Steve après lecture. Un sacré bouquin, en fait. Il était, depuis longtemps, sûr du talent de Steve, lorsqu'il composait des poèmes, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu en entendre parler. Il disait, en rigolant, que ses chevilles allaient gonfler et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus.

Steve avait cependant pu publier son livre. Et tout le monde était très fier de lui. Le livre se vendait plutôt bien, et il en avait déjà commencé un autre l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis qui rêvent d'amour et de vie...

…

Ce soir là, Loki lisait à la lampe de chevet un livre de Tony. _Cul-de-sac_ , de Douglas Kennedy.

« Dis, le mari de Pepper a eu par son entreprise des places pour une croisière, et ils nous demandent si ça nous intéresserait pendant les vacances ? »

Loki lâcha son bouquin. « Mais bien sûr! J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, moi. Ca sera une première. »

Tony tapa une réponse rapide avec un sourire -on verra plus tard pour les détails- et posa son portable sur la table de nuit installée de son côté du lit. Il allongea Loki et se mit au dessus de lui, prenant appui sur ses avants bras.

Loki sourit et retira son tee-shirt pour embrasser son torse.

« On ira après les exams, et après le mariage de Jane et Thor. »

Tony l'embrassa sur le front, caressa ses cheveux.

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit mariés. » murmura t-il sur ses lèvres. Et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Loki avait les yeux ouverts, comme choqués par ce que Tony venait de dire. Lui qui ne semblait pas apprécier ce sujet l'avait abordé. Bon, ils avaient largement le temps devant eux, certes, mais Tony en avait parlé. C'était...c'était définitivement une grande première.

Les pensées de Loki furent balayées lorsque la bouche de Tony descendit plein sud...

…

Darcy grimaçait devant le grand miroir à pieds de la salle de bain.

« J'aime pas cette robe. »

Jane était assise derrière elle, à la coiffeuse, arrangeant ses cheveux. Dans un berceau à roulette, à côté d'elle, le petit Chris roupillait tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cette robe ? » demanda t-elle, en se maquillant les yeux.

La mère de Jane préparait le dîner. L'odeur était alléchante, d'ici à la cuisine.

Darcy gesticula, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. « Non mais sérieux, tu vois rien de choquant ? »

Jane haussa les épaules.

« Elle est belle, et originale. Non, je ne vois rien de- »

« C'EST ROSE BONBON ! ET JE RESSEMBLE A UN MASHMALLOW GEANT BORDEL ! »

Avant que Jane n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Chris se réveilla, poussant des cris plus aigus les uns des autres. Darcy mima un « oups ». Jane la fusilla du regard.

« La robe est très bien, ça te changera un peu du noir ou des vêtements usés Darcy. Et moi je la trouve très bien alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la porter et puis c'est tout. Ok ? D'accord ! »

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, c'est Thor, oreilles bouchées, cernes sous les yeux qui entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, et les cheveux relativement gras.

« Jane a l'air énervée, » dit-il. Puis il s'arrêta en apercevant sa robe -euh accoutrement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux le dire, »

Thor explosa de rire.

« Elle est...spéciale cette robe. »

Darcy grimaça. « Elle est pas spéciale, elle est moche tout simplement. »

Thor s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir aller calmer son petit.

…

C'était bizarre...

Trop bizarre, pour Wade, de revoir Bruce traîner chez eux. Vanessa était rentrée depuis un moment maintenant, et ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais Wade voyait ça d'un mauvais œil.

Peter lui disait « fous leur la paix chéri, » mais Wade ne voulait rien savoir. Pour dire vrai, il les espionnait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il faisait semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose chez eux, lorsqu'il passait la semaine chez Peter, pour éviter de les laisser tout seuls.

Ca, c'était surtout parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Vanessa.

« Tu es encore là ? » lui demanda t-elle, ce soir là, en le voyant traîner dans le salon.

Vanessa était incroyablement bien habillée. Maquillée, coiffée et wow, était-ce de la dentelle qu'il voyait là ?

Putain, et si ça tournait mal, encore une fois ?

« Ouais, pourquoi ? J'suis chez moi, j'te rappelle. »

« Chez nous, » rectifia t-elle.

« Oui, bref. » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je croyais que tu étais chez Peter, cette semaine. Mais je te vois traîner ici tout le temps. »

Wade plissa les yeux. Merde, elle allait se douter de quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Je, euh, parfois Peter me fout à la porte, » mentit-il, « quand il veux bosser et que moi j'veux baiser, ou l'emmerder. »

Vanessa tapait du pied, maintenant. « C'est quoi la vraie raison ? Je peux l'appeler si tu veux ? »

Elle avait son portable dans les mains.

« Ok, ok. Keep calm sistah. Je déconne, c'est bon. J'ai oublié un truc. »

Vanessa soupira, puis lui toucha l'avant bras.

« Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes, Wade. Mais ca va. Je vais bien. Bruce va bien. Nous allons bien. Ce qu'il s'est passé, est passé justement. Plus jamais, je te le jure ! »

Wade fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas à toi de me le promettre, »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Wade tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant.

…

Natasha regardait Clint en plein entraînement de tir à l'arc, au grand stade. Elle était assise sur l'herbe, ses écouteurs plantés dans les oreilles. Sa tenue, légère pour la saison, dévoilait un peu trop sa peau au goût de Clint. Un short plutôt court et un chemisier transparent. Des gars de l'équipe de Clint la matait, et ce dernier leur foutait des claques à la tête en rigolant. Mais Natasha n'aimait pas être vue, ni considérée d'ailleurs, comme un bout de viande. Et Clint le savait pas, c'était pour ça qu'il faisait en sort qu'elle n'en ait pas l'impression.

Puis, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la pelouse.

Elle tourna doucement la tête.

Putain...mais qu'est-ce que...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » cracha t-elle.

Bucky sourit tristement.

« J'ai toujours été là, Natasha. »

L'enfoiré.

Elle pensait qu'il avait quitté la ville. Qu'il avait disparu de leurs vies, après avoir brisé celle de Steve. Qu'il avait compris. Mais non. Il était, et restait, con.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais l'argent pour repartir. Et l'appart que j'ai loué ? L'inscription à la fac ? Et le transfert de dossier ? Si je refais un transfert, ça va faire tâche sur mon dossier. »

Elle soupira. Il avait pas tort. Mais il avait complètement tort, en fait ! Bordel !

« Je me suis juste effacé, c'est tout. J'ai choisi des cours dans lesquels vous n'étiez pas inscrits. Je faisais en sorte que vous ne me voyiez pas. C'est tout. Sinon j'ai toujours été là. J'ai même croisé Loki, mais il ne m'a pas remarqué. »

Elle allait le gifler, c'était sûr ça.

« Je croyais avoir été claire, » prononça t-elle.

« Je sais. Je devais plus jamais te revoir, vous revoir, tout ça. Mais Nat, t'es toujours ma meilleure amie, et Loki aussi. Vous êtes toujours ma famille. »

Bucky s'installa en face d'elle, pour la forcer à le regarder.

« J'ai merdé. Je me suis laissé avoir, et j'ai fait du mal. Mais Steve me manque, je l'aime toujours autant.

Elle se releva brusquement et gueula :

« Comment tu peux ne serait-ce que prononcer son prénom après ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Elle tourna les talons.

Clint la vit s'éloigner au loin.

…

Erik pénétra dans le bâtiment de l'association des handicapés. Charles passait tellement de temps ici qu'il ne serait pas surpris de l'y retrouver, une fois encore. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas si il y était, mais à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite tous les mois, Charles était ici.

Cette fois ci, il l'aperçut dans le jardin, accompagné d'un autre homme en fauteuil roulant. Baraqué, aux cheveux blonds coupés courts. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Erik arriva à leur hauteur et s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix. Charles tourna la tête, et ses traits se durcissent.

« Salut, » dit simplement Erik, en jetant des coups d'œil à l'autre gars pour lui faire gentillement comprendre de dégager.

« Steve, tu m'excuses un moment ? »

L'autre hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Erik se posa sur un banc, attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. C'était toujours comme ça les visites. Déjà, Erik qui se sentait obligé de venir le voir au moins une fois par mois parce que c'était sa faute si Charles se retrouvait là dedans, et puis Charles qui n'était pas enchanté des masses de le voir. Mais bon, il faisait tout de même en sort de ne pas être trop grossier.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de passer Erik, il me semblait te l'avoir dit. »

Erik haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, et moi je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de me dire ça à chaque fois. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment.

« Ca va sinon ? »

 _Putain la question de merde_ , pensa Erik. En plus il la posait à chaque fois. Histoire de. Enfin voilà quoi.

Charles haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne lui retourna pas la question. Erik enchaîna donc :

« Le gars, c'est un ami que tu t'es fait ? »

« Il s'appelle Steve. Et oui, on va dire. »

Erik leva un sourcil, interrogateur. « On va dire ? »

Il vit Charles rougir légèrement. « Oh, je vois. » gloussa Erik. « T'as envie de le- »

« La ferme ! » le coupa violemment Charles. « Occupe toi de tes affaires avec ta pu-euh, Mystique pardon. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Tu sais qu'elle a un nom. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Charles qui gloussa.

« Peut être qu'elle en a un. Mais dans ton club de strip-tease, tout le monde l'appelle Mystique. »

Erik grogna de mécontentement.

« Bon. Je vais y aller, »

Charles avait, apparemment, agacé son cher frère. De toute façon, Erik ne restait jamais bien longtemps.

« Je ne te raccompagne pas. Tu sais où est la sortie, hein. »

« Ouais ouais, » fit Erik, avant de quitter l'enceinte.

Steve vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard dans le jardin, mais Charles avait un air étrange, distant.

…

Loki faisait le ménage dans l'appartement, profitant du fait qu'il se trouvait seul pour bouger des meubles -type canapé- et chasser la poussière incrustée sous celui ci. Il y avait également des miettes de chips -et vraiment, Clint et ses chips, sérieux.

Soudain, Loki fut dérangé dans sa mission de chasse à la poussière par quelqu'un (encore inconnu) qui toquait à sa porte. Loki, intrigué, s'y dirigea tranquillement. Par le judas, il n'aperçut qu'une silhouette floue, aux contours et aux traits pourtant familiers. Mais Loki ouvrit tout de même, curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Bucky Barnes, son meilleur ami. Loki fronça les sourcils, eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Bucky était déjà sur ses lèvres, soulevant Loki du sol pour finir par le déposer sur la table la plus proche. Loki ne savait pas que dire, quoi faire. Le repousser, déjà, semblait raisonnable.

« Bucky, calme toi... »gémit-il.

Ce dernier respirait lourdement, sa bouche vagabondante dangereusement sur son ventre.

« Bucky, arrête ! »

L'interpellé s'éxécuta, et se redressa un peu, planant au dessus de Loki. Ce dernier était couché sur la table, maintenant à moitié nu. Bucky le regarda avidemment.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla t-il, avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Et puis, merde. Double merde. Triple merde...

Loki aperçut Tony dans l'entrée du salon, par dessus l'épaule de Bucky, les yeux rivés sur leurs deux corps emmêlés dans une position, eh bien, particulièrement qui parlait d'elle même.

Tony semblait sur le point de pleurer, mais en même temps sur le point de foutre un coup dans le mur, ou sur la gueule d'un des deux cons devant lui.

...

Wade grogna en s'installant à un siège. Il était réellement crevé, et la fin d'année devenait de plus en plus dure, et les cours, et tout, et oh, tiens, est-ce que c'est Papa Thor que je vois là ?

« Hé Barbie, »le héla Wade, lui faisait signe de prendre place à côté de lui.

Le blond, cernes sous les yeux et barbe de plusieurs jours, s'installa -se laissa choir serait plus correct pour avouer. Il sourit à Wade.

« Yo, man, t'as pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis quand ? »

Thor secoua la tête. « C'est pas ça. Il y a le bébé, puis les cours, et Jane qui a trop peur de ne pas entendre le petit ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, du coup elle fait des nuits blanches autant que faire se peut. Enfin, tu vois. »

« Pas trop, » confia Wade « moi j'suis crevé parce que je joue à la PlayStation et que j'embête Peter la nuit. »

Thor gloussa et, ok, on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir là, ici, et maintenant. C'était à la fois marrant, et oui, déprimant.

Mais c'est la vie, quoi, faut pas s'en faire. Pas du tout.

...

Bruce entendit doucement toquer à la porte.

Clint.

Bruce haussa un sourcil en lui ouvrant. Oui, parce qu'il était tout de même 1h38 du matin.

Clint s'installa en soupirant sur le fauteuil. Bruce s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je crois que Tony et Loki, c'est fini. »

Bruce écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que ? »

Clint se lança dans l'explication la plus simple possible : « Tony est rentré à l'appart et a surpris Loki à moitié à poil couché sous Bucky, qui, d'ailleurs, avec les mains et les idées mal placées. Du coup, Tony a voulu lui casser la gueule, sauf que Loki lui a dit que s'il faisait ça, il le quittait. Et, Tony l'a pas écouté, bien sûr. Il a démoli Bucky, qui s'est barré en courant je sais pas où, il a salopé notre salon. Tony s'est barré en claquant la porte. Je suis resté un peu là bas, et puis Natasha m'a dit qu'elle devait rester avec lui, alors me voilà. Je me suis dit que je devais les laisser un peu seuls, tu vois. »

Bruce avait l'air secoué par les paroles de Clint.

Et merde.

Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir adjacent, et Vanessa en émergea l'instant suivant. Clint s'excusa de les avoir réveillés, au passage.

« Clint ? Mais que ? »

Mais vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, elle avait compris.

...

Steve fut réveillé tard dans la nuit par un Tony bourré, et chancelant. Ce dernier alla se vautrer dans le canapé, une bière à la main -il en renversa sur sa chemise au passage- et maugré des trucs inaudibles, des insultes étaient cependant perceptibles dans les grognements rauques. Finalement, il eut le droit à une explication -hachée- mais cela lui permettait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Son portable se mit à sonner.

Natasha.

Steve répondit, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la rousse commençait déjà à parler :

« S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'il est chez toi ! Loki panique tellement, »

Cela énerva Steve au plus haut point. C'était Loki qui faisait une connerie, et c'était encore lui qu'on plaignait.

« Bien fait pour lui, si il panique. »

Puis il raccrocha.

Steve éteignit son portable et alla s'occuper de Tony, qui avait vraiment besoin d'un ami. Lui avait toujours été là, surtout lorsque Steve en avait eu le plus besoin.

…

Natasha avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Des gaufres. Loki adorait en manger lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Et là, il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'une tonne de gaufres.

Natasha eut la confirmation que Loki n'allait pas bien lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de la chambre -leur chambre, sa chambre, il ne savait plus, vraiment. Ses cheveux, boucles sombres, étaient en désordre. Ses yeux, assombris par le chagrin, étaient gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

Natasha ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle savait que, bien qu'il allait mieux depuis un certain temps, il pouvait être encore instable.

Et Tony n'était plus là.

Natasha le prit dans ses bras, Loki regarda autour de lui.

Tony n'était pas là. Plus là.

« J'ai paniqué, » dit-elle, en désignant la montagne de gaufres sur la table.

Au même moment, Clint rentra.

Il essuya ses pieds dans l'entrée. Il était seul.

« Je viens prendre une douche. Mais si vous avez encore besoin d'être seuls je peux- »

« Reste, tu es chez toi. » C'est Loki qui avait parlé, la voix complètement brisée.

Clint lui sourit et s'approcha. Il prit ses mains des les siennes.

« Écoute, il va revenir. Vous êtes comme des âmes sœurs, vous allez ensemble, c'est logique. C'est un loi de la nature. Pas de Tony sans Loki et vice versa. Vous allez en parler, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. D'accord ? »

Loki hocha la tête, essuya quelques larmes qui avaient, au passage, coulées sur ses joues. Il aurait aimé que tout soit si simple.

C'est la vie, quoi.

…

Et le lendemain, Darcy arriva à la cafétéria et vit l'ambiance relativement merdique à table. Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient là.

Il y avait Wade qui dormait sur l'épaule de Peter, celui ci concentré sur son bouquin. Bruce griffonnait un quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Thor et Jane parlaient de récupérer Chris à la garderie. Vanessa fronçait les sourcils devant un tableau remplit de chiffres, et Tony était assis à côté de Clint. Il avait une paire de lunettes. Noire. Sobre. Le visage fermé.

« Dites, j'ai loupé un épisode ou vous avez tous l'air, euh, comment dire... »

Darcy faisait de grands gestes, gesticulait, puis se ravisa en voyant Bruce lui faire un signe désapprobateur de la tête.

Puis Phil arriva, sa sacoche en cuir dans la main. Il s'installa à côté de Darcy.

« C'est moi où vous avez- »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Darcy, en lui volant son muffin.

Wade se mit à ronfler. Jane dit « temps pis je passerai le prendre en quittant, » . Bruce arracha la page qu'il venait d'écrire et Tony se mit à bâiller.

Puis, forcément, Clint fit « Oh, » en voyant Natasha et Loki arriver.

Tout le monde regardaient Tony et Loki se fixer. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une sale tête.

Tony avala sa salive et serra les dents. Wade se réveilla brusquement. Il aperçut la tension carrément palpable à table.

« Ohlala. Bon, qui a couché avec qui ? » gémit-il.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment, » fit remarquer Peter.

Tony se mit soudainement à rire. Il sortit une clope de sa poche et se leva pour aller la fumer dehors.

Natasha murmura un « Vas-y, » à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Loki ne perdit pas un instant.

…

Loki rattrapa Tony dehors.

Il se posta devant lui, pour que Tony soit obligé de l'écouter, qu'il ne puisse pas s'en aller (et le laisser, encore, l'abandonner, le faire perdre pieds).

Il était essoufflé et la fumée de sa cigarette le gênait, mais bon, il n'allait pas faire le con.

« Tony, je, je ne, je ne sais pas quoi dire, »

« Alors ne dis rien, »

Loki avala sa salive. « Je suis, je. Tu te souviens. Je t'avais prévenu au début de notre relation. Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire souffrir. Je suis une mauvaise personne, Tony, et je ne te mérite pas. Mais le truc, c'est que je t'aime, et tu m'aimes, et cette chose qu'on appelle ''amour'' et dans laquelle on est si bien, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolé parce que ça ne changera rien. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, été con. Bucky ne représente RIEN DU TOUT pour moi. Je me suis laissé avoir, Tony, et je m'en veux...Mais, ne me laisse pas. Ne nous laisse pas. Sinon je vais rechuter, »

Tony le fixait.

« Tu as pensé à moi ? Hein, quand tu l'embrassais, quand tu le laissais te toucher ? T'as pensé à ce que j'ai pensé quand je vous ai... »

Loki avait les lèvres qui tremblaient. Tony tira sur sa clope, il n'avait plus les mots.

« Je, il va me falloir plus que ça. Du temps, pour commencer. »

Tony le dépassa. Loki le rattrapa à nouveau.

« Mais où est-ce que tu seras ? Est-ce que- »

« Loki. Laisse moi. » soupira Tony, de façon tranchante, avant de s'éloigner.

Loki sentit le monde -son monde- se dérober sous ses pieds.

C'était la fin. La fin absolue.

Ce n'était plus _cette chose appelée la vie._

Renommons les choses, appelons un chat un chat.

Il s'agissait maintenant de cette chose appelée la _survie._

Survivre.

Tout était dit.

…

Charles vit Steve arriver à l'association. Il avait avec lui une tonne de feuilles. Charles haussa un sourcil.

« Ton nouveau bouquin ? »

Le blond hocha la tête. « Il me faudrait un avis, et les autres sont relativement occupés en ce moment, »

Steve s'arrêta à côté de lui, tendit le paquet de feuilles que Charles lui prit des mains. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu, tu peux m'en parler. Je veux dire, depuis qu'Erik est venu te voir tu...es...distant. »

Charles se mordit la lèvre, soupira à nouveau.

« C'est rien. »

Steve fronça les sourcils. « Oh, allez, on est amis, non ? »

Le coeur de Charles venait d'exploser, d'éclater en un milliard de morceaux.

« Justement, » se lança t-il. Il se racla la gorge.

Steve le fixa. « Je ne comprends pas, »

Charles soupira, encore. « Je, erm, comment dire. Je te considère comme bien plus qu'un ami. »

Steve dit « ah » puis se frotta le front, toussa, se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est bon, Steve, vraiment. Laisse tomber, n'en parlons plus. »

L'interpellé secoua la tête.

« Justement, Charles. Il faut qu'on en parle, que je te dise. Je ne me remettrai plus jamais avec quelqu'un. Ca me fait trop souffrir, et je crois que ma dernière expérience m'a trop dégoûtée. Bucky a d'ailleurs fait d'autres ravages récemment. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. »

Charles se raidit sur son fauteuil.

…

Tony traînait en soirée étudiante avec déjà plusieurs verres d'alcool dans le gosier.

Il fut entraîné dans une chambre par une fille. Pas mal, la fille, d'ailleurs. Blonde. Pas brune, comme Loki. Donc ça allait.

Elle se déshabilla, chercha une capote qu'elle enfila difficilement à un Tony bourré, puis remarqua la tatouage de ce dernier.

« Loki ? C'est qui ? »

Tony grogna.

« Personne, »

Elle se mit à glousser. « Bizarre d'avoir un tatouage sur personne, »

Tony la plaqua au matelas.

« Ferme ta gueule, occupe toi de tes affaires et contente toi de- »

Il se prit une gifle. La fille ramassa ses affaires et quitta la chambre. Tony resta sur le lit, bourré, en colère.

C'est la vie, quoi.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà 14h et sa journée de cours était foutue.

Déjà.

La première image qu'il eut en tête fut celle de Bucky qui sautait Loki sur la table. Il grogna et s'écria, « Putain, »

Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Ca n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Il se recoucha.

Tant pis.

Survivre, je vous dis.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre joyeux ! Ca m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, je sais, je sais x) Mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est surtout pour me faire pardonner du chapitre précédent.

Bon week end,

Angie

Ps : merci à toutes les reviews anonymes, je pense notamment à Emmy et Aerion777 ! Vous êtes super ! Je vous remercie beaucoup ! Bisous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

...

Clint se réveilla aux côtés de Tony ce matin là.

Oui, parce que Tony dormait dans leur chambre, à Clint et Natasha, tandis que cette dernière dormait avec Loki.

Voilà. C'était, ni plus ni moins, une situation de merde. Tony puait l'alcool et la cigarette.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Les engueulades n'étaient pas nombreuses. Au contraire, un mutisme inquiétant habitait leur appartement.

« Tu pues, » grogna Clint en se retournant, « et euh, est-ce que tu es tout nu ? »

Tony explosa de rire, encore, apparemment, bourré. « Intéressé, mon Clintounet ? »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Il remarqua que le portable de Tony avait un post-it de collé dessus.

 _Appelle moi lorsque tu seras rentré pour que je sache si tu es encore en vie._ C'était Darcy. Tony passait un temps fou avec Darcy, depuis plusieurs jours.

Clint grogna en sortant de sa chambre. Dans le salon, Loki était vautré sur le fauteuil et avait l'air plus mal en point que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient gras, ses yeux cernés, son teint fantomatique. Le Loki que Loki, justement, avait combattu était de retour.

Putain. De. Vie.

Clint lui ébouriffa les cheveux, geste affectif, et eut le droit à un sourire dépité en retour.

Tony sortit de la chambre deux minutes plus tard, un bas de pyjama lui tombant parfaitement sur les hanches. Il n'adressa aucun signe à Loki, se contentant de marmonner que « le son de la télé était trop fort ».

Natasha embrassa un Clint grognon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle

Clint manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales.

« On dort plus ensemble, on baise plus, on se voit moins, même à la fac, on mange plus ensemble...Juste parce que...tu t'occupes de Loki. »

Natasha soupira.

« Clint... »

« Je sais, oui. Tu vas me dire que je peux pas comprendre et tout. Mais il y a juste que Tony rentre à des heures pas possible, qu'il pue l'alcool et la clope, et que tu...me manques. »

Natasha sourit et l'enlaça, alors que Clint marmonnait des « _qui s'occupe de moi ?_ » en se laissant aller dans les bras de sa rousse adorée. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

Elle se pencha et murmura : « On va dans nôtre chambre et on fait beaucoup de bruits pour se venger. »

Clint ne se fit pas prier.

…

Darcy déposa ses bouquins et son plateau à table. Elle avait simplement choisi un sandwich végétarien, et elle se sentait motiver à réviser. En même temps, les examens avançaient terriblement. Cette fois ci, elle voulait _vraiment_ réussir.

Tony s'installa violemment en face d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Ok, To. C'est plus possible cette situation. Il faut que toi et Loki vous parliez, au lieu de constamment vous ignorer. »

Tony fit la grimace et se gratta la barbe.

« Faudrait que tu te rases, on dirait un clodo. Pas comme ça que Loki va revenir vers toi. »

Tony grogna.

« Et arrête de t'exprimer comme un homme des cavernes. »

Darcy soupira. « Tu révises, au moins ? »

« Oui », répondit Tony.

Elle sourit. « Bien. »

Ils mangèrent en silence. Au même moment, Clint, Natasha et Loki entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Darcy haussa un sourcil.

« Va lui parler. »

Tony resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ? »

« Parce que chaque fois qu'il essaye d'approcher tu te barres, voilà pourquoi. »

Tony soupira. Elle avait pas tort. Mais comment lui parler ? Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. A chaque fois il avait cette image de Bucky et de Loki.

« Ce soir, promis. Et je t'appelle dès que c'est fait comme ça on pourra papoter au téléphone pendant des heures comme des bestas. »

« Ca c'est mon Tony, » sourit Darcy.

…

Ses amis l'avaient remarqué. Et probablement que lui aussi avait remarqué qu'ils avaient remarqué.

On parlait ici de Wade, qui, un jour comme un autre arriva à la fac vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de toile noire.

Pourquoi lui, le type qui portait les fringues les plus bizarres et les plus dépareillées du monde entier avait-il subitement changé ? C'est Thor qui le lui demanda.

Wade haussa les épaules.

« Je fais des efforts pour Peter. Un jour viendra où il en aura marre de mes conneries. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Ca ne va pas, vous deux ? »

Wade sourit en secouant la tête. « Si si, ça va nickel chrome. Juste que, quand je vois Tony et Loki j'me dit ''merde quoi''. Peter m'a déjà quitté une fois, j'veux pas que ça recommence. »

Thor lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il tient à toi. », et ajouta, « et, euh, il a vu à quel point t'étais classe et tout ? »

Wade explosa de rire. « Nope. Il dormait encore. »

…

Bruce croisa Phil au supermarché. En fait, ils n'étaient pas potes. Phil sortait avec une de ses amis, et il savait juste que Phil était un psy remarquable.

« Bonjour, » lui dit Phil, au rayon des fruits et légumes.

Bruce le salua en retour. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, avant que Phil ne lui avoua :

« J'ai été muté. On va me transférer dans une autre fac. »

Bruce le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

« Je dois le dire à Darcy mais je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur. »

« Alors reste, trouve un moyen, je ne sais pas, une astuce. »

Phil sourit tristement. « Je ne suis pas un super-héros. En revanche, je vais lui demander de venir avec moi. »

…

Steve n'était pas sorti depuis presque une semaine.

Déjà, ses amis étaient tous très occupés, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Mais l'était aussi et depuis qu'il savait que Bucky traînait encore dans le coin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, ''hé merde si je le croisait en faisant mes courses''.

Il n'allait plus à l'association non plus. Charles était devenu très distant. Mais Steve prétextait que son nouveau bouquin devait être écrit pour telle date et que du coup, il fallait pas traîner.

Finalement, avant de faire le pire _burnout_ de l'histoire, Steve se décida à sortir.

Il déambulait dans les rues, s'installa dans le parc près de chez lui et resta silencieusement ainsi à observer les gens passer devant lui.

Puis, au loin, il aperçut...

Bucky.

Steve était paralysé de la tête aux pieds. Impossible de bouger, ni de passer à autre chose. Bucky était assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, un bloc note sur les genoux. Il portait une casquette, et ses cheveux étaient mi-longs.

Steve sentit ses lèvres trembler, tandis que les images de cette putain de soirée lui revinrent en tête.

Cette nuit où...tout avait changé.

Steve lui en voulait tellement. Mais...il y avait un mais. Sa vie avait changé. Mais en bien. C'est vrai, quoi. Il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire dans la vie, et c'était cet événement qui avait déclenché ceci.

Steve soupira et se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

« Steve ? »

Il se redressa brutalement.

Il s'agissait de Jane, son bébé dans les bras. Le petit Chris, la tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, avait les yeux légèrement ouverts, semblant sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il la salua, tandis que Jane s'installa à côté de lui. Elle repéra Bucky, assis plus loin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la vie me rabâche sans cesse que cet homme a détruit ma vie ? »

Jane caressait les cheveux blonds de son petit.

« Pour que tu puisses avancer, »

Et, au fond, peut être que c'était bien vrai.

…

Pepper tapait du pied en regardant sa montre. Bon sang, est-ce que ça la surprenait que Tony soit en retard ?

Pas du tout. Et pourtant, une demi heure plus tard, Tony entra dans le café, décoiffé, une odeur de tabac enveloppant ses alentours.

« Tu es en retard, » fit-elle remarquer, en buvant sa tasse de café.

Tony commanda une bière, tout en se contentant simplement de hausser les épaules.

« Tony. C'est Clint qui m'a appelée. Tu ne vas pas bien, et cette rupture te rend complètement différent. »

« Non, c'est comme ça que je suis »

« C'est totalement faux ! Tu étais- »

« Étais putain ! Tu sais pas faire la différence entre le passé ou le présent ? »

Pepper serra les dents. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais, toi et Loki vous devriez en parler, arranger tout cela... »

Et puis, Pepper s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tony pleurait. Il pleurait putain. Elle ne...elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il enfila des lunettes de soleil pour éviter qu'on ne le voit, mais il pleurait. Il pleurait tellement fort. Pepper lui prit les mains.

« Je suis désolée Tony. »

« Il n'est pas pour moi. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Loki est trop...il trop parfait pour moi. »

Pepper sourit. Et Tony se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il souriait alors qu'il était carrément en train de lui dire quelque chose d'important, de faire une confidence.

Et puis, une voix derrière lui s'éleva :

« Tu crois que je suis parfait ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas être à toi ? Tony...c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. »

Et puis, peut être que plus tard, Pepper pleurait elle aussi parce que ces deux idiots avaient enfin réussi à mettre les choses au clair.

Peut être aussi que Tony s'était levé de son siège pour l'embrasser.

Et donc, peut être que Loki s'était mis à pleurer lorsque Tony l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait.

…

Darcy était superbe.

Sa bouche maquillée d'un rouge profond, son regard souligné par un maquillage agréable et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés(bon en réalité Jane avait insisté pour la maquiller, coiffer et tout ça)(oui cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble).

L'étudiante portait une robe blanche sans manche. L'air était doux dehors, mais, pour avouer, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette robe. Ce n'était pas son style, mais, tout de même, il fallait savoir se faire belle pour son chéri, lui avait dit Jane. Darcy s'était foutue de sa gueule en marmonnant que c'était bien un truc de future femme mariée ça.

Elle arriva au restaurant stressée. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Phil lui avait donné rendez vous ici. Apparemment il devait lui parler de quelque chose. Ce matin, elle s'était imaginée les pires scénarios du type : « il va te quitter », « il va t'avouer qu'il te trompe » ou un truc du style. Puis, en secouant la tête devant le miroir, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était idiot. Complètement idiot.

Ils étaient bien ensemble. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Phil la regarda s'installer avec un sourire. Un verre de vin était posé devant lui. Il en but une gorgée.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Comment va ? » demanda t-elle.

Phil lui prit la main. « Bien bien. Et toi ? Bonne journée ? Les cours ? Les amis ? »

Darcy haussa un sourcil. Waw. Phil qui faisait la pipelette. C'était pas commun tout ça.

« Je vais bien. Les cours aussi. Et mes amis aussi. Enfin, Tony est...peu importe. »

On leur apporta leurs entrées ainsi que leurs plats, et il y eut un silence. Darcy se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Tu...tu avais...euh quelque chose à me dire ? »

Phil s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et la regarda dans les yeux.

Comment devait-il lui dire ? Darcy avait fait preuve d'une superbe stabilité depuis un très long moment. Comme il restait silencieux, à la recherche des bons mots, Darcy s'impatientait.

« Bon écoute, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne tourne pas autour du pot parce que- »

« J'ai été muté. Je dois changer d'établissement. »

Darcy releva les yeux sur lui. Une envie de vomir lui vint.

« Je vois, et pourquoi- »

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. T'installer avec moi. »

Et peut être qu'à cet instant, le cœur de Darcy battait. Peut être que c'était la première fois qu'il battait, cet enfoiré.

Peut être aussi qu'il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Cela, voyez vous, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs.

…

C'était toujours ainsi. Après les examens, tout le monde criait que « putain c'est fini je vais pouvoir vivre maintenant. ».

Thor lui marmonnait qu'il avait trop hâte de se marier mais qu'il pouvait plus attendre.

Jane était trop excitée.

Darcy pleurait à l'intérieur, parce que c'était sa dernière année dans cette fac. Oui, parce qu'elle allait rejoindre Phil à l'autre bout du pays à la fin de l'année. Et qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Elle partirait après le mariage de Jane et Thor.

Clint soufflait à l'oreille de Natasha qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble.

Loki serrait la main de Tony dans la sienne. Ils étaient silencieux, mais peu importe.

Wade se mordait la lèvre en regardant Peter marcher devant lui, discuter avec Bruce.

Steve, heureux d'avoir terminé son livre, allait rejoindre Charles pour lui annoncer. Sauf que, prit dans son élan de bonne humeur, il l'embrassa.

…

Thor tremblait.

Il tremblait tellement, tellement tellement.

« Je vais me marier. J'arrive pas à y croire. Bon sang, je vais me marier. »

Wade leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si t'arrêtais de me le répéter je suis sûr que je m'en souviendrais quand même, tu sais. »

Ils étaient tous les deux, habillés en costard, debout dans la pièce adjacente à l'autre pièce, la fameuse, celle où sa vie allait changer.

Thor souffla.

« Ok. Ok. Ok. »

Wade gloussa.

« He tu vas nous faire le coup de te barrer, hein. »

Thor sourit. « Non. Pour rien au monde. » il souffla à nouveau, « les invités sont déjà là ? »

Wade jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. « Ouais. Peter est en train de parler avec tes parents. »

Wade aperçut le stress du futur marié. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Allez mon vieux, ca va aller. Pense à Jane. Pense à Chris. Ca va aller mon vieux. »

…

Jane se laissait coiffer par les doigts magiques de sa mère. Darcy arrangeait son bouquet de fleurs.

« Je crois que je vais pleurer, » fit la future mariée.

Sa mère sourit. « Ah non hein ! Pas question, je ne recommence pas ton maquillage. Et puis, c'est moi qui devrait pleurer, bon sang ! »

Darcy prit Chris dans ses bras lorsque ce dernier se mit à gémir. « Ah lui aussi il va se mettre à pleurer. »

Jane se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais me marier. Vous y croyez, vous ? Moi non. Pas du tout. »

Darcy et la mère de Jane haussèrent les sourcils en même temps.

« Euh, tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup de la mariée qui se tire en courant, non ? »

Jane sourit. « Non. Pour rien au monde. »

…

La coutume était la suivante : Aux mariages, on pleurait.

Coutume respectée.

La mère de Jane avait pleuré. Chris avait pleuré. Thor avait même versé quelques larmes. Jane avait ruiné son maquillage. Darcy avait pleuré lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Vanessa avait aussi pleuré. Natasha n'avait pas pleuré, mais elle avait réconforté Clint. Steve, accompagné de Charles, n'avait pas pleuré, mais avait tout de même failli.

La fête qui suivait battait son plein. On regardait les mariés danser, s'embrasser. On les complimentait, les félicitait. Les cadeaux furent ensuite déballés. Puis on se mit à boire, à danser(encore), à rire, à faire des jeux idiots.

On applaudissait Jane et Thor lorsqu'ils s'éclipsèrent, en route pour leur lune de miel.

Oui, on pleurait beaucoup au mariage.

Mais bon, c'était la coutume.

…

Darcy posa son dernier carton dans son nouvel appartement. Enfin, il s'agissait plus de celui de Phil que du sien, mais bon. Elle avait réussi à le faire capituler et elle payerait une partie du loyer. Et quel appartement ! Il était absolument bien situé;à dix minutes du centre ville, quinze minutes de la fac, et quelle vue ! Quelle vue bon sang !

Des bras l'enlacèrent alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation de cette dernière.

« Prête pour cette nouvelle aventure ? » lui chuchota Phil à l'oreille.

Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Prête. »

…

Loki était allongé sur une chaise longue, le soleil caressait agréablement sa peau. Une peau qui avait bien besoin d'être bronzée. Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil que Tony lui avait offerte. Derrière celle ci, il avait les yeux ouverts et surprenait Tony en train de l'observer. Ce dernier était assis plus loin, Pepper à côté de lui. Tony n'avait pas l'air intéressé par la conversation, et sirotait un cocktail en observant Loki.

Le brun lui tira la langue, et il eut le droit à un sourire coquin en retour.

« Tony, tu m'écoutes ? » lui demanda Pepper en agitant une main devant le visage de son demi-frère.

L'interpellé sursauta.

« Euh, non. » avoua-t-il.

Elle soupira. « Vous êtes vraiment inséparables, et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines encore vous n'étiez plus- »

« On en parle plus, » sourit Tony, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chaise longue où Loki reposait.

La blonde les observait par dessus son épaule. Ils marchaient ensemble, s'éloignant d'elle, main dans la main.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle les imaginait plus tard, mariés, dans la vie active, des petits courants autour d'eux.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

Bucky l'avait décidé depuis un moment déjà. Mais voilà, c'était définitif.

Son avion pour la Russie partait dans un peu plus de deux heures. Mais il voulait régler quelque chose avant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout devant la porte de l'appartement de Steve, la main tremblante. Il finit par toquer. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il allait...

Et puis Steve apparut.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux. Il...il était debout. Enfin, il était appuyé sur un déambulateur, mais...il était debout.

Steve resta silencieux. Bucky aussi.

Et puis, Bucky tomba à genoux et explosa en de violents sanglots.

« Je suis...je suis tellement...tellement désolé...je suis...désolé...Steve... »

« Lève toi. » lui ordonna Steve.

Bucky releva les yeux sur lui. Son visage était trempé, creusé. Le visage de Steve n'était étonnamment pas dur.

Bucky tremblait, tremblait de partout. Comme une feuille agitée par le vent. Un vent impitoyable.

Steve lui tendit une main.

« Lève toi, je t'ai dit. »

Bucky saisit la main qu'on lui tendait.

Et peut être que, plus tard, on n'est pas très sûr, Bucky était dans ses bras et le remerciait d'être Steve, le meilleur de tous. Et puis, peut être que Steve, lui, avait attendu que Bucky ne parte pour s'effondrer et pleurer pendant des heures.

…

Peter n'avait aucune idée de où Wade l'emmenait. En fait, il avait réservé des billets d'avion -privé l'avion, imaginez un peu quand même- et lorsqu'il était arrivé il lui avait bandé les yeux pour que son petit ami ne puisse pas voir où ils se trouvaient.

Peter savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Wade pour passer un bon moment. Et Wade avait tellement changé. Déjà, il avait réussi ses examens, il avait changé son look de clochard, et, il avait vraiment vraiment mûri. C'était la rupture de Loki et Tony qui l'avait fait changer. Wade avait toujours aussi peur de perdre Peter.

« SURPRISE ! » lui souffla t-on à l'oreille.

Et lorsque Peter fut capable de regarder devant lui, il aperçut la Tour Eiffel, au loin. Il se trouvait dans un hôtel avec une vue incroyable sur Paris.

Peter avait l'impression de retomber amoureux de Wade.

« Espèce de fou ! » s'écria t-il, en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il l'embrassa partout, et le fit tomber sur le lit tant il gigotait dans ses bras. Ils s'effondrèrent en se marrant sur le lit.

« Tu es fou, » murmura Peter sur les lèvres de Wade.

Wade caressa sa joue doucement, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui, je suis fou de toi, Peter. »

Et, dans un mouvement automatique, le plaqua au matelas et commença à se déshabiller.

…

Jane avait adoré sa lune de miel. L'Egype était vraiment un superbe pays, et tout avait vraiment été parfait. Elle fut tout de même heureuse de retrouver Chris et son pays.

Elle serra Chris dans ses bras.

Thor les regardait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il se souvenait de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré il y avait seulement un an dans le tramway. Il l'avait bousculée. Il ne le regretterait jamais.

Parfois, vous savez, dans la vie, on fait des rencontres toutes banales. On ne se dit pas, « oh, ça va changer ma vie ou quoi que ce soit. »

Mais parfois, aussi, on se trompe. Certaines personnes bousculent votre quotidien, l'aggravent, le rendent meilleur, le font briller.

Thor souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

« Regarde c'est papa ! » dit Jane en désignant le blond debout à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le petit s'agitait doucement dans ses bras.

« Oui, et moi c'est maman ! » chuchota Jane à l'oreille de son bébé, et en déposant de doux baisers sur sa joue.

…

« Je crois que Wade va de plus en plus me détester ! » se marrait Bruce, en visitant un appartement vide.

Vanessa lui tenait la main et observait elle aussi les lieux.

« Mais non. Mais non. Wade a changé, et il m'aime trop pour te détester. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« C'est...logique. Mais, » sourit-il, en se tournant vers Vanessa, « il ne t'aime pas autant que moi. »

Il l'embrassa.

L'agent immobilier s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

L'appartement était convenable. Plutôt bien situé. Enfin, beaucoup plus que la maison de Wade. Mais bon, ce dernier allait proposer à Peter de venir s'installer avec lui de toute façon, donc il ne serait pas seul.

Vanessa haussa les épaules.

« Moi je le trouve super ! »

Bruce lui serra la main.

« Dans ce cas, moi aussi. »

…

Natasha rentra de son rendez vous chez le coiffeur.

« OH MON DIEU ! » s'exclama Clint dès qu'il la vit.

Elle tourna sur elle même, repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Alors ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » fit Clint en se relevant.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Clint sourit et s'approcha. « T'es superbe, comme toujours. Et j'adore les blondes, en plus. Ca te va terriblement bien. Tu es...à croquer. »

Il gémit.

Natasha passa devant lui avec une démarche de mannequin.

« Ah ouais ? A croquer dis tu ? »

Clint la suivait en passant son tee shirt par dessus sa tête.

« Ouais. Bandante. A dévorer, je te jure. Je sais pas comment je me retiens là. »

Natasha tourna sur elle même une ultime fois et lui fit signe, avec son doigt, de venir par là.

Et puis, peut être que plus tard une quinquaphonie de gémissements retentissaient dans l'appartement.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

...

Steve n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il marchait. Certes, une canne et deux solides attelles l'aidaient aussi à tenir debout, mais il marchait. Et, en plus de cela, il allait pouvoir reprendre les cours. En effet, il préparait un diplôme qui lui permettrait de s'occuper d'enfants handicapés. Et puis, il pourrait aussi continuer à écrire ses bouquins.

L'interne Stephen Strange, étudiant en médecine, regardait Steve marcher. Certes, gauchement, mais l'avancée était tout de même présente.

« Merci docteur ! » s'écria Steve.

Quand il allait dire ça aux autres !

…

Darcy aimait trop sa nouvelle fac et cette ville, même si ses amis lui manquait trop.

Tony l'avait aidée à s'installer pendant les vacances. Jane était aussi venue, avec Chris, parce que Darcy était tout de même la marraine du petit.

L'appartement que Phil leur avait trouvé était juste génial. Alors l'étudiante travaillait un peu après les cours pour ne pas donner à Phil l'impression qu'elle vivait à son crochet. Et puis, elle avait vraiment la volonté d'arriver à faire quelque chose de sa vie.

« Hé, » fit un jour un type à la bibliothèque, en s'installant à côté d'elle.

Elle releva les yeux, le fixant par dessus ses lunettes.

« Salut, » dit-elle doucement, se demandant ce que lui voulait le type.

Elle le connaissait. Il était dans son groupe de TD, celui d'analyse environnementale. C'était pas un gros bosseur, plutôt un gros con. Mais qu'importe. Si elle pouvait l'aider...

« Il paraît que tu te tapes le nouveau psy. »

Darcy écarquilla les yeux. Comment... ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, l'autre se barrait en se marrant et en disant : « ah j'avais bien raison alors. »

…

« Faut que t'arrêtes d'acheter des bouquins, Loki. » dit Tony, en voyant ce dernier déposer un sac de livres sur le bureau de leur chambre.

En effet, la bibliothèque débordait d'ouvrages en tout genre. Loki arqua un sourcil.

« De une, il y avait une braderie, alors je ne pouvais juste pas louper du Thomas Hardy à moins d'un dollar » sourit le brun en montrant de très beaux livres, « ni du Nabokov. De deux, la plupart sont des lectures pour la fac, ou des lectures complémentaires. Et pour finir, c'est assez malsain de me dire ça, venant d'une personne qui prend plus de la moitié de la bibliothèque avec la collection des Douglas Kennedy et des Stephen King. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en se marrant.

« Tu es raide dingue de moi. »

Loki lui tira la langue. « C'est l'heure d'aller bosser. »

Tony regarda sa montre. En effet, il commençait son boulot en fin d'après-midi, conduire des gens un peu partout en ville.

« Bien. A tout à l'heure. Je te veux nu en rentrant. »

Loki l'embrassa. « Rentre vite alors. »

…

Peter débutait son nouveau stage en hôpital psychiatrique. Avec ses bons résultats, on lui avait confié cinq patients.

Après avoir étudié leurs dossiers, Peter se devait de les rencontrer et de leur parler. C'était son boulot. Du moins, ce qu'il devait essayer de faire au mieux. Son rapport de stage montrerait si oui ou non il était apte à s'engager dans un chemin comme celui de la psychiatrie.

Il était normal d'entendre des patients hurler, supplier ou bien même jurer.

Peter entra dans la chambre du patient Victor Von Doom.

L'homme était calme, assis à une table, dessinant des visages sombres, tristes. Victor souffrait d'une grosse dépression nerveuse depuis qu'il avait tout perdu. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il était ici, et rien ne faisait. Le patient était toujours dans le même état.

Peter s'installa à côté de lui. D'ordinaire, il aurait dû prendre des précautions, mais ce patient ci n'était pas violent, pas dangereux. Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui parle, qu'on lui accorde du temps.

« Vous êtes nouveau, » remarqua Victor en se tournant vers lui.

Peter hocha la tête et se présenta.

« Il vous en faudra du courage pour travailler chez les fous. » gloussa Victor, en reprenant son dessin.

Peter grimaça. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Victor. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Peter leva les yeux vers lui. Victor pleurait. Que... ? Quoi... ? Mais qu'avait-il dit ?

Et, après cela, Peter consolait un homme qui hurlait qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il n'était plus rien, plus personne.

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui et Wade, Peter s'allongea et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il sentit la main de Wade caresser son dos.

« Ca va aller, » lui souffla son petit ami à l'oreille.

 _Vraiment ?_

…

Bruce s'installa à table à côté de Thor ce midi là. Le blond avait l'air...

« Salut, » dit Bruce, en posant son plateau et ses bouquins à côté de lui.

Bruce, qui lui aussi était en période de stage, avait choisi le milieu étudiant. Donc il pouvait rester à la fac tranquillement.

« Ne joue pas les psys avec moi. » cracha Thor.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. « Non, en fait je pensais juste jouer l'ami avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond soupira, regarda autour de lui et fit signe de s'approcher un peu plus.

« Disons que...depuis que Chris est né, Jane et moi on a pas...enfin, tu vois. Et parfois je me réveille, elle est dans la chambre du petit. »

Bruce hocha la tête. « Je vois. Je pense qu'elle a juste peur de le laisser seul. »

« Euh, d'accord. Mais pourquoi la journée elle accepte de le quitter alors ? Et puis, bon sang, j'en peux plus. J'aime mon fils, passer du temps avec lui et tout mais là, j'aimerais aussi retrouver ma femme. »

Bruce sourit. « Je comprends. Il faudrait que tu lui en parles, Thor. »

…

Gwen Stacy était l'infirmière envoyée pour aider Steve à la réadaptation. Il se débrouillait bien tout seul, enfin, plus ou moins bien, mais il fallait tout de même surveiller cela.

Alors, Gwen l'emmenait dans le parc et ils faisaient un tour en marchant, tout doucement. Steve aimait beaucoup sa présence. Elle était rassurante.

Certes, Clint et Natasha passaient souvent le voir, mais Gwen avait cette oreille extérieure qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Et puis, d'accord, elle était super jolie.

« Et votre bouquin, Steve, ça avance ? » sourit-elle

« Plus ou moins. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile, et je ne veux vraiment pas me louper. »

Gwen sourit. « Pas moyen. Vous écrivez vraiment bien. Sur n'importe quel sujet. Vous êtes vraiment fait pour ça. »

« Et mes chevilles gonflent à cause de vous ! »

Gwen fit mine d'être offusquée. Steve rigolait.

« Allez, rentrons. Il commence à faire un peu froid, et il faut que vous travailliez. »

Le blond prit la main de la blonde pour s'aider à se relever.

Et puis, allez, pour avouer, parce qu'il aimait sentir cette main dans la sienne.

…

Loki rentra en début d'après midi à l'appartement. Personne n'était là, alors il en profita pour faire un peu de rangement avant d'aller réviser un peu dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le lit, il remarqua un petit carnet qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller de Tony.

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis, vérifiant que personne ne le surprenne, ouvrit le carnet.

 _Anonyme. Il s'appelle Loki en fait. Je sais pas ce qui me prend. D'habitude je ne resterai pas si ''focus'' sur quelqu'un. Mais là, je ne sais pas. Sont-ce ses grands yeux ? Cette bouche que j'aimerais faire sourire ? Non. C'est juste lui, je le sais. Je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir percuté à cette putain d'épicerie qui coûte trop chère -pourquoi on continue d'y aller, sérieux ? Ah, sûrement parce que le type qui la tient est juste trop sympa. Je sais pas._

Cette page datait de deux années en arrière. Lorsqu'il s'était rencontré. Que lui et Natasha avaient donné cette stupide fête, et que Tony lui avait fait les yeux doux.

Loki sourit, et parcourut d'autre page avant de s'arrêter sur une autre :

 _J'avais jamais vu Loki comme ça. Si jamais je retrouve les gars qui lui ont fait ça...je les bute. Je l'aime trop pour le perdre, il faut que je sois le fort des deux, pour lui, pour nous._

Loki retint son souffle. Bon sang.

Une autre page. _Je pense tous les jours à eux, même si je les déteste. Mes parents n'ont jamais été là pour moi, alors pourquoi j'use mon temps avec ces pensées idiotes ? Je ne les aime même pas. Celui que j'aime, c'est Loki. Pour toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer._

Loki souriait comme un idiot.

 _Ce type. Ce Bucky. Je le déteste. Comment il peut juste revenir après avoir fait ça à Steve ? Comment ? Et maintenant il s'en prend à nous. Loki...je t'aime tellement. Comment je fais pour ne pas te serrer dans mes bras ? Tu as juste été trop loin cette fois ci, c'est pour cela. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais te pardonner. Si, sûrement parce que je t'aime trop et que je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, mais, ça me terrifie._

Loki referma subitement le carnet. Il avait été un tel idiot. En tant que son petit ami il se devait d'écouter plus Tony. De lui parler. De le laisser se confier.

Il rouvrit le carnet vers la fin.

 _Ca fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Je suis tellement heureux. J'espère qu'il le sait ! Bien sûr que je le sais ! J'y pense tous les soirs, acheter une bague, lui demander de m'épouser, vivre avec lui, avoir un boulot pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut, lui prouver à quel point je l'aime, et, si il veut, des enfants, des enfants, et encore des enfants. Si je peux juste être avec lui pour toujours..._

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » fit la voix de Clint dans le salon, tirant Loki de sa lecture.

Ce dernier reposa le carnet sous l'oreiller de Tony et alla retrouver son coloc dans le salon.

« Hé, salut. »

Clint se retourna pour voir un Loki étrange.

« Euh, ça va ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé.

 _Bon sang. Tony voulait se marier. Tony voulait se marier, avoir une maison, des enfants, tout cela._

Loki passa le reste de la soirée avec un sourire de crétin plaqué au visage.

…

Darcy alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en rentrant chez elle. L'étudiante se laissa glisser le long de la porte et cacha son visage entre ses jambes.

Quelle journée de merde !

Ce crétin de Charles avait balancé l'info à tout le monde, et maintenant on l'appelait « psychobitch ».

Phil, de l'autre côté de la porte, toqua doucement à la porte, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ok, donc lui n'avait absolument rien entendu. Temps mieux.

Elle rectifiait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Elle détestait cette fac et cette ville. Elle voulait rentrer à New York et voir ses amis.

« Chérie ? » l'appela gentillement Phil, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Darcy pleurait en silence. Elle ne voulait plus bouger d'ici. Les espèces de-

« Darcy ! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas je défonce la porte. »

L'étudiante se résigna et ouvrit la porte après avoir ressuyé les larmes sur son visage.

Phil la prit dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Darcy haussa les épaules. « New York me manque. »

…

Peter s'installa à nouveau à côté de Victor. L'homme dessinait encore. Sa chambre était tapissée de dessins lui rappelant à quel point il était triste.

« Victor. Parlez moi. »

« Ma vie est fichue. »

Peter lui prit la main -il savait ce qu'il faisait, depuis une semaine qu'il le voyait il avait appris à le connaître. « Non. La vie n'est jamais fichue. »

« Vraiment ? »

A chaque fois que le patient prononçait cette phrase, Peter sentait des choses remonter en lui. Et puis, pour ne pas sombrer, il pensait à Wade.

Dans la vie, il faut toujours trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un pour pouvoir s'accrocher. Voilà le secret.

« Oui. Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que j'ai vécu la même chose que vous, mais j'ai moi aussi eu des difficultés à trouver un chemin. Je n'étais pas moi. Et puis j'ai trouvé quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un pour ne pas sombrer. Donc oui, vraiment, la vie n'est jamais fichue. »

Victor le regardait dans les yeux, et puis, pour la première fois depuis un an, il sourit.

…

Vanessa et Tony travaillait sur leur projet de fin d'année. C'était ce genre de projet hyper chiant dont on devait s'occuper des mois à l'avance pour être sûr d'avoir le temps et de faire quelque chose de bien.

Et donc, Vanessa et Tony avaient décidé de le faire ensemble.

Ils bossaient sur l'économie politique. Leur sujet : Ce qui devrait être. C'était Tony qui avait trouvé le sujet.

« On fait du bon boulot ensemble, je trouve. » fit Vanessa, en remballant ses affaires, après deux heures d'études.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, des tas de bouquins éparpillés sur la table. Tony sourit.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Et on a bien avancé, donc si tu veux on peut suspendre la séance de la semaine prochaine. »

La brune sourit elle aussi, et aida son ami à ranger les divers ouvrages dans les rayons. Sur le chemin de retour vers le parking, Tony lui proposa quelque chose :

« On pourrait monter un cabinet de recherche économique ensemble...Enfin, moi je propose ça- »

« J'allais également te le proposer. Il est rare de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué, et je ne prends que les meilleurs de toute façon. »

Tony rigola.

« On pourrait l'appeler Stark & Co. »

Vanessa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et pourquoi pas Wilson & Co ? »

Tony grimaça. « Stark ça en jette plus, non ? ». Il eut le droit à un coup de coude.

« Ok. Donc Wilson & Stark ? Honneur aux dames, comme on dit. »

Vanessa lui serra la main.

« On dit ça, alors. »

Deux étudiants en économie avaient jadis eut un rêve. Un rêve qu'ils allaient faire devenir réalité.

…

Stephen Strange était de garde à l'hôpital. Après avoir réussi à gagner une bataille contre d'autres internes afin de pouvoir suivre une intervention en neurochirurgie -la spécialisation qu'il envisageait-, il fut envoyé en consultation urologique avec un médecin. Ce service ne l'intéressait même pas, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Quand on est interne, on ne choisit pas là où on se retrouve.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Romanoff. » fit le médecin en faisant entrer une belle blonde dans son bureau.

Elle s'installa silencieusement, l'air inquiète, après l'avoir salué. Stephen fit de même.

« Bien. Donc, j'ai reçu les résultats de vos analyses d'urine et de sang. Et j'ai également l'échographie de votre appareil urinaire. » il lui montra les documents.

Natasha les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait, justement, à comprendre.

« Tout d'abord, sachez que votre réaction de venir tout de suite consulter était excellente. Vraiment, c'était un très bon réflexe. »

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Maintenant nous allons devoir effectuer un dernier examen, ce que l'on appelle un cystoscopie. Il s'agit d'une fibroscopie réalisée à l'aide d'un tube souple équipé d'une mini-caméra. Le fibroscope est introduit dans l'urètre pour explorer l'intérieur de la vessie. Menée sous anesthésie locale, la cystoscopie aide à localiser une éventuelle tumeur et permet d'effectuer des prélèvements, si nécéssaire. »

Natasha ne se sentait pas bien. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Le docteur tenta de la rassurer :

« Ca va aller. Vous êtes forte, et vous avez très bien réagit. Nous allons vous soigner, ne vous en faites pas. »

Natasha essuya ses larmes.

« Bien, ok, d'accord, je, je suis désolée. »

Stephen lui prit la main et lui montra les analyses. Il lui expliqua tout du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et lui expliqua ce qui allait suivre, comme, avec les analyses, la présence d'une tumeur était déjà suspectée.

Lorsque Natasha quitta l'hôpital, elle découvrit qu'elle avait deux appels manqués de Clint.

Bon sang. Comment allait-elle lui dire ?

Allait-elle seulement lui dire ?

…

« Jane, tu viens te coucher ? » demanda Thor, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Chris.

« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Thor s'effondra sur le lit et attendit. Presque une heure.

Lorsque Jane le rejoignit, il l'embrassa langoureusement et la fit bouger de sort à ce qu'elle soit sous lui. Bon dieu, ça faisait si longtemps.

« Thor... » commença t-elle.

Le blond se recula légèrement.

« Je suis fatiguée, pas ce soir. »

Thor serra les dents. Ok, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était pas possible autrement ?!

« Hier soir tu m'as dit la même chose. Et le soir d'avant, et celui d'avant...Jane...qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis que tu as accouché tu ne veux plus faire l'amour. »

Jane croisa son regard.

« Et si Chris se réveillait ? »

Thor soupira. « Il ne va pas se réveiller. Tu passes plus de temps dans sa chambre que dans la notre. Et il dort. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il recommença à l'embrasser, mais, à nouveau, elle le repoussa.

« Tu es sûr qu'il a bien son doudou ? J'ai pas vérifié. »

Thor gémit. « Son doudou est bien dans ses bras sinon tu l'aurais déjà entendu crier. »

« Mais- »

« Non. Jane, j'ai besoin de toi là. J'aimerais passer une bonne nuit avec ma femme. Tu me manques. »

Thor se résigna et retourna s'allonger de son côté. Sauf que, cette fois ci, ce fut Jane qui lui grimpa dessus. Elle l'embrassa d'abord timidement, puis plus habilement.

Thor glissa ses mains sous son pyjama pour caresser sa peau lisse.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps.

…

Peter récupéra son rapport de stage. Quel stage ! Il avait adoré, et s'était fait des amis parmi le personnel soignant et même les psy.

Bon, il avait obtenu un TRES BON rapport de stage, mais quand on est passionné on ne peut que réussir, se disait-il. Durant ce stage, il avait réussi à remonter Victor Von Doom, l'éternel triste, et à soigner une femme qui avait peur des autres. Amanda qu'elle s'appelait. Elle avait perdu son fils durant un voyage scolaire, et, après cela, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle.

Très vite, lorsqu'elle voulait sortir, la chose devait impossible. Elle avait peur des autres êtres humains. Peur de leur regard. Des jugements.

Et puis une amie l'avait amenée ici afin qu'elle se soigne.

Peter avait réussi. Il était fier de lui.

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva Stan assis à la table de la cuisine avec Wade -vêtu d'une putain de chemise, ce qu'il était sexy. Stan expliquait la guerre du Vietnam à Wade, qui l'écoutait avec une attention qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée.

« Hey. Devinez qui a tout déchiré. »

Stan vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Peter, faut que je te parle de Ben. »

Et merde.

…

La chose la plus terrifiante pour Steve était la suivante : lorsqu'il faisait lire une de ses œuvres et qu'il voyait la personne en face de lui lire, froncer les sourcils, sourire, avoir parfois les larmes aux yeux, mais tout cela, sans jamais savoir ce que la personne pensait. C'était terrifiant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Gwen releva les yeux.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je, c'est juste que c'est assez dur d'attendre. »

La blonde sourit. « J'avais terminé, de toute façon. »

« Et ? »

Elle posa le manuscrit sur la table et se leva.

« Vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est très beau. Et très poétique. Le thème est dur, mais magnifique. »

Steve sourit. « Bien. Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ? »

Gwen Stacy préparait du thé dans la cuisine. Steve se sentait plus courageux ainsi.

« Bien sûr Steve. »

Le blond se leva pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle portait une robe bleue claire adorable. Et elle l'était, adorable. Tout à fait adorable.

« Un verre et un dîner, ça te dit ? »

Gwen semblait surprise par ce tutoiement soudain, et, pour avouer, par la proposition. Steve n'avait jamais laisser soupçonner qu'il souhaitait partager quelque chose de plus avec lui. Elle rougit.

« Je suis votre...ton infirmière, Steve. »

Il s'approcha encore en souriant. Un sourire sur le côté. « Et tu as fait du très bon boulot. Mais maintenant j'arrive très bien à me débrouiller tout seul. Alors, j'aimerais t'offrir un verre, et un dîner. »

Gwen se mordit la lèvre.

« Bien. Alors promet moi de ne pas tuer tes personnages la prochaine fois. »

Steve haussa les sourcils. « Ils ne pouvaient juste pas rester en vie. Et puis, tu sais, tous les livres sont une tragédie. La vie en est une, à la base. On meurt tous un jour. »

« Alors profitons d'être en vie, »

« Et en bonne santé, » ajouta Steve, en se balançant sur ses jambes pour la faire rigoler.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le ''couple'' dînait en sirotant un bon verre.

…

Loki prenait Natasha dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, je t'aurais accompagnée. »

La blonde essuya les larmes sur ses joues et renifla. « Je...je ne trouvais pas les mots. »

« Et pour Clint ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Secoua la tête. Non. Bien sûr que non. On annonçait pas comme ça à son petit ami : « Hé au fait, j'ai une tumeur à la vessie. »

Lorsque Natasha repartit de plus belle en de violents sanglots, Loki la serra plus fort. Il caressa ses beaux cheveux blonds.

« Ca va aller. Repose toi. »

Finalement, Loki resta allongé à côté d'elle. Heureusement que Tony et Clint étaient partis voir un match de baseball.

…

Darcy avait trouvé un moyen d'être immunisé contre ces saletés de commères de la fac.

Elle arrivait sur le campus en tenant la main de son psy de petit ami, souriait à ceux qui la dévisageait et rigolait aux blagues de Phil. Ensuite, elle le laissait devant le bâtiment médical, l'embrassait et allait rejoindre ses cours.

Là, elle s'installait dans l'amphi et écoutait les cours avec une telle attention que la journée passait vite.

Le soir, Tony et elle se _skypaient_ ou se téléphonaient. Darcy voulait tout savoir des derniers ragots. Et puis ensuite elle téléphonait à Jane et à Chris -enfin pour ce dernier elle faisait des bruits dans le téléphone pour faire style de communiquer.

Phil aimait la voir plus forte que les autres.

C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle.

…

Peter fixait la pierre tombale de son Ben. Son Ben à lui.

Stan et Wade étaient debout derrière lui, silencieux. Peter pleurait. Un peu. Beaucoup.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger ? A stopper ses larmes ? A parler ? A crier ? A hurler ?

Pourquoi la vie faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ben était sa force. Son lui. Celui qui l'avait tenu. Stan était toujours là. Mais pour Peter, c'était Stan et Ben. Ben et Stan.

« Chéri, » murmura Wade en prenant sa main. « on rentre, tu es tout trempé, tu vas attraper la mort. »

La mort. Putain. C'est bon. Il l'avait attrapé. Elle l'avait attrapée lui. Sale pute de mort. Sale conne de vie.

« Peter. »

« Je ne bouge pas. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. S'il te plaît. »

Ses yeux pleins de larmes fixaient la pierre tombale.

Stan vint de l'autre côté et lui prit la main. Et trois hommes sous la pluie, sous un ciel sombre fixaient une pierre tombale.

 _C'est la vie, quoi._

…

 _A suivre._

…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

…

 _Le temps n'est qu'une notion._

…

Regardez tout autour de vous. Observez les choses bouger, l'air circuler, les feuilles tomber des arbres, regardez bien, scrutez ce monde. On y trouve des choses belles, au fond. On y voit surtout le temps passer, inlassablement.

…

Clint fronçait les sourcils en lisant les papiers que Natasha lui avait envoyé. En fait, ceux qu'elle avait déposés sur son oreiller. L'étudiant s'était demandé pourquoi sa belle blonde n'était pas là, et, il avait sa réponse. Elle avait sûrement trop peur de tout avouer à Clint.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que... »

Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Apparemment, Natasha avait un cancer de la vessie infiltrant. Et son cancérologue lui recommandait de la chimiothérapie, de la chirurgie -lourde- et des tas de traitements.

Clint avait soudainement très chaud.

« Nat ! Nat t'es où ? »

Il se leva, paniqué. L'appartement était silencieux. Loki et Tony dormait dans la chambre à l'autre bout, et les cris de Clint le réveillèrent. Loki sortit de la chambre, un tee shirt de Tony sur le dos et marmonna « putain Clint il est que 6h du mat' tu fous quoi là ? », et puis Tony vint les rejoindre.

Clint tenait une feuille de papier dans les mains. Ces dernières tremblaient tellement, tellement fort. Loki s'approcha doucement, et reconnut l'écriture soignée et arrondie de sa meilleure amie.

« _Je vous aime tous, et je suis désolée._ »

L'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

…

Steve regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre et se demandait où Natasha pouvait être. Voilà un moment qu'elle était parti, et Clint avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille, même si l'ambiance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses. Loki avait tenté de la joindre plusieurs fois, mais rien ne faisait. Tony le trouvait souvent réveillé la nuit, en train de pleurer, de se demander où sa « sœur » pouvait bien être, et si elle était encore de ce monde. Peut être avait-elle abandonné ? Steve ne l'espérait pas. Non, bon sang, il espérait qu'elle se battait de toutes ses forces.

Gwen rejoignit Steve à la fenêtre. Il était tard, tellement tard. Où était Natasha ?

« Viens te coucher. Tu travailles demain. »

Steve soupira. Il aurait tellement de choses à dire à Natasha. Il n'avait pas toujours été celui qu'il aurait aimé avec elle.

« Me voilà. »

Et la neige tombait si fort dehors.

…

Wade regardait Peter astiquer la vaisselle du coin de l'œil. Ces derniers temps, Peter ne faisait que cela. Nettoyer, nettoyer, encore nettoyer. Même quand les choses n'étaient pas forcément crades, en fait. Le truc, c'est qu'il frottait la vaisselle tellement fort que Wade avait l'impression que celle ci allait se briser en mille morceaux.

Tout comme lui.

Wade le savait, en petit ami attentif et aimant qu'il était devenu, que Peter avait un problème. En fait, c'était la mort de Ben qui avait tout déclenché. Ensuite, la disparition de Natasha. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour les fêtes. Peter et lui étaient restés à la maison, pelotonnés sur le canapé, et avaient échangé des cadeaux à minuit. Wade savait que Peter avait un problème. Il se réfugiait dans le ménage, dans son travail, et dans le sexe.

« Arrête de mater et vient si t'as des couilles, » lui dit Peter en tirant la langue.

Franchement Peter qui disait ça c'était flippant. Parce que justement, ce n'était pas lui. Wade se leva et alla l'enlacer tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? » demanda Peter, en fourrant sa main dans le jean de Wade.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Non, toi. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Et, à chaque fois, le visage de Peter changeait littéralement d'expression. Comme si, comme si il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il retournait à son nettoyage.

Wade leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit l'assiette des mains avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Peter... »

« Je dois nettoyer- »

« Non, Peter, écoute moi putain ! »

La gifle retentit dans la maison silencieuse. Wade s'en foutait. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Putain Peter c'est pas comme ça que ça va s'arranger. Je sais qu'il te manque, et je sais que c'est dur... »

Wade s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi pour s'assurer que Peter l'écoutait bien. Ce qui était le cas. « Mais je suis là. Et je serai toujours là pour toi... »

Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples.

…

Chris allait bientôt avoir un an. En mai, pour être plus précise. Jane collait des photos dans son album et soupirait en se rendant compte que cela faisait déjà bientôt un an qu'elle avait accouché. Oui, mais aussi bientôt un an qu'elle était mariée.

Thor était d'ailleurs dans la salle de bain avec le petit. Le blond aimait particulièrement ses moments d'intimité avec son fils. Son fils qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

Son portable vibra. _Darcy._

« Oui ? » dit-elle en décrochant.

« Yoo, je dérange pas ? »

« Non, non. Chris est au bain avec Papa Thor. »

« Cool, euh, écoute, je, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir venir pour l'anniv du petit. »

Jane émit un petit gémissement plaintif.

« T'abuse, t'avais promis et Chris aura pas le droit à sa marraine le jour de son anniv, c'est pas- »

« Jane, je suis enceinte. C'est la merde, la grosse merde... »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Jane écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es...quoi ? »

Darcy renifla. « Enceinte, t'as bien entendu. Ouais je sais, c'est- »

« Super Darcy ! Super ! Phil est au courant ? » demanda son amie, en se levant d'enthousiasme.

Mais le silence à l'autre bout du fil était assez équivoque.

« En fait, » fit Darcy après un long moment, « il...le bébé, il n'est pas...il est pas de Phil. »

Jane retomba dans le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais, merde. Et en plus j'ai pas envie d'un gosse. Surtout pas d'un type avec qui j'ai baisé qu'une putain de fois... »

Darcy pleurait maintenant. Jane aurait tellement aimé être là, près d'elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples.

…

C'était devenu un automatisme maintenant. Loki jetait un coup d'œil à son portable pour voir si Natasha lui avait envoyé un message. Et puis, comme toujours, la main de Tony recouvrait la sienne.

« Il faut qu'on déménage, » déclara Loki, dont les cernes étaient si profondes qu'on aurait carrément pu écrire une encyclopédie sur la façon dont elles avaient été forgées.

Tony releva la tête de son bloc de notes.

Il ne dit rien, attendant que Loki poursuive. Le brun repoussa son bouquin de Brontë et vint s'installer près de Tony.

« C'est égoïste, je sais. Et, je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas laisser Clint mais...je ne peux pas continuer et rester ici. Je la vois partout, Tony. C'est peut être débile, et juste impossible, mais c'est le cas. Je vois Natasha partout. Je la vois debout dans la cuisine, sur le canapé allongée aux côtés de Clint, dans la salle de bain en train de se maquiller. Et c'est si réel... »

Sa voix tremblait. « Je suis en train de perdre les pédales, Tony. Il faut qu'on s'en aille... »

Tony le serra dans ses bras.

Et comme par un miracle quelconque, inconnu, mais vous savez, ce miracle qui arrive toujours, avec de l'espoir, à un moment précis;le portable de Loki sonna.

 _Numéro inconnu._

Pourquoi Loki n'arrivait-il plus à bouger, maintenant ?

…

Vanessa croisa son frère à la fac ce matin là. Il avait un bleu à l'œil, et il avait pas l'air bien.

« Pitié, me dit pas que t'as foiré tes examens, Wade. »

Il sourit. « Euh, non. Mais bonjour à toi aussi. »

La brune l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui à la cafèt. Ce qu'ils firent.

« Tu...t'es fait tabasser, ou bien... ? »

« Tu peux parler, » cracha Wade.

Vanessa serra les dents et était sur le point de partir. Enfin, elle allait vraiment le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aperçoive des larmes sur les joues de son frère.

« Je reste parce que tu es mon frère et que je m'inquiète, pas parce que tu es un gros con. » cracha t-elle à son tour.

L'étudiante commanda deux cafés.

« J'ai l'impression que cette année est pourrie sérieusement. » grogna t-elle.

Wade essuya ses larmes et s'excusa. « Peter est...je sais plus quoi faire, concrètement. »

Vanessa faillit s'étouffer avec son café. « C'est Peter qui t'a fait ça ? »

Wade bouda. « Ouais. Au lit, en plus. »

« Vous pratiquez le SM ? »

« Marre toi. Mais il est violent la nuit. Du coup je le réveille et c'est encore pire. »

Vanessa baissa les yeux sur son gobelet. « Ca va s'arranger. »

« T'es confiante toi. »

La brune sourit. « Dit toi que, quand tout va mal, quand tout est vraiment pourri, mais vraiment, il n'y a qu'une seule alternative. La suite ne pourra pas être pire, et donc, ca va aller mieux. »

Wade sourit et attrapa les mains de sa sœur.

« Merci sœurette. »

Bruce vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

…

Phil rentrait de son travail le soir, et retrouvait son étudiante de petite amie dans leur chambre en train de bosser ses cours. Ce soir là, Darcy faisait la cuisine avec des petits yeux tout fatigués.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Il plissa les yeux. Darcy avait...quelque chose de changé.

L'étudiante tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Bonsoir chéri. Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? »

Phil sourit et vint l'embrasser.

« Tu as...quelque chose de changé... » fit remarquer le psychologue.

Darcy stoppa son geste et leva les yeux. _Merde. Ca fait combien de temps déjà...Ah ouais, trois mois et demi déjà._

Elle avait encore jusqu'à la fin d'année avant d'accoucher, mais ça faisait déjà trois mois et demi qu'elle était enceinte et pensait pas que son petit ventre arrondi se verrait si vite. En fait, avant, il ne se voyait pas autant. Ensuite, elle avait toujours eu un moyen de le cacher. Mais elle savait que ça ne passerait plus longtemps.

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle innocemment.

Non, elle ne savait décidément pas comment lui dire.

Phil se remit à la détailler. « Tu, enfin, c'est pas un truc qu'on pourrait dire à une femme mais, euh- »

« Quoi tu insinues que j'ai grossi ? »

Phil leva les mains en l'air, sur la défensive. Mais, soudain, l'expression de Darcy changea.

« Je...je suis désolée, » commença t-elle.

Le psychologue fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu as grossi. »

Darcy sourit tristement. « Oh si, je dois m'excuser. »

…

Loki entendit une nouvelle fois son portable sonner. Toujours ce numéro inconnu. Celui auquel il n'osait pas répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était terrifié par ce numéro. Peut être allait-on lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Une nouvelle qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre, aussi.

Alors qu'il faisait des courses en ville, son portable sonna donc une nouvelle fois. Il resta immobile sur le trottoir, l'appareil dans une main, des sacs dans l'autre.

Et puis, en prenant son courage à deux mains, il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

…

Steve passa devant une librairie de son quartier et fut tellement heureux en voyant son dernier livre en vitrine. A vrai dire, il avait aussi une séance de signatures ici dans deux jours.

Le bouquin était nommé _La fille aux cheveux de feu._

Natasha, bien sûr. Il ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'un sort d'hommage, mais ce livre avait été nécessaire pour lui. Les mots à l'intérieur racontaient l'histoire d'une fille incroyablement belle, intelligente mais qui avait, du jour au lendemain, apprit qu'elle allait mourir. La belle et incroyable Natalie se lançait alors dans un voyage pour la vie, pour l'espoir, en quête d'elle même. Un homme tombait amoureux d'elle, un certain Steward, mais il ne la méritait pas. Cependant, il parvenait à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait, justement, à lui dire, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Peut être que ce livre était un appel à Natasha. Peut être était-ce aussi des excuses, la façon dont il aimerait voir les choses se terminer. En effet, parce que le livre se terminait sur un _happy end_. Natalie parvenait à vaincre sa maladie et revenait chez elle avec le plus flamboyant des sourires. Mais aussi une histoire et une leçon de vie incroyablement riche à raconter.

Steve soupira.

On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se produisit à ce moment là, peut être était-ce encore le miracle dont nous avions parlé un peu plus tôt, mais le soleil se mit à briller intensément et Steve reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu :

« _Merci._ »

…

Peter déposa un bouquet sur la tombe de Ben. Il s'assit ensuite sur l'herbe à côté de cette dernière et se mit à parler sans s'arrêter.

« Ah oui, et j'ai eu mon année. J'ai déjà trouvé un stage pour les vacances, dans une maison de retraite. Avec Bruce, en plus, c'est cool je trouve. Figure toi que les personnes âgées ont aussi besoin de nous. C'est un service spécial pour les personnes démentes. »

Il s'arrêta et se rendit compte du silence qui lui répondit. Ses yeux brûlaient.

« Wade est tellement gentil avec moi, Ben. Je crois que j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec lui mais j'ai peur qu'il parte ou qu'il me quitte. Comme toi. »

« Il ne fera jamais ça, Peter. »

La voix le fit sursauter. Il s'agissait de Stan.

« Et moi non plus. Ben non plus, ne te quittera jamais. Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil et que tu vives heureux avec ton copain, Peter. »

L'étudiant sourit tristement.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais il me manque tellement. »

Si seulement les choses pouvaient être si simples.

…

Clint dormait sur le fauteuil. En pleine journée. Bon, plusieurs explications. Déjà, parce qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Il n'y arrivait pas, et la journée il se retrouvait donc tellement fatigué qu'il était obligé de faire un petit sommeil sur le canapé. Deuxièmement, la chambre lui rappelait trop de trucs. Et puis, toutes les affaires à Natasha étaient là, à l'intérieur. Partout. C'était pas possible.

« Clint, » fit Loki, en revenant des courses.

Il déposa les sacs dans la cuisine et vint se poster devant son coloc'.

« Quoi ? Je pionce, ça se voit non ? »

Loki tira la couverture pour le forcer à se lever.

« Putain, c'est quoi ton pro- »

Mais Clint s'interrompit de lui même.

« Clint... » dit- _elle._

…

C'était un week end de juillet, et c'était vraiment le seul qu'ils avaient tous en commun pour partir en vacances ensemble. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand chalet à la montagne dans l'état du Colorado. C'était un parfait compromis pour tout le monde, vu sa localité au centre du pays.

Les choses allaient un peu mieux pour tout le monde, comme quoi, Vanessa n'avait pas tort.

« Je te l'avais dit, » chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de son frère qui regardait Peter jouer avec Chris dans le salon.

Sur le balcon, Natasha, foulard sur la tête -pourtant Clint lui avait dit qu'il adorait son crâne tout doux- lisait _La fille aux cheveux de feu._

Steve, Thor, Tony, Bruce Loki et Phil faisaient une partie de football dans le grand espace jardin.

« Bruce apprends à tirer bon sang ! » n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre Loki, qui, pourtant, n'était pas non plus très bon tireur.

Darcy cueillait des fleurs avec Jane. Elle confiait toujours, en tant que meilleure amie, ses craintes à Jane. D'accord, Phil ne l'avait pas quitté et ne l'avait pas jugé pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais Darcy avait toujours peur de se retrouver seul avec un gosse. Un gosse qu'elle n'était pas très sûr de vouloir, même si Phil lui avait affirmé qu'il l'élèverait comme son enfant.

« Ca va aller, » chuchota Jane, en lui prenant la main.

Clint rentra du centre ville où il avait été acheter les traitements de Natasha. Il resta immobile un instant à la regarder lire tranquillement. Elle avait disparu pendant des mois sans lui laisser de nouvelles. Il s'était tellement inquiété, et, en fait, sa petite amie était partie se soigner en Europe, là où les frais étaient moins exorbitants qu'en France. Ses parents étaient au courant, mais Natasha leur avait fait prometteur de ne rien dire à Clint. Il aurait la surprise...

Et quelle surprise, en effet, quand il l'avait vu franchir la porte, un foulard sur la tête, le visage creusé, fatigué, et le corps qui semblait si frêle.

« Coucou toi. » dit-il, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre.

…

Regardez tout autour de vous. Observez les choses bouger, l'air circuler, les feuilles tomber des arbres, regardez bien, scrutez ce monde. On y trouve des choses belles, au fond. On y voit surtout le temps passer, inlassablement.

C'est si triste, mais si beau à la fois.

En regardant le temps passer inlassablement, on découvre que Darcy avait eu un fils le 11 décembre. Que Chris grandissait trop vite. Que Tony et Loki sétaient installés dans leur propre appartement. Que Natasha changeait de perruques tous les jours. Que Clint aimait foutrement ça. Que Thor voulait un deuxième enfant. Que Jane l'aimait un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. Que Peter avait déjà un poste assuré dans un établissement psychiatrique, et que sa fac songeait à lui faire sauter une classe. Que Wade avait adopté une tortue qu'il avait appelée Deadpool. Que Peter souriait à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Ben. Que Phil était près à tout pour _elle._ Que Bruce était fier de lui, et de ce qu'il était devenu. Que Vanessa « lui avait bien dit ».Que Tony avait acheté une bague en passant devant la bijouterie un jour. Qu'il avait explosé son budget, certes. Qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait en faire.

Que Loki avait dit « Oui. »

…

 _A suivre._

 _(Pour l'avant dernier chapitre, hihi)_

…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

...

 _NDA :_ Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017. J'espère que celle ci vous sera agréable et fructueuse dans l'accomplissement de vos bonnes résolutions, si vous en avez.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que j'ai changé mon pseudo. L'ancien LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark a été remplacé par un court et simple xNJx.

Une dernière précision, ceci est le dernier chapitre. Je devais en écrire deux, mais j'ai jugé bon et logique de m'arrêter ici. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Pour ma part, l'écrire a été vraiment un exercice agréable, parfois compliqué, vu le nombre de personnages, mais toujours du plaisir. On se retrouve pour d'autres fictions tout au long de cette année 2017, notamment avec _Le Journal De Loki_ ,(dont la suite sera publiée après le 11 janvier, après la fin de mes partiels -même si je vais passer mon temps à faire les soldes, ha ha) que je publie en ce moment et qui devrait m'occuper pendant un moment. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, plus de 200, wouah, c'est génial merci beaucoup !

A très bientôt,

Angie.

...

« Loki, bon sang, on va être en retard. »

L'interpellé nouait sa cravate tout en se brossant les cheveux. Rob et Tom, leurs jumeaux, jouaient aux petites voitures dans le salon.

« Ce n'est qu'un dîner chez les Banner, Tony. » le rassura Loki en arrivant parfaitement coiffé et habillé dans le salon. Il descendait les marches de l'escalier et aperçut le sourire de Tony quand il le vit.

« Vanessa est mon associée. Et les petits s'impatientent, ils ont faim. »

Loki attrapa es deux enfants par la main et Tony se chargea des clés de la voiture familiale -parce que l'ancienne Audi de Tony n'était pas assez équipée pour les enfants.

Les Stark partirent et laissèrent derrière eux leur maison familiale silencieuse comme elle ne l'était pas souvent.

…

Peter était toujours fou de bonheur de rentrer du boulot et de retrouver leur petite Mary-Jane ainsi qu'un bon dîner -Wade s'étant réorienté dans la cuisine et ça lui réussissait _vraiment_ bien, car plusieurs restaurants Wilson faisaient leur apparition dans New York.

« PAPA ! » s'écria la petite rousse pour qui, deux ans plus tôt, Peter et Wade avaient eu le coup de foudre. Elle lui sauta dans les bras. L'enfant tenait sa poupée _La Reine Des Neiges_ dans ses mains et lui racontait sa journée.

Wade s'approcha et l'embrassa, tout en caressant ses fesses de sa main libre.

« Alors cette journée ? »

Peter expliqua qu'il avait eu de nombreux patients, dont Natasha, au cas tous plus intéressants que complexes. Wade sourit.

« Mais tu vas les soigner. Parce que t'es super. »

Peter sourit à son tour. Il se souvenait de l'étudiant de première année qu'il avait été et de Wade arrivant dans sa vie comme une tempête. Mais qu'elle tempête !

Peter l'embrassa.

« C'est toi qu'est super. »

…

Thor corrigeait ses copies d'Histoire-Géographie. Pas possible comment les notes étaient basses, à part quelques élèves qui assuraient toujours la moyenne. Thor se frotta le front et abandonna le tas de feuilles, ses narines caressées par la délicieuse odeur émanant de la cuisine.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et observait le tableau devant lui. Jane cuisinait tout en jouant avec les trois enfants assis dans la cuisine. Il y avait Chris, le plus vieux, qui levait les yeux au ciel tant ce jeu était débile pour son âge, Natalie qui gloussait comme une folle et Liam qui tapait dans ses toutes petites mains de bébé.

Thor rigola à son tour, et tout le monde se mit à le regarder. Jane sourit et rougit légèrement.

« Tu veux ma photo ? » lui dit Jane en lui tirant la langue.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire les gosses et Thor se joignit à eux pour jouer à ce jeu. Et Chris haussa les épaules et joua aussi, parce que, après tout, l'enfance c'est génial et il espérait vraiment que ça ne se terminerait jamais.

…

Darcy traversait les couloirs de l'université, même si elle n'y était plus depuis de longues années, maintenant. Bon sang, elle se souvenait de tout. Que ça faisait longtemps, et que le temps passait vite. Elle vérifia sur son portable qu'elle n'avait aucun appel de Kate, sa collègue de travail au bureau du développement -qui travaillait notamment pour le gouvernement- et qui gardait Ian, son fils.

Aujourd'hui, elle passait voir Phil à son travail. C'était assez exceptionnel. Ce matin ils s'étaient engueulés parce que Darcy refusait de se marier, mais Phil voulait à tout prix se marier, lui. En fait, le mariage était d'actualité depuis que Darcy se savait de nouveau enceinte. Un autre truc, Darcy ne voulait pas d'un deuxième enfant, et leur relation semblait compromise.

Darcy demanda à la secrétaire de Phil si il était occupé. Elle apprit que son petit ami n'était plus en rendez vous depuis dix minutes et autorisa Darcy à entrer.

Lorsque cette dernière pénétra dans le bureau, Phil lisait un dossier en mordillant son stylo plume. Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant.

« Mais que ? »

Il s'interrompit lui même tandis que Darcy faisait glisser son manteau par terre, simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements en dentelle en dessous. Elle sourit et monta sur lui, sur ses genoux, avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et soupira.

« Écoute. Je t'aime. Je suis contre toutes ces putains de convention que sont les enfants et le mariage... »

Phil soupira à son tour et détourna le regard.

« Mais... » ajouta Darcy, en lui prenant le visage dans les mains, « pour toi, je le ferai. »

…

Vanessa aimait beaucoup ce genre de petite réception. Elle aimait surtout se sentir fière d'être la femme du très célèbre Bruce Banner, chef du service psychiatrique dans plusieurs hôpitaux et qui avait écrit de nombreux livres de psychologie. Vanessa souriait à tout le monde, heureuse de sa vie et d'être aussi fière. Elle le méritait tellement. En fait, ils le méritaient tous les deux. Ils avaient bien travaillé.

Ce qui manquait à leur bonheur étaient des enfants. Mais Vanessa savait que le bonheur n'arrivait jamais entièrement, il fallait toujours être patient.

Pour le moment, elle souriait et regardait son mari, des étoiles dans les yeux, ne regrettant pas un seul instant les années passées et les épreuves surmontées à ses côtés.

Le reste viendrait ensuite.

…

Clint était entraîneur de l'équipe de tir à l'arc, mais il dirigeait aussi une association sportive pour personnes atteintes du cancer. Parmi elles, il y avait sa femme, Natasha. Certes, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants, à part via l'adoption, mais Clint s'en moquait. Il l'aimait tellement, et il ne la laisserait jamais malgré tout.

« Les épreuves sont ce qui nous rend plus fort, »

C'était le slogan de son association et il était très fier du travail qu'il effectuait avec Natasha. En effet, son cancer était revenu depuis un certain temps déjà, mais elle gérait, et lui aussi. Elle ne mourrait pour rien au monde, avait-elle dit.

Clint était toujours impressionné de voir à quel point elle était forte, et la rage de vivre qu'elle possédait.

Loki et Tony venaient souvent les voir les week ends, avec les petits. Natasha les gâtait et acceptait de les garder avec eux quand Tony et Loki avaient besoin d'un moment ensemble. Clint la voyait sourire en observant les enfants, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Elle gardait des enfants de temps en temps, car elle refusait que Clint soit le seul à travailler dans leur couple. Comme elle n'avait pas été en moyen de terminer ses études, elle avait choisi quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment, et quand Loki lui avait annoncé qu'il allait adopter, la rousse avait fait des bons partout en imaginant déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ensemble.

Oui, Natasha allait bien. Et Clint aussi.

Elle ne mourrait pour rien au monde.

…

Evans et Emma étaient deux petits curieux. Et il savait que papa Steve était gentil et qu'il se moquait assez qu'on fouille dans son bureau, là où il écrivait, donc bon. Emma feuilletait un album photo où l'on voyait des photos de Gwen et Steve, de leur mariage, d'eux plus jeunes, d'Emma et d'Evans bébés. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et continuèrent à fouiller le bureau. Ils aimaient beaucoup cet endroit.

Steve aimait aussi les voir ici. Gwen criait un peu, parfois, car les deux petits mettaient du bazar partout, et si c'était pour que le bureau finisse comme leurs chambres, pas moyen. Même le jardin de la grande maison, parfois, était plein de jouets et autres.

La grande maison. Ils l'aimaient tous beaucoup. Et grâce au succès de Steve, ils avaient pu se l'offrir.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Emma en tirant un gros bouquin sur une étagère au dessus du bureau.

Elle le tendit à Evans qui scruta le livre avec attention.

Un livre.

Pas n'importe lequel.

Le premier. Le premier de tous. Mais aussi le plus important : _ **Cette chose appelée la vie**_.

…

 _ **FIN.**_

 _Cette chose appelée la vie, par xNJx._

 _Merci. A. Tous !_

 _Je tourne une immense page fanfictionnesque en terminant cette histoire, que j'ai commencé il y a un an. Que du plaisir de l'écrire, et merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, vos avis._

 _Merci, merci._

 _Angie, xNJx._

…

 _( **Bonus :)**_

 _ **Wanda :**_

Wanda s'était définitivement installée en Sokovie et dirigeait un hôpital pour enfants. Le pays était pauvre mais Wanda ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter, ni à quitter sa famille ainsi que le spectre de Pietro.

Wanda n'oubliait pas la vie qu'elle avait eu aux Etats-Unis, mais la Sokovie était définitivement l'endroit où elle voulait être, rester, vivre, mourir. Elle avait emménagé avec l'infirmière Janet Van Dyne, qui était aussi sa petite amie. On la surnommait « La Guêpe », parce qu'elle piquait comme personne, avec rapidité et agilité, mais aussi dû à sa taille de guêpe.

Oui, Wanda était bien en Sokovie.

…

 _ **Bucky :**_

Bucky résidait en Russie et avait sa propre maison d'édition, _Le Petit Carnet Rouge_ *. Il n'avait pour le moment rien d'autre que son travail mais espérait un jour trouver la personne avec qui passer sa vie.

Bucky était extrêmement connu en Russie, parce qu'il popularisait un grand nombre de livres. Il guettait aussi chaque nouvel ouvrage de Steve et regrettait ses erreurs du passé. Tant avec Loki, qu'avec Steve. Enfin, surtout avec Steve, pour avouer.

Dans sa bibliothèque trônaient tous les livres de Steve Rogers. Mais, avant tout, le plus important pour lui, _Le Soldat De l'Hiver._ Celui que Steve lui avait dédié indirectement à travers une note, et l'histoire.

Bucky avait tellement pleuré en la lisant...

C'était toujours le cas, d'ailleurs.

Maintenant, Bucky savait Steve heureux, et cela lui permettait de prendre un nouveau départ. Un meilleur.

…

 _ **Charles :**_

Charles avait quitté le pays pour s'installer en France. Il avait toujours rêvé d'y vivre, et la Bretagne avait un charme fou. Et puis, cela lui permettait de tout recommencer. Loin de son frère et de sa pitié.

Charles lisait toujours les manuscrits que Steve lui envoyait. Il avait d'ailleurs adoré _Le Ciel_. Un histoire incroyable d'un homme qui rêvait de vivre dans le ciel pour ne jamais mourir, et devenir une étoile éternelle. Avant d'être utopie, cette histoire montrait que les rêves des hommes, aussi fous soient-ils, n'avaient aucunes limites.

Charles étudia la physique et devint professeur à l'Université. Un professeur si réputé que les étudiants se « battaient » pour avoir une place dans ses cours.

Il noua d'ailleurs une relation très intime avec une d'entre elles, Jean Grey.

…

 _Et donc, la vie, avant tout, c'est ça. Tout ça. Rien que ça._

…

*je fais avant tout référence à Civil War, avant de faire référence au carnet de Mao Tse-Toung.


	25. Chapter 25

_**NDA :**_ Ohlala, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Rien, juste un update de cette fic après de NOMBREUSES demandes. J'avais certifié que je ne réecrirai rien dessus, mais vous m'avez tellement demandé que je me suis dit que je pouvais bien être gentil et écrire un petit truc pour voir comment ont évolué leurs vies. Donc voilou. Je tiens à préciser que ceci a été écrit en grande majorité avant d'avoir vu Infinity War(mon coeur saigne encore mais tout va bien sinon)(si vous voulez en parler n'hésitez pas à MP, of course) donc si le mood ressemble un peu, ce n'est pas fait exprès.

...

 _ **Plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tard.**_

Loki était debout, silencieux, perdu. Oui, perdu dans les souvenirs des années précédentes pleines de promesses. Maintenant, le temps était plus gris.

Loki ravalait des larmes tandis que ses yeux refusaient de lâcher les grandes lettres féminines gravées sur le marbre de la froide pierre tombale.

 _Natasha Romanoff._

Il faillit s'étrangler en respirant. A peine quarante ans, comme son âge. Cancer.

L'homme se souviendrait toujours d'elle, de sa beauté comme des moments partagés. De la façon dont ils formaient une famille un peu unique, un peu à eux. De sa joie, son amour, de sa force, aussi, pendant ses dernières années emprisonnée dans un corps malade, un corps déchu.

Comme le temps passe vite. Rob et Tom, ses jumeaux, étaient déjà au lycée. Il ne les voyait que les week end. Oui, oui. Divorce.

Tony sera toujours l'homme de sa vie, mais la vie n'est pas parfaite non plus. Des malentendus, des désaccords. Il suffit toujours d'un rien.

Aujourd'hui, Natasha est morte depuis deux ans. Deux ans aussi que Loki a divorcé. Sept-cent trente jours qu'il est, au fond de lui, un mort-vivant.

…

Peter arriva encore en retard aujourd'hui. Comme excuse, il dirait que le périph était bouché, qu'il a loupé son métro ou que son mari l'a retenu plus longtemps au lit. Ou que Mary-Jane ne savait pas quoi mettre pour aller au collège.

Mais il mentirait, et il trouvait ça mal. Vous avez dit mal ? Oui, surtout lorsqu'il essayait d'apprendre les bonnes valeurs à sa fille. Le soir, lorsqu'il rentrait toujours plus tard que prévu et que sa fille lui demandait pourquoi il travaillait autant en ce moment, il se mordait la langue et préparait une réponse qui le laissait honteux de mentir à son unique enfant.

Mais à Wade, il ne pouvait pas mentir.

En rentrant ce soir là, il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures trente. Sans accorder un regard à Wade qui, d'ailleurs, fit de même, il tenta néanmoins quelque pas vers les marches.

« Bonsoir Peter. Content de te voir rentrer si tôt, dis donc. MJ dort, elle a eu une longue journée. Mais ça, vois tu, tu le saurais si tu étais rentré aussitôt après ton travail. »

Peter serra les mâchoires. Son amant, bien sûr que Wade le soupçonnait. Il planait sur leur couple comme une mauvaise plaisanterie dans laquelle Wade ne trouvait aucun moment pour rire. Peter se tourna à demi vers son cuisinier de mari. « J'étais au boulot. »

Wade émit un _tss_ désapprobateur. L'engueulade approchait donc. Ce soir encore.

« Ment à Mary Jane si tu veux, mais pas à moi. Je...sais tout. Je vous ai vus. »

Peter écarquilla les yeux, tenta de bredouiller un « Que... », histoire de.

« La semaine dernière. J'attendais au fond du parking de l'hosto à vingt-trois heures. Je t'ai vu monter dans sa voiture, lui grimper dessus et... »

Il se stoppa net, les images douloureuses en tête. Peter avait la bouche sèche.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu- »

« BORDEL Peter ! Je sais que tu baises avec Ned ! »

Ce fut aussi dur qu'une gifle assénée avec de l'élan. Sauf que Wade grommela un « fais chier » en voyant que MJ les observait en haut des marches. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre en courant, Peter savait que, cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas mentir.

…

Tony regardait sa montre avec irritation. Loki avait déjà quarante minutes de retard et ne répondait, bien entendu, à aucun message. Rob et Tom patientaient dans le salon en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Il les aurait bien emmenés lui même mais Loki vivait à l'autre bout de la ville et ce soir, il avait programmé une soirée avec T'Challa. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un de ses voyages d'affaires en Afrique. Puis T'Challa avait été muté ici. Ils l'avaient fait dès le premier soir mais Tony avait souhaité le revoir, estimant qu'il fallait qu'il tourne la page « Loki ». Deux ans qu'il n'était pas ressorti avec quelqu'un...Pas après Loki. Pas aussi vite.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que les deux hommes flirtaient, mais ce soir c'était du sérieux. A commencer par la fameuse étape Loki. Tony avait tout dit à T'Challa, sur leur histoire, lui ayant même avoué que Loki, il l'aimerait toujours bien sûr.

T'Challa enlaça Tony lorsque celui ci consulta un xième fois sa montre.

« Ce n'est rien si notre soirée a un peu de retard. » murmura-t-il.

Tony sourit. « Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. »

T'Challa s'esclaffa. « Ah bon ? Et comment ferait-il exprès de retarder une soirée romantique dont il ignore totalement l'existence ? »

Tony soupira, se rendant compte de sa stupidité et de son agressivité envers Loki. « Désolé, je- »

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Rob et Tom poussèrent un « Enfin, » en chœur sans pour autant délaisser leurs jeux vidéos. Tony soupira lourdement et se jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil dans le miroir du hall d'entrée, puis il ouvrit.

Loki se tenait debout. Il portait ce jean -il l'avait cette fois ci sûrement fait exprès, Tony en était certain- avec une chemise. Ses yeux émeraudes détaillèrent Tony un instant.

« Les bouchons, désolé. »

Il entra lorsque Tony lui eût laissé de la place pour entrer et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon -là encore il avait du faire exprès de marcher devant Tony avec ce jean- avant de se stopper net. Assis sur le canapé avec Rob et Tom, il y avait T'Challa. A vrai dire, Loki ignorait totalement de qui il s'agissait, mais ne se privait pas de l'observer tout de même.

L'homme a la peau foncée, très séduisant il fallait l'avouer, se leva pour venir à sa rencontre tandis que les deux ados ponctuaient leur partie de PlayStation d'onomatopées.

« Bonsoir Loki. Je m'appelle T'Challa et je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. »

L'interpellé resta silencieux et immobile devant la main tendue vers lui. Au lieu de la lui serrer, il se tourna vers Tony, un sourcil haussé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Oui, c'est mon petit ami. »

« Pourquoi tu me le présentes ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu le- » Il s'interrompit, n'oubliant toujours pas la présence de Rob et Tom, quinze ans tous les deux.

Loki soupira. « Aller les garçons, on y va. Je suis garé en double file. »

Tony serra les dents. _Putain, l'excuse de merde._ T'Challa décida de s'éclipser dans la cuisine tandis que Tony fusillait toujours Loki du regard. Les ados enfilèrent leurs chaussures et dirent « A lundi, » à leur père.

Tony faillit fermer la porte lorsque Loki la bloqua avec son pied. « Tu sais quoi ? Amuse toi bien avec ton nouveau jouet, Tony. » Il sourit, « Moi, je revois Bucky lundi soir donc ta tentative pour me rendre jaloux a échouée. »

…

« Euh, papa... »

Phil releva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait. Ian, maintenant âgé de seize ans, pas très bon à l'école -il devait tenir ça de sa mère- s'était installé près de lui dans le fauteuil du large salon.

« Ian, un problème ? »

Il acquiesça. « Maman est encore dans la chambre en train de parler avec ses poupées. »

Phil se passa une main sur le visage. Cette nuit aussi, elle s'était levée et on l'avait entendu rigoler pendant de longues minutes avant de s'effondrer en sanglots. Bon sang. La situation redevenait comme avant, mais en pire.

Bon, à vrai dire, tout avait commencé lorsque Darcy était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Une fille. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, la coiffer, la câliner. Elle avait même acheté des poupées pour pouvoir jouer avec sa petite, une fois celle ci arrivée dans la famille.

Puis.

Un accident bête en voiture, une fausse couche et par la même occasion, une opération l'ayant rendu stérile. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu adopter, et Phil y avait songé pour soigner le cœur blessé de sa femme. Darcy avait été placée en hôpital psychiatrique. Cinq ans. Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles Phil s'était occupé de tout, de Ian en même temps de ses longues journées de travail. Et Ian, le petit, il ne l'avait vu que très rarement, à raison de quelques fois par an, pour le bien et le calme de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui encore, la pilule restait mal digérée et Ian savait que sa mère n'en avait que faire de lui. Elle n'en avait que faire de lui parce que, justement, elle avait d'autre chose en tête. Mais Ian ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il encaissait, voilà tout.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Ian regarda son père monter les marches avec ce sentiment d'être seul. Peut être était-ce ce que sa mère ressentait, mais elle ne lui parlait jamais, alors comment le savoir ?

Phil pénétra dans la chambre qu'aurait du occuper Denise, leur petit. Darcy était allongée sur le sol, en plein monologue avec une poupée à la tignasse blonde bouclée. Elle se stoppant en apercevant Phil s'accroupir devant elle. Il caressa ses longs cheveux, puis sa joue.

« Darcy, tu me manques tellement, » murmura-t-il.

…

Steve soupira de soulagement en apercevant Emma assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune fille blonde observait l'extérieur baigné d'un soleil faible de fin de septembre. Son sourire était définitivement triste et son regard, comme perdu. Lorsqu'elle entendit son père approcher, elle sursauta. _Réflexe._

Elle savait bien que lui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur l'extérieur.

« Ta mère te cherchait. »

« J'étais sous le lit...j'avais besoin d'être seule. »

Il s'installa en face d'elle et haussa un sourcil pour silencieusement l'inciter à parler. Emma soupira encore. Cette fois ci, Steve fronça les sourcils. « Emma, parle moi. »

La jeune fille était beaucoup plus proche de son père que de sa mère. Pour Evans, son frère, c'était l'inverse. Emma regarda son père dans les yeux et ce dernier put y voir des larmes bloquées en leur coin, comme des mots prisonniers dans sa gorge.

« C'est...rien. Tout va bien. »

Steve s'alarma aussitôt tout en essayant de garder son calme. Quelque chose clochait, manifestement.

« Non, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie. On se dit tout, d'habitude. Parle moi. »

A cet instant, quelque chose sembla se briser en mille morceaux chez la jeune fille. Emma se laissa tomber dans les bras de son père et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps en sanglots étouffés.

« Il m'a...il m'a... »

…

Loki faisait la vaisselle lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Une fois ses mains séchées et après avoir décroché, la voix de Steve retentit : « Loki...Loki j'ai... »

Loki et Steve avaient gardé contact plus sérieusement, si on pouvait parler ainsi, qu'avec les autres, surtout pour raisons professionnelles. En effet, Loki travaillait dans la maison qui éditait Steve, d'où des rencontres fréquentes et toujours très amicales. Il en était de même pour Tony et Vanessa, qui travaillaient dans le même cabinet.

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Calme toi Steve. Respire et dis moi. »

Steve obtempéra. « C'est à propos d'Emma...elle est...elle est enceinte. »

Loki resta immobile et silencieux au milieu de la cuisine. On était dimanche. A l'étage, Loki entendit Rob crier à son frère de lui rendre son jeu vidéo. Il faillit pousser une gueulante pour calmer les deux ados, mais ce que Steve ajouta ensuite le rendit muet et le glaça :

« Elle a été violée. »

…

Clint reposa la bière vide sur la table basse du salon. Quelqu'un venait de sonner. Qui cela pouvait-il être aussi tôt ? Ah, non, mince. Il avait dormi jusque 15 heures. Enfin, il avait réussi à dormir, c'était déjà ça.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Il manqua de chuter sur des boîtes de pizzas vides, sur des bouteilles vides. On toqua à nouveau.

Clint ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bruce Banner. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Bruce lui rendait visite trois foi par semaine. L'homme à lunettes entra sans y être invité. Il alluma les lumières pour ne pas se vautrer. Ensuite, il ouvrit les volets ainsi que les fenêtres, se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il attrapa des sacs poubelles.

« Laisse ça, » marmonna Clint, honteux, lorsque son ami ramassa et jeta les détritus jonchant le sol.

« Va te doucher et t'habiller pendant que je termine ça. »

Clint ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bruce reprenait déjà. « Tu vas venir avec nous Clint. Tu as besoin d'aide. Que tu le veuille ou non. »

Clint le fixa sans répondre. Bruce avait toujours été là pour lui, et le serai probablement toujours.

« Mais...Vanessa ? »

Bruce sourit. « C'est elle-même qui m'a suggéré l'idée. » Alors, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, Clint sécha ses larmes en se disant que c'était sûrement ce que Natasha aurait voulu.

…

Tony n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Pas depuis cette soirée où Loki lui avait lâché THE bombe. Et puis, il avait tellement été préoccupé par l'image de son ex avec le gars qu'il détestait depuis la fac qu'il avait lui-même gâché sa soirée avec T'Challa. Dans la lune, irrité et, pour finir, pas apte du tout à ponctuer ce dîner par un dessert sexuel.

Ca avait été une catastrophe. Une véritable CA-TAS-TRO-PHE. Heureusement, T'Challa avait été compréhensif et trop poli pour le lui dire. Mais Tony savait qu'il lui en voulait. Le soir où ils avaient fini par enfin tout planifier, tout avait terminé gâcher parce que Tony était dans l'incapacité de tourner la foutue page Loki.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Vanessa s'installa près de son associé et haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive en remarquant que T'Challa n'était pas assis à leur table ce midi.

« Laisse moi deviner, » fit la brune, élégante dans son tailleur, en picorant son repas, « Est-ce que le problème est un prénom masculin de quatre lettres ? »

Tony soupira rien que d'y songer. Cependant, le Loki tout à fait séduisant de l'autre soir ne voulait pas arrêter de se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau et...au niveau d'une autre partie de son corps.

Bucky et Loki. Loki et Bucky. Non mais je rêve !

« Oui, oui. Oui. Loki. Toujours Loki. »

Et prononcer son prénom à voix haute, comme si c'était censé l'aider.

…

Bucky trouvait Loki ailleurs ce soir là. Il fallait dire, que, aussi en ce moment, après avoir quitté le travail, il se rendait chez Steve et Gwen afin d'écouter Emma, comme Loki avait eu, lui aussi, une histoire similairement tragique à celle de la jeune fille. Pendant des heures, Emma écoutait Loki, Loki écoutait Emma. Ils parlaient, restaient silencieux. Il s'agissait donc d'un certain Rumlow, un gars de son lycée. Il était actuellement poursuivi, bien entendu. Mais Emma, elle, était bel et bien enceinte et traumatisée. Jamais Emma n'évoquait le bébé. Sujet trop douloureux, peut être même plus que celui du viol. Loki comprenait, en un sens.

A la fin des « séances », Loki se sentait vidé de toute vie et rentrait pour retrouver un Bucky en voyage pour deux mois. Etaient-ils ensemble ? On ne pouvait pas appeler cela une relation.

Certes, Bucky faisait des allusions ou des gestes plus relâchés que lors des premiers jours envers lui, et surtout depuis qu'il savait que Tony n'était plus dans le _game._

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et il redescendit aussitôt sur Terre. Bucky posa ses lèvres dans son cou et repoussa les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la queue de cheval de Loki.

« Tu as l'air dans la lune... »

Loki ne lui avait pas parlé de la fille de Steve, parce que la relation entre Steve et Bucky restait, aujourd'hui encore, problématique. La main glissa plus haut tandis que les lèvres, maintenant, se trouvaient sur la mâchoire du brun.

« Loki, j'ai l'impression de parler au mur. »

Il soupira. « Désolé. Je...des problèmes, et du boulot. » Loki secoua la tête et repoussa Bucky sur le canapé afin de se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement tout en retirant sa chemise en ayant décidé que ce soir, il ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir sexuel.

…

Wade roulait ce soir là. Longtemps. Enervé. Il ne savait pas trop où. Pour le week end, Mary Jane avait été déposée chez sa collègue de cuisine en qui il avait totale confiance et qu'il appelait « la vieille ». Peter avait prétexté avoir du travail.

Bien sûr, mon œil. Il allait le croire.

Alors, en sursautant derrière le volant lorsqu'on le klaxonna -il s'était légèrement déporté sur la gauche- il se rendit compte qu'il savait en fait exactement ce qu'il faisait : Il suivait Ned et Peter, décidé à les affronter ce soir.

Lorsque la BM noire -rien que cela- bifurqua à droite et se gara devant l'hôtel, Wade rageait, gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de sa nuque, sur son front.

Il allait massacrer ce petit enculé.

Après les avoir suivis jusqu'au couloir de l'étage numéro trois, Wade défonça la porte avec une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il trouva Peter à quatre pattes devant Ned. Tout de suite, il bondit. Les coups pleuvaient, les cris retentissaient, les voisins s'alertèrent et enfin, la police débarqua.

Wade passa la nuit en prison.

…

Vanessa fronça les sourcils.

Ca sentait l'herbe, ici. Oh que oui. Son frère en avait fumé étant étudiant, alors elle était vraiment apte à reconnaître cette odeur sèche et piquante qui prenait au nez et à la gorge. Elle soupira. La chambre de Clint, du moins, celle qu'ils avaient aménagé pour lui dans leur maison était un désordre.

Elle ne la nettoyait pas mais jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps si l'état devenait véritablement critique.

Clint fumait donc de l'herbe. Ayant pris la précaution que personne n'était dans les parages, elle entra et tira de sous le lit un sac de taille moyenne, d'un noir poussiéreux. Vanessa écarquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber sur les fesses de surprise. Un sac plein de seringues, de sachets remplis de poudre et de bouteille d'alcool.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Bruce.

…

Le sourire de Tony s'évapora. Bucky venait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appart de Loki comme s'il se trouvait chez lui. Ensuite, l'homme bavarda tranquillement avec les deux jumeaux en ignorant Tony, comme s'il ce fût agi de ses gosses !

Tony pénétra dans l'appartement entièrement décoré au goût de Loki, Tony pouvait bien le reconnaître. Des couleurs aux meubles, tout faisait bien agencé, ordonné, beau et très Loki. Il trouva l'homme, les cheveux relevés en un chignon rapide, une chemise trop grande sur le dos et un bas de jogging dans la cuisine.

Ce soir, apparemment, Loki avait préparé des pizzas. Il finissait de les garnir. Tony se serait presque invité à manger s'il n'y avait pas eu Bucky.

« Bonsoir Loki. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Tony et lécha la sauce qui lui restait sur ses doigts. Tony détourna le regard.

« Bonsoir. Alors cette semaine ? Ils ont été sages ? »

Tony aida Loki à soulever la porte du four pendant que celui-ci déposait les pizzas sur les grilles. « Rob et Tom ont eu leur première réunion parents-profs de l'année. Ca se passe bien. Tom est discret. Rob l'est moins...Ils étaient déçus de ne pas t'y voir. »

Loki se releva. « Je les avait prévenus que je ne pourrai pas venir. »

Tony renifla. « Bucky ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Le travail ! »

Puis le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Pour la première fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise en présence de Tony, surtout depuis l'autre fois et son comportement envers T'Challa.

« T'Challa et toi, ca va ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par cette question. Il hocha la tête. « Et toi, avec Barnes ? »

Loki le fixa. « Il n'y a rien. Enfin, si. Non. Bon on couche ensemble, ça s'arrête là. Il repart en Russie dans quelques semaines. »

Tony sourit, et, avant de s'éclipser, laissa Loki sur un : « Bon, ouf ca va alors. »

…

Emma toucha son ventre tout plat. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment allait-elle faire ? Sa mère et son père avait pris rendez vous pour un avortement mais elle avait tellement peur...

Ce petit truc presque inexistant qui grandissait en elle la terrifiait tant. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, pourtant. Tout serait bientôt terminé.

Sauf les cauchemars.

…

Phil serra la main de Darcy lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le centre. Très vite, le Docteur Peter Quill et l'infirmière Gamora les accueillirent. Ils reconnurent Darcy qui tenait dans sa main une poupée à laquelle elle s'adressait plus ou moins violemment.

 _Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?_

Phil leur expliqua la situation. Qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, s'en occuper constamment, même la nuit, qu'ils avaient un fils aussi et que ce dernier avait besoin d'attention. Il expliqua aussi les démences à répétition de Darcy, les crises, les situations dangereuses et angoissantes.

Phil avait la gorge serrée de douleur de devoir à nouveau la placer au centre mais il savait que c'était surtout pour le meilleur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il remonta dans sa voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser longuement les larmes couler.

…

Clint fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Bruce assis sur son lit.

Oh, la, la.

Quelque chose clochait. Bruce le fit s'asseoir calmement, l'air grave.

« Clint,...tu as un problème. »

Tout de suite, Clint savait de quoi son ami parlait. Bien sûr qu'il avait un problème. Depuis la mort de Natasha, il était parti en vrille totale et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. L'alcool, la drogue. Tout cela était censé lui changer les idées, l'aider, peut être, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Une addiction, voilà la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Il soupira.

« Oui, un très gros problème. »

Bruce lui parla calmement comme il savait si bien le faire. Le nom d'un centre de détox fut évoqué, avec, pour citer Bruce, « les meilleurs professionnels et de très bons collègues. »

Clint ferma les yeux un instant. Natasha, belle, lui souriait.

C'était sans doute ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour lui une vie.

…

Rob ouvrit à son père, Tony. On était samedi, en pleine nuit. Son fils l'avait appelé parce que Loki s'était mis à hurler, un cauchemar sûrement. Le problème, c'est qu'ensuite sa respiration sifflait, qu'il transpirait et tremblait.

Tony fut soulagé de ne pas voir Bucky traîner dans les parages. De toute façon, il n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Seul Tony après des années et des années de mariage savait comment apaiser les cauchemars récurrents de Loki. Pour cela que ses fils l'avaient appelé.

Il pénétra aussitôt dans la chambre pour y trouver Tom, accroupit près de son père. Ce dernier, en position fœtale, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer calmement. En vain. Il était totalement paniqué.

« Les garçons, retournez vous coucher, je suis là. »

Ils obéirent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Loki. Tony se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se glissa aux côtes de Loki. Là, il l'allongea de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à face, yeux dans les yeux.

« Loki, regarde moi. »

Les yeux verts se rivèrent aux yeux noisette, presque désespérément.

« Je sais pourquoi tu repenses à tout cela. J'ai apprit pour Emma. Je suis désolé. Mais je suis là. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux en vie. »

Loki souffla de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration puis finit par se calmer. Pendant de longues minutes, Tony le força à caler sa respiration sur la sienne.

« Voilà, ca va mieux. »

Tony lui sourit. L'instant suivant, Loki posait ses lèvres sur les siennes comme jamais.

…

Wade regardait Peter faire sa valise, impassible. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il s'approcha de son mari, la gorge serrée.

« Pense à MJ. »

Peter s'arrêta dans son mouvement. « Wade, on a déjà eu cette discu- »

« Je m'en fous putain. J'ai besoin de toi. De nous. A quel moment a-t-on perdu le contrôle ? »

Des images semblèrent défiler devant ses yeux comme de vieux fantômes. Peter soupira.

« C'est moi qui l'ai perdu. »

Avant de sortir de la pièce. Et Wade, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si soudainement soulagé. Au moins...aurait-il tout essayé.

…

Steve avait eu cette idée. Il s'était dit : pourquoi pas ?

Il s'était dit : revoir tout le monde. Il s'était dit beaucoup de choses.

Et que ça ferait sûrement du bien à Emma, aussi. Elle les appréciait tous, comme les enfants de ses amis. Ce genre de larges réunions où on oubli tout. On est juste là, au moment présent.

Alors Steve les avait tous appelés. Hop, venez tous ce week end dans notre grande maison -forcément être auteur à succès ça aidait.

Tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel.

Alors le vendredi soir, Gwen avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas revu tout leurs amis ? Steve devait être très excité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Emma. Sa pauvre petite. Sa gorge se serra. Les choses allaient si mal...Ca ne pouvait que s'améliorer maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

…

Bruce, Vanessa et Clint arrivèrent en premier. Clint paraissait frêle, presque instable. Bruce avait insisté pour que ce dernier reste au centre et que des réunions d'amis, il y en aurait d'autre. Mais Clint avait rétorqué que non et qu'il allait survivre. Vinrent ensuite Wade et Peter, qui, tiens, ne se tenaient pas la main, préférant tenir celle de MJ. Quand Steve les serra et leur demanda comment ils se portaient, Peter reporta son attention sur MJ, laissant Wade chercher les mots justes pour décrire le chaos de leur vie.

Thor et Jane vinrent ensuite, tout heureux avec leur quatre petits, qui, tiens, étaient tout aussi bruyants que dans les souvenirs de Steve.

Phil se présenta avec Darcy. Elle était en robe blanche mais, tiens, ne semblait pas présente à proprement parler. Ian s'était déjà installé avec les autres enfants dans le canapé, mais s'isola aussitôt avec son portable. Son père lui avait pourtant demandé de faire un effort, mais il était trop occupé avec Darcy. Les autres étaient bien sûr au courant de la perte du couple, aussi étaient-ils le plus compréhensible possible.

Loki et Tony arrivèrent en dernier. Surprenant ? Pas du tout.

Rob et Tom foncèrent retrouver leurs amis dans le salon tandis que les deux parents pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour où les adultes attendaient. Tout de suite, Loki se sentit pris d'une vive émotion en retrouvant les visages familiers bien que plus âgés, de ses amis. Tout le monde se salua, s'enlaça. On bavarda un peu.

Bizarrement, l'ambiance fit qu'on oublia pendant un instant ses tracas. Loki serra la main de Tony. Bruce s'esclaffa à une blague de Wade. Peter lui prit la main. Thor et Jane annoncèrent le prochain bébé. Darcy enlaça Phil à ce moment là.

Emma regardait la scène depuis les escaliers et pensa qu'au fond, les épreuves nous rendent plus fort.

Quelques mois plus tard, à la prochaine réunion d'amis pour Noël, Tony et Loki annonçaient la fin de leur divorce. Peter et Wade déclaraient qu'ils voulaient à nouveau adopter. Darcy avait retrouvé un peu de ses esprits et passait du temps avec Ian. Clint avait repris le travail et le sport.

Steve, lui, notait sur la serviette de table au motif de sapin l'idée pour son nouveau roman. Parce que, au fond, la vie elle est pas si moche que cela.

…

 _Point final._

Votre dévouée Angie.


End file.
